Grudge-blues
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: —Sería distinto si tan solo pudiéramos intentarlo otra vez. — Musito el, con arrepentimiento, una nueva faceta, desconocida hasta ese instante. Alzo la mirada, detonante de tristeza con miles de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, posando sus irises negros sobre los esmeralda de ella. —Recuérdame. — Esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica. — Haz todo lo posible. Tal vez podamos. —
1. Capitulo 1: Milagro catastrofico

**Disclaimer y aclaraciones. **

_Esta historia está ambientada en un universo alterno AU, a comparación de la historia original, creada y perteneciente al gran Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Intentare apegarme a las personalidades de cada personajes que aparezcan en este relato, también, debo avisar que habrá un cambio de profesiones, con el desarrollo de la historia comprenderán el porqué de esto. _

_Ojala le den una oportunidad a esta historia. _

_Solo me queda desearles una feliz lectura y si desean dejar un review, son bievenidas sus opiniones. _

_Gracias por leer. _

**-ooo-**

**Titulo: **Urami-Bushi (Grudge-blues)  
**Autor:**EdithCS  
**Clasificacion: **+16  
**Genero:**Drama, romance, Hurt-comfort  
**Otras Publicaciones:**Solamente aqui en FF.  
**Advertencias: **Alguna escena lime y una pareja crack (Obviamente no se desarrollara toda la historia, es un fic SasuSaku)

**-ooo-**

**Grudge-blues.**

**Exordio.**

_Latente maldición, ella, de apariencia hermosa, su personalidad prometía sacarte de una mediocre, monótona y antipática vida, era como subirse en un increíble meteorito ardiente que te llevaría a otro mundo. Un mundo donde todo es emocionante. _

_Si cualquiera de las señales era obvias, creía que lo mejor sería enterrarlas, desaparecerlas. Porque cuando alguien pensaba estar enamorado, no se desea saber cómo podrían terminar las cosas. _

—_Sería distinto si tan solo pudiéramos intentarlo otra vez. — Musito el, con arrepentimiento, una nueva faceta, desconocida hasta ese instante. Alzo la mirada, detonante de tristeza y miles de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, posando sus irises negros sobre los esmeralda de ella. _

—_Recuérdame. — Esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica. — Haz todo lo posible. Tal vez podamos. —_

_El azabache rememoro uno de sus cuantos principios, bastante pisoteados hasta ese punto;_

_Algunas separaciones son instructivas; te enseñan lo que no quieres saber del amor. _

**Capítulo 1.**

**Milagro catastrófico. **

Avizoraba el diverso panorama. Personas caminando de un lado a otro sin sentido, siguiendo firmemente lo que la sociedad catalogaba como bien y mal. Era como ver a pequeñas hormigas divagar, confundidas cuando la vida colocaba situaciones diferentes, sacándolos de la invariabilidad, restregándoles en la cara que nada en subsistencia era perfecto.

Hasta cierto punto le pareció divertido e irónico. Precisamente la vida le dio la espalda –las cosas que realizaba por continuar con sus sueños— Ahora, divagaba sin rumbo alguno, con una mochila sobre la espalda y una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, preguntándose ¿Qué sería de él? Comenzaba a sentir arrepentimiento pero el orgullo que lo caracterizaba era más grande que la carente razón de su ser.

Nunca paso por su mente el hecho de que empezar una vida por su propia cuenta, alejado de toda comodidad y lujos, sería tan complicada. Tal vez, ese era el sacrificio para llegar a sus metas. Era conciente que el camino al éxito implicaba ciertas oblaciones, pero la recompensa parecía tentadora y prometedora.

Siempre fue la oveja negra, un rebelde sin causa, quien veía como único motivo para vivir sus deseos, podría sonar bastante egoísta, pero era cierto. Su padre siempre decía que era un soñador estúpido, esbozó una sonrisa al rememorar aquella escena, podría pedir una disculpa por salir del molde y no ser una persona de renombre como su hermano mayor; Uchiha Itachi.

Tenía principios, respetados a toda cosa sin importar la situación. Uno de ellos, bastante firme era no ser como las demás personas, vivir entrenando para hacer dinero, estudiando cosas que no deseaba –el primer paso para ir directamente hacia el fracaso- En este mundo todos deseaban las mejores cosas, estar al grito de la moda, esculpiendo sus cuerpo para ser más vistosos, porque para ver corazones todos eran ciegos, cuestionándose en constantes ocasiones ¿y la felicidad qué?

Le encantaba plasmar cada momento de la vida, atrapar su esencia en una fotografía, las imágenes decían más que mil palabras. Anhelaba convertirse en un afamado fotógrafo, captar todo aquello que hacía de la subsistencia algo único y hermoso, una mínima inherencia, mostrarle al mundo que la belleza existía en cualquier rincón, solo se necesitaba observar más, prestar atención a todo lo que acontecía.

Obviamente Fugaku se rehusó a tal descabellada idea. Imaginaba otro futuro para su hijo –Tu serás arquitecto- Ordenaba constantemente, pasando por alto los pensamientos de Sasuke, lo que, incitaba al azabache a desafiarlo, rebaso los límites y termino en la calle.

Poso sus irises negros sobre el cielo azul, exhalo fuertemente, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes.

—Cuando me llamaste no pensé que la situación seria tan grave. — Irrumpió un peliblanco de ojos violetas, con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Acaso "papi" desahució al niño mimado?— Cuestiono, buscando provocar al sosegado azabache.

—Di lo que quieras Suigetsu. — Mascullo, ignorando por completo cualquier intento de exacerbación. — Te llame para pedirte ayuda. — Lo último fue apenas audible para el peliblanco, quien, utilizaría eso para retar al Uchiha.

—Uff. — Resoplo tomando asiento a lado del joven, mirándolo de soslayo. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— Pregunto, causando cierta impresión en el pelinegro.

—Necesito un lugar donde vivir, sé que tu casa está repleta pero encontrare la manera de pagarte, será unos cuantos días, solo para buscar un lugar donde establecerme. — Espero durante largos segundos una respuesta, el silencio comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—Si esa fuera mi decisión con gusto te permitiría quedarte, pero lamentablemente tengo como compañera a una neurótica zanahoria, por cierto, perdidamente enamorada de ti y un grandulón que abarca más espacio que ella y yo juntos. Si ingresamos a otra persona, el dueño del lugar aprovechara la situación para mandarnos a la calle.

Ahora si estaba completamente perdido, sin esperanza alguna. Por un segundo la idea de acudir a Naruto parecía prometedor pero remembro que aquel escandaloso rubio, vivía en un lujoso departamento con su prometida Hinata Hyuga, no deseaba incomodar a la pareja, ambos necesitaban privacidad.

—En ese caso, tendré que buscar algún cuarto de mala muerte por aquí. — Mascullo resignado, mientras su mente recorría toda una lista de personas a las cuales acudir. Iría directamente con su hermano, el estaría dispuesto a proveerle ayuda pero tal vez intentaría persuadirlo sobre regresar a casa y desistir con sus propósitos.

—Lo lamento, hermano. Puedo decirle a un amigo, es dueño de un bar, tal vez permita alojarte en el ático un tiempo, no queda muy lejos de aquí. — Busco desesperadamente la cartera. Cuando la encontró, saco una tarjeta y la extendió al pelinegro. — Dile que vas de mi parte, así aceptara. — Suigetsu volvió a suspirar mirando con lastima al joven. — Debo regresar al trabajo. Nos vemos luego. — Se despidió con cortesía.

—Hasta luego. — Dijo parcamente sin despegar la mirada de su última opción. Noto como las nubes grises cubrían el sol, amenazando con desatar un diluvio. Tomo sus cosas y emprendió su camino hacia la dirección indicada.

Miro unos cuantos instantes la fachada del bar, lucia como una casa común y corriente, el encanto yacía abajo, en el sótano. Camino entre la gente, toscamente, empujando de vez en cuando por el enorme equipaje que llevaba encima. Inmediatamente pudo reconocerlo, inclusive se creyó un estúpido, ya que, lo conocía bastante. Emprendió su paso hacia la barra, donde el hombre batía con agilidad la coctelera, vertiendo el líquido de la misma forma, recibiendo halagos por tal hazaña y el sabor de la bebida.

—Inuzuka Kiba. — Interrumpió Sasuke con voz seria, esperando una respuesta por parte del chico, quien llevaba dos tatuajes en el rostro, bastante excéntrico para su gusto.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — Recito el castaño, girando lentamente para prestarle atención debidamente. — ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?— Pregunto, era evidente su curiosidad, hacía años que no cruzaba palabra con el chico, todos tomaron caminos distintos.

—Circunstancias desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. — Respondió de soslayo, deseaba mantener los motivos de su partida como secretos. — Suigetsu me dijo que podía conseguir un lugar donde dormir contigo. — Informo sin darle vueltas al asunto, claro y directo como solo el sabia ser.

—Debería rehusarme, pero no lo hare. Esto te costara Uchiha, nada en esta vida es gratis. Puedes instalarte en el ático si así lo deseas. — Sentía un poco de alivio, ahora debía centrar su atención en conseguir un trabajo.

—Un shot, por favor. — Solicito una joven algo molesta, inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz ¿Cómo olvidarla? Parecía estar tatuada en su mente, viro sus ojos ónices hacia la susodicha, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Estaba empapada, llevaba unas sandalias con tacón, pantalón entallado de color gris y una blusa blanca algo holgada pero los efectos del agua provocaban que la tela se adhiriera a su piel. Subió hasta su rostro, admirando aquel cabello rosado y esos ojos esmeralda.

—Mal día ¿no es así?— Pregunto Kiba, proporcionándole la bebida solicitada. Lo bebió de un sorbo y con la mano hizo una seña, ordenando otro más a la cuenta. —

—No trabajare para idiotas. — Bufo al mismo tiempo que terminaba de beber el último trago e intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Mira quien ha venido a visitarnos. — Aviso Kiba, señalando con un gesto rápido al pelinegro. Pudo notar la impresión en el rostro de la pelirrosa, palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Exclamo exaltada. —

—Sakura. — Saludo el azabache tranquilamente. Ambos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos, era difícil comenzar una conversación después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡Wow! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. — Ella decidió romperlo, era evidente que la charla se prolongaría. — ¿Cómo has estado?— Pregunto, posando toda la atención en su ser.

—Lo sé. No muy bien debo admitir. — Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, no había nada que ocultarle a Sakura. — ¿Y tú?—

—A ratos bien y a ratos mal, como todo. — Esbozo una cálida sonrisa. —

—Veras a Sasuke frecuentemente, vivirá en el ático. — Mascullo Kiba. Sakura le dedico una mirada expectante e impresionada, movió la cabeza como si intentase creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Qué sucedió con la escuela de arquitectura?— Pregunto, impresionada.

—Lo abandone y como consecuencia, abandone mi hogar. Ahora viviré un ático, bastante irónico ¿no lo crees?— Relato Sasuke con voz fuerte, sin apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa.

—Viniendo de ti, es…increíble. — Admitió Sakura. — Hay una habitación disponible en mi departamento, puedes gozar de diferentes comodidades, no es la gran cosa pero me vendría bien un compañero. Ino decidió mudarse con Sai y dejarme toda la responsabilidad de la renta a mí. — Explico, esperando una respuesta. Se conocían desde el jardín de niños y llevaban una relación algo cercada a estrecha. Aquello le cayó como anillo al dedo al pelinegro. Era un milagro en medio de la catástrofe.

—Gracias. — Sentencio, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se plasmaba en su faz, algo tímida y tosca.

—Bien. Vamos. — Dejo el dinero de los tragos sobre la mesa, tomo su chaqueta empapada y cubrió su cuerpo. Al salir del lugar la lluvia era torrencial, por lo cual, apresuraron el paso. Recorrieron unas cuantas cuadras. Sakura freno en seco frente un enorme edificio, parecía ser un bloque, ya que había muchos de la misma facha alrededor. Empujo las enormes puertas de cristal. Recorrieron a paso lento un largo pasillo, cubierto de alfombra, dejando rastro de su paso. Subieron unas cuantas escaleras, recorrieron otro pasillo hasta llegar a su destino. Sakura tomo la tarjeta de su bolso, pasándola por la moderna cerradura, permitiéndoles el paso a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Había una alfombra decorativa, a su derecha se encontraba un closet donde podrían guardar abrigos, bolsas entre otras cosas. A la vista estaba una pequeña sala, exquisitamente decorada, contaba con dos sillones, una mesita de cristal y frente a esta un mueble, donde yacía una pequeña pantalla, adornos, fotografías, libros entre otras cosas. A espaldas de la sala se encontraba el comedor, conformado por una mesa de madera y sillas con respaldo alto de color blanco.

Al estaba la cocina, lujosamente decorada, con una isla en medio, la que también hacia el trabajo de mesa.

—Bienvenido a mi pequeña morada. — Mascullo Sakura, dejando el bolso sobre una mesita. — Sé que no es muy grande pero es mejor que un ático. Ven, te mostrare tu habitación. — Realizo un ademan con la mano, caminando frente al Uchiha. Empujo una puerta, mostrando una habitación pequeña, el cual, constaba de una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas a los lados con lámparas, una ventana cubierta por personas y un closet donde guardar la ropa.— Sakura salió de la habitación, solo para darle la privacidad necesaria para el azabache.

Tomo unas cuantas libertades. Camino hacia la sala, cuando cierto libro capto toda su atención. Comenzó a hojearlo, encontrando encantadoras fotografías de cierta pelirrosa. Parecía ser un photobook, aquellos que utilizaban los modelos para dejar referencias a ciertas líneas.

—Es un poco viejo. — Interrumpió Sakura adentrándose en la habitación. Llevaba un pijama diminuto, una pequeña blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short a juego, dejándole apreciar sus largas y torneadas piernas. — Tenía quince años en ese entonces. — Contoneo las caderas hasta llegar a la cocina. —

—No sabía que eras modelo. — Recito Sasuke, dejando el libro en su lugar. —

—No lo soy. — Vocifero Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa como acompañante. — Solo hago trabajos para ciertos amigos, modelo su ropa y ellos hacen las sesiones de fotos para sus tiendas en línea. — Se encogió de hombros. — Necesito mucha preparación para modelar ropa de alta costura.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan molesta cuando llegaste al bar?— Tomo asiento sobre una silla frente a la isla de la cocina, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos y mirando desde esa distancia a Sakura, expectante.

—Acudí a una cita de trabajo, bastante prometedora. Realice una entrevista y pude percatarme que no era lo que parecía. Una revista de baja calidad para saciar el morbo de los pervertidos. No trabajare para ese tipo de personas. — Siempre tan decidida, dándose el lugar que merecía. —

—Hn. — Bufo Sasuke, un típico monosílabo, no quería decir que no prestaba atención, al contrario, era una respuesta clara y concisa. —

— ¿Cómo fue que decidiste abandonar tu casa?— Sasuke se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en llegar aquel cuestionamiento. No podía ocultarle las cosas a Sakura, era su amiga y sabía perfectamente bien que tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad. —

—Mantuve una acalorada discusión con mi padre. — Dijo parcamente. — Tu bien sabes que él tenía otros planes para mí. Itachi el heredero, Sasuke el arquitecto. — Mascullo entre dientes, sosteniendo los orbes esmeraldas de Sakura, quien, escuchaba atentamente la charla. — Decidí abandonar todo aquello que me ataba. —

—Ahora lo entiendo. — Susurro Sakura. — ¿Tienes un trabajo en mente?— Alzo una ceja, intentando descifrar el rostro casi inexpresivo del azabache.

—Aun no. — Confeso con un ende de frustración. — Mañana iré a probar suerte a algunos lugares. —

—Bien, suerte con eso. — Dirigió los fanales esmeraldas hacia el reloj que yacía colgado en la pared. — Si me disculpas, iré a descansar. — Le dedico una tierna sonrisa, como cuando solo eran unos pubertos en búsqueda de aventuras y emociones, anécdotas que relatarían en un futuro con diversión diciendo "Éramos rebeldes y estúpidos…más estúpidos que rebeldes". — Estas en tu casa. Descansa, Sasuke-kun. — Noto como se alejaba de la habitación, escucho los ligeros pasos y el cerrar de la puerta. No tardo ni cinco minutos en realizar lo mismo que la pelirrosa, se puso de pie y camino directamente hacia su habitación.

Dejo recaer todo el peso sobre el colchón, mirando atentamente el techo, como si este fuera a otorgarle una respuesta a todas sus interrogantes.

Inmediatamente en ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, acudió a su mente una mente una idea descabellada, bastante imposible si se lo planteaba. Exhalo lentamente, creyendo que así se aclararía todo en su interior.

— _¿De verdad quieres dejar toda una vida de lujos por conseguir un capricho?—Cuestión su padre con una mirada severa, tal vez, años atrás aquel acto lo habría atemorizado y cohibido, pero ahora, todo era diferente, sostenía aquellos ojos con soberbia, sin temor a nada. _

—_No es un capricho. El tuyo, sí que lo es. — Mascullo desdeñoso. La tensión podía sentirse en toda la habitación, podía cortarse con las tijeras. _

—_No te atrevas a cuestionar mis decidíos, Sasuke. — Espeto Fugaku, alzando la voz, imponiendo el respeto que merecía por ser su padre. _

—_Yo no soy Itachi. Por supuesto que puedo cuestionarlos ¿no lo estoy haciendo ahora?— Pregunto Sasuke soberbiamente. Conseguiría lo que quería, no se detendría por nada. _

—_Si esa es tu decisión, olvídate que alguna vez tuviste una familia. — Aquella era su sentencia, la cual, cumpliría al pie de la letra, sin titubear. Le demostraría a su padre que no necesitaba de su dinero para continuar, ni de sus decisiones para hacerse notar. _

Dejo escapar otro largo suspiro. Viviría como si el mañana no existiera. Volaría como un pájaro a través de la noche. El camino seria largo y definitivamente, lleno de sorpresas.

**Continuara. **


	2. Capitulo 2: De trabajos y otras cosas

**Capitulo 2.**

**De trabajos y otras cosas. **

El despertar en un nuevo hogar implicaba rutinas distintas. Cuando vivía bajo la tutela de sus padres, un desayuno meticulosamente cocinado esperaba por él, ahora, debía zacear sus necesidades fisiológicas por sí mismo.

Emprendió paso lento y algo perezoso hacia la cocina. No despabilaba por completo por lo que sería un peligro preparando un simple desayuno.

—Buen día, Sasuke-kun. — Saludo Sakura, sonriente. Verla fue de mucha ayuda. Despabilo inmediatamente cuando ella apareció en su campo de visión. Llevaba un top gris sin mangas, una falda en forma de tubo enmarcando las curvas femeninas de la aludida, llegaba debajo de la rodilla, para añadir más altura unas sandalias de tacón, complementando el conjunto con el elegante color atezado. Lucia su cabello corto desordenado, lo esencial para hacerle ver bella, un suave pigmento rosado teñía tanto sus mejillas como los labios, resaltando los fanales esmeraldas. — ¿Dormiste bien?— La segunda pregunta logro desenterrar al azabache de la meticulosa examinación. Alzo los irises negros hasta la altura del rostro de Sakura, encontrando como sustito una taza de café, un plato decorado con huevos, tocino y pan tostado.

—Hn. Si. — Coloco los labios al borde de la taza, el vapor logro impactarse contra su rostro provocando una sensación placentera. El imponente olor a café penetro sus fosas nasales, aturdiendo la mayor parte de sus sentidos. Degusto lentamente el abrasador líquido que recorría la garganta del pelinegro sin intromisión.— Debo acostumbrarme a esto.— Atisbo a la pelirrosa quien parecía instalar una gran atención sobre el.— Te ayudare con los gastos, cubriré el lugar de Ino.— Como nuevo inquilino de la unidad, Sasuke no podía descansar plenamente. Aprendería a trabajar, ganar un salario que implicase sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Tal vez así, apreciaría el dinero.

Sakura oteo el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, bebió un último sorbo de jugo y camino a paso rápido y experto hacia el sillón. Atisbo a Sasuke desde la sala, le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y recito:

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Debo atender una cita de trabajo y voy unos cuantos minutos retrasada. — Aviso. Otorgándole una explicación. — ¡Suerte!— Escucho la marcha rápida, Sakura era de ligero andar por lo que no era extraño no percatarse de su presencia.

Completo la nueva usanza. Con las esperanzas en un currículo salió en busca de un empleo. Cumpliría la promesa hecha a Sakura, ayudaría con los gastos de su nuevo hogar.

Como uno de los tantos lemas y principios que le ayudaron a formarse como persona, llevaba uno perfectamente memorizado; _"Las oportunidades no llegan a ti, tú debes buscarlas a ellas" _Era un fotógrafo sin experiencia, algunos lo catalogarían como aficionado, pero era realista, no esperaba encontrar un empleo donde la paga fuera más allá de los doscientos treinta cinco mil, trecientos cincuenta y seis yenes al día. Con los trabajos adquiridos con el tiempo, también adquiría conocimiento y experiencia en el campo.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando llego al lugar donde podrían ofrecerle una oportunidad exquisita. De entre tantas solicitudes la suya fue elegida, lo que le hacía sentir una enorme seguridad en su interior sin rebasar los límites entre la arrogancia.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke?— Pregunto un chico de cabello blanco atado en una coleta. Llevaba lentes circulares y hacia honor a la faceta y cliches de los fotógrafos en su forma de vestir, completamente desaliñada solo para ofrecer comodidad. El aludido asintió rápidamente.— Soy Yakushi Kabuto. Colega de Orochimaru-sama.— Logro ofrecerle una introducción educada y apropiada para comenzar la entrevista de trabajo.

Orochimaru poseía cierto rango entre los fotógrafos. Galardonado con un premio Pulitzer por fotografía periodística así como diversos títulos entre el gremio de artistas. Era apodado como "Orochimaru el Sannin" Junto con Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya, quienes llevaron a pie de la letra una crónica desgarradora sobre la guerra y la desolación en uno de los rincones de medio oriente.

—Ven conmigo. Orochimaru-sama está esperando.— El lugar no era muy amplio, apenas y contaba con dos plantas, corredores estrechos y gente corriendo histéricamente de un lado a otro, paredes decoradas de manera narcisista exponiendo el impresionante trabajo del renombrado Sannin.— ¿Llevas contigo un portafolio?— Sasuke asintió seriamente. Ese portafolio estaba estructurado por las mejores fotografías del azabache desde su punto de vista y el de otros fotógrafos de bajo perfil, halagando los dotes con el lente que poseía el Uchiha.

Kabuto llamo a la puerta, desde el otro lado de la oficina se les otorgo el paso, ordenándolo con una voz ronca, con un parecido peculiar al de una serpiente. Sasuke no solo encontró tal parecido con el animal ponzoñoso en su tono de voz sino también en su rostro.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — Mascullo como si saborease el hecho de tener a tal promesa frente él. — Es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros. Ya conoces a mí antes pupilo y ahora socio Kabuto. —

—Si. Mantuvimos una charla fugaz en nuestra pequeña travesía hasta aquí. — Apresuro a responder el susodicho.

—Como bien sabrás. Examinamos algunas de tus fotografías, debo admitir que tienes un don para esto muchacho. — Los irises negros de Sasuke parecieron adquirir un brillo ante tal complacientes halagos a su trabajo. — Aun existen ciertos errores, mínimos. Elegimos tu portafolio como una de nuestras opciones para formar parte de esta compañía. Pagaremos debidamente tu trabajo y esfuerzo realizado en campañas de publicidad entre otras cosas. —

—Suena bastante tentador. — Mascullo Sasuke examinado delicadamente las palabras cubiertas miel para hacer ver el panorama como algo dulce y sin complicaciones. —

—Si aceptas el empleo, tendrás una paga de cincuenta y dos mil yenes al mes, lo que es equivalente a cuatro ciento cincuenta dólares, así como gastos médicos y viáticos en caso de realizar algún viaje alrededor del mundo.— Explico Orochimaru, ansioso por reclutarlo a sus filas, relamiéndose los labios expectante por una respuesta positiva.—

—Hn. — Bufo Sasuke. — Me temo que entenderé otras opciones. — Tomo el portafolio que yacía en la superficie de madera y se puso de pie frente a la mirada atónita de la dupla masculina. La arrogancia era algo característico en el Uchiha, sumándole a eso la soberbia, pero como Orochimaru lo cito, tenía un don para eso y no dejaría que su trabajo se menospreciara o denigrara al tal punto de recibir una mísera paga que no le serviría ni para pagar la tercera parte del alquiler acordado con Sakura. — Mi trabajo vale más que eso y si alguien como tú no puede apreciarlo, tomare mis cosas y analizare otras ofertas. Gracias por el tiempo. — Las gracias solo eran una pizca de cortesía, añadirle limón a la herida. Orochimaru esbozo una sonrisa perversa.

—Eres un niño arrogante. — Dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación, haciendo detener al Uchiha su paso en seco, el, le mi rama de soslayo aguardando a escuchar una serie de improperios a su persona. — Pero me agradas. — Admitió el hombre con aspecto retiniano. — No hare presión con el sueldo. Dependiendo del trabajo y los procesos de este te será otorgada una paga fructífera, añadiendo las dos opciones antes mencionas y otorgándote un lugar conmigo y Kabuto, resultara magnifico para tu aprendizaje ¿Qué dices?— Sasuke analizo de nueva cuenta las opciones del Orochimaru. Las cartas yacían sobre la mesa, solo se necesitaba tomar una decisión coherente al respecto.

Exhalo lentamente. El mismo busco esa oportunidad, no podría darse el lujo de lanzarla al traste por un demonio llamado Presunción.

—Acepto. — Sentencio, dejando completamente satisfecho al sannin con la resolución tomada. — Pero con ello aceptaras mis propios términos. — Y de esa manera el antes desempleado Uchiha Sasuke salía victorioso de la primera cita de trabajo. Junto al portafolio llevaba los horarios establecidos de entrada y salida, al día siguiente comenzaría a poner otro ladrillo en la pared más perfecta que se hubiera construido jamás, hablando metafóricamente.

No tan lejos de ahí, al otro lado de la ciudad, los reclutadores de modelos frotaban sus manos ansiosos, buscando carne fresca a la cual destrozar sin una insignificancia de remordimiento, estaban ahí para realizar su trabajo, encontrar las futuras promesas de la alta costura, los rostros de las nuevas marcas, claro eso si se obtenía éxito en la audición, tanto como la recompensa prometía mucho el fracaso no se quedaba atrás.

Se tenía dos opciones; Triunfar o quedar en el olvido.

Sakura aguardaba su turno. Resaltaba entre las chicas por apariencia exótica, escandaloso cabello color rosa a la par de hermosos ojos esmeralda. Ella podría hacer honor a la simetría asociado con la belleza. Atisbo a cada chica sentada, algunas parecían solo alcanzar los trece años de edad, todas eran hermosas pero temía por ellas, por el destino que les aguardaba sino se manejaba bien la presión de llevar un trabajo y vida tan atenuante como lo demandaba el mundo de la belleza estética y los estereotipos.

—Haruno Sakura. — Llamo una mujer. Vertiginosamente se puso de pie, transitaba lentamente para no sufrir un accidente. Entro a una sala donde había una congregación de hombres y mujeres, examinando y juzgando atentamente el mínimo error en las valientes chicas que se posaban frente ellos, esperando a ser notadas, que se les fuera otorgada la oportunidad de brillar o desaparecer.

—Buen día señorita Haruno. Deje su portafolio en la mesa. Ya conoce el procedimiento, modelara tres vestimentas para nosotros. La examinaremos meticulosamente y en todo caso de ser apta para cubrir nuestras expectativas le llamaremos inmediatamente para que tenga un lugar de prestigio en nuestras filas.— Explico un hombre, ni siquiera se inmuto a mirarla, parecía como si realizara ese trabajo encadenado a la monotonía.

—Tiene diecinueve años. — Espeto uno de los jueces ahí reunidos, si deseaba anunciar la edad de la pelirrosa con discreción había fallado en el intento. — Nos gusta trabajar con niñas de trece años, son "moldeables" es fácil ordenarles, ya que de dieciséis a diecisiete años pueden pensar por sí solas. — Repudiaba los comentarios tan superficiales como ese. Las pasarelas podrían ser geniales sino se tomaran tan encuentra los estereotipos dictaminados por la sociedad, si no se refirieran a ellas como un producto tratable y "moldeable", eran seres humanos no objetos.

Sakura deambulo con estilo, elegancia y belleza. Mostraba las habilidades adquiridas al caminar y posar, tenía madera para aquello. Los ahí reunidos de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas a la chica, regresaban la atención al papel y plasmaban cosas inéditas desde el punto de vista de la pelirrosa.

Por ultimo su rostro fue fotografiado de diversos ángulos. La midieron y pesaron para hacerla encajar en los estándares aplicados por la campaña.

—La llamaremos después. — Sentencio el hombre que minutos antes se refería a ellas como cosas sin sentimientos.

—No. — Se rehusó Sakura. Todos le dedicaron miradas expectantes, ella solo estaba para obedecer, mostrar los rasgos heredados por la genética, caminar y sonreír de vez en cuando. — Deberían cambiar las políticas…personas como usted no tendrían por qué obtener un lugar. Solamente se sienta ahí a juzgar como dios, sin importarle como las críticas podrán influir en cada chica que viene aquí, buscando alcanzar sus sueños. Durante mi carrera he tratado con basura como usted…esos que creen que pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana con niñas que no debería estar adicionando aquí sino jugando haya afuera, pasando tiempo con su familia y amigos…no tomándole importancia a puntos de vista tan deplorables o referencias absurdas. — El tono de su voz era audible, atrayendo la atención no solo de trabajadores sino de las chicas que esperaban su turno. —

—Es usted una insolente. Su actitud no la llevara a ningún lugar y siempre estará condena a no brillar. — Maldijo un hombre ya ofendido por los improperios de la pelirrosa.

—No brillare con ustedes…lo hare por mi propia cuenta, ya lo verán. — Frustrada salió de la agencia, camino rápidamente hacia el tren para llegar a casa lo antes posible. Debería disfrutar su trabajo no odiarlo.

.

.

.

Sasuke escucho la estruendosa llegada de Sakura al apartamento, podía notar su estado furico y lo mejor sería no cruzarse en su camino.

Examino lentamente cada una de las acciones realizadas. Primero dejo parte de la vestimenta en el suelo, al menos los accesorios. Camino hacia el mini bar oculto en el mueble de la sala y vertió un dedo de licor en el pequeño contenedor de cristal, lo bebió de golpe mientras en su faz de dibujaba una mueca de disgusto. Limpio el líquido que humedeció sus labios, repitió la segunda acción no solo una vez, sino hasta creer que era suficiente.

— ¿Mal día?— Cuestiono Sasuke, dispuesto a hacerle compañía en su desdicha a Sakura. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta un largo suspiro acompañado del silencio abrumador. —

— ¿Obtuviste el empleo?— Pregunto ella ignorando el cuestionamiento generado por Sasuke. Poso la mirada sobre él, esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Si. Bajo mis propias condiciones. Comienzo mañana, debo pagar toda la generosidad que me has otorgado. — Dijo. Arrebato la botella con delicadeza, en lo personal, nunca fue de su gusto ver beber a Sakura sin moderación. — No respondiste a mi pregunta. — Repitió con un tono de voz serio y sombrío.

—Debía cubrir sus expectativas. — Sentencio ella imitando el tono de la mujer. — Y en todo caso que lo hiciera me llamarían. — Viro los ojos hacia otro punto, dejo recaer todo el peso sobre el sofá donde segundos después Sasuke le haría compañía.

El, escuchaba atentamente a Sakura. Aún existía ese lazo de amistad, lo que implicaba un apoyo absoluto en cualquier situación que los asechase.

—No soy un concepto, Sasuke. — El tono de su voz cambio abruptamente de irritable a triste, también lo hizo su semblante, pero a ella le desagradaba verse tan vulnerable frente a Sasuke, no deseaba ser tachada como una molestia, etiqueta recibida en el pasado por nada más y nada menos que el azabache.— Soy una chica jodida buscando paz mental.— Mascullo. Dejo escapar un suspiro. — Todos buscan llenar las expectativas, ser la persona ideal…Yo sé lo que tengo para ofrecer y lo que no…no estoy buscando caer en gracia de todos…. — Confeso, tal vez el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto. — No sé por qué razón estoy contándote todo esto, debo estarte agobiando con mis problemas. — Alzo el rostro solo para sonreírle, Sasuke miro atentamente a Sakura. — Estoy volviéndome loca. —

—Sakura tu misma lo has dicho, no tienes que cambiar para agradarle a otros. Si los demás no puede apreciar tu potencial es porque están jodidamente ciegos. — Los halagos se escuchaban lejanos, era como si el tiempo se detuviese. De un momento a otro solo noto como los labios de Sasuke se movían al espetar una palabra. — Y si tú crees estarte volviendo loca…— Bebió un sorbo de vodka aun sin apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa. — Volvámonos locos juntos. —

_Maldita fuera la hora en que los sentimientos muertos resurgieron de las cenizas…Maldito fuera el momento en el que su mirada logro hacer latir ese corazón muerto. _

**Continuara. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias y aclaraciones **

**(Ignoren eso) **

Había tardado en escribir este segundo capítulo, la falta de tiempo, inspiración o en ciertas ocasiones las distracciones me lo impedían.

Espero puedan darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Llevo casi un año estructurándola, por fin di el primer paso "El inicio" y se dónde quiero que termine, pero necesita tiempo porque es una de las historias más cursis y dramáticas que he escrito hasta el momento, pero desde mi punto de vista es buena, si le dieran una oportunidad les aseguro no defraudarlos. Va a paso lento pero seguro.

Para escribir este fic tiene su fuente de inspiraciones en las canciones de cierta banda llamada placebo 3 por lo cual puede tener tintes de melancolía en algunos capítulos.

Les agradezco a todos los que han tomado parte de su tiempo para leer, agregarla a sus favoritos y no dudar en tener una alerta. Mil gracias.

Tengo agradecimientos especiales, así que ahí van:

.c: ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad y dejar un review! Ojala los siguientes capítulos también te fascinen tanto como el primero. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

fuckthehopes : ¡Ambos serán rebeldes en esta historia! Jaja (Advertencia: puede encontrarse un ligero OCC) ¡Muchas gracias! Emmm sobre la parte triste ejem… ¡Sera un fic lindo y con final feliz, eso está prometido! Gracias, cada comentario me ayuda a seguir adelante, veo que les agrada o les disgusta y con mucho gusto leeré tus reviews 3 En ese caso no parare de escribir jajaj ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

Jime: ¡Owww mil gracias! Aún tengo errores, no soy experta en esto pero espero no defraudarte con la historia ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Saludos!

Bueno esto por hoy, espero el capítulo haya sido satisfactorio para ustedes como para mí fue escribirlo. Gracias por su apoyo, intentare no demorar mucho con las actualizaciones :D

Nos leemos hasta la próxima, cuídense ¡Un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso!

Bye.


	3. Capitulo 3: Sakura

**Capitulo 3**

**Sakura.**

Aquel día no había nada por realizar en particular. El trabajo escaseaba para dos amantes del arte y la fama, el chico soñador con alcanzar la meta de ser fotógrafo y la chica hermosa con cualidades perfectas para ser una modelo reconocida mundialmente, la combinación perfecta.

Se le sumaba otra problemática, hacia demasiado calor, inclusive paso por su mente divagar en paños menores por los frescos pasillos del apartamento, ambos aún conservaba un poco de pudor, el suficiente para soportar tal temperatura.

Sasuke analizaba atentamente las imágenes capturadas con el lente, era un amante de la vieja escuela, aun acudía a estudios de revelación para inmortalizar su talento, odiaba por completo la tecnología, creía que esta le restaba puntos al trabajo de un fotógrafo. Paso toda la mañana encargándose de las fotos, hacia tanto tiempo que no realizaba esa andanza con tanta tranquilidad.

Sakura por su parte buscaba hasta por debajo de las rocas un buen fotógrafo que quisiera actualizar su photobook. El que presentaba en las entrevistas de trabajo era demasiado viejo, necesitaba actualizaciones si deseaba conseguir un buen empleo. Temía pedirle tal favor al azabache, el realizaba un trabajo y como todo empleo, este también requería una buena suma monetaria por el tiempo y dedicación invertidos.

Se tendió en el piso, desolada y sin esperanza alguna. Miro atentamente al techo, viro sus fanales esmeraldas y resplandecientes hacia el lugar que ocupaba el pelinegro, quien parecía demasiado absorto en su arte para percatarse de tal intromisión al espacio vital.

Con la agilidad adquirida por las horas en el gimnasio, se puso de pie rápidamente. Sakura era una chica hermosa, poseedora de una elegancia sin igual, siempre lucia adecuadamente cada prenda. Ese día llevaba un vestido negro, largo y con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tomo las fotos con timidez, apreciando el perfecto y meticuloso trabajo de Sasuke.

—Son…muy buenas. — Admito mientras su mirada demandaba por más imágenes para saciar la curiosidad interna. Había demasiadas técnicas empleadas en cada retrato y cada uno revelaba un propósito, detonaba un sentimiento. Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa, satisfecho por el comentario antes hecho por Sakura. — Esto es arte en todo su esplendor. — Añadió a la crítica. Sakura alzo el rostro para apreciar la faz del azabache. Lo analizaba escrupulosamente, devoraba las perfectas facciones de este, había sido bendecido con la genética, era un chico demasiado apuesto, no por nada Sasuke Uchiha se posiciono como su amor platónico durante la secundaria, los años solo lograban realizar el mismo efecto de los vinos en el —Entre más viejo, mejor—

Las ideas que merodeaban en la mente de Sasuke sobre su compañera no eran nada inocentes. La chica tuvo una metamorfosis extrema. Antes era demasiado hermosa pero a esto se le sumaba la sensualidad agenciada con el paso del tiempo. Mercaba unas curvas perfectas, lo suficientemente buenas para tentar a cualquier hombre. Los deseos en su interior rebasaban el sentimentalismo, transformando aquello en raciocinios taciturnos. Sin pensar antes de actuar, alzo la cámara profesional y solo basto con hacer presión y capturar una hermosa foto.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Replico. No esperaba el flashazo, como respuesta obtuvo otra fotografía lo que, logro desconcertarla un poco.

—Note las fotos de tu photobook. No es por ofender pero son muy viejas. — Explico Sasuke parcamente. — Creo que necesitas mostrar lo que eres ahora, ese trabajo es muy pobre, no plasma a la Sakura que yo conozco. — Ella se quedó anonadada, rebuscaba las palabras en su léxico para otorgarle un dictamen digerible.

— ¿Y que sugiere, señor Uchiha?— La pregunta sonó como un ronroneo, buscando tentar las fibras más sensibles del azabache, inclusive la mirada se tornó diferente por completo. — Estoy a su merced, yo, solo sigo órdenes. — La frase podría tomar un doble sentido, al menos para cualquier mente corrompida como la suya. — Sasuke-kun. — Llamo Sakura mientras Sasuke parecía pasar a una fase astral, lejos de ahí, estaba en cuerpo pero no en alma.

—Sugiero resolver el problema inmediatamente. — Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad. Sin demorar más, Sakura corrió hacia su armario, buscando los atuendos adecuados para relucir en la sesión improvisada.

Sasuke preparaba meticulosamente el área donde las fotos serian capturadas, hacía que todo luciera natural, el truco estaba en captar el momento cuando menos se espera, las mejores fotos se realizaban espontáneamente, sin forzarlas porque de esa forma perdería su belleza.

Alistaba la cámara cuando ella salió con un diminuto vestido con faldilla en corte A, lucia bastante natural. Contoneo sus caderas hasta alcanzar un antiguo tocadiscos, busco algo para animar el ambiente, nada mejor que un disco de clásicos. Mientras a lo lejos sonaba Héroes de David Bowie.

Sakura tenía un talento nato ante las cámaras. Se desenvolvía consustancialmente, como una hoja meciéndose en el dulce compas del viento.

Como todo trabajo existían distintos tipos de contacto, entre ellos el visual y sobre todo el físico. Sasuke se detuvo durante un instante, emprendió una caminata lenta hacia la pelirrosa. Coloco ambas manos sobre la cintura de esta, atisbo la mirada esmeralda, los labios carnosos entreabiertos esperando lanzar una súplica ahogada, el roce de sus dedos contra la piel nívea de ella era suave, cálido, subió una mano hasta su rostro, haciendo a un lado un mechón rosa aun sin interrumpir el agarre por la estrecha cintura que remarcaba sus hermosas curvas.

Sakura sentía desfallecer entre sus brazos, aunque su orgullo le impidiera admitir sin ataduras el hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke aun causaba estragos en su corazón.

—No te intimides en mi presencia. — Dijo con voz ronca. — Puedes bailar, cantar e incluso sonreír. — Dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar, esperando los movimientos fugaces dela pelirrosa. Ambos se la pasaban de lujo. Ella realizaba distintos gestos podía realizar desde una faceta sexy hasta la más divertida y Sasuke capturaba cada momento con su lente. Pero algo andaba mal, ella parecía capturar al azabache, con cada movimiento, cada aspaviento, cada sonrisa.

Al finalizar la sesión tenían un buen repertorio de imágenes. Sasuke realizo magia en ellas –de nueva cuenta- y emprendieron paso hacia el estudio de revelación.

—Hiciste un impresionante trabajo. — Reconoció Sakura. Caminaban a paso lento bajo el cielo estrellado de la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. Estar con ella implicaba separarse de realidad, olvidarlos problemas y pasarla bien. —

—Hn. — Musito como forma de agradecimiento. — Trabaje con una profesional. — Sakura sonrió ante tan sutil cumplido. —

—Gracias. — Susurro Sakura, esbozando una tierna sonrisa, logrando remover el interior del azabache. El no supo cómo responder. Realmente no deseaba confundir las señales, aún era demasiado rápido el retomar los sentimientos del pasado. Llegaron rápidamente al estudio.

— ¡Hey Sasuke!— Saludo el chico peliblanco de ojos violetas. —

—Suigetsu. — Dijo mesuradamente. — Pasare al estudio. — No estaba pidiendo permiso sino avisando.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió el peliblanco. — Pero antes de entrar deberías presentarme a tu linda acompañante. — Sakura logro sonrojarse fácilmente con el halago, normalmente era juzgada desde un punto de vista estricto y recibir palabras tan espontaneas lograban cohibirla. —

—Hn. — Bufo. Comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en su interior, las palabras del vivaz Suigetsu lograban incomodarlo mientras Sakura parecía sentirse halagada. — Sakura, él es Suigetsu. Suigetsu, ella es Sakura. —

—Creo que había escuchado sobre ti anteriormente, Sasuke no dejaba de hablar sobre ti. — El Uchiha logro fulminar al peliblanco con una simple mirada, dejando a Sakura un poco confundida. — Ahora entiendo el por qué. —

—Es un placer conocerte, Suigetsu. — Dijo Sakura, desviando una posible problemática.

—Es un gusto. Ya sabes dónde está el estudio. — Recito Suigetsu como si estuviese corriendo al Uchiha, quien, estaba haciendo un mal tercio en la conversación, o eso creía el ojo violeta. — Y ¿A qué te dedicas, Sakura?— Ella parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos, con la mirada siguió la silueta del azabache. —

— ¿Disculpa?— Pregunto volviendo a la cruda realidad.

—Pregunte en que trabajas. — Tomo de la mano a la pelirrosa hasta llevarla al cómodo sillón del estudio, donde Sasuke prestaba más atención a revelar las fotografías que a la conversación de los jóvenes, o eso aparentaba. —

—Soy modelo. — Dijo decidía. —O al menos eso intento. — Rio nerviosa. —

—Una hermosa chica para una dura profesión, te desenvuelves bien en esa área, no debe ser problema para ti. — Sakura volvió a enrojecerse.

—Es un poco difícil alcanzar los estándares de la moda. Debes llenar las expectativas, ser una imagen perfecta a los estereotipos dictaminados por la sociedad. — Ella, hablaba con fluidez podía desenvolverse en una conversación sin problemas, aunque sus palabras también le adquirían cierto desinterés en algunos trabajos, tachándola de ingrata, altiva, ególatra y desdeñosa, todo lo contrario a su persona.

—Y tú debes ser un dolor en el trasero porque superas los estándares. Eres una belleza exótica, chicas como tú no se ven todos los días. — Reconoció Suigetsu.

—Basta de palabrerías. — Interrumpió Sasuke. — Sakura no caerá en tu juego. —

—Alguien parece estar celoso, tranquilo, solo reconozco la belleza de una mujer cuando la tengo enfrente. — Rio sin ataduras. Pasaron unas cuantas horas mientras Sasuke terminaba el trabajo de revelado que era algo tedioso. Al finalizar, agradeció el tiempo y espacio del peliblanco.

—Sasuke. — Llamo, provocando detener el paso. — Cuando vengas de nuevo, trae a Sakura contigo. — Sonrió altaneramente.

—Si ella lo desea, vendrá. — Aviso el azabache.

—Con gusto, Suigetsu. — Agrego la aludida, dedicándole una bella sonrisa. — Hasta luego. — Abandonaron el lugar, buscando donde pasar un agradable rato, ninguno deseaba regresar a casa, así que, visitaron el bar donde Kiba era el dueño y señor.

Como siempre, este estaba abarrotado, pero por ser conocidos y clientes frecuentes, el castaño se encargó de proveerles una mesa lo antes posible, al igual que las bebidas demandadas. Ambos se apresuraron a beber moderadamente, sin presionarse, Sakura atisbaba con encanto cada imagen donde aparecía ella, con un trabajo bien hecho como ese podría conseguir un lugar en cualquier compañía de modelaje.

—Parece que fuiste del agrado de Suigetsu. — Mascullo Sasuke, rompiendo con el silencio construido entre ellos. Bebió un poco de cerveza para después otear a la pelirrosa.

—Es un chico agradable. — Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia el sobre amarillo que cumplía la obligaciones proteger las imágenes. — Lo conociste en la universidad ¿no es así?— Sasuke asintió ante la interrogativa.

—A él, Juugo y Karin. Fuimos compañeros durante algunos meses, hasta que decidí abandonar la carrera de arquitectura. — Sentencio el Uchiha. Hablar sobre lo que desencadenaba constante discusiones entre su padre y el, le traía malos recuerdos, difíciles de digerir.

—Sasuke... ¿cómo es que tú y tu padre…?— Sakura se detuvo al hablar, noto como esos irises negros se clavaban en ella. La mirada de Sasuke era penetrante, difícil de sostener.

—De vez en cuando creo que yo tuve la culpa. — Exhalo lentamente. — Me mataba para estar a la altura de las expectativas de los demás, sobre todo las de mi padre. Pensaba que por una vez quisiera saltarme una clase, beber en una fiesta, no decir en cada momento lo que debo. — Prosiguió. — Es difícil ser el segundo hijo…tú no puedes…—El freno en seco su lengua para no continuar con la palabra.

—No puedo entenderlo. — Dijo Sakura, imponiendo nuevamente la afasia. — Por supuesto que puedo comprenderlo, Sasuke-kun. — Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, causando un choque colosal. — ¿Sabes? Con frecuencia me he preguntado por que las personas tienen hijos. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos damos cuenta que todo está arruinado sin remedio. Así que, decidimos volver a empezar. Comenzar de cero y es cuando tenemos hijos. Pequeñas copias de carbón a quien podemos decir "Tu harás lo que yo no pude hacer" "Tu tendrás éxito en lo que yo falle" Por qué anhelamos que alguien lo haga bien esta vez. — Relato. — Nuestro caso no es así. Creo que somos esas copias de carbón que desdieron hacer lo que nosotros queríamos, en lo que deseamos triunfar. —

—Tienes razón. — Reconoció el Uchiha. — Siempre me presione a mi ismo a ser del agrado de mi padre, seguir el ejemplo de mi hermano…cumplir con las expectativas. — Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. — Cuando tenga hijos me encargare de no ejercer tanta presión sobre ellos. — Sakura sonrió. —

—No sabía que tener hijos estaba entre tus planes. — Dijo divertida.

—Por supuesto que lo está y también lo está el casarme. — Confeso. — Pero primero debo procurarme tiempo para encontrar a esa mujer. — Sakura sonrió levemente, mirando hacia el suelo. — Sakura. — Llamo el con voz ronca. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con nosotros?— Ella termino de beber el trago perfectamente preparado, inhalo y exhalo.

—Cambiamos, Sasuke. —

—Nuestras perspectivas también lo hicieron. — Agrego. La plática comenzaba a adquirir tintes un tanto melancólicos.

— ¿Crees en el amor?— Sakura alzo la mirada, avizorando los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, al igual que su faz imperturbable.

—Tal vez. — Termino la cerveza de un último trago, los efectos del alcohol eran bondadosos o ya no causaban nada en el. — ¿Y tú?— Sakura guardo silencio durante unos segundos, los cuales, parecían eternos.

—Mi idea sobre el amor esta pisoteada. — Sonrió débilmente. A Sasuke le parecía impresionante verla sonreír de esa forma a pesar de pasar un mal momento o estar derrumbándose por dentro, siempre tenía un gesto amable para ofrecer y hacer sentir a las personas en la calidad de su hogar. — Solía salir con chicos que me trataban como basura…—Relato. — Me di cuenta que yo valgo mucho, se lo que tengo para ofrecer y lo que no. Deje de buscar términos medios como la media naranja y comencé a querer la naranja completa. Creo que soy bastante delicada al pedir un amor correspondido…o tal vez nunca he dejado de esperar por algo que nunca llegara. — Exhalo lenta y pausadamente, ella fue la segunda en terminar de beber. —

—Por supuesto que no eres exigente. — Sakura le miro de forma expectante. — Eres el eco reverberante de un mundo maldito, tú eres la nieve sobre la piel desnuda en lo más profundo del invierno. Eres el calor de un gran incendio, la furia de una tormenta. — Prosiguió. — Las cosas delicadas son bonitas, incluso lindas. Pero tú no eres delicada. Eres salvaje, procaz e impredecible. Eres asombrosa, eres hermosa. — Sakura logro sonrojarse con la última palabra, nunca había escuchado tantos halagos provenientes del Uchiha. Su corazón latía al mil por hora, era como si quisiese escaparse de su pecho. — No tienes nada que decir, es lo que siempre he pensado sobre ti. —

—Tienes el alma de un poeta. — Espeto, acompañándolo con una risa nerviosa. —

—Y la cuenta bancaria de uno. — Después de las pequeñas carcajadas emuladas por la pelirrosa la afonía los rodeo nuevamente como lo hizo durante toda la noche. No se trataba de un silencio incomodo, al contrario, era el silencio donde no se debía decir ninguna tontería para llenar el vacío. Así era como se encontraba a la persona especial, cuando se podía callar un maldito minuto y estar cómodo en el mutismo. — Sera mejor que regresemos a casa. — Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta. Pagaron la cuenta y abandonaron el bar, dispuesto a emprender un lento camino hacia su morada.

— ¿Sasuke?— El aludido freno en seco al escuchar esa voz tan peculiar. La conocía a la perfección, paso toda su vida a lado del. —

— ¿Itachi?— Viro todo el cuerpo hacia el joven bien parecido. Sakura no sabía lo que sucedía ahí pero acompañaría a Sasuke. — ¿Qué haces aquí?— Fue lo segundo que salió de sus labios de forma inminente. —

—Pasaba a beber con unos amigos. — Aviso. — Tu…Que alegría me da el verte bien. — Musito, sonriendo levemente a su hermano menor. — Dijiste que me llamarías después de lo sucedido con papá… Puedo conseguirte un empleo y un lugar donde vivir. —

—Itachi. — Interrumpió abruptamente. — Agradezco tu preocupación pero yo mismo me he encargado de conseguir un trabajo y un hogar. —

—Ya veo. — Susurro. — Y ella es…—

—Haruno Sakura. — Ella se apresuró a presentarse, no le causaría más contratiempos al azabache. Unió su mano contra la del Uchiha mayor. La calidez de esta causo un escalofrió en toda su espalda, aquella mirada también logro inmovilizarla, los Uchiha poseían un enorme poder, no hacía falta alzar la voz para imponer respeto.

—Mucho gusto, Sakura. — Dijo apaciblemente, dedicándole una media sonrisa. — Sasuke. — Llamo, virando nuevamente la atención hacia el aludido. —

—Papá te ha enviado ¿no es así?— Itachi solamente pudo asentir ante los dotes analíticos de su hermano menor.— Recuérdale que para el yo ya estoy muerto, vamos Sakura.— Agarro a Sakura suavemente de la muñeca, halándola para abandonar el lugar lo antes posible pero Itachi lo detuvo nuevamente.—

—En todo caso yo realizare una cena en casa, el hecho de que estés muerto para papá no quiere decir que también lo estés para mí. — Aviso Itachi. — Sakura también esta cordialmente invitada. —

—Gra…— Sakura respondería amablemente a la invitación antes de que el azabache menor interrumpiera.

—Gracias Itachi. Hablamos después. — Era como si quisiese huir de todo y todos, intentaba alejarse del pasado pero por más que lo intentase el tiempo lo rodeaba sin importarle causar estragos en su mente.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Sakura, intentaba seguirle el paso pero caminaba rápidamente, sumándole a eso la tela del vestido que se interponía en cada paso propinado. — ¡Sasuke!— Dijo desesperada frenando el paso del pelinegro. — ¿Qué demonios sucede?— Frunció el ceño. Aguardaba por una explicación, habían sucedido tantas cosas rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de comprenderlas. —

—Nada, Sakura. No intentes hacer más preguntas al respecto. — Procuraba mantener la compostura, no explotar salvajemente contra la pelirrosa, ella no merecía recibir todo su enojo. Ella tanteaba diferir lo que sucedía con su compañero, el, continuaba construyendo murallas entre ambos, solo dejaba al descubierto la parte superficial, ahí, pudo darse cuenta que ambos eran unos completos desconocidos. El único sonido audible en el medio de tensión fue el portazo de la habitación de Sasuke.

Caminaba furaco de un lado a otro, rebusco desesperadamente en los cajones esa ansiada cajetilla. Coloco el cigarrillo entre sus labios, encendió lentamente, esperando que el humo inundara sus pulmones y así causarle gran calma. Cuando dejó escapar el vaho, permitió salir la mayoría de las reprimendas contenidas.

Sakura por su parte, yacía recostada en la cama, mirando hacia la nada, esperando algo que la sacara de esa monótona vida, aun creía en la esperanza, en los milagros.

Ambos eran un completo desastre. Había demonios en su cabeza, locura en su mente, amor en su alma, tormenta en su corazón.

**Continuara**

.

.

.

I'm back :3 Últimamente he desaparecido de fanfiction :c pero este semestre demanda muchas cosas, entre ellas atención al 100% Comienzo, agradeciéndoles por su constante apoyo y tenerme paciencia c: se lo frustrante que es esperar por una actualización :c

También, como ya lo he dicho esta historia va a paso lento pero seguro ;)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Algo tranquilo para la montaña rusa de emociones que está por venir :3 Ojala sigan dándole una oportunidad ñ.ñ

¡Hola **Jime**! Jejeje lo siento, no soy buena haciendo capítulos demasiado largos :c pero lo intentare ñ.ñ La respuesta a tu primera pregunta la contestare con el tiempo ñ.ñ sobre la profesión de Sakura le dio un cambio rotundo para poder adaptarla a la historia c: No, al contrario, gracias a ti por dejar un review con tus opiniones c: ¡Cuídate, bye!

¡ Uchiha Yamii! Intento mantener sus personalidades al pie de la letra, aunque de vez en cuanto habrá un ligero OCC. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Prometo ir revelando más en cada capítulo no quería introducir todo desde el primer capítulo por que perdería su esencia :D Gracias por todo Yamii, espero no defraudarte con los capítulos.

¡ Nekatniss! ¡Hola es un placer tenerte aquí en esta historia! Jaja bueno este fic será amor y dramatismo en estado puro ;) Jaja todos tenemos nuestras preferencias en fics :3 ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que aún no me acostumbro a ello, siento cosas muy lindas cuando halagan mis historias *u* Muchísimas gracias Nekatniss, jajajaja bueno te advierto que esta ira a un paso más lento y pronto publicare tu historia ;) ¡Gracias! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

¡ Elaine Haruno de Uchiha! ¡Gracias por tu constante apoyo, desde el inicio has acompañado a esta servidora en cada historia! 3 ¡Mil gracias!

En fin, esto es todo por hoy, ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado c: es un placer leer sus comentarios, el saber que le están dando una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias por todo.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso ¡Cuídense, hasta luego!


	4. Capitulo 4: Whild Thing

**Capitulo 4**

**Whild Thing.**

Sasuke poseía una vista privilegiada desde el último piso del apartamento ¿Cómo no? Un pent house estaba habilitado de todos los lujos posibles y excéntricos de los dueños.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Teme. — Vocifero Naruto, adentrándose en la amplia recepción y otorgándole una cerveza a su mejor amigo. El rubio era reconocido en el mundo de la música, un productor afamado. Su prometida por otra parte también era famosa, ella como bailarina. Proveniente de una famosa compañía de ballet ruso. Ambos caminaban firmemente por el sendero del arte.

Sasuke acepto la cerveza. No rechazaría un trago. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él y Naruto se reunieron. Lo pondría al tanto de su situación, lo que podría llevarle más de una tarde entera en hacerlo.

—Gracias. — Mascullo. Miraba la exquisita decoración. Había cuadros dispersos en las paredes, fotografías sobre los muebles, todo iba a juego. Miro atentamente uno de los retratos, Chinata llevaba un vestido blanco de otomán, con un cinturón de pedrería, lucía un hermoso buqué a juego, Naruto llevaba un traja negro, abrazaba a la oji perla por la cintura y ambos sonreían ampliamente. —

—Fue hace un año. — Informo el rubio. — Una boda precipitada para las circunstancias. — Naruto tomo asiento.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Cuestiono el Uchiha, curioso por las circunstancias que orillaron a su mejor amigo a casarse con Hinata Hyuga.

—Digamos que…me enamore perdidamente de ella. Obviamente su padre se rehusó al inicio. Aún sigo trabajando en nuestra relación. Ahora dime… ¿Alguna chica ha logrado derretir ese tempano de hielo que bombea sangre?— Sasuke sonrió levemente. Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, haciendo de lado la cerveza.

—No. — Respondió parcamente. —

—Algún día llegara. — Dijo Naruto. — Se dice que nosotros nos enamoramos solamente dos veces. — Sasuke oteo al rubio con cierto ende de confusión. Realmente no podía entender a cual punto deseaba llegar Naruto. — Obviamente el primer amor y la segunda de tu alma gemela. —

—Tonterías. Me sorprende que creas cosas así, Usuratonkachi.— Dio un largo trago a la fría bebida.— Aunque.— Hizo una pausa.— Eres tú, al final de cuentas.— Naruto se puso de pie, dispuesto a responder a la ofensa antes perpetuada, otorgándole una paliza al azabache –de ser necesario-. El ruido de la puerta detuvo un futuro asesinato o altercado que podría terminar en la comisaria. Hinata entro al lugar, dejo el abrigo sobre el perchero. Ambos jóvenes se percataron de su llegada, rápidamente.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— Aviso como si fuese necesario. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta. Por la vestimenta podía deducirse que acababa de finalizar el ensayo diario. — Sasuke-san. — Saludo respetuosamente, cohibiéndose inmediatamente. No estaba acostumbrada a una congregación tan amplia de testosterona, aunque ese número solo implicara dos personas. — Hola. — Naruto se puso de pie, rodeando a la ojiperla por la cintura y depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de esta.

—Hinata. — Replico Sasuke, devolviéndole el saludo. Atisbaba con delicadeza la escena. Entre ellos las miradas eran excepcionales, como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. Amor en esencia pura. Esperaba no verse sometido ante los cariños de una mujer. — Hn. — Tosió disimuladamente, estaba haciendo un mal tercio y la situación comenzaba a incomodarlo. —

—Preparare algo de comer. — Anuncio Hinata. — ¿Nos acompañas, Sasuke?— El azabache no pudo negarse a la oferta. Pasaron la mitad de la tarde charlando. Cuando llego el momento de partir, Naruto deseaba hacerle una petición a su mejor amigo, un favor entre camaradas.

—Teme. — Dijo con voz ronca. — ¿Recuerdas los tiempos cuando teníamos una banda?— Sasuke admitió. — Esta noche me han pedido que toque con algunos suplentes pero no sería lo mismo sin ti y sin Sakura…—

—Y quieres que acudamos a tu rescate. — Completo el azabache, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. Realizando una larga pauta.

—Solo lo digo. No está mal rememorar los buenos momentos ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso el don de tocar la batería se esfumo?— Sasuke golpeo ligeramente el hombro del rubio.

—Yo no me rehusó pero Sakura…— Estaba inseguro sobre la posición de la aludida. Hacia algunos días mantuvieron su primer percance, cuando Hitachi los intercepto a las afueras del bar. —

—No te preocupes. — Interrumpió Naruto. — Me encargare de persuadirla. — Sujeto la chaqueta de cuero sobre el perchero. — ¡Hinata-chan! Saldré de una vez al bar, te veo haya. — Grito, no solo avisándole a su esposa de su eminente retirada, sino, a todo el edificio. —

—Está bien ¡Suerte, Naruto-un!— Y así, emprendieron una travesía para convencer a Haruno Sakura de participar en los proyectos casi muertos de su antigua banda.

….

—Mi respuesta es un rotundo, no. — Dijo la pelirrosa. Dio media vuelta, otorgándoles una generosa vista de su espalda. —

—Vamos, Sakura-chan ¡Éramos geniales! ¡No puedes desistir simplemente así!— Chillo el rubio.

—¿Quieres una razón?— Pregunto Sakura, furiosa.— En primera.—Alzo el dedo índice.— Hoy visite distintas compañías de modelaje, soporte las críticas negativas y las miradas morbosas de unos cuantos hombres.— Relato.— ¡Segunda!— El dedo medio se unió al índice.— Estoy demasiado cansada para salir a beber…¡Y tercera!— Otro dedo hizo compañía a la cuenta.— Como tú lo has dicho…"éramos geniales"— Exhalo lentamente cuando finalizo con el recuento.— Te di más de una razón.—

—No puedo comprender tu negativa. — Susurro Naruto, aun sin desistir con su prometido. — Todos esperan el regreso épico de nuestra banda. — Sakura lanzo una carcajada gutural. —

—No puedes comprender demasiadas cosas. — Mascullo. — Solo teníamos un club de fans conformado por las seguidoras de Sasuke-kun y tuyas ¿no lo recuerdas?— La pelirrosa dejo el vaso con agua sobre la barra, guardo las cosas restantes de la comida y coloco los platos sucios en el fregador. —

— ¿Qué me dices de tus seguidores?— Pregunto Naruto.

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Rock-Lee?— Añadió el azabache. Si las miradas fuesen cuchillos el pelinegro estaría tendido en el suelo desangrándose, a causa del atisbo dedicado por esos fanales esmeraldas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. — Dijo parcamente. — Una razón más para no acudir con ustedes. Pienso quedarme toda la noche en mi cama, acompañada de un maratón de películas románticas. — Alcanzo el helado de la nevera. — Si me disculpan. —

—Hazlo como un favor hacia un buen amigo. — Pidió el rubio. Aquella sería la última tentativa sobre la mesa. — Lo recompensare algún día. — Sakura freno en seco. Meditaba los pros y contras, entre las cosas positivas estaba el hecho de conseguir alcohol gratis, un buen rato y diversión, entre las negativas yacía el hecho asegurado que terminaría con una resaca que le impediría recordar todo lo acontecido en la noche. —

—Está bien. — Dijo con pesadez. — Solo cambiare mi ropa, no creo que…—

— ¡¿Qué dices?!— Pregunto Naruto. — ¡Luces maravillosa!— Sakura era una chica que a pesar del paso de los años aun poseía ese estilo punk-rock o gruñe. Esa tarde llevaba un top gris con tirantes delgados, una falda negra que llegaba hasta la cintura, con un corte en A, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas. De esa forma, llevaron a la pelirrosa al próximo destino. La banda estaba completa.

.

.

.

Como los horarios eran ajustados para llevar a cabo un ensayo, decidieron que la mejor opción sería improvisar. Naruto se encargaba de hacer un excelente trabajo con la batería, Sasuke de embelesar las veladas con magníficos solos de guitarra y Sakura añadir la voz y lo esencial de la música, el bajo.

Sakura miraba como la gente comenzaba a llegar. Le sorprendía la cantidad de personas que podía albergar el lugar. Exhalo lentamente y atisbó a los chicos, de reojo, analizando cómo se preparaban. Por una razón Sasuke logro acaparar toda su atención. La camiseta gris lograba adherirse al torso a causa del sudor, llevaba el cabello desordenado, formando esa punta al final, con el flequillo largo entorno al rostro, enmarcándole las facciones.

Los músculos del Uchiha se marcaban en cada movimiento. Hubo un momento donde este tuvo que levantar su camiseta para secar el sudor que le resbalaba por el rostro, dejando entrever un abdomen marcado y la "v" que este formaba. De repente, la temperatura comenzó a aumentar para Haruno Sakura.

El Uchiha no difería con las miradas de la pelirrosa. De cuando en cuando dedicaba miradas fugaces, teniendo una vista bastante genital al respecto. Sus irises ónix pasaban más rato clavadas en las piernas de ella, subiendo poco a poco hasta perderse en su bello rostro.

Llego el momento. La banda se presentaría. Cada uno tomo los lugares correspondientes.

—Espero estén pasando una linda velada. — Inicio Sakura. Rápidamente algunos chicos no dejaron pasar desapercibida a tal belleza sobre el escenario, lanzando piropos o silbidos. Al pelinegro no parecía agradarle mucho la atención hacia su compañera, algo en su interior removía sus entrañas, pero para su suerte tenia dotes actorales, fingiendo que nada sucedía. — Nosotros somos Gold Killers. — Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar y de esa forma se abrió el concierto. Al inicio, Sakura actuaba con cierta timidez pero con el paso de las canciones, adquiría el valor necesario para desatarse en el escenario. Realmente no eran muy conocidos, apenas y habían grabado un disco, contenedor de 12 canciones, las cuales entono Sakura a la perfección. Cuando su música empezaba a esfumarse optaron por entonar covers.

Para Sasuke era difícil concentrarse cuando la pelirrosa contoneaba sus caderas, bailaba tentadoramente y caminaba de un lado a otro como si nada le preocupase. Al finalizar el pequeño concierto, con una nueva adquisidor de fans, llego su momento de ser premiados y dejarles disfrutar de la velada, abriendo la noche con nada más y nada menos que shorts.

La música sonaba fuerte, tanto, que era imposible hablar. Los chicos eran jóvenes, bebían sin control. Sakura bailaba alrededor de la pista. Ella ocultaba algo, no bailaba por diversión, bailaba para Sasuke quien desde hacía rato no dejaba de mirarla.

Por su parte, el Uchiha decidió no probar más alcohol. Alguien tendría que ocuparse de la pelirrosa, sobre todo cuando algunos pervertidos la rodeaban como perros hambrientos, esperando la hora de morder su cuello. El azabache no perdió más tiempo, dejo el trago sobre la barra y camino lentamente hacia la joven.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Hablo. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada, por lo que, la cercanía entre ambos era obligatoria. Un empujo basto para provocar el roce de sus cuerpos. La parte superior del cuerpo de Sakura rozaba el torso de Sasuke, quien tarde o temprano incoaría a "incomodarse". Un sonrojo coloreo el rostro de ambos. El azabache subió ambas manos hacia la estrecha cintura de Sakura, mientras ideaba la forma de salir de ahí para regresar a casa.

Sakura hacia un intento sobrehumano para no moverse demasiado y molestar a Sasuke. Podía sentir el sudor de sus cuerpos, escuchar el latido de su corazón como el ritmo del tambor, sus respiraciones chocar como las olas en las rocas, la calidez de sus pieles. Alzo la vista hacia esos labios tan deseables, provocándole mordisquear su labio inferior ante la ansiedad de no poder sentirlos.

Desvió la mirada al igual que sus pensamientos.

El contacto no se prolongó demasiado tiempo. Lograron salir de ahí sanos y salvos. Para ellos el tiempo invertido ahí había sido una tortura y demasiado largo. Cuando abandonar el lugar, Sakura apenas y podía caminar, el alcohol no respetaba géneros cuando de dejar estragos se trataba.

Sasuke cuidaba de ella, vigilaba cada movimiento, ahuyentaba las miradas lascivas y aguardaba por su compañera de ser necesario.

Llegaron al apartamento sano y salvo. La pelirrosa se rehusó a subir las escaleras y si Sasuke no pensaba en un plan ella armaría una escena digna de telenovela. Se acercó a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su hogar. Deposito su cuerpo levemente en el suelo mientras buscaba las llaves.

—Sakura. — Llamo Sasuke, palpando su chaqueta y bolsillos existentes en la vestimenta. — Olvide mis llaves en casa de Naruto. — Recordó. — ¿Dónde están las tuyas?— Pregunto.

—Creo que…Están en mi chaqueta…ven a buscarlas. — Dijo divertida. Sin más preámbulos y con sumo cuidado, busco las llaves, siendo una búsqueda fructífera. Ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie una vez más, pero algo andaba mal en él.

Los pies le fallaron y tanto el pelinegro como Sakura terminaron en el suelo. Ella sobre Sasuke. Una posición bastante incomoda, sobre todo cuando se tenía a la causa de los sueños taciturnos sobre ti, en un lugar poco apropiado, sumándole a esto movimientos tortuosos.

—Ups. — Replico Sakura para lanzar una carcajada. Coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del azabache, atisbo su rostro y sonrió levemente. — Realmente me gustabas. — Mascullo. — Estaba completamente enamorada de ti… ¿Cómo no? Eres endemoniadamente…— Acorto la distancia, se acercó lentamente al rostro del azabache, sosteniendo la mirada imperturbable del Uchiha. — Guapo. Lástima que solo seas mi amor platónico. — Volvió a reír.

— ¿Acaso ya no sientes lo mismo por mí?— Pregunto Sasuke. Intentaba alejar a Sakura, pero la cercanía lo dejo inerte, poseído por esos ojos esmeraldas. —

—Tal vez si…tal vez no. — Sentencio con un juego peligroso de palabras. — ¿Alguna vez sentiste lo mismo por mí, Sa-su-ke-kun?— Susurro el nombre cerca de su oído. La respiración de Sakura logro erizarle el vello y provocarle un escalofrió.

El sentía una enorme atracción por Sakura, no podía desviar su atención a otro lugar, cuando ella se empeñaba a atraer toda la atención del azabache.

—Sakura…— Murmuro. La suerte no estaba de su lado, comenzaba a incomodarse por la cercanía de Sakura.

—Tu eres una "mala idea"— Susurro Sakura. — Pero me gustan las malas ideas. — Las miradas chocaron, causando una enorme coalición, no podían evitar lo inevitable. Sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, en un cálido roce. Sasuke degustaba los suaves labios de la pelirrosa. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle rápidamente, llegándole a cruzar por la mente la idea que si no se detenía la emoción le causaría un infarto, pero sabía tan endemoniadamente bien, nunca pensó que los labios de Sakura serían tan cálidos.

Los dedos de la pelirrosa se enredaron entorno a los cabellos azabaches de Sasuke, agarro con fuerza y tiro del hasta escuchar un gruñido gutural abandonando la garganta del chico. Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteaban en una danza de fuego. Sakura lanzo un gemido y se separó de Sasuke unos segundos para tomar aire. Emulo una sonrisa victoriosa mientras en la faz de Sasuke se dibujaba una mueca altanera.

Sakura poso su atención en otro lugar alejado de los labios del azabache, ahora atacaría su cuello. Depositaba besos húmedos sobre este, dejando marcas rojizas, se percató del tacto de Sasuke sobre su cintura, bajando por la cadera hasta sus blanquecinas piernas.

Algo raro sucedió, Sasuke no sentía los movimientos de Sakura, lo que, evidentemente logro exasperarlo.

—Sakura. — Llamo durativo. — Sakura. — Repitió, recibiendo como respuesta una afonía tortuosa. Atisbo a la chica con rostro imperturbable, dormía plácidamente y el lecho era el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Lanzo un bufido a causa de la decepción. Movió a Sakura delicadamente. Cuando estuvo de pie, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación. La dejo caer en la cama y durante unos segundos la miro, apreciando como todos sus males desaparecían mientras yacía en los brazos del dios Morfeo.

Cada vez que miraba a Haruno Sakura, la locura en su mente se detenía y ella era lo único que importaba.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el balcón.

Inhalaba…Exhalaba. Jugueteaba con el cigarrillo, pasándolo entre sus dedos. Atisbando como perduraba el humo…Esperando hundirse en el mientras el cálido aire chocaba contra su rostro. Cada paso que daba le recordaba la forma en que Sakura lo miraba. Pensó que esos labios serian la llave para terminar con la tristeza.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La mañana venía bien acompañada de una punzante resaca. Instintivamente llevo la mano hasta su frente intentando recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, aferro sus dedos entre las sabanas. Dedico una marida rápida hacia su atuendo, sonriendo aliviada, al menos no había perdido los estribos, el alcohol le provocaba ignorar a la razón y seguir los instintos.

Busco su teléfono, desesperada por el atosigante sonido de llamada. Lo tomo torpemente e inmediatamente contesto. Asintió a todas las preguntas emitidas por el hombre al otro lado de la línea y sin más preámbulos corrió a darse una ducha rápida.

Opto por un atenuando formal, iría sin una gota de maquillaje, como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Coloco perfume en las partes más importantes y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, encontrándose con un desayuno balanceado, preparado por Uchiha Sasuke.

Ninguno cruzo palabras, mucho menos miradas. Tal vez era el embrollo de la noche anterior.

— ¿Tu preparaste todo esto?— Pregunto Sakura. Tenía los cachetes abarrotados de comida, masticaba lentamente, degustaba la mezcla de sabor. Sasuke asintió. — ¡Es delicioso!— Exclamo entusiasmada.

— ¿Vas a salir?— Cuestiono evadiendo el halago. La chica asintió fielmente. —

—Me llamaron de una agencia de modelaje, al parecer están interesados en mi. — Relato. — Evidentemente voy ligeramente retrasada. — Bebió un largo trago de café. Se puso de pie, cogió el bolso y antes de partir le dedico una enorme sonrisa al azabache.

— ¡Suerte!— Dijo Sasuke con faz apacible. Sakura salió del apartamento entusiasmada, los peldaños para alcanzar sus sueños se colocaban uno a uno.

Y así, en la soledad, Sasuke recordó la dulzura y suavidad de sus labios. Resguardaría esa remembranza en lo más profundo de su corazón, ahí, donde yacían los sentimientos olvidados.

**Continuara**

**¡Ojala y esta historia vaya siendo de su agrado! :D ¡Esto sí que ha sido todo un show! ¡Una Sakura ebria! ¡Un Sasuke incomodo! ¡BUM! ¡Un beso en el olvido! **

**Es un fic lleno de romance, drama, problemas y cosas así :3 Intento mantener las personalidades intactas de estos dos :D Espero y le den una oportunidad **

**Gracias por añadirlo a sus favoritos 3 y aun ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar un review! 3 ¡Gracias a mi estimada Elaine Haruno y mi querida Nekatniss por su constante apoyo! **

**En fin, esto es todo por hoy, si les gusto no olviden dejar un comentario: D (Es de gran ayuda para su humilde servidora) Espero tengan una bonita semana ¡Cuidense! ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	5. Capitulo 5: She's so fine

**Capitulo 5**

**She's so fine**

Posaba ante la cámara. Poseedora de un don nato, lucia tan natural en cada toma, podía verse preciosa sin una pizca de maquillaje y el cabello alborotado, los fanales esmeraldas captaban la atención, todo el peso visual recaía en su hermosa fracción aurea…el rostro.

Estaba hecha para desobedecer. Se le acusaría de insubordinación. Con una chica de carácter fuerte lo peor que se haría sería intentar "domarla" Ella se desesperaría inmediatamente, la despojarías de toda su belleza y después, solo quedaría una flor marchita. Eso era Haruno Sakura.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?— Pregunto la directora ejecutiva del proyecto, Tsunade Senju. No miraba a Sakura, la examinaba lentamente, buscando virtudes y sobre todo defectos.

—Alrededor de seis años. — Respondió con firmeza. Tsunade tuvo suficiente con las fotografías capturadas. Realizo un ademan con la mano, invitando a Sakura a tomar asiento. —

—Tu estatura es pequeña a comparación de los estándares dictaminados de la moda, al igual que tu belleza, es poco común. — Dijo sin titubear. — Tu cabello podría ser un gran problema y en algunas ocasiones una ventaja. Tienes todo para estar en la cima y también para hundirte poco a poco. Debes entender que esto es un trabajo demandante, debes ser una obra de arte en movimiento. La agonía y la belleza irán de la mano en este atenuante empleo, sentarse y dormir será doloroso. — Hizo una larga pausa para otear rápidamente el photobook. — ¿Estas dispuesta tomar este desafío?— Sakura sabía que ese empleo la catapultaría hacia las ligas mayores del modelaje, no dejaría pasar tal oportunidad. —

— ¡Shannaro!— Exclamo. — ¡Por supuesto que acepto!— Solo basto su firma sobre unos cuantos papeles para sellar su futuro.

.

.

.

Arribo a casa alrededor del mediodía. Sasuke aún se encontraba en casa, preparando alguna clase de presentación para el trabajo, pero había algo en la faz de Sasuke que lograba desconcertarla.

—Estoy en casa. — Dejo caer todo su cuerpo en el sofá, estiro las piernas. Miraba de reojo al azabache que parecía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para otorgarle una respuesta satisfactoria para oídos de la pelirrosa.

—Hn. — Bufo, emulando el típico monosílabo. Sasuke estaba molesto. El Uchiha no pasaba por un momento exactamente "placentero", primero, intentaba olvidarse de la remembranza constante del apasionado beso de Sakura y lo que lograba exaltarlo aún más era su dolorosa indiferencia, claro, con tantas copas de alcohol encima como recordaría lo acontecido. Por otra parte yacía el llamamiento especial de Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor, el joven ejemplo…Invitando a su hermano a una cena en su lujoso apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Le tranquilizaba saber que su padre no estaría ahí, pero podría asegurar que Itachi haría todo lo posible para hacerlo regresar a su "hogar".

—Parece que no estas de humor. — Espeto Sakura decepcionada. — Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo…— Con agilidad se puso de pie, tomo las cosas que estaban en el suelo y emprendió una lenta caminata por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación.

—Sakura. — El orgullo del Uchiha era enorme, ni siquiera se atrevía a pedir ayuda cuando él podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

— ¿Si?— Asomaba la mitad del cuerpo. Sasuke apreciaba el rostro de la aludida con regocijo, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas impactaba directo en la bella cara de la chica, resaltando sus ojos esmeraldas. Alzo una ceja, esperando la respuesta del Uchiha.

—Mi hermano…Dara una cena hoy. — Aviso. — Y… ¿Podrías acompañarme?— Rogaba que Sakura no pidiera una explicación más y quedara satisfecha con el anuncio emitido. Ella, sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto… ¿a qué hora…?—

—Nos iremos de aquí a las siete. Iré con Naruto por el coche. — Sakura asintió y desapareció de su campo de visión. Suspiro aliado, con ella a su lado, la velada no sería una tortura.

.

.

.

Sasuke aguardaba paciente por la pelirrosa. Llevaba veinte minutos postrado en el sofá. Reacomodaba la ropa, se aseguraba que ninguna arruga arruinara el elegante conjunto. Deambulaba de un lado a otro por el apartamento, posaba la mirada sobre el reloj como si pudiese detener el tiempo.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta e inmediatamente se puso de pie, como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero.

Al verla, toda la desesperación desapareció y reafirmo sus ideas de que el tiempo invertido en ese cuarto había valido la pena. Llevaba un vestido blanco con tirantes delgados, un largo por debajo de las rodillas, sandalias de tacón color "nude". Su cuello estaba decorado con un sencillo collar, y su cabello yacía ligeramente ondulado.

El azabache se quedó sin palabras. Con el poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo podía conocer a Sakura poco a poco. No podía hablarle al mundo, pero hablaba muy fuerte cada día. Sonreía ante el atenuante dolor. Decirles a todos que era feliz la hacía sentir bien.

Se levantaba cada mañana para conquistar el mundo, no importaba si el mundo estaba maldito, ella superaba cada día, archivando las cosas inesperadas. Reía constantemente, lo que la hacía lucir como su propia reina.

— ¿Nos vamos?— Pregunto acortando la distancia entre ambos. Sasuke asintió y vestidos para matar, partieron a la cena organizada por Itachi Uchiha.

…

Llamo a la puerta un par de veces, su hermano atendería al final de cuentas. Podía escucharse una dulce melodía de Jazz proveniente del apartamento y algunas carcajadas que fueron interrumpidas por los toques en la puerta.

Al otro lado apareció otro azabache de cabello largo, atado en una coleta baja, estaba bien vestido con un costo traje, el olor a los perfumes más caros inundaba las fosas nasales de Sakura y Sasuke, Itachi sabia como verse bien.

—Bienvenidos. — Dijo sonriente, mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía un contenedor de cristal con whisky. — Pasen, la cena no tardara en servirse. — Se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada.

—Itachi. — Emulo Sasuke en forma de saludo, pasando de largo.

—Hola. — Saludo la pelirrosa cohibida. — Espero no causar alguna molestia…Sasuke tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme. — Sakura se encogió de hombros, notando la mirada penetrante de la familia Uchiha.

—No es una molestia, al contrario, es un gusto. — Replico. — Eres bienvenida en este hogar cuando lo desees. — Dedico una sonrisa a la pelirrosa, desatando la timidez e incomodidad en ella.

Sasuke halo a Sakura posesivamente, obligándola a avanzar poco a poco. Cuando entraron al comedor, el pelinegro noto la presencia de una leve congregación de masas, llamada: Amigos de Itachi. Jóvenes éxitos en sus ramas.

Deidara, el chico de cabello rubio, era un famoso escultor. Sus obras se exponían alrededor de Tokio y el mundo.

Sasori también caminaba firmemente por el sendero del arte. Esculpía diversas marionetas que se vendían a altos precios, lo que, le otorgaba el sustento financiero suficiente para vivir rodeado de lujos.

Yahiko, Konan y Nagato eran conocidos por sus obras literarias. Yahiko escribía novelas negras, Konan yacía entre las corrientes del romanticismo mientras Nagato dejaba volar su imaginación entre la cuna de la poesía.

Itachi salía por completo del molde. El joven manejaba una gran empresa y estaba alejado del arte pero aun así, lograban comprenderse a la perfección.

—Ya conocen a mi hermano Sasuke. — Interrumpió Itachi la conversación para introducir a los dos nuevos invitados que se les unían a la velada. —

—Sasuke. — Saludo Deidara. —

—Te recordaba similar a Itachi, pero ambos son diferentes abismalmente. Es un gusto verte. — Agrego Sasori.

—Sasuke. — Saludo Yahiko acompañado de un gesto similar por parte de Konan.

—Hola a todos. — Replico el pelinegro. Tardaría horas devolviendo tal gesto marcado por el protocolo, así que todo se solucionaría con una corta congratulación.

—Hmm. — Emulo Sakura, dándole la indirecta de que debía ser presentada a los asistentes.

—Ella es Sakura. — Y antes de que alguno comenzara a realizar alguna hipótesis descabellada sobre su relación con la pelirrosa solo basto una simple mirada para fulminarlos a todos.

—Tomen asiento. — Dijo Itachi. — La cena está servida. Itachi se encargó de servirles a los comensales un salmón con crema de maíz y eneldo, acompañándolo con un delicioso vino blanco, perfecto para la ocasión.

—Y ¿Cómo vas en el mundo de la fotografía?— Pregunto Deidara a Sasuke. — Escuche que conseguiste un empleo con Orochimaru. —

—Por el momento todo va bien. Espero ahorrar lo suficiente para comenzar mi propio proyecto. — Sentencio parcamente, la comida estaba deliciosa y sería un desperdicio ignorarla.

—Y tu Sakura ¿a qué te dedicas?— Cuestiono Konan. Al inicio era complicado convivir con un montón de testosterona, pero con el tiempo, su compañía se volvía costumbre. El tener a una invitada cambiaba las cosas, habría variaciones en los temas de conversación. —

La pelirrosa trago el pedazo de salmón, bebió un poco de vino y exhalo.

—Soy modelo. — Dijo sin titubear, llevando otro pedazo del filete hacia su boca, donde se producía una deliciosa explosión de sabores.

—Demasiado superficial. — Espeto Sasori, sin importarle causar alguna incomodidad en la chica. Sakura le dedico una mirada fugaz, mientras tanto, Sasuke, contemplaba con atención lo que detonaría el comentario del pelirrojo.

—No es superficial. — Replico. — Tanto como la literatura, la música y la pintura, es una forma de expresión artística. No solo camino con prendas ostentosas en una pasarela, puedo ser la misma expresión que un paisaje. Expresa los cañones de la belleza, en cada rincón existe la divinidad. — Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, ocultando tal gesto mientras llevaba la copa hacia el borde de sus labios.

—Parece que te han dado una lección, Sasori. — Complemento Itachi, causando carcajadas en cada uno de los acompañantes, menos del aludido. — Sakura tiene razón. — Oteo fugazmente a la pelirrosa, dedicándole una linda sonrisa. — La belleza se encuentra en cualquier lugar, es…sublime. —

—Posees un léxico enriquecedor para alguien que se dedica a las finanzas. — Sentencio Yahiko, bromeando con el rubio. —

—Alguno de nosotros debía romper el molde. — Agrego Nagato. — Itachi es nuestra oveja negra. —

— ¿Qué razón te hizo ser completamente diferente a tus amigos?— Pregunto Sakura con cierto ende de curiosidad. — No quiero decir que sea algo malo pero es…—

—Curioso. — Complemento el aludido. —

—Itachi tiene un pésimo gusto respecto a arte. — Respondió Deidara.

—Ni que lo digas. — Coincidió Sasori.

—El caso es que…estaba harto de agradarle a la gente. — Musito el pelinegro. — Decidí adentrarme en el mundo de los negocios, algo turbio, en contraste a las corrientes artísticas de mis amigos. Alguno debía sentar cabeza. —

—Engreído. — Dijo Yahiko. La charla continuo amenamente con bromas, comentarios obscenos y anécdotas de todos en sus tiempos como universitarios. Minutos después la atención se centró por completo sobre la extravagante belleza llamada Sakura.

— ¿Posarías para algún pintor?— Pregunto Nagato, contemplando con cautela cada facción de la chica.

—Tal vez. — Dijo sonriente. — Las mujeres en los cuadros son realmente hermosas e interpretan una parte crucial para el pintor. — Sentencio. — Creo que…me agrada más la idea de ser la inspiración de alguien, su musa. —

—Algún día encontraras a esa persona a la cual le causaras inspiración infinita. — Yahiko rodeo a Konan lentamente, depositando un tierno beso sobre los labios de esta, dándole a entender que ella era su musa.

— ¡Consigan un cuarto!— Exclamo el rubio, iniciando otra conversación, dejándole espacio a los hermanos Uchiha y a cierta joven para conversar.

—He notado que tienes un piano de cola. — Dijo Sakura. Terminando de beber el vino vertido en la copa. —

—Ni siquiera sabes tocar piano, Itachi. — Replico Sasuke, atisbando a su hermano mayor. —

—Es parte de la decoración de la casa pero tal vez, algún día decida aprender a tocarlo. — Musito. —

—Bastante pretencioso, hermano. — El Uchiha menor parecía no estar disfrutando la velada. Tomo de un sorbo el último trago y volvió a servir otra considerable cantidad de vino.

Itachi ignoro por completo el comentario de su hermano para continuar charlando con Sakura.

— ¿Sabes tocar alguna melodía?— Pregunto.

—Puedo leer las partituras….pero solamente se una de memoria. — Al momento de dar su respuesta se encogió de hombros.

—Por favor. — Itachi se puso de pie, ofreciendo una mano para proveerle ayuda a la pelirrosa. — Sera un placer deleitarnos con un poco de música. — Encamino a la chica hacia el enorme piano de cola. Tomo asiento sobre el taburete. Acomodo los dedos en cada tecla y con sumo cuando dedico una caricia fugaz, emulando un sonido. Continuo así hasta entonar la hermosa melodía "_Gnosienne 1" _de Erik Satie.

Todos se deleitaban con la finura armonía, pero Sasuke…él se deleitaba con otra cosa.

En un momento quedo perdido en el rostro de Sakura. Su rostro se movía mientras tocaba alguna tecla, creciendo en una hermosa sonrisa. Yacía en un lugar incomprensible pero nunca abandonaba su cuerpo. Sasuke, podría decir que ella percibir su mirada…Una chica como ella era alguien por la cual esperabas para estar toda una vida entera.

Continúo tocando algunas melodías, Beethoven, Mozart, Tchaikovsky…autores predilectos.

—Sasuke.— Susurro Itachi, llevando a su hermano a otro punto de la habitación.— Si necesitas ayuda, dinero…apoyo…sabes que estoy aquí para ti.— A pesar del embrollo en el que estaba metido el Uchiha, Itachi siempre estaría ahí para su hermano mayor, a fin de cuentas…la sangre llamaba.

—Gracias. — Murmuro. — Pero estoy aprendiendo a valerme por mi mismo. Tengo un buen trabajo, una casa agradable y una vida plena alejado de mi padre. —

—Creo que…deberías solucionar los problemas con el. — Sugirió, sin saber que el comentario despertaría la furia interior en el azabache menor.

—Es fácil para ti…eres el hijo preferido. —

—No, no comiences con esto otra vez. — Dijo con ende de fastidio. — Tu bien sabes que papá nos quiere a ambos por igual. —

—No intentes engañarte con falsas argumentaciones. Papá siempre te ha valorado más a ti por acatar sus órdenes sin titubear… ¿acaso la escuela de bellas artes no era tu meta?— Alzaron tanto la voz que ninguno se dio cuenta que la música había finalizado y su discusión atraía la mirada de cada uno en la habitación. — Olvídalo Itachi…nos vemos luego. — Y sin decir adiós, abandono el hogar. Sakura rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Gracias por la cena, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos. —

—No agradezcas, Sakura. — Sentencio Itachi. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?— Era ya de madrugada, algo tarde para dejar a una chica divagar sola.

—No, gracias. Alcanzare a Sasuke en cuanto antes. — Tomo sus cosas, con agilidad, emprendió una rápida caminata hasta alcanzar al azabache. — Sasuke-kun…—Susurro temerosa ante la reacción del susodicho. —

—Larguémonos de aquí. — Tomo a Sakura de la mano, estremeciendo el interior de la chica. Caminaron rápidamente hasta un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Sasuke entro sin apuros en este, tomaron el elevador y subieron hasta la azotea de este, admirando el esplendor de Tokio.

La ciudad lucia más tranquila en la madrugada, si se sabía apreciar con atención…

Sakura tomo asiento al borde del edificio mientras Sasuke le miraba algo sorprendió por tal valiente Azaña. Minutos después decidió acompañarla. Tomo un cigarrillo, temblorosamente, busco el encendedor y cuando logro su cometido, encendió el arma mortal, inhalando lentamente el humo de este.

Había tanto por decir…pero ninguno encontraba la manera de emular alguna conversación coherente.

—Hace tiempo que las flores dejaron de agradarme…—Susurro Sakura. En su faz se dibujaba una sonrisa triste. — Me recuerdan a los funerales. — Se encogió de hombros. — No me gusta pasar tiempo a solas...Una vez estuve comprometida, las cosas no funcionaron del todo bien y decidimos terminar con la relación…Mis padres murieron no hace muchos años…Mi vida es un completo desastre, aun sostengo el pequeño hilo de la cordura. —

— ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto, Sakura?— La miro de una forma singular. En esos irises negros existía un atisbo de confusión y compasión…pero no había lastima, en cierta forma, comprendía el dolor en su interior…ambos estaban corrompidos hasta la medula.

—Creo que tienes el derecho de saber lo que sucede conmigo…Mis problemas nunca deben asecharte y creo firmemente en que no existe nada malo en saber qué es lo que pasa con nosotros, al fin y al cabo, vivimos bajo el mismo techo ¿no es así?— Ella tenía razón, no debían guardarse secretos, al contrario, estaban ahí para ser su soporte, un pilar donde sostenerse cuando la carga fuera insoportable.

La afonía se tornaba inaguantable. Todos tenían un punto de tolerancia y Sasuke lo había alcanzado rápidamente.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño...Dejo una parte de ella conmigo aun la conservo. — Confeso. — Mi padre…mi padre siempre ha ejercido presión en mi desde siempre…he sido una sombra a lado del éxito de Itachi…"tú debes hacer…" "tu triunfaras en lo que yo fracase" Decidí cortar ese yugo, quería tomar las riendas de mi vida otra vez. — Viro el rostro hacia el de la pelirrosa, quien contemplaba y escuchaba atentamente. — No quiero ser como las demás personas. — Mascullo.

—Y no tienes que serlo. — Sus dedos se encontraron tímidamente. — Nunca vas a complacer a las personas…— Susurro. — No tienes que vivir atado a las expectativas. — Una sonrisa tímida dejo al descubierto esas perlas blancas resguardadas tras sus labios.

Sasuke veía a Sakura distinta…desde otra perspectiva, entre la deriva de los sentimientos y la del deber. Era el tipo de chica que estaba lastimada, casi derrotada pero siempre tenía una sonrisa por mostrar. Hacia los días brillantes y las puestas de sol duraderas… ¿Cómo se apresuraba a pensar que era bella? Necesitaba aprender a observar cada parte de su ser…cada triunfo y cada derrota, cicatrices tanto en cuerpo como en el alma…Sakura era una chica complicada y como ella lo había dicho la vez que estaba ebria "Eres una mala idea…pero me gustan las malas ideas" Sasuke no difería demasiado con la opinión de la pelirrosa.

Atisbaron el paisaje nocturno, esta vez rodeados por el hermoso silencio. Sus pies colgaban –literalmente- del borde de aquel edificio. Recordarían aquella noche durante años, ese sitio se transformaría en el mejor de todos…un espacio secreto que les pertenecía firmemente a los dos.

—Después de todo tenemos almas bastante corrompidas y a la vez remendadas ¿no es así?— Viro la mirada hacia Sakura. Ella asintió firmemente mordiendo su labio inferior con delicadeza.

Y el reafirmo la idea que divagaba en su mente sin rumbo alguno…Haruno Sakura era una rosa negra descansando entre las cenizas…una belleza en la tristeza.

**Continuara **

Primero que nada…les ofrezco una sincera disculpa…: c esta historia requiere cierto tipo de atención, tiene cierta oscuridad en ella, tanto en los personajes principales como en la trama, por lo que, intento detallar cada sentimiento desde el punto de vista de Sasuke y como lo he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, encontraran OCC pero es para la adaptación del fin.

Segundo… ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Gracias totales! Sobre todo al darle una oportunidad.

Gabe: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario 3! Es hermoso saber que a alguien le agrada esta historia que apenas va comenzando. Te aseguro que aquí no veras a un Sasuke mujeriego…: D

Nekatniss : Jaja uff confieso que estoy invirtiendo los papeles…Ambos como personas "heridas" Con el paso del fic podrás apreciar eso…Una historia triste con un final feliz. ¡Un fuerte abrazo! (Uno más a la cuenta xD)

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: ¡Así es! Vaya noche…y las que les esperan :D ¡Gracias por comentar Elaine! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

Esto es todo…de mi parte les deseo un hermoso inicio de semana :D

Gracias por leer y comentar…se aceptan cada una de sus opiniones :3

¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Cuidense y bye!


	6. Capitulo 6: Long hot summer

**Capitulo 6**

**Long hot summer**

Contemplaba la pantalla del celular, su atención se posaba especialmente en la hora.

La diferencia podía ser abismal, sobre todo si estaba en un lugar lejano a su hogar.

Viajo por todo el mundo, cubrió grandes kilómetros acompañado de la suerte y su cámara. Con el lente capturo la hermosura de los paisajes, el dolor en las miradas perdidas, lo desastroso que podía ser una guerra, la belleza de lo desconocido…Todo aquello que tiempo atrás ignoraba.

Por algún extraño motivo, extrañaba mortalmente a cierta joven... Tal vez…lamentablemente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia, el sonido de su risa, la forma de su sonrisa, el tono de su voz, verla por las mañanas. Haruno Sakura causaba demasiados estragos en su interior.

Sin poder resistirlo más, llamo a tal chica que lograba quitarle el sueño, la cual, lograba poner el mundo de Sasuke Uchiha de cabeza. Aguardo impaciente, escuchando el tono de llamada. Sus dudas se disiparon al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun. — Recito con evidente alegría en el tono de su voz.

—Sakura. — Saludo en voz baja. —

— ¿Dónde estás? Hace días que no he sabido nada de ti…comenzaba a preocuparme ¿está todo bien?— El azabache llevaba por lo menos dos meses viajando alrededor del globo terráqueo, acompañando a Orochimaru en su travesía por la fotografía que le otorgase un premio más para adornar las vitrinas de la oficina.—

—Estoy bien. — Informo cortante. — No había tenido la oportunidad de llamarte hasta ahora…—Una larga afonía se produjo entre los dos, solo las respiraciones lentas podían ser audibles atravesó de las bocinas. — Por el momento estoy en Moscú. Regresare a Japón por la noche. —

—Me alegra saber eso. — Replico la pelirrosa. De repente, la señal comenzó a fallar, por lo que era imposible continuar con la llamada, a duras penas termino con la llamada y opto por enviar un mensaje, tal vez Sakura tendría tiempo de pasar por el aeropuerto. Ahora solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos y lograr conciliar el sueño…eso si podía.

—X—

Mientras tanto, en Japón, Sakura dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, era evidente su decepción al terminar la llamada tan abruptamente.

—Tranquila, volverá a llamar. — Ino contemplaba atentamente la faz de la pelirrosa. Llevo la taza de té al borde de sus carnosos labios rosados. Desentono una sonrisa cálida. — A pesar de todo el vuelve a entrar en tu vida ¿no es así?— Sakura no respondió. — No puedes engañarme a mí, frentona. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano…y yo sé que aun sigues sintiendo algo por Sasuke. —

Sakura rebusco en su mente la respuesta adecuada a tal afirmación. Era cierto, aquellos sentimientos que creía muertos, renacieron de las cenizas como el ave fénix, provocándole una profunda confusión.

—Has estado enamorada del durante siete largos años. — El paso del tiempo no podía detenerse, era cruel, no le importaba si te quedabas estancado entre alguna situación, el seguía avanzando, sin importarle nada. —

—Lo sé. — Confeso frustrada. — Pero…— Susurro insegura, jugueteando con su cabello.

— ¿Pero…?—

—No sé cómo llegar a él…es tan complicado. Impone una barrera cuando intento acercarme, no quiere que hurgue en las cicatrices de su pasado. — Musito, desviando los ojos esmeraldas hacia otro punto lejano. La casa se sentía tan vacía sin su presencia, eso dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

—A nadie le gusta que abran las heridas del pasado, Sakura. ¿Acaso tú has sido sincera con él al respecto?— Era cierto, Ino tenía un punto. Ambos procuraban no hacerse daño el uno al otro y si eso implicaba alejar las cosas del pasado, harían todo lo posible por terminar con sus demonios. — Sasuke es un chico que necesita motivación. —

— ¿Motivación?— En su rostro podía notarse una llana expresión de confusión. Alzo ambas cejas aun sin comprender el punto emitido por Ino.

—Si. Motivación. — La rubia explicaría a lujo de detalle una coartada perfecta para tener al Uchiha completamente rendido a sus pies. — Comencemos por los puntos a tu favor, frentona. Tienes al flamante fotógrafo viviendo bajo el mismo techo... me sorprende tu lentitud. Has estado enamorada durante tanto tiempo…y cuando lo tienes cerca desaprovechas la oportunidad. —

—Esa no es la razón…El punto es que tengo miedo. — Confeso. — Tengo miedo de perderlo cuando ni siquiera es mío. —

Ino alcanzo la mano libre de Sakura para dedicarle una mirada compasiva. En cierta parte…comprendía lo que ella sentía, de repente las personas llegaban a un punto donde te aterraba perder a cierta persona y caías en la cuenta que existían muchas posibilidades para hacerlo…ya que ni siquiera te pertenecía.

—**x—**

Esperaba pacientemente la llamada de su vuelo. Ansiaba llegar a casa, necesitaba descansar en un lecho cómodo, no menospreciaba los hermosos lugares en los cuales había vivido, al contrario, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la zona de confort que aun lograba adaptarse a las atenuantes demandas de su trabajo.

Atisbo el libro que llevaba en la mochila, durante el viaje lo releyó cinco veces, las páginas comenzaban a desprenderse, la portada estaba gastada, tarde o temprano sería considerado una reliquia. Ese objeto era su posición más preciada.

Viro el rostro hacia una estantería –no muy lejos de su campo de visión- un rostro particularmente conocido llamo su atención, así que, se puso en marcha hasta alcanzar la revista. En la portada podía apreciarse a la pelirrosa, recostada boca abajo, alzando la parte superior, recalcando el peso sobre los codos. Llevaba un vestido negro, ajustado, zapatos de tacón de aguja alto, el cabello caía alborotado por sus hombros, enmarcándole el rostro y resaltando sus hermosas facciones.

Por alguna extraña razón…al ver esa imagen, su corazón se aceleró, tanto, que pensó que tal órgano vital saldría disparado del pecho.

La joven del otro lado del mostrador recito unas cuantas palabras en ruso, preguntado si pagaría por la revista, a lo que Sasuke emprendió paso hacia la joven.

—Da. — asintió el chico, dejando el dinero sobre la superficie de plástico y rápidamente regreso a su lugar para hojear la revista sin presión alguna.

—Todo está arreglado para la exposición. — Informo Kabuto tomando asiento a lado del pelinegro, charlando atentamente con Orochimaru.

—Excelente. — Atisbo al pelinegro con esos ojos tal cual reptil. Pudo percatarse de la revista a la cual prestaba más atención. — Desconocía tu gusto por las revistas femeninas. — El Uchiha alzo los irises negros a la altura del rostro reptiliano, su faz no proyectaba alguna expresión. —

—No creo que los artículos sean interesantes. — Agrego Kabuto, ajustándose los lentes. — Sino la joven que aparece en la portada… ¿es la chica con la cual compartes piso?— La afonía fue suficiente para corroborar la hipótesis "El silencio vale más que mil palabras".

—Solo está enamorado de una ilusión, Kabuto. Como todas las personas en este mundo. —

—**X—**

Olvidaba la abismal diferencia horaria entre los países. Tan solo había salido de Rusia cuando el sol aún estaba en todo su esplendor y cuando arribo a Japón, el cielo estaba decorado con un sinfín de estrellas en el oscuro panorama cósmico.

Tomo con suma facilidad el enorme equipaje y lentamente se acercó hacia las escaleras eléctricas que lo llevarían a la salida del aeropuerto. Al pasar la mitad, noto a la pelirrosa sosteniendo un cartel con la inscripción; ¡Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun! Por dentro sonrió…era cautivante ver un rostro amigable después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de Sakura, sostuvo esos fanales esmeraldas que brillaban como dos luceros resplandecientes. Ella, no pudo resistirlo más y envolvió la cintura del azabache con un firme abrazo pero a la vez fugaz como un suspiro.

—Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Sasuke-kun. — Sonrió tímidamente. La presencia del Uchiha lograba cohibirla hasta cierto punto, él podía darse cuenta de los efectos que causaba sobre la chica…al menos, sus sentimientos podrían estar bien correspondidos. —

—Es agradable estar en casa. — Confeso parcamente. — ¿Nos vamos?— La pelirrosa asintió efusivamente, marcando el paso con un tentativo contoneo de caderas. No tardaron en llegar a su hogar, a pesar de ser ya de madrugada, ambos tenían demasiado por contar. — Encontré esto en el aeropuerto de Moscú. — Alcanzo la revista desde la mochila, dejándola sobre la mesa para que Sakura pudiese apreciarla con claridad.

—Bueno, al menos en algún país me conocen.— Rio nerviosa, llevando un mechón detrás de la oreja, mientras su mirada seguía clavada en el hermoso retrato que decoraba la revista.— Hmmm.— Gimió.—

— ¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto confundido.

—Me desconcierta el motivo por el cual decidiste adquirir esta revista… ¿Acaso tenías tantas ganas de verme?— Al escuchar tal conjetura. — ¿Estoy equivocada…Sa-su-ke-kun?— Mermo la longitud existente entre ellos. Podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar contra sus rostros, otear de cerca cada facción…cada imperfección.

Sasuke estaba entrando en un trance de pánico, si Sakura continuaba con ese juego peligroso…todo terminaría mal…No podían arriesgarse a jugar con fuego por que claramente saldrían quemados.

Trago saliva audiblemente, si ella deseaba hacerlo…no se torturaría en negarse tan suculento placer.

La ennotada carcajada emulada por Sakura logro arrancarlo de sus pensamientos taciturnos.

—Solo bromeaba. —Recito. Encontraba divertidas sus acciones a lo que el azabache solo podía encontrarle una profunda incomodidad. Se puso de pie, dejándole apreciar sus torneadas piernas, con cada paso que daba, contoneaba el cuadril. Freno antes de adentrarse por completo en el pasillo, lentamente viro la mirada hacia Sasuke, quien aún intentaba procesar lo ocurrido minutos antes. — Esta es la última semana del verano. — Aviso. — ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la playa? Yo sé que estas agotado por el atenuante viaje…pero sería agradable contar con tu compañía. —

Sin detenerse a pensar, respondió;

—Si. — Y fue suficiente para enviarla a dormir con una enorme sonrisa, totalmente lo contrario a él. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Había echo de todo para poder cerrar los ojos durante un condenado segundo, contar ovejas, tomar algún seminífero, pero nada surtía un efecto en él.

Coloco el cigarrillo entre sus labios, encendió y afortunadamente el humo logro apaciguar la inquietud en su interior. Recordaba firmemente el sabor de sus labios, la suave textura de estos…lo que sintió. Ella…estaba haciendo estragos con su vida.

—Maldita sea. — Susurro frustrado. — ¿Por qué haces esto? Eres una maldita molestia. — Sofoco la llama del cigarrillo, emprendió un paso silencioso hasta la habitación de Sakura. Estaba dispuesto a contarle todo, si con eso lograría sentirse bien, lo haría, pero en algo en si le hizo detenerse, los nudillos quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros antes de hacer contacto contra la superficie de madera.

"_Enamorado de una ilusión" _La oración resonó en su mente con un eco sonoro y a la vez tortuoso, así que, sin más remedio, dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación, dispuesto a contradecir los estatutos marcados por su cuerpo al causarle tal insomnio.

—X—

A la mañana siguiente, todo transcurrió como siempre. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, la temperatura era casi insoportable -afortunadamente- la estación morirá pronto, abriéndole paso a los vaivenes del clima gélido que estaba por aproximarse.

Guardo en su mochila todo lo necesario para pasar una tarde tranquila en compañía de la pelirrosa. Esperaba disipar los sentimientos hacia ella, tal vez, Orochimaru tenía razón, quizá se trataba de una ilusión.

Mientras tanto, Sakura, se encargaba de abastecerse con cierta clase de comida y bebidas para hacer de la tarde algo especial y magnifica. Colgó el bolso sobre su hombro y aguardo a que Sasuke saliera de su habitación.

Durante el trayecto de su casa al tren y del tren a la playa lo único audible era el silencio. Ambos parecían demasiado absortos en si para entablar una conversación coherente. Cuando llegaron a la playa, alquilaron un vestidor solo para ellos y unos camastros alejados de la multitud.

Para Sasuke todo era más sencillo, solo bastaba con apartar la camisa y colocar un poco de bloqueador en las partes expuestas al sol, pero para Sakura la problemática era abismalmente diferente.

Al salir del vestidor, el Uchiha no pudo ocultar la impresión al ver esa hermosa ambrosia. Llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas blanco, el cual, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La chica tomo asiento en el camastro, recorriendo con sus manos las largas y torneadas piernas, dedico una mirada de reojo al Uchiha —haciéndolo a propósito. —

—Sasuke-kun. — Llamo con voz tan dulce como la de un melocotón. — ¿Podrías ayudarme a colocar protector solar en mi espalda?— Sin titubear, coloco la espesa mezcla en sus manos para después pasarla suavemente por los hombros suaves de la chica. Descendió por la espalda, enmarco su cintura hasta llegar a la cadera, ambos disfrutaban del cálido roce, el cual, no podía rechazarse.

—Gracias. — Replico, pagándole el favor con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sasuke decidió relajarse un rato entre la comodidad del camastro, saco la cámara para capturar el precioso panorama vespertino de la playa, por accidente o por casualidad, el lente capturo también el bello rostro de oro de Haruno Sakura…quien no solo era una hermosa ninfa en persona sino que ¿tenía que resultar tan terriblemente encantadora también?

Inmediatamente la noche llego, coloreando el cielo con diferentes tonos azules, algunos de ellos morados y en lo más alto un sinfín de hermosas estrellas resplandecientes. Caminaban por la playa, hundiendo sus pies en la arena húmeda, los dos parecían estar bien con el silencio, después de tanto tiempo dejaba de ser una impresión para transformarlo en un conocimiento del cual podrías sacar el lado divertido.

Contemplaron la "muerte" del astro rey, sentado sobre la arena. Era agradable poder contar con la mutua compañía.

Sasuke contemplo la hermosa faz de la pelirrosa, la cual, podía llamar aún más la atención que el ocaso frente a él, intentaba disipar los sentimientos que se contenían en torno a ella, pero el simple hecho de tenerla cerca, esfumaba la negatividad.

—Mi padre decía que cada atardecer nos daba un día menos de vida…pero cada amanecer nos otorgaba un día más de esperanza. — Recordaba con nostalgia los momentos a lado de su padre, un hombre atento y divertido. Lamentablemente la vida nunca fue amable con el señor Haruno, por lo que esta eligió dejarlo como un recuerdo fugaz en Sakura…quitándolo de aquella historia de vida. Sonrió tristemente, viro la mirada para otear al azabache, quien no dejaba de otearla.

Guardaron silencio durante un lapso prolongado de tiempo. Antes de volver a entablar una conversación, Sasuke noto como el manto cósmico los cubría con un montón de pequeñas estrellas deslumbrantes, acompañadas de la hermosa luna resplandeciente en lo más alto del cielo.

Sus sentimientos por Sakura eran complejos…al menos para él, quien desconocía el amor hacia otra persona que no fuera un familiar.

—Sasuke-kun. — Llamo ella tímidamente. — ¿Has amado a alguien?— Llevo las rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazando sus piernas con firmeza, mientras con curiosidad esperaba la respuesta de Sasuke.

—No. — Tal vez, su respuesta fue demasiado precipitada. —

—Vamos... todos hemos amado a una persona a tal punto de sentir dolor. — Mascullo Sakura. —

—Aún no he amado a una persona a tal punto de sentir, dolor. — Repitió el Uchiha, sin apartar los irises negros sobre el rostro apacible de la pelirrosa. — Pero creo que es difícil no enamorarte de alguien…cuando ven las partes mezcladas de tu alma, cuando entienden las más oscuras y sucias partes de tu mente… es difícil ignorar todas esas cosas.— Sasuke se tendió sobre la arena, Sakura continuaba con la misma posición. Esperando el momento perfecto para hablar.

—Me gusta estar contigo, Sasuke-kun. — El azabache viro nuevamente sus ojos y atención hacia la pelirrosa. — Me gusta estar cerca de ti…en este momento estamos cerca, pero no me refiero a esa aproximación…— Susurro. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los fanales oscuros del azabache, mirándola atentamente. — Realmente quiero besarte, Sasuke. — Guardaron silencio para apreciar ese preciso instante donde ambos confesaban sus sentimientos y sabían que no estaban errados, al contrario, podían ser correspondidos…

Minutos después, Sakura decidió acompañar a Sasuke, recostándose a lado del pelinegro. Pasaron los segundos y la pelirrosa se rindió ante en sueño, menos Sasuke, quien seguía escuchando en su interior la cálida frase emitida por la chica.

Siempre pensaba en ella antes de dormir. Las palabras que decía, la manera en que la miraba. Las cosas por las cuales reían, los momentos en silencio compartidos. Y cuando soñaba, soñaba con ella. Porque todo tornaba en torno a ella, siempre fue sobre ella.

**Continuara**

**¡Capitulo 6 listo! **

**Lamento la demora :c pero como lo he explicado en mis otros ficus…a veces la inspiración no llega fácilmente :c **

**En fin ¡espero se encuentren bien! ñ.ñ **

**¡Mil gracias por su apoyo! 3**

Nekatniss Como siempre…intento mantener sus personalidades intactas, pero en este tipo de fic...creo que veras un cambio entre estos dos, me refiero a un Sasuke mas calido y una Sakura un poco fría… ¡Gracias ñ.ñ! ¡Asi es! Falta mucho por revelar :3 ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar un lindo comentario ñ.ñ! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha ¡Asi es Elaine! Comienzan a crear un lazo casi inquebrantable ñ.ñ ¡Saludos!

Anttomercury *U* Cambie sus profesiones por una razón comprensible jaja ¡Mil gracias Anttomercury! Me queda darte la bienvenida a este barco ¡Tenemos mucho SasuSaku! :D ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Sera un enorme placer tenerte por aquí! ¡Saludos!

Sin más, espero disfruten la lectura c: Cuídense y ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

¡Muchos besitos! Bye n.n/


	7. Capítulo 7: Show me love

**Capitulo 7**

**Show me love **

Contemplaba la hermosa imagen proyectada en el cristal. Su silueta estaba perfectamente enmarcada con un hermoso vestido hecho a la medida, los expertos en moda podrían arriesgarse en decir tal cosa como "El vestido embelesa a la bella modelo".

Sonrió satisfecha. Gracias a Tsunade se encontraba un peldaño más cerca para alcanzar sus sueños, solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar su rostro en las portadas de las mejores revistas o luciendo vestidos de alta costura, caminando con habilidad por las extensas pasarelas, impactando a los espectadores que acudían a ver diversas obras en movimiento.

—Sakura.— Tsunade caminaba a paso lento, sin ella tal vez segura varada adicionando para pequeñas agencias que menospreciaban su trabajo o en distintos casos, que no estaban interesados en una chica que modelase lindas prendas, sino, decorar las revistas con diversos desnudos para el morbo masculino. La rubia iba acompañada por un sequito de diseñadores y maquillistas. Los días de prueba implicaban un caos total. Debía tenerse todo bajo control, vestuario, maquillaje y peinado, por lo que, no era extraño ver a las chicas corriendo de un lado a otro como locas. —

—Tsunade-sama. — Respingo consternada al percatarse de la presencia imponente. Estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención o ser el centro de las miradas, aunque no todas era amables, estaban ahí para juzgar no para halagar. —

—Levanten el dobladillo.— Ordeno el diseñador principal.— Cariño, levanta la barbilla un poco.— Sakura solo seguía ordenes, ella lucia las ideas de los creadores, podía catalogarse como una mensajera hacia las masas.— Hmmm.— Bufo el chico, mirando algo inseguro a la peli-rosa, colocando una mano bajo su barbilla haciéndole saber que estaba examinándola.— Los tirantes están flojos. Ajusten un poco en la cintura el peso de la tela da una ilusión diferente. —

Tsunade le sonrió, atisbando cierta incomodidad en la temple de la peli-rosa.

—El maquillaje será sencillo. Sus ojos tienen mucho peso visual, hacen un contraste impresionando con su cabello. — Inquirió la maquillista, plasmando las notas sobre su libreta al mismo tiempo que oteaba la faz de Sakura.— Tal vez podríamos agregar color a sus labios.— Los demás asistentes también tomaban nota sobre todas las imperfecciones encontradas en los ensayos, no debían dejar pasar nada por alto, sino, el desfile sería considerado una catástrofe.

—Terminamos contigo querida. — Aviso el diseñador, sonriéndole a la chica y partiendo hacia otro punto. Sakura exhalo aliviada y su labor en ese momento estaba finalizada. —

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Sakura. — Tsunade reconocía la ardua labor de sus empleados, Sakura no pasaba desapercibida, al contrario, su fe estaba posada en ella, podría asegurar que su futuro yacía en los altos estándares de la moda. — ¿Recuerdas la sesión fotografía que mencione hace algunas semanas?— Cuestiono, atisbando la temple imperturbable de la hermosa joven. —

—Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama. — Asintió al cuestionamiento. —

—Eres la modelo predilecta para el lugar. — Aviso, notando como una sonrisa se dibujaba sobre la faz de la aludida. — El diseñador y los fotógrafos están esperando por ti. Sera mejor que no los hagas demorar demasiado.— Dicho y hecho, la peli-rosa, poso con profesionalismo ante las cámaras, encantando –no solo al lente- sino a todo el equipo que se encontraba ahí. Por último, las fotos se mostraron a la modelo, haciéndole saber lo bien que lucía.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno. — La chica viro sobre sus talones, atisbando a un hombre bien parecido, ignorando la apariencia floja de su rostro, con n característico cabello en punta de color plata. Las facciones de su faz eran finas, lo suficiente para adquirirle un aspecto afeminado. En la parte inferior del rostro, casi por el mentón yacía un lunar. — Soy Hatake Kakashi. — Su voz era relajada, demasiado tranquila para ese mundo tan atareado que llamaban –mundo de la moda-. — De ahora en adelante seré su manager. — Era elegante, uno de los pocos hombres que lucía bien en traje. —

—Mucho gusto, señor Hatake. — Unieron sus manos en un saludo formal. — He escuchado mucho sobre usted. Su reputación lo precede. — Sonrió levemente.

—Por favor, olvidémonos de los formalismos, estaremos trabajando como si fuésemos de la misma familia. — Sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos para restarle la apariencia desentendida. Presentía que Hatake Kakashi seria trascendental en su vida ¿de qué forma? Lo desconocía. — Si lo desea, podemos ir a comer para ponernos al tanto de la situación y charlar sobre su futuro. —

—Me parece tentador…por lo que debo coincidir con usted. — Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dejando entrever su hermosa dentadura. — Si me permite, iré a cambiarme. Regreso en un segundo. — Dicho y hecho, no demoro por lo que, rápidamente se dirigieron a un restaurant cercano. Ya dentro del establecimiento y con una mesa otorgada, la charla no se hizo esperar y comenzaron con las obviedades.

A pesar del tal proeza, el dialogo fue fluido y nada tedioso, todo lo contrario. Sakura era una joven bastante inteligente, no solo podía defenderse con su físico a eso se le añadía una mente completamente intelectual.

Ella tenía toda su fe sobre Kakashi, el cual, se encargaría de conseguir contactos y contratos, manejaría su imagen y dinero, cronogramas de pasarelas y eventos sociales donde se demandaría la presencia de cierta peli-rosa.

No muy lejos de ahí, a unas cuantas mesas donde yacían la peli-rosada y el peliblanco, otra comitiva se reunía para pasar el rato, amigos del azabache.

—Te lo digo, Sasuke ha cambiado demasiado desde que se mudó con Sakura. — Parloteo Suigetsu, contemplando como la faz de Karin se transformaba de forma abrupta, abriendo paso al mal humor y desaprobación con lo dicho.

—Debe ser una chica grandiosa. — Agrego Juugo, pensando en el platillo que encargaría. —

—Yo no le veo nada de grandioso. — Interrumpió la pelirroja. — Una chica más a la lista de Sasuke-kun. — Sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno. Era sabido su enamoramiento o mejor dicho -obsesión- con el azabache, por lo que, no era extraño que desaprobara a las parejas del joven Uchiha. —

—No lo creo. Ambos se conocen desde pequeños…Además, es muy linda. Hace poco acudió con Sasuke al estudio y tuve la oportunidad de conocerla…— Esbozo una sonrisa al rememorar la imagen de la joven.— Demonios, es hermosa.— Karin no sabía si sentirse amenazada con la descripción superficial emitida, aun no se daba por vencida en su lucha por conquistar a Sasuke, pero no dejaba pasar desapercibida a la "competencia" mucho menos cuando se decía que tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse y sobre todo, lo linda que era tal joven.— ¿Acaso estas celosa cabeza de fosforo?— El peliblanco incitaba a la aludida a mantener una de sus tantas batallas campales, sabía que Karin, caía rápidamente en provocaciones.

—Eso no te compete, imbécil. — Recito con todo el desdén contenido. Cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, imaginando como seria la joven de nombre "Sakura".

—Como tú digas, zanahoria, pero créeme no puedes ganar esta disputa. — Y antes de que el puño de la chica asestara en el rostro del peliblanco, Juugo se encargó de fulminar la dupla con una simple mirada, dejándolos helados al filo del asiento. —

— ¿Suigetsu?— El trio se quedó anonadado al escuchar el llamado de una peli-rosa, quien aguardaba para que el antes mencionado virara su atención hacia el nombramiento. — ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!— Saludo con calidez, sonriendo ampliamente. —

—¡Sakura!— Karin se quedó helada al ver a la joven, realmente era hermosa, pero no lo admitiría, su orgullo no se lo permitiría y trataría encontrar cualquier defecto para sentirse mejor consigo misma.— ¡Lo mismo digo! Es una sorpresa encontrarnos aquí. —

—Lo sé. — Dijo apacible, contemplando con sus fanales esmeraldas a los otros dos jóvenes que miraban con atención aquella escena. —

—Sakura. — Llamo Kakashi en voz baja. — Iré por el auto. — Aviso, estaban a punto de partir, la reunión había finalizado, por lo que, el peliblanco se ofreció a llevarla hacia su hogar. —

—Por supuesto, en un minuto te alcanzo. — Al notar como Kakashi emprendía su marcha hasta el coche, regreso su atención hacia los jóvenes, en los cuales, la duda aumentaba poco a poco. — Tú debes ser Juugo. — Dijo, estrechando su mano para ofrecer un cordial saludo. —

—Así es, Sakura-san. — Espeto con sumo respeto. — Por fin tenemos el honor de conocerla, Sasuke-sama nos ha contado mucho sobre usted. — Sakura se ruborizo al escuchar tal afirmación, por un momento creyó que el azabache no estaba apegado a ella, o tal vez, ni siquiera tomaba parte importante en su vida.

—Espero sean cosas positivas. — Los tres chicos rieron, excepto Karin, quien dedicaba miradas de oído a la joven. — Y tú eres…—

—Karin. — Dijo de forma arisca, dispuesta a no platicar más de la cuenta. —

—Mucho gusto. — La peli-rosa oteo rápidamente en dirección a la ventana, percatándose que Kakashi estaba esperando por su llegada. — De verdad fue un placer conocerlos. — Juugo asintió. — Y también lo fue verte, Suigetsu. Ahora tengo que irme, hasta luego. —

—Sakura. — Dijo el peliblanco, frenando el paso de la peli-rosa. — Saluda a Sasuke de mi parte. — Ella sonrió, asintiendo con el comentario y partiendo de ahí con paso grácil.

Volvieron a tomar asiento, dispuestos a continuar con la comida –que a pesar de aun no ser servida, se vio interrumpida— Evitaron charlar sobre lo ocurrido, las dudas se habían disipado en torno al cuestionamiento de por qué el azabache sentía algo por Sakura. Pero Karin no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tópico por la paz.

— ¿Quién era el hombre que la acompañaba? Parecía muy cercano a ella. — Suigetsu miro con desaprobación a Karin, entendiendo los planes que se formulaban en su cabeza, o al menos, dándose una idea de lo que pasaba en esa mente retorcida. —

—Karin. — Replico seriamente, pidiéndole –no obviamente- que guardara silencio y desistiera con sus planes. —

—Debe ser algún compañero de trabajo. — Mascullo Juugo, acertando con la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no Juugo. — Dedico una mirada llena de rencor. — Existe una cercanía entre ellos. Yo no los catalogaría como simples amigos, al contrario…— Sonrió de forma siniestra, provocándole a sus acompañantes que un enorme escalofrió recorriera sus espaldas. — Sasuke debe saber de esto antes de que ella lo lastime. — Pensó.

—No comiences a generar teorías absurdas, cuatro ojos.— Suigetsu se encargaría de evitar que los planes de la pelirroja se llevaran a cabo, pero primero le daría una advertencia respecto al tema.— Por un momento, deja a Sasuke…déjalo vivir, si él quiere estar con Sakura es algo que tanto a ti como a mí, no debería importarnos, al contrario, deberíamos alegrarnos por Sasuke…después de todo, ella lo hace feliz.— Y aunque el peliblanco tuviera la razón, ella se rehusaba a estar de acuerdo con el chico. Era normal su negación, sus mecanismos de defensa reaccionaban de forma distinta…sobre todo si se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke.

—X—

—Joven Uchiha. — Llamo la secretaria, abriendo lentamente la puerta. — Una joven pregunta por usted. — No le gustaba ser interrumpido en las horas de trabajo, mucho menos cuando se tornaba atenuante. —

—Dígale que estoy ocupado y no puedo recibirla en este momento. — Continúo realizando el revelado de las fotografías, un proceso que llevaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Insistió en que quiere hablar con usted. Al parecer está un poco alterada. — En su cabeza se generaron millones de ideas, entre ellas que esa chica seria Sakura y algo malo había sucedido con ella. Sin más preámbulos, hizo los utensilios hacia un lado. Camino con suma rapidez a la sala principal del complejo oficinal, encontrándose con una pelirroja bien arreglada: Blusa manga tres cuartos a rayas, falda negra a la cintura en corte A, suéter ligero color tinto y para añadirle comodidad unos conversa blancos. Llevaba atado el cabello en una trenza y en su rostro solo podía encontrarse algo parecido a una mueca de dolor.

—Karin. — Dijo en tono fuerte, claro y con ciertos toques de decepción al no encontrar a cierta chica. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste la dirección de mi trabajo…? — Las preguntas venían una tras otra, como si se tratase de un atenuante interrogatorio, intento reprimir las carcajadas, curveando la boca y apretando los labios para no reventar ahí mismo, algunas acciones de Karin le causaban gracia a tal punto que también lograban aterrarlo.

—Por supuesto que no, Sasuke-kun. — Farfullo jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello. — Suigetsu me proporciono la dirección y como tú no has ido a visitarnos…decidí venir yo. — Karin esperaba que el creyera en su excusa, aunque para ser sinceros, Sasuke no era tonto como para notar las acciones precipitadas realizadas por la pelirroja.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?— Pregunto, pasando una mano por su rostro desilusionado. Aguardo para que la pelirroja saliera del trance en el que estaba absorta. No dejaba pasar por alto el no tan simple hecho de que aquella chica sentía un profundo sentimiento de amor hacia el…cuando ni siquiera le había dado alas para causar tales sensaciones. —

—Suigetsu me contó lo sucedido con tu padre…realmente lo siento, Sasuke-kun. — Dijo, mirándole con suma seriedad, o eso logro notar el Uchiha en sus facciones. Maldecía al peliblanco por relatarle a "todo el mundo" el infortunio sucedido con su padre meses atrás, aquel que lo orillo a tomar diversas opciones que lo llevaron a tal punto. — Y también he vendió aquí para advertirte. —

— ¿Advertirme sobre qué?— Indago con tono fuerte y rostro apático. El jueguito de palabras comenzaba a molestarle.

—Una situación que involucra a tu nueva conquista…y cierta compañera de piso. — Sasuke no fue bueno al disimular la impresión ¿Cómo conoció a la peli-rosa? ¿Por qué llegaba de la nada a decirle tales cosa?—

—Espero que no se trate de una tontería, Karin. — La aludida bufo exasperada y dedico una mueca altanera al azabache, para segundos después, cambiarla por una sonrisa irónica.

—Es algo que te compete…y te involucra. Hoy tuve la oportunidad de ver a Haruno Sakura con cierto hombre…no creo que su relación sea solo de colegas, note una cercanía extraña entre los dos. — El dueño de los irises negros la miro con impaciencia, reconociendo –con cierto dolor- que las palabras de Karin podrían tener ciertos toques de verdad, otorgándole un pábulo para desencadenar el caos y la desconfianza. —

—Si esto es todo lo que tenías que decir…te pido que te retires, Karin. Tengo demasiado trabajo y no puedo aplazarlo más tiempo. — Karin lo miro alterada, como si lo antes mencionado no fuera de suma importancia. Intento tranquilizarse en sus adentros para no azotar a nadie con el berrinche que realizaría.

—Sasuke…solo estoy intentando advertirte, cuando algo malo sucedas no digas que no te avise sobre esto. — Karin dejo de hablar, quedándose quieta durante albugos instantes. — No sé qué es lo que ella está haciendo para tenerte así…pero no les veo un futuro claro. — Lanzo un suspiro, evitando toparse con aquellos irises negros que lograban causarle nerviosismo. — Nos veremos luego, Sasuke-kun. —

Sasuke solo logro lanzar un suspiro, llenándose de preguntas tortuosas entorno a la peli-rosa y el sospechoso hombre que le acompañaba.

—X—

Los días pasaron relativamente rápidos. Para su suerte, el trabajo demandaba toda su atención, por lo que, disipaba ciertas dudas en torno a Sakura. A todo esto se le sumaba el poco contacto que mantenía con ella, cuando llegaba a casa, ella ya estaba completamente dormida y por las mañanas, partía temprano a su trabajo.

Aun recordaba con claridad aquella declaración que podría parecer atrevida, pero no lo fue "Realmente quiero besarte" Hubiera aprovechado ese preciso instante para degustar sus labios…tal vez, todo sería distinto.

Para compensar las arduas horas invertidas en el trabajo, durante el fin de semana se llevaría a cabo una enorme celebración; La boda de Ino y Sai. Un evento que no podía dejarse pasar desapercibido. Mantenía amistad con los novios, sobre todo con Ino, llevaba conociéndola desde que eran pequeños y sabía lo importante que era la rubia para Sakura.

—Creo que no es el momento apropiado para decirlo pero…tengo miedo. — Sai no mentía. Su temple exponía la inseguridad para dar el gran paso. Los libros no te preparaban para afrontar ese tipo de problemáticas.

—Es normal que tengas miedo, Sai. — Replico Caruto con seguridad, esbozando una sonrisa amplia. El –no hace mucho tiempo- contrajo matrimonio con Hinata Hyuga, recordaba con claridad los sentimientos que divagaron en su interior antes de la ceremonia. — Con ella pasaras el resto de tus días…— Sonaba fácil decirlo, el problema era cumplirlo. —

—Han. — Bufo Sasuke. Veía muy lejano el día donde tuviese que casarse.

Por otra parte, Sai, deambulaba sin rumbo alguno por la habitación, ideando un plan para calmar su evidente nerviosismo –o escapar- de ahí, solamente él lo sabía.

—Sai. — Al escuchar esa linda voz –por inercia- Sasuke viro toda su atención hacia la hermosa dama que formulaba con parsimonia el nombre del pelinegro, encontrándose con una bellísima imagen para sus ojos.

Sakura llevaba el cabello corto con algunas ondas, su rostro estaba decorado por un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos y su cuerpo embelesado por un vestido de crepe de corte bañera en la parte superior, con un cinturón estrecho –enmarcando su diminuta cintura- El corte etilo sirena resaltaba sus hermosas curvas, inclusive si el color de la tela era negro.

—Toda esta listo. — Ella, miro de reojo a Sasuke, mostrándole una sonrisa leve. Como dama de honor principal, su trabajo se basaba en que todo transcurriera a con tranquilidad para los novios y el momento fuese perfecto e inolvidable para la pareja. Una de sus tantas encomiendas, era ir por el novio, ya que la rubia era demasiado supersticiosa al respecto, apegándose a la antigua leyenda de que ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia era de mala suerte. —

—Vamos Sai. — Caruto golpeo la espalda del susodicho con fuerza, obligándole a avanzar hacia su "condena" Obligando también a retirarse de la sala para tomar su lugar a lado del novio y la novia.

Sakura emprendió nuevamente otro paso, esta vez con destino a los aposentos de Ino. Desde el marco de la puerta contemplo lo hermosa que lucía la rubia con aquel vestido de novia de tul con aplicaciones de pedrería estilo princesa. El escote en forma corazón con aplicaciones floreales de pedrería que forman un camino por la parte alta de la falda, fruncida en el talle, otorgándole un efecto de volumen precioso.

Los mechones rubios estaban atados en un complejo peinado y decorados por una hermosa peineta y un lindo velo con bordado.

—Luces preciosa, cerda... ¿Cuántas semanas dejaste de comer para entrar en ese vestido?— Esperaba disminuir la tensión con una broma, a lo que Ino respondió con una sonrisa desasosegada. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Ino negó rotundamente, aumentando la preocupación en cierta peli-rosa.

— ¿Y si nada sale bien en nuestro matrimonio?— Cuestiono, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y arruinar todo el maquillaje que había llevado horas en realizarse. — ¿Y si no soy una buena esposa? ¡Mírame! Yo soy una modelo…no una ama de casa, y no quiero decir que por tal razón menosprecie tan ardua labor, sino que…no estoy preparada para esto. — Chillo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—Ino, tranquilízate. — Era un trabajo arriesgado colocarse de cuclillas para consolar a su amiga, pero por ella mataría a un dragón de ser necesario. — Mírame. — Ordeno con un tono de voz similar al de una madre. — Nadie está preparado para el matrimonio, poco a poco se va construyendo…es un trabajo de dos, no de uno. Ambos aprenderán de esta etapa tan hermosa y estoy segura en que serás una excelente esposa, Sai se está llevando a una gran mujer y no lo digo por ser tu amiga, todo lo contrario, lo digo porque conozco tus cualidades y defectos, lo mismo que Sai conoce, te aprecia, te acepta y te ama. No dejes pasar este momento, es tu día. Cuando le cuentes a tus hijos sobre esto van a reírse al escuchar que su valiente madre dudo unos cuantos segundos pero que al final de cuentas fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar. — Sakura sonrió cálidamente, apaciguando la inquietud de la rubia. Sus palabras siempre eran ese motor para seguir adelante. — Ahora, seca esas lágrimas y ve a dejar a todos boquiabiertos. —

Antes de partir, Ino abrazo fuertemente a la peli-rosa, como si estuviese despidiéndose de ella, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, sino, una forma de agradecimiento. Aguardo para que Ino saliera primero, reuniéndose con las demás damas de honor.

Como fondo comenzó a sonar una canción, llamada "Tan solo por amor" de Marcus Viana. Elección de los novios para iniciar con el pie derecho la ceremonia.

Los miedos de Sai se clarificaron al atisbar a la hermosa Ino caminar hacia él, dispuesta a compartir su vida…a entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Sakura pudo escuchar fielmente como un "Luces preciosa, Ino" salía de los labios de Sai, comprobando que dejaba a su mejor amiga en unas buenas manos.

Durante la ceremonia, no dejaba de intercambiar miradas tímidas con el azabache, por alguna extraña razón, presentía que aquella noche sucedería algo sustancial –además de la boda- ese momento seria crucial para su relación.

—X—

Distintas cosas sucedieron con el transcurso de la tarde, momento en el que la fiesta se desarrollaba con suma apacibilidad. Los novios no podían dejar de mirarse y parecía que el mundo iba a terminar cuando se apartaban durante un segundo.

Los momentos cruciales –como el lanzamiento de ramo y liga- no tardaron en hacerse presentes, causando furor entre las invitadas, quienes codiciaban el ramillete de Ino, augurando un futuro matrimonio para ellas y causando cierta presión en las parejas de estas, viéndose algo obligados a cumplir con una de las tantas creencias en torno a una boda.

Una enorme congregación de féminas se reunió alrededor de la rubia, dispuestas a compensar una disputa campal con tal de conseguir tan afamado ramo.

— ¡¿Están listas?!— Cuestiono Ino, escuchando una respuesta no solo afirmativa, sino efusiva por parte del público femenino.— ¡A la cuenta de tres!— Aviso.— ¡Una, dos, tres!— Sin preámbulos, lanzo la ristra con fuerza y por los causes del destino –o casualidad- la gavilla quedo justamente entre las manos de la peli-rosa, saliendo victoriosa de la batalla, sin realizar un esfuerzo.— ¡Estas condenada, frentona!— Exclamo desde la silla.— ¡Debes cumplir con tu promesa!—

Sakura intento pasar desapercibida entre las tantas miradas de odio que le eran dedicadas, caminaba con rapidez hacia la mesa asignada, donde se encontraban sus amigos de toda la vida y por supuesto, Sasuke-kun.

— ¡Felicidades Sakura-chan!— Sentencio Naruto, sonriéndole ampliamente. Estaba de un ánimo excepcional, al parecer las bodas lo ponían de buen humor, le encantaba celebrar el amor verdadero. — ¡Tú eres la siguiente!— Sasuke contemplaba la escena, aunque aparentase que no, lo hacía, todo lo que se relacionaba con Sakura le concernía.

—No sé, Naruto. — La sonrisa se esfumo, abriendo paso a ciertos toques de nostalgia, tristeza y desesperanza, disimulándolos con cierta dificultad. Alcanzo los ojos azules del rubio, sabía que podía contarle sus penas al chico. — Los chicos no son muy amables…en mi experiencia no. Siempre se toman libertades, no dan mucho a cambio. —

—Ya encontraras a esa persona que te haga cambiar de opinión… ¿No lo crees teme?— Sasuke volteo despistadamente, continuando con su papel.

—Hn. — Bufo, dejando desconcertados tanto a la peli-rosa como al rubio. La música volvió a sonar, entonando de forma acústica una hermosa canción; "Everlong" de Foo fighters. Naruto se puso de pie, buscaría a Hinata para bailar cómodamente uno en los brazos del otro.

Sasuke cavilo durante unos segundos, contemplando como las parejas se reunían alrededor de la pista, entre ellos los iban incluidos los novios. Tomo el valor necesario, lentamente se puso de pie, colchándose frente a la peli-rosa y estrechando su mano en forma de una cordial invitación para unirse a los demás.

Sakura se quedó atónita ante la intrépida y precipitada acción del azabache, entrando en un trance de nerviosismo y emoción. Al darse por aludida, se puso de pie, entrelazando su mano con la del pelinegro y caminando lentamente hasta la pista, tomando un lugar solo para ellos dos.

El chico, llevo una mano a la cintura de la joven, entrelazaron las que quedaron libres, cruzaron miradas –por milésima vez en el día- e iniciaron con el bailete, moviéndose a compás de la música.

La canción era perfecta para el momento. Ambos habían estado esperando tanto tiempo. Iban lento, lo necesario para llevar a flote la inexistente relación.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke se vieron acompasados con la letra "_Si todo esto podría sentirse así de real por siempre…Si cualquier cosa podría ser así de buena otra vez" _

Quizá nunca serian. Pero cuando la abrazaba, sentía golpecitos en el corazón…Como si pudiesen haber sido todo.

Al finalizar la música, no solo marco una pauta en la canción, sino, en todas las parejas que tomaban lugar en medio de la pista, obligándoles –por más difícil que fuera- a separarse, evitando atraer las miradas curiosas de ciertos espectadores.

—Sakura. — El como decía su nombre siempre le pareció una hermosa y dulce melodía. — Vayamos a caminar un momento. — Atónita, asunto. Emprendiendo un paso lento hacia las lejanías del establecimiento.

Ambos miraban con sumo asombro el manto cósmico, acicalado con estrellas y una hermosa luna en lo alto del cielo, iluminándonos con luz vaporosa, acariciando las pieles, centrándose en sus miradas.

—Estuve meditando sobre lo que dijiste el otro día en la playa. — Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse, emitió aquella oración como provocación de un enorme impulso. Sasuke realizo un intervalo en la conversación, plasmando una tortuosa afonía –al menos para Sakura-. Dio media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con la peli-rosa, perdiéndose en esos irises esmeraldas, que le miraban expectante, a la deriva…

Con un dedo acaricio el borde de sus labios, palpando, dibujando, memorizando, pasando por la comisura de sus labios, preparándose para degustar aquel delicioso platillo que lograba arrebatarle el sueño. Una extraña sensación recorrió sus extremidades…era como detener el mundo por un segundo.

Tímidamente sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, percatándose del roce de su aliento, el perfume cautivador de su cuerpo, aturdiendo sus sentidos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Llevo una mano hacia su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo como si nunca quisiera apartarse de ella. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido, creyendo que pronto podría darle un infarto sino se detenía.

Sakura prosiguió con el jueguito, depositando cortos besos en los labios del azabache, todos con suma ternura, abriéndole paso a las mariposas para que revolotearan en su estómago. De repente, la boca del pelinegro poso un fuerte beso en la de Sakura, degustando cada milímetro de esta, perdiéndose en la suavidad de su piel.

Las sensaciones hasta aquel momento eran alucinantes. Sakura estaba a punto de desfallecer, estrujo el saco del azabache detrás de sus hombros para segundos después, soltar un suave gemido, demandando por más. El beso era inocente, casto…aun no era tiempo para llevar el juego a las ligas mayores.

Se alejaron lentamente, evitando mirarse a los ojos sino, terminarían rojos de vergüenza.

Ninguno podía creer lo sucedido. Hacia tanto tiempo que rogaban por un momento así, pero nunca imaginaron el montón de sentimientos que detonaría tal muestra de afecto.

Para Sasuke, era la primera vez que sentía algo tan cálido –no lo decía por la anatomía de la joven de ojos verdes- tan estimulante como aquello.

—Realmente quería besarte…Sakura. — Esa simple oración sirvió para hacerle saber que sus sentimientos no estaban mal correspondidos, al contrario. Sonrió victoriosa, mordiendo su labio inferior, aguardando por la repetición de tal escena…Bendito fuera el momento en el que decidió acudir a la fiesta, sus presentimientos no estaban nada errados.

**CONTINUARA…**

Off ¡lamento la demora! Pero pasaba por esos momentos donde tenía que realizar un montón de exámenes…añadiéndole a esto el hecho de actualizar otros fics… por lo que deje este casi al final, ya que, en particular, me gusta la trama de esta historia ñ.ñ

¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic! ¡Gracias a quienes lo han añadido entre sus favoritos o le han dado follow! ¡Gracias por su constante apoyo!

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, les aseguro que la emoción estará en cada uno de estos mientras se desarrolla la trama.

Por cierto, las frases que pueden leerse en la charla entre Naruto y Sakura las tome de la película about time.

Nekatniss : ¡Como siempre, un gusto leerte!

El cambio entre ambos personajes no es muy marcado…Solo intento plasmar un interés de Sasuke en Sakura, no como en la mayoría de las veces donde Sakura posee más interés en el Uchiha. Bueno, creo que en este capítulo no fue necesaria esa charla porque con un beso se dijeron todo Créeme que es interesante, tengo las ideas principales de los capítulos plasmadas y en cierto punto esta historia dará un giro inesperado ñ.ñ

¡Muchísimas gracias a ti por dedicarle tiempo a mis fics y por supuesto…al dejar un lindo comentario! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Anttomercury En ese caso solo me queda darte la bienvenida al lado oscuro, tenemos galletas y mucho pero mucho SasuSaku :3 Ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado c; ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo desde México!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha Creo que un beso fue suficiente para decirse lo que sentían ñ.ñ ¡Saludos!

Ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ñ.ñ

Esto es todo por el momento :D ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

¡Cuídense, saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Capítulo 8: We gotta live togheter

**Capitulo 8 **

**We gotta live togheter **

Intentaba disipar el constante acoso de sus recuerdos. Le era imposible desvanecer la efigie del suave beso otorgado noches atrás, bajo el manto cósmico atiborrado de astros, en la intimidad del aislamiento.

Esperaba rememorar el tacto con firmeza, pero a duras penas se mantenía como un roce ligero y precipitado, dispuesto a desaparecer del todo si cierto pelinegro no tomaba nuevamente la iniciativa de rememorar tan romántica hazaña.

Lanzo un largo suspiro con rebosante decepción.

¿Cuándo tomaría la iniciativa? Realizo al pie de la letra ese pequeño impulso, le otorgo toda la motivación necesaria para que cierto pelinegro tomara el valor suficiente de confesarle los sentimientos –que si bien sabia, eran correspondidos-

La tesitura comenzaba a exasperarla. Nuevamente ella asiría el dominio perdido.

Avizoro esa imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Bendita fuera la famosa fiesta otorgada por la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga, la cual, consistía en un festejo anual, donde los invitados empeñaban todo su esfuerzo, dinero y dedicación a un disfraz que solo utilizarían durante unas cuantas horas con el mero propósito de resaltar entre los apartados de sociales que apreciar al día siguiente en el periódico.

Su disfraz estribaba en un hermoso vestido blanco –el equipo deseado por toda novia- Los tirantes eran delgados, no existía la necesidad de utilizar sostén, el escote no era marcado y la caída desembocaba como una cascada de tul, mientras lo demás estaba meticulosamente bordado. Complementaba la indumentaria con un juego de alas, confeccionado especialmente para ella. Utilizaba pendientes con incrustaciones de diamante y para darle el toque final, un antifaz de encaje blanco –bastante absurdo a su parecer, cualquier persona la reconocería por su escandaloso color de cabello- de nada serviría ocultar su identidad como los superhéroes. Le causaba un poco de miedo verse vestida de blanco.

Desde niña soñó con la boda de sus sueños. Ella llevaría un atuendo similar al de aquella noche, luciría despampanante, tanto que el mismísimo dios y lucifer le tendrían envidia de su belleza y por supuesto, al afortunado hombre que se llevaba tal adquisición a la bolsa.

Obviamente sus ilusiones se vieron obstruidas, diversas problemáticas influyeron para que ese día nunca se llevase a cabo.

Agradecía plenamente a todo el personal que le ayudo a manufacturar el disfraz sin importar el limitado tiempo. Todo era prestado, lo devolvería al siguiente día, era una clase se hechizo, el cual, podía hacerla sentir como la mismísima cenicienta en búsqueda de su galante príncipe azul.

Casi satisfecha, emprendió una larga marcha hacia el local, ahí se encontraría con distintas parejas y sobre todo con Sasuke, a quien –desde hace unos cuantos días- no había tenido la oportunidad de ver, castigando a sus ojos y torturando a sus sentimientos. Esperaba que todo marchara bien o tal vez…nada surgiría entre ellos, solo crecería ese enorme abismo que ni los puentes podían unir.

—X—

Sus irises negros reflejaban la nítida luminidad causada por los fuegos artificiales, los cuales, alumbraban y decoraban el cielo nocturno, con distintas pinceladas de colores vivos y diversas formas, desplazando lentamente el protagonismo de la luna y las estrellas.

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Realmente odiaba todo tipo de fiestas. Prefería quedarse en casa, leyendo o inclusive reponiendo las horas de sueño arrebatadas por cierta peli-rosa, la cual, perturbaba constantemente la mente del pelinegro.

No podía negar que la chica causaba ciertas sensaciones en su interior. Algunas mujeres pasaron por su vida, nunca fue un hombre al cual le gustase pasar el tiempo con diversas jovencitas, todo lo contrario, cuando su mirada se posaba en alguna dama podía asegurarse que el joven Uchiha daría lo mejor de sí para mantener la relación a flote.

Fueron contados sus amoríos, tres eran suficientes para hacerlo incursionar por primera vez en diversas experiencias. A las tres jóvenes les tenía un enorme afecto, pero cuando el amor terminaba era mejor opción dejar todo por la paz y quedarse con los buenos recuerdos.

Así que desde su última relación fortuita, tomo un lugar como espectador, llevándolo a retomar uno de sus tan intachables principios: Algunas separaciones son instructivas, te enseñan lo que no quieres saber del amor.

Pero como en todo sistema –la ley de la vida o cualquier cosa que lo rigiese- este tenía fallas, pequeñas grietas que poco a poco se ampliaban, quebrantando todo, incluso la mejor fuerza de voluntad existente. Sakura era la demoledora en esa tragedia. Un terrible terremoto en su vida.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en ella?— Cuestiono el rubio, haciendo acto de presencia con la insinuante pregunta, acompañándole a contemplar los fuegos artificiales por los cuales había pagado demasiado dinero. — Has estado ocultándome muchas cosas, Sasuke y creo que es el momento adecuado para confesarlas una a una. — Sasuke atisbo al rubio, sintiéndose un poco culpable al ocultarle información de suma importancia.

—Es…complicado. — Mascullo. No tenía por qué ocultar sus sentimientos, mucho menos cuando Naruto se ofrecía como un voluntario para escuchar todas las quejas, preocupaciones y problemas que asechasen a su mejor amigo. —

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte. — En la mente del azabache divagaban diversos asuntos que le eran difíciles de ignorar, todos eran sustanciales.

—Nunca me había sentido de esta manera. — Los ojos zafiros del chico parecieron sorprenderse ante el comentario. — Sakura… ella…mierda, ella causa tantas cosas en mi interior que no sé cómo explicarlo con claridad. Simplemente sé que cuando estoy con ella es una maldita molestia…pero cuando me alejo tengo la inmensa necesidad de regresar a su lado. — Naruto empezaba a comprender tales fases, el mismo podía explicarlo como un catedrático experto en tal tema.

—Sé que es una pregunta personal pero…¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?— Sasuke viro nuevamente su mirada hacia el cielo, a pesar de causar sentimientos de ternura y cariño, no negaría que a veces los sentimientos le traicionaban y –por obvias razones, dejando atrás el plano fisiológico- pensaba en su compañera y amiga de una forma no muy casta.

—Si te refieres al ámbito carnal…no, pero si nos hemos besado dos veces, para ella simplemente ha sido una. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con una?—

—El día que nos pediste ayuda para dar el concierto, regresamos a casa y evidentemente Sakura no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Llegamos al apartamento, tropezamos y dijo algo como "Eres una mala idea…pero me gustan las malas ideas" ella tomo la iniciativa y yo me deje llevar. Pude hacer con Sakura lo que me placiese esa noche…pero simplemente no pude hacerlo, ella es diferente, no es una chica de una noche. — Naruto esbozo una sonrisa abarrotada de satisfacción, no se necesitaba ser un genio para resolver el acertijo, su mejor amigo estaba pasando por una severa fase de enamoramiento –por el miedo que esto causaba- el pelinegro lo negaba rotundamente.— El segundo beso paso en la boda de Ino…desde ese día la he evitado a toda costa.—

—Sasuke…como tu mejor amigo voy a hablarte con toda la sinceridad que me es posible…— Coloco una mano sobre su hombro, dedicándole una mirada compasiva.— Estas jodido, teme, Sakura te ha hechizado con sus encantos y tu simplemente te rendiste a ellos.— El rubio deseaba lanzar una carcajada, contuvo tales impulsos, si lo hacía tal vez terminaría con la nariz rota y una fiesta destinada al traste.— Alguien dijo que en nuestra vida tenemos dos tipos de amores.— Recito con voz apacible.

— ¿Cuáles son?— Respondió Sasuke precipitado, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta –que no sería del todo amable-

—El primero es esa persona con la cual te casas y tienes hijos, donde existe esa avenencia que te llevara a estar con ella toda la vida. El segundo torna las cosas complicadas, con ella siempre está conectado, pero del mismo modo esta destinado a perderse y nunca alcanzar ese final feliz. — Sasuke meditaba al respecto. Sakura poseía más aspectos de la segunda corriente, poniéndolo nuevamente inseguro. — Teme. Sakura es una chica hermosa y puedo asegurarte que tiene una larga fila de pretendientes, donde podrás encontrar una enorme variedad, chicos buenos, chicos malos y chicos mediocres, los cuales estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por tener tu lugar ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? Si continúas abstraído en la perplejidad, alguien llegara y tratara de enamorar a Sakura, y si logra su cometido el único que llevaría una enorme desventaja serias tú. —

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. — Paso una mano por su rostro, en respuesta a la frustración en la que estaba plenamente sometido. — Por alguna extraña razón…Sakura logra hacerme dudar constantemente. Creo que ella es esa clase de segundos amores, los cuales nunca te pertenecen. —

—Sasuke…te diré algo antes de partir. Ser una pareja es difícil y demandante, esto requiere sacrificios, es atenuante pero si es la persona adecuada, será fácil.— Hablando del diablo, la peli rosa apareció, atrayendo como imanes distintas miradas, entre ellas la del azabache, quien quedó maravillado al verla de blanco, imaginando por un momento que ella se dirigía a entregarse a él.— Mirar a esa chica y saber que ella es todo lo que quieres en la vida…eso es lo más sencillo que puede suceder en el mundo. Y si no es de esa forma…entonces ella no es la indicada. Anda, ve por ella antes de que alguien aproveche tu momento de distracción. — Dicho y hecho, inhalo y exhalo. Nunca pensó que charla con el rubio sería tan satisfactorio, mucho menos que esto lo impulsaría a confesarle sus sentimientos a la peli-rosa.

—Te debo una, Usuratonkachi. — El aludido estaba más que satisfecho con la charla emitida, ahora solo le tocaba aguardar. —

—X—

Obstruyo toda entrada a la habitación –o eso pensaba ingenuamente- mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. No hacía mucho tiempo de su llegada e inesperada huida a la habitación, dejando desconcertados a un considerable número de invitados.

Bebió lo suficiente, esperando que el alcohol el otorgara esa sensación tan impetuosa de valentía, donde la persona comenzaba a creerse invencible, retando al mismísimo dios.

El corazón le latía rápidamente, era como si fuera escapársele del pecho.

—Eres un verdadero bastardo ¿sabes? Me cuesta ignorarte por completo…— Movió la cabeza con rotunda negación. No comenzaría la charla con reproches ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando ni siquiera llevaban una relación "decente"? — Me gustaría hablar pasando de toda la verborrea y los jugueteos que existen entre nosotros. — Lanzo un bufido, pronto perdería la cordura si las palabras no llegaban a su rescate. Maldita fuera la hora en que los sentimientos por Uchiha Sasuke se avivaron. —

—Sakura. — Llamo Ino. — Anda vamos a la fiesta, no te encierres ahí como si nada estuviera pasando. He venido a divertirme un momento. — La rubia esperaba del otro lado de la habitación, no aguardaba pacientemente pues sus actitudes dejaban mucho que desear ante la enorme virtud.

—La paciencia es una virtud, cerda. — Dijo la peli rosa, abriendo de par en par las puertas, dejándose relucir ante su apreciada amiga. —

—Una virtud para la cual no tengo tiempo, vámonos frentona. No seas egoísta y deja que todos se deleiten admirándote. — La rubia tomo su mano, caminaba tan rápido que parecía iba a arrastrarla por los enormes pasillos, por suerte, las largas y rápidas caminatas sobre la pasarela le servían para zafarse de tales embrollos que implicasen alguna torcedura de tobillo o una velada en la sala de urgencias.

Intentaría no parecer como una loca desesperada buscando algún rastro del azabache. El cálido tacto de una mano sobre su piel logro llamar su atención, virando la mirada y todo el cuerpo hacia la persona que osaba interrumpirla en la importante tarea.

—Sakura. — Sus oídos reconocieron esa voz pero instintivamente trataba de engañarse y hacerla parecer a la de Sasuke, ilusionándose con las creaciones que su mente proyectaba.

—Kakashi. — Mascullo con notorio desconcierto. — Nunca pensé que te vería en estas fiestas…no son tu estilo. — El peliblanco sonrió seductoramente, tenía potencial, era guapo por naturaleza, las miradas y atenciones requeridas eran una fiel prueba de ello.

—De vez en cuando salgo de mi zona de confort.— Examino de pies a cabeza a la hermosa joven postrada frente a el.— Luces bien.— Por obvias razones, Sakura enrojeció ante el cumplido, aún seguía cohibiéndose cuando los galantes caballeros remarcaban su belleza.

—Gracias. Debí pasar tres horas frente al espejo. — Se encogió de hombros, la mirada del peliblanco coerció a la joven de ojos esmeraldas, haciéndola sentir como una intrusa. —

—Ha valido la pena. — Llevo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, miro a todos lados como si estuviese buscando a alguien. — ¿Vienes acompañada?—

—No. — Por ms que lo deseara, Sasuke se la pasaba merodeando, jugando con sus sentimientos –como siempre lo había echo- Dejo escapar el suspiro atrapado entre sus labios, mientras su mirada se dirigía a la temple del gallardo peliblanco. — ¿Y tú?— Los formalismos se dejaron atrás, desde el día que se conocieron lo pactaron. Kakashi decía que aquello le hacía sentir más viejo, concordando con la peli rosa a tratarse más allá del burocratismo. —

—Si. — La respuesta causo una enorme calma en su interior. Conocía a las personas –más de lo que le gustase- y sabía que ella y el peliblanco darían mucho de qué hablar si se les veía juntos durante toda la velada, dejando abierto el sendero de los chismes y habladurías. — Mi prometida debe estar por algún lugar. — Sakura no podía cantar victoria tan fácilmente, si algo malo pasaba entre la relación de Kakashi y su prometida, ella seria plasmada como la manzana de la discordia. — Fue un gusto charlar contigo, Sakura. Nos vemos mañana. —

—Por supuesto, disfruta la velada. — Espero a que Kakashi pasara por un lado, así, no se vería obligada a quedarse en el mismo lugar como una estatua. Buscaría a Naruto y Hinata para avisarles sobre su partida, pero al encontrarlos, noto como la falta de atención se imponeria durante toda la noche, por lo que, opto en salir sin dejar rastro de su partida. Antes de virar sobre sus talones y emprender paso a la salida –la cual estaba metros alejada- se percató de un firme agarre que la llevo hacia el elevador.

No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para protestar ya que, encontró los labios del azabache oprimiéndole los reproches con un habilidoso beso que literalmente, dejaba sin aliento.

Noto como Sakura se aferraba a su camisa. Las cosquillas recorrían zonas del cuerpo donde el joven pasaba su cálido tacto. Aumento el agarre y la intensidad del momento, rodeando con suma facilidad la cintura de la joven, abriéndose paso entre esa cavidad que pocas veces había degustado, pero cuando lo hacía era como tocar el mismísimo cielo.

Los dedos de la peli rosa se adentraron entre los mechones azabaches y por inercia tomo de el hasta escuchar un gruñido proveniente de la garganta de Sasuke. Sus labios se rozaron una y otra vez, jugueteaban en un ritual de fuego. Ambos competían por ver quién era más rápido, más profundo, más placentero.

Con agilidad, alzo a la chica, colocándola contra la pared, obligándola a reforzar el agarre enrollando sus torneadas piernas alrededor de la cadera del joven. Si no llegaban a detenerse, quien sabe cuántos espectáculos otorgarían a las personas que desearan utilizar el elevador.

Tal vez el beso era pecaminoso porque era de los que robaban el alma, aquellos que más de tocar los labios, alcanzan el mismo deseo, deteniendo la respiración y quemando con fuerza por dentro, precursores de la pasión y el desenfreno, los que se saltaban los límites y ataduras de la ropa, esos que dejaban marcas centímetro a centímetro del cuerpo.

—Sa-Sasuke. — Recito Sakura con dificultad. El aludido estaba sumergido en su cuello, depositando cálidos besos sobre este. — Sasuke. — Dijo nuevamente. A duras penas rompería el momento de ser necesario. No quería ser una más en la lista de conquistas del azabache, no se lo permitiría. Haría de la relación algo arriesgado, no era una tarea sencilla confesar los sentimientos.

Se alejaron tímidamente, tratando de acompasar la respiración ya perturbada. Evitaron mirarse a los ojos, era la tercera vez que sucedía algo similar. Estaban tan avergonzados que sentían iban a quebrantarse a llorar.

—Sasuke…— La severidad encontrada en esos fanales verdes provoco que sus sentidos de alerta se activaran. Estaba seguro que Sakura le diría algo importante, nuevamente ella tomaría ese valor para reconocer que se querían. — Ya no sé cuándo es un juego y cuando es verdad. — Su tono de voz era fuerte y a la vez suave. — El problema es que…si me dijeras te quiero no podría creerlo…Estoy perdida. Dime que me quieres, dilo primero porque tengo miedo a que esto no sea correspondido y pienses que es un juego. — En su interior las olas de sentimientos golpeaban, azotaban y la hacían sentir peor. — Sálvame…te lo suplico. — Espeto.

La afonía era irritante y más las pocas actitudes del azabache. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, no obligaría a Sasuke a corresponderle los sentimientos, eso sería una tiranía. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, no se detendría un momento más, si el no correspondía continuaría con su vida, ni de amor se muere ni de recuerdos se vive. Dispuesta a abandonar el elevador –el cual subió y bajo en repetidas ocasiones- reacomodo su atuendo y lanzo un largo suspiro, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Sasuke llena de tristeza.

Sus ojos negros otearon a la peli rosa partir y perderse entre el mar de gente. Estaba dejando escapar a la mejor cosa que podría sucederle en la vida. Para ser sinceros, ni siquiera la sabia cuando todo era verdad…también buscaba ser salvado y solo ella podía rescatarlo de aquel hoyo.

No lo pensó dos veces. Salió corriendo, empujando a la gente que obstruía su camino. Apresuro a sus piernas tanto como le fue posible, ella no estaría lejos y si lo estaba sabría dónde encontrarla. Viro la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo, atisbando esa silueta reconocible a punto de subir a un taxi, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar.

— ¡Sakura!— La aludida detuvo todas las acciones, dejándolas inconclusas ante la dilación. — ¡Espera!— Nuevamente presiono a sus músculos por aumentar la velocidad, alcanzándola y quedando frente a frente con ella. Compuso la respiración antes de hablar otra vez. —

—Lo que tengas que decir…dilo ahora…no voy a esperar más por ti Sasuke-kun. Ya no más. — La amenazaba estaba en pie, lo comprendía, él también debía seguir con su vida si el amor no era correspondido, pero le parecía una tarea irrealizable el demostrarle sus sentimientos. Nunca fue un hombre de palabras, solo de acciones. En situaciones como esa, las maniobras dejaban mucho a la imaginación, por lo que, el uso de las palabras era necesario. — Mierda, no sé cómo decirlo. — Ella le miro expectante, arqueando una ceja y aguardando por su respuesta. — Eres una maldita molestia. — Susurro. — Cuando todo se está cayendo en pedazos tú eres la razón por la cual me levanto en la mañana. Eres mi antorcha, me mantienes estable cuando puedo romperme en cualquier momento…eres mi salvadora. También estoy enamorado de ti y estoy jodidamente asustado. —

—Señor. Puede irse. Lamento hacerlo esperar demasiado. — La incomodidad del hombre era evidente, también como el momento a solas que ellos dos necesitaban. Sasuke comenzaba a exasperarse, era como si la peli-rosa no escuchara una palabra emitida. Al estar completamente solos Sakura giro todo su rostro hacia el azabache, nuevamente exhalo con tanta fuerza que el sonido llego a oídos de Sasuke. —

— ¿Tienes algo que decir?— Cuestiono impaciente.

—Si me amas…no vas a lastimarme ¿cierto?— Sasuke asintió firmemente a la pregunta, no lo pensaría dos veces, realizaría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para llevar una buena, duradera y placentera relación con Sakura.—

—Lo prometo. — Su sonrisa era tan encantadora como letal. De esa forma pactaban el "contrato" los sentimientos eran bien correspondidos, ahora solo era poner en marcha ese motor para continuar con la travesía. Los actos "monótonos" en la relación no se hicieron esperar, por segunda vez en la noche sus labios se unieron en un beso –no tan apasionado como el anterior-. Al alejarse, ella mordió sus labios, sonrió nerviosa y dirigió su mirada hacia otro punto que no fuera el rostro del pelinegro. — ¿Qué sucede?— A veces ella lograba consternarlo, a tal punto que hacia parecer todo como algo precipitado. —

—Nada…es solo que…será extraño presentarte como mi "novio". Digo extraño en buen sentido. — Corrigió la oración, el chico podría interpretar la palabra de cualquier forma sino se aseguraba su significado.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí…como yo tendré que hacerlo contigo. —

—No quiero llegar a ese punto. — Dijo, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. — Quiero que durante este momento y todos los que pasemos juntos sean una nueva experiencia…cuando la costumbre llega el amor termina. —

—X—

Al arribar en el apartamento, las muestras de afecto incrementaron la intensidad. Ambos degustaban el sabor de sus labios con desesperación, prueba de ello fue el sonoro portazo emitido, Sasuke podría apostar que todo el apartamento escucho su llegada.

Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de la fémina, ella, en respuesta, abrió los labios, notando la intrusión de la lengua del moreno, recorriendo plenamente cada rincón de su boca mientras buscaba una parte firme del azabache para sostenerse y no desvanecer.

El pelinegro se tomó la libertad de llevar a la oji-verde hacia la habitación y no dudo en aventurarse a recostarla en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos para no dejarle caer la pesada carga a la delicada Sakura.

La falta de aire no tardó en hacer un acto de presencia irrefutable, obligándoles a separarse para adquirir tan vital elemento. Durante esos segundos –que parecieron minutos- la dupla regreso a la realidad, como si les hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría. Sakura se percató de la falta de ropa, aun llevaba las pantaletas y el sujetador, mientras tanto, Sasuke, solo llevaba la fina tela del bóxer, cohibiéndose inmediatamente ante la mirada del pelinegro.

—Lo lamento. — Se disculpó Sakura. Era precipitado iniciar la relación de tal forma. Estaba consciente de que ambos tenían sus necesidades, entre ella estaba la parte carnal. No ignoraba el hecho de que tal vez –en un día no muy lejano- ella se entregaría a Sasuke en cuerpo, pero primero debían aprenderlo a hacerlo en alma. Noto la calma en la temple del chico, lo que causo cierto alivio en su interior.

—Tienes razón. — Coincidió. — Llegara el momento adecuado. — Sasuke solo quería dormir con ella, abrazándola, estando cerca de su cuerpo sin la necesidad de realizar todo a paso rápido. Él se reincorporo en la cama al mismo tiempo que Sakura lo hizo. Sintió el fino roce de su piel y el agarre de sus manos a la cintura, deposito un beso sobre su frente y paso los dedos por los mechones rosados.

Guardaron silencio durante largo rato. Ninguno había fijado aún las cláusulas de la relación, algo fundamental para evitar los mal entendidos en la pareja.

—No quiero que tengamos secretos. — Sentencio Sasuke, contemplaba maravillado el rostro de su linda novia, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, al tener entre sus brazos a una magnifica y codiciada obra de arte. Cuando ella estaba afuera, caminando por las pasarelas, posando para la cámara y apareciendo en las revista, pertenecía a las demás personas, pero cuando estaba así, abrazándolo con firmeza, acompañándolo en la soledad, pertenecía solamente a él, algo que no desagradaba al chico.—

—Está bien. — Uno comenzaría con las confesiones, el indicado era Sasuke, quien propuso tal idea. —

—Mi padre...mi padre me ha culpado por la muerte de mi madre durante mucho tiempo. — La yema de sus dedos se perdía entre la suave piel nívea de la joven, lo que le incitaba a no perder los estribos mientras presidia con el fatídico relato. — Hasta cierto punto puedo comprender las actitudes que él tiene conmigo… encargarse de dos hijos no es algo fácil. Creo que llego a la conclusión de que las cosas se habían estropeado sin arreglo y decidió volver a empezar, pasar página con pequeñas copias de carbón a las cuales podía decir "Tu harás lo que yo no hice" "tu triunfaras donde yo fracase" quería que alguien lo hiciera bien esta vez. Pero en mi caso, rompí con el molde.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? Tú sabes…salir del complejo. — Eso fanales esmeraldas lo hacían sentir como un verdadero intruso. —

—No. — Negó rotundamente. Una respuesta satisfactoria a oídos de Sakura. La fémina inhalo con fuerza, contemplando por milésima vez en la noche al chico, el la hacía sentir segura, querida, linda, amada.

—Sasuke…yo…quiero decirte algo, es el momento de hacerlo, no deseo que esto llegue a tus oídos por otra persona que no sea yo.— Instintivamente, al escucharla hablar, recordó la advertencia de Karin.— Mucho antes de que tu llegaras…yo…yo estuve comprometida, su nombre era Sasori.— Los fantasmas del pasado llegaban a acogerles con recelo, le parecía absurdo sentir celos de un hombre del cual solo conocía al nombre.— Pasamos por muchas cosas…al final de cuentas la relación no resulto y yo decidí terminar con el compromiso.— Pensó que la confesión de Sakura implicaría algún crimen. Era escrupuloso en tanto al tema de las relaciones, no ignoraba que algunos hombres componían el pasado de Sakura, Sasori era importante.

—Entiendo. — Musito abatido, apegándola a su cuerpo nuevamente. — Ahora este es nuestro comienzo...— Sakura se arriesgaba a mirarlo mientras él la miraba también. Era una mirada profunda, nunca la había visto así, notando como el la imitaba latidos después. Su corazón iba a toda velocidad. Presentía que esto conllevaría a aspectos positivos. El sueño no tardó en aparecer, haciendo que sus parpados pesaran más de lo normal. —

—Buenas noches. — Ella no quería decir un "te amo" tan rápido, así que lo sustituyo por un deseo, porque el amor significaba caer y Sakura le temía a las alturas.

**Continuara**

—**X—**

**¡Brace yourselves! ¡Drama is coming! ¡Capitulo 8 a la orden! Uff estos tortolitos decidieron comenzar su relación… y les aseguro que no será NADA tranquila **** Como ya lo dije –y lo repito- ¡Drama is coming! Lo más turbio de la trama está por llegar. **

**Espero que la trama sea de su agrado, me esfuerzo por otorgarles una lectura digerible y placentera. **

**Mil gracias por su apoyo, a todos los que añadieron mi historia a sus favoritas y por consecuente le dieron follow, también a mis estimadas Anttomercury, Nekatniss y Elaine, las cuales, han dejado un review desde el inicio del fic **** ¡Mil gracias! (Abajo encontraran la respuesta a su review)**

Anttomercury ¡Hola Anto, espero te encuentres bien! ¡Y que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Tengo un montón de tandas de galletas jaja. Hablando de Kakashi…él va a ser fundamental en esta historia ;) ¡El personaje es perfecto! (Con toda la extensión de la palabra) ¡Por supuesto Anto, como siempre, es un gusto leerte! ¡Estamos en contacto! ¡Saludos!

Nekatniss Well…digamos que me gusta dejar todo a la intemperie Créeme…dará un giro a la historia esta personalidad de Sakura ;) Muchísimas gracias por tus críticas positivas, me gusta hacer de los capítulos algo ágil y sin tanta verborrea, te lo aseguro…la trama es buena (Desde mi punto de vista) ¡Un enorme placer leerte mi estimada Nekatniss! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha ¡Asi es, en el capítulo anterior llego el segundo beso! ¡En este…ambos formalizan su relación! ¡Saludos Elaine!

**Sin más, esto es todo por hoy…si tardo mucho en actualizar lo lamento, tengo dos historias (Cuestión de tiempo y Bane of Emerald Goddes) por terminar, así que por el momento estos dos fics captan mi atención por completo, además, *Se hace publicidad barata* Subí una nueva historia "Temática de la carne" Si les gusta el misterio, drama y romance este fic es para ustedes. **

**Espero tengan un lindo día (o noche) dependiendo a qué hora estén leyendo esto, nos estamos leyendo ¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! ¡Cuídense y hasta la vista! **


	9. Capítulo 9: Still raining,still dreaming

**Advertencia: **_**El siguiente capítulo contiene material explícito. **_

**Capítulo 9 **

**Still raining, still dreaming. **

Llevar una relación parecía asequible…al menos para las parejas comunes, aquellas que poseían trabajos "accesibles" –por así denominarlo- en los cuales, su presencia no era tan imprescindible, donde gozaban de un horario de trabajo "normal", esto no quiere decir que el ser modelo o fotógrafo fuese algo divino, una faena en la cual se solazaba de todas las comodidades habidas y por haber, pero era algo complejo –al menos para Sasuke y Sakura- ambos, idearon algunos métodos para pasar tiempo de calidad como pareja.

Durante sus firmes cinco meses de relación, todo marchaba bien. Obviamente no endulzarían las cosas como en los cuentos de hadas, existían momentos de altas y bajas, esas situaciones donde estaban el uno para el otro, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

Era complejo, por una u otra razón sus obligaciones siempre lograban entrometerse entre ellos, sobre todo la ocupación de Sakura, la cual, constreñía su comparecencia durante todo el día y algunas veces, durante toda la noche. La carrera de la peli-rosa iba en ascenso, poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse paso entre las grandes ligas, como prueba de eso solo bastaba revisar su último contrato, el cual, prometía hacer de la joven una súper modelo, incluso, la más envidiada, ya que solo un pequeño grupo selectivo lograba unirse al sequito, donde modelos de mayor experiencia manejaban el lugar pero lamentablemente, esas estrellas comenzaban a perder brillo, dejaban de ser hermosas y "atractivas" para el espectador, por lo que, sin remordimiento alguno eran desplazadas por chicas jóvenes. Todo era un ciclo, ahora ella yacía en la cima, llenándose de halagos, contratos, dinero y sobre todo, enemigos. El mundo femenino era un campo de batalla constante.

Por otra parte se encontraba su profesión. Amaba con toda su alma salir a captar esos momentos que no bastan con atesorarlas en la mente, de vez en cuando se necesitaba ese don –el cual, afortunadamente poseía- para inmortalizarlas con un solo click. Los planes del azabache rebasaban los límites de lo imaginable. Pensaba abrir su propia galería pronto, desprenderse del atenuante empleo, comenzar su propio camino, obviamente esto implicaba tiempo, esfuerzo, paciencia y sobre todo…recursos económicos. Durante algunos segundos paso por su mente la descabellada idea de recurrir a su padre, pero inmediatamente la descarto, eso sería como no haber logrado sus objetivos planteados cuando salió de su casa, así que, pasaba más tiempo en la oficina, ya fuera editando, imprimiendo, corriendo de un lado a otro o simplemente trabajando arduamente.

Con los dos trabajando como pequeñas hormigas, era difícil encontrar un momento a solas, aunque de esto también existían pequeñas ventajas. El hecho de no verse a diario les otorgaba tiempo para extrañarse y hacer los encuentros efusivos y llenos de emoción.

Aquella tarde no sería la excepción, después de un eterno lapso, ambos pasarían juntos durante el crepúsculo. Sasuke tuvo la encomienda de planear una velada, inolvidable, el plan era simple; La dupla utilizaría sus mejores atuendos para acudir a cenar, ahí charlarían –como cualquier pareja- y quien sabe, tal vez darían una caminata bajo el manto cósmico –así como acostumbraban- y existía una mínima posibilidad de que…algo entre las sabanas sucediera.

Durante la mañana, la joven acudió al gimnasio, por lo que, Sasuke tuvo tiempo de realizar una fugaz reservación y sobre todo, preparar un presente para la chica, lo cual, casi le hace perder la cabeza en el intento, ya que, no era nada sencillo asestar en con los gustos de Sakura, no era una chica "común". Odiaba las flores, las detestaba con todo su ser, sobre todo si estas eran parte de la decoración.

—O—

_Era una tarde lluviosa, las calles estaban atiborradas por la torrencial tormenta que se hacía presente desde ya varios días, lo que imposibilitaba realizar salidas prolongadas y obligaba a los chicos a quedarse resguardados en su apartamento. _

_Sasuke, creyó que dejar algunas flores por la casa animarían a la peli-rosa, quien, parecía deprimirse con el clima, así que, inmediatamente recurrió a una florería, creando un ramo con hermosas rosas de tonalidades pasteles y algunas flores de acompañamiento. Coloco su obra maestra sobre un jarrón y lo dejo a plena vista para que cuando ella despertara, encontrase el lindo regalo. _

_Dicho esto, la chica emprendió paso directamente hacia la naturaleza que adornaba su hogar. Las contemplo durante algunos segundos, viro sobre sus talones y dedico una leve sonrisa al azabache. Con suma lentitud se aproximó, depositando un beso de buenos días sobre sus suaves labios. _

_No se necesitaba poseer una inteligencia sobrehumana para adivinar que algo malo pasaba con joven. _

— _¿No te gustaron?— Cuestiono algo herido, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por la reacción de su hermosa novia. Ella negó rotundamente, confundiéndolo por completo, ahora tenía un poco de empatía con Shikamaru cuando decía que las mujeres eran complicadas. — ¿En ese caso…que es lo que sucede?—_

—_Son hermosas, no me mal interpretes pero…no me gustan las flores en la casa, me recuerdan a los funerales. — Lo que se suponía debía causar alegría en ciertas personas para Sakura solo era tristeza y malos recuerdos. _

—O—

Escucho la llegada de la joven, e inmediatamente oculto el pequeño presente, eso debía ser una linda sorpresa.

Por instinto cuando se miraron, esbozaron una enorme sonrisa como dos estúpidos completamente enamorados.

—Regresare en unos segundos, solamente iré a bañarme. — Sasuke asintió firmemente, aguardaría por ella toda una eternidad de ser necesario.

Sus pensamientos se vieron obligados a desaparecer al recibir una llamada peculiar, de una persona…singular. Sakura contemplo como una leona a la víspera de su caza, cada movimiento del Uchiha. Sasuke declino la llamada, lo que aumento la intriga en la joven.

— ¿No vas a responder?— Pregunto ella al escuchar nuevamente el tono de llamada. Tomo asiento frente a Sasuke, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abrió paso a esa faz completamente seria, esa expresión que lograba inquietar a la hermosa flor de cerezo.

—Papá. — Dijo Sasuke. — Hola. — Replico nuevamente, saludando de forma parca aun sin apartar sus orbes oscuros del rostro de la joven. — Estoy bien, si, si…papá, no creo que eso sea posible. — Negó rotundamente. — Lo se…pero debo consultarlo con alguien, en un momento te llamo. — Al finalizar con la llamada, exhalo lentamente, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

— ¿Paso algo malo?— Sasuke negó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —

—Mi padre, llamo para invitarnos a una cena en su casa, pero tú y yo ya teníamos planes. — Sakura sonrió, alcanzado la mano de su atractivo novio, estrujándola con dulzura.

—Por mí no hay problema, Sasuke-kun. Estaré encantada de conocer a tu padre. — Escuchar aquello era un poco tranquilizador. — A pesar de todos sus problemas aún sigue siendo tu papá. Toma esto como un buen presagio, tal vez las cosas entre ustedes se solucionen. — Era mágico como lograba apaciguar sus dudas, al menos a él le parecía extraordinario todo lo que Sakura hacía por él. — Podemos dejar la cena para otra noche, esto es más importante. — El fugaz roce erizo sus pieles. Los besos castos no bastaban para cesar la inquietud, poco a poco los dos demandaban algo próximo a lo carnal.

—Gracias, Sakura. —

—X—

Miraba una y otra vez el reloj. Conocía como se ponía su padre con el tema de la impuntualidad. Estaba nervioso, no lo negaría. El hecho de recibir una llamada tan de repente solo podía indicar una cosa.

Pensó en llamar a Sakura una vez más, pero recibiría la misma respuesta de hace diez minutos, que en realidad habían sido veinte.

—Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento, Sasuke-kun. — Ni siquiera sabía quién estaba más nervioso, si él o la hermosa joven. — ¿Es demasiado? O ¿Es poco apropiado?— Hablo con tanta rapidez que le costó trabajo comprender las preguntas. — Quiero causarle una buena impresión a tu padre. — Se encogió de hombros, exhalo e inhalo, esperando por la respuesta del Uchiha, quien parecía haber perdido el habla, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si la chica lucia embelesada con un hermoso vestido, o mejor dicho Sakura embelesaba el vestido. Era verde, casi gris, de tul, con aplicaciones florales y adornos de cristal, su estrecha cintura lucia más diminuta, el largo del vestido era perfecto, dejaba ver lo suficiente. Llevaba el cabello ondulado, un maquillaje natural, sus lindos ojos parecían adquirir un bello brillo, todo en ella era perfecto.

—Luces…bellísima. — Reconoció Sasuke, no solo por ser su novio, sino porque era la verdad. Cualquiera quedaría boquiabierto al verla de tal manera. Ambos se sonrieron, como los cómplices que eran. Rápidamente rompieron el momento para lanzarse a su larga travesía hacia la mansión Uchiha, donde el renombrado Fugaku, dueño de diversas empresas alrededor del globo y su hijo y próximo heredero, Itachi, aguardaban por ellos.

Durante el viaje solo podía preciarse una siniestra afonía. Ella discernía en el desasosiego del joven Uchiha, conocía la fatídica historia y la tormentosa relación entre padre e hijo, por lo que, no le parecía extraño que Sasuke aun intentase ganar la aprobación de esa figura tan preponderante en su vida.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una lujosa mansión con estilo contemporáneo. La casa poseía un circuito cerrado de seguridad, un enorme jardín privado a disposición de la imponente casa. Le costaba pensar que Sasuke abandono todos esos lujos, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que lo hubiese hecho, no quería sonar egoísta, pero tal vez aquel milagro catastrófico lo llevo a sus brazos.

Siguieron el sendero que los dirigía a la puerta, estando frente al pedazo de madera, Sasuke llamo tres veces, las suficientes para ser escuchado y que su llamado fuese atendido. Dicho esto, al entreabrir pudieron contemplar la presencia de Itachi, quien sonreía amigablemente a los invitados.

—Itachi. — Saludo Sasuke, pensando que solo eso bastaría.

— ¿No vas a abrazar a tu hermano mayor?— Cuestiono el aludido, sintiéndose un poco ofendido ante la falta de calidez. Sasuke rodeo a su hermano con timidez, no eran comunes la muestras de afecto entre ellos, mucho menos en ocasiones como esta. — Sakura, que gusto verte de nuevo. —

—Lo mismo digo, Itachi. — Replico Sakura, recibiendo con gusto el cálido saludo de su cuñado. Ya dentro del hogar, la peli-rosa oteo la exquisita ornamentación, contemplando de arriba abajo cada rincón. Por otra parte, Sasuke no lograba llegar a un pleno estado de comodidad, era extraño regresar a casa, sobre todo como un simple invitado.

—Sakura, debo decir que causaste una gran impresión en Sasori. Quedo anonadado con tu belleza e inteligencia. — El comentario atrajo la atención de la susodicha, sintiéndose un poco halagada. No era la primera vez que causaba ese tipo de impresiones en el sexo masculino.

—Supongo que gracias. — Recito apenada, dedicando una mirada de reojo hacia Sasuke, el cual, desaprobaba por completo que Sasori hubiese posado sus lascivos ojos sobre su hermosa flor de cerezo.

— ¿Dónde está papá?— Pregunto Sasuke sin delicadeza. La educación no formaba parte de él, iría directamente al grano de ser necesario. —

—Se encuentra en el estudio, está resolviendo algunos asuntos inconclusos de la oficina. No tardara en llegar. — Sasuke estrujo con fuerza la tela que conformaba su traje. Era una falta de respeto reunir a sus hijos e ignorarlos –como ya era costumbre- por atender asuntos del trabajo, pero esta vez no diría nada, lo último que deseaba era generar una discusión, sobre todo cuando Sakura lo acompañaba.—

—Ahí estas. — Al escuchar la voz del patriarca Uchiha, todos viraron su mirada y atención hacia él, en especial Sasuke. — Que gusto verte, hijo. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. — El saludo fue incomodo, los ahí presentes lo notaron al instante.

—Si mal no recuerdo…estaba muerto para ti. — Fugaku esbozo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, o un gesto sarcástico, Sasuke siempre fue un chico indiscreto, rencoroso y sacaría a relucir las ironías de su padre en cualquier oportunidad.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado. Estoy dispuesto a remendar mis errores ¿y tú?—

—Tal vez. — Los ojos de Fugaku se postraron sobre la chica de extravagante apariencia, esa acompañante a la que Sasuke se refería en su fugaz conversación. Sakura comprendió, y emprendió una caminata elegante hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su novio.

— ¿Y esta encantadora jovencita es…?—

—Sakura. — Espeto con rapidez. — Haruno Sakura, señor. Encantada de conocerlo. — Sonrió con cierta incomodidad al notar que de los labios de Sasuke no saldría algo como "Ella es Sakura, mi novia" por lo tanto, ella solo se limitaría a presentarse como una amiga y nada más, aunque esto doliera.

—El placer es mío, señorita Haruno. — Estrecharon sus manos como si fuesen dos personas cerrando un trato importante. — Bien, creo que la cena está servida, así que ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor?— Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo por primera vez, de ese modo, caminaron al punto propuesto por el señor Uchiha. Sasuke atendió las demandas de la peli-rosa, dejando al descubierto esa caballerosidad que solo mostraba a ella.

En el transcurso de la cena solo podía escucharse el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar. Nadia se atrevía a terminar con el silencio, ni siquiera el mismísimo Itachi.

—Me parece conocida, señorita Haruno, la he visto en algún lugar pero no puedo recordar donde. — Sakura bebió un poco de vino para pasar digerir con gusto la comida, estaba a punto de otorgarle una respuesta pero el azabache menor se apresuró a contestar.

—Sakura es modelo, papá, tal vez viste su rostro en alguna revista o promocional.— Hablaba con una seriedad y una imperturbabilidad abrumadora, era como si al pasar por esa puerta, sus sentimientos hubiesen quedado afuera.—

—Ya decía yo, un rostro tan peculiar como el suyo no puede olvidarse fácilmente. — Fugaku dedico una leve sonrisa a la peli-rosa, la cual devolvió el gesto con prontitud. — Debe ser difícil el mundo de la moda. Con tantas reglas que seguir cualquiera perdería la cabeza. —

—Es como el mundo de los negocios. — Dijo la chica. — Puede parecer que están abismalmente alejados pero van de la mano, tienen sus similitudes. — En ese instante, Itachi y Sasuke pasaron a ser meros espectadores, ya que, la charla –o mejor dicho, interrogatorio- se centraba en la joven modelo.

—Cuénteme más sobre usted, señorita Haruno. — La forma en que recito la oración no sonaba como una petición, sino, como una orden. — Me gustaría saber más sobre su vida. —

—Bueno. — Sakura dedico una mirada fugaz a Sasuke y por debajo de la mesa estrecharon las manos en libertad. — ¿Por dónde quiere que comience?—

—Tus padres, ¿a qué se dedican?, ¿Por qué decidiste dedicarte al modelaje? Algo similar. — Un halo de tristeza se postro en esos fanales esmeraldas, existían ciertas cosas del pasado que resguardaba con recelo, tanto, que ni siquiera Sasuke estaba enterado de ellas.

—Mi padre era un amante del arte. Coleccionaba obras en su pequeña galería y mi madre, ella era contadora. — Informo. —

—Así que, su madre llevaba todo el sustento al hogar. En estos tiempos es difícil vivir del arte. — "El que esté libre de pecado lance la primera piedra" la paráfrasis asesto por completo en Sasuke, como una vil pedrada dirigida especialmente hacia él. —

—En realidad, ambos lo hicieron. Al ser coleccionista, mi padre obtenía grandes ganancias con los cuadros que vendía y mi madre se encargaba de manejar el dinero. Reconozco el sacrificio que hicieron para que yo tuviera una buena educación. Aprendí ballet así como distintos idiomas como el francés, inglés y un poco de francés. — Relato la chica, desprendiéndose del apetito para mostrar más interés al patriarca Uchiha.

—Ahora es su turno de devolverle todo lo que hicieron por usted, me imagino que deben estar jubilados. — Sasuke sintió el fuerte apretón que Sakura proporciono a su mano al escuchar la última frase.

—No. Ojala fuese de esa manera, pero ambos fallecieron hace tiempo. Mi padre murió de una cardiopatía Isquemática cuando yo tenía diez años. — Sakura se detuvo durante algunos segundos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. — Y mi madre…ella tenía demencia, falleció cuando cumplí mi mayoría de edad, al parecer fue algo natural. — Mascullo la chica.

—Lo lamento. — Replico Fugaku parcamente. —

—No tiene que avergonzarse de la muerte, es la cima y cumbre. — Al finalizar la cena, Fugaku solicito la presencia del Uchiha en el estudio, ambos tenían asuntos importantes de los cuales charlar, por lo que, Sakura se quedaría en compañía del Uchiha mientras padre e hijo resolvían sus diferencias.

—X—

La dupla regreso a casa, los dos con un evidente cambio en sus actitudes.

Sakura contemplaba el panorama desde el interior del coche, intentado disipar aquel recuerdo que no la dejaría en paz.

—O—

_Pacientemente esperaba por él. Acato la orden del Uchiha cuando le dijo que esperara ahí, con gusto lo cumpliría, ya que, si se encontraban en ese lugar era porque ella alentó a Sasuke a resolver las problemáticas con su padre, cancelando la cena que llevaban planeando meses atrás. _

_Su vejiga no concordaba con la chica, por lo que, le pedía que rápidamente acudiera al baño. _

—_Itachi… ¿puedo pasar al baño?— Pregunto apenada. — _

—_Por supuesto. Solo que, deberás caminar un poco, al parecer el más cercano esta fuera de servicio. — Ella asintió, presionando sus piernas para que ningún accidente ocurriera. — En el pasillo frente al comedor, a lado del armario. — Memorizo las indicaciones, rogando por no extraviarse en la enorme mansión. Hechas sus necesidades, lavo las manos y las seco, dedico una mirada fugaz al espejo y salió de la toilette. Pasaba lentamente por los pasillos, contemplando las fotos que yacían colgadas en las paredes, algunas de ellas mostrando a la madre de los hermanos Uchiha, una hermosa dama de cabello oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, de facciones frágiles, refinadas, todo un ángel. La luz que se mostraba al final del pasillo llamo su atención, así que, lentamente se acercó, encontrándose con el tan mencionado estudio. Trato de salir de ahí, era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas y sobre todo si estas no le concernían en lo absoluto, pero se vio obligada a permanecer ahí cuando su nombre hizo acto de presencia. _

—_Se acabó Sasuke, se acabaron los juegos. Primero fue tu enamoramiento a la fotografía, dejando atrás la escuela de arquitectura.— Alzo el dedo índice para contar los "errores" del Uchiha, obviamente eso no llegaría a buenos términos.— Segundo.— El dedo medio hizo acto de presencia.— Decidiste marcharte de mi casa para alcanzar un capricho, y tercero.— Formo el número, dedicando una mirada indiferente a su propia sangre, a su propio hijo.— Ahora estas embelesado con esa jovencita llamada Sakura.— Su nombre fue dicho con todo el desdén posible, evidentemente la despreciaba y creía que Fugaku sería capaz de romperle la cara a su hijo con tal de no dejar que ella "arruinara" su vida.— _

—_Deja de ser tan exagerado, papá, evidentemente tú y yo nunca concordaremos ¿Por qué no has comprendido que en mi vida pasaste a ser un espectador más? Yo no soy como Itachi, aquel que puedes manejar a tu antojo. — Respondió Sasuke. —_

—_Sí, si…soy un maldito desgraciado por criarlos a ti y a Itachi yo solo, por no permitirte enfocarte en la fotografía como tú lo deseas, soy un mal padre porque estoy dispuesto a propinarte una golpiza para que te alejes de esos sueños infantiles y sobre todo, de esa muchacha que no te traerá nada bueno.— Poco a poco alzaba la voz, fulminando por completo a Sasuke, quien parecía estar paralizado en su silla.— Te propongo algo…¿O ella…o tu padre?—_

_El tacto sobre su hombro logro exaltarla. Su corazón parecía iba a escapársele del pecho, para su fortuna se trataba de Itachi, rescatándola de una próxima discusión entre ella y Sasuke. _

—_Al parecer estas perdida. — Sonrió amargamente, ignorando por completo cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero deduciendo que sería el suficiente para escuchar todas las letanías emitidas por su padre. — _

—_Lo lamento, yo…me distraje viendo las fotografías, no pude evitar contemplar a tu madre.— Susurro apenada.— Regresemos a la sala.— Con sigiloso, camino rápidamente hasta el lugar donde Sasuke la encontraría, reprimiendo las lágrimas y estrujando los labios, nuevamente debía ser fuerte, trataría de ignorar por completo la conversación y confiaría plenamente en que Sasuke, estaría con ella. _

—_O—_

Por razones demasiado irrebatibles, no mencionaría nada al respecto, si lo hacía podía causar molestias en Sasuke por que se trataba de una charla privada, algo que no le concernía en absoluto.

Oteo algo confundida el edificio donde vivían, el camino de regreso a casa fue más corto de lo esperado. Descendió lentamente del taxi, aun cuando Sasuke continuaba pagando por los servicios ofrecidos. Espero unos cuantos segundos y al notar su presencia a lado suyo, optaron por adentrarse en el establecimiento.

El siniestro mutismo comenzaba a incomodar a Sasuke. La cena no salió como lo esperaba, sumándole a esto las miles de inconformidades su padre, no era de extrañar que todo terminara en un completo desastre.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Sakura inmediatamente se despojó de los incomodos zapatos de tacón, alboroto un poco sus mechones rosados y se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba agotada.

Sasuke contemplo la imagen que proyectaba la peli-rosa, sus torneadas piernas eran el atractivo principal de la efigie, recorrió con la mirada cada extremo que le era permitido. Nuevamente se vio obligado a poner los pies sobre la tierra, al palpar la pequeña resguardada en el bolsillo del costoso saco.

—Sakura. — Recito con voz áspera, atrayendo los fanales esmeraldas hacia él. — Tengo algo para ti. — Poco a poco se fue aproximando. En la medida que este lo hacía, el corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal al atisbar la pequeña caja que yacía en la mano del azabache, el nerviosismo aumento cuando este se puso de rodillas, dedicándole una mirada llena de sinceridad. Ella, por inercia, cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que se negaba a abrirlos una vez más, era precipitada la acción del Uchiha ¿acaso la charla con su padre fue lo suficientemente aburrida para orillarlo a proponerle matrimonio?— Puedes abrir los ojos. — Al decir esto el pánico aumento, no quería encontrarse con la sorpresa de llevar un diamante en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, representando el compromiso y por consecuente, anunciando una futura boda.

Lentamente, alzo los parpados con dilación, buscando ese simbolismo tan importante entre sus dedos, al no encontrarlo, suspiro aliviado, sintiéndose como una tonta al formular hipótesis tan descabelladas, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió al encontrar un hermoso brazalete de oro en su muñeca, con un legible grabado; "_Hermosa y valiente". _

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Es hermoso…pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, aun no es nuestro aniversario. — Contemplaba embelesada el lindo detalle, sintiéndose obligada a devolverle el gesto lo antes posible.

— ¿Acaso necesito una ocasión especial para regalarte algo?— Cuestiono seriamente. — Cuando lo vi en el aparador supe que era perfecto para ti. — Sakura sonrió levemente, acercándose a él, rozando con sus aterciopelados dedos la comisura de sus labios. Una extraña sensación se postro en Sasuke, las pupilas de Sakura estaban clavadas en el fondo de su alma, un cumulo de emociones comenzaron a liberarse. El casto roce de los labios no bastaba, ni siquiera el beso común y corriente era lo idóneo para aplacarlo. Con delicadeza mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro, intensificando poco a poco la muestra de cariño, degustando ese sabor tan peculiar, embriagándose con su aroma, noto las manos del Uchiha rodeando su cintura, estrujándola con pulcritud para no lastimarla. Podían percibir el cálido roce que sus lenguas propiciaban en tímidas caricias. Sakura, aun sin estar satisfecha rodeo el cuello de Sasuke, impidiéndole romper con el santiamén, algo que él no pensaba hacer. Ambos querían más, anhelaban todas sus caricias.

La chica rompió el contacto a duras penas, tratando de acompasar la respiración –aunque en ese punto sería inútil realizarlo- Con lentitud se puso de pie, entrelazando su mano con la de Sasuke y guiándolo hasta la habitación, en un camino tortuoso –para Sasuke- al arribar, la chica coloco una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke, percatándose de los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Empujo suavemente, dejándolo sentado al borde de la cama, pero imponiendo una importante regla "Puedes mirar, pero no tocar" un juego peligroso, donde Sasuke estaba dispuesto a romper con las reglas.

Los dedos de la chica comenzaron a desabotonar la parte superior del vestido, hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente endeble para despojarse de la prenda. Cometida esta acción, revelo un seductor atuendo de ropa interior, todo echo de encaje, pero eso no solo capto la atención del joven pelinegro. Su mirada oscura recorría de pies a cabeza el bello cuerpo de la chica, era toda una exquisitez; Sus pechos eran redondeados, lo suficientemente grandes –una copa b era adecuada para Sasuke- su abdomen estaba plano, esto a causa de las horas invertidas en el gimnasio cada mañana, descendió hasta sus piernas y repitió el recorrido las veces que fueran necesarias, todo con parsimonia.

Con un poco de miedo, coloco una mano sobre la cintura de la joven, causándole que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda por el pequeño roce, la atrajo hacia él, invitándola a tomar asiento sobre su regazo, algo que Sakura no declino, y que realizo con complacencia. Ella -nuevamente- rodeo el cuello del azabache con ambos brazos, iniciando el juego inconcluso de los besos.

Sasuke dedujo que la chica no era tan virginal como lo pensaba, podía percatarse de ello al sentir como las manos de la joven recorrían su abdomen con caricias expertas. Sabía que no era el primer hombre en su vida y la verdad no deseaba pensar quien fue el primero que tuvo el honor de adentrarse en su cama. El deseaba ser el último que compartiese ese lecho, eso en todo caso que ella lo permitiese.

La camisa del chico era un estorbo, por lo que, las agiles manos de la joven lo despojaron de la tela, dejando sobre el vestido, una camisa blanca y un saco negro. Sasuke inclino la cabeza, acariciando los labios de la chica con los suyos, una, dos, tres veces. Desesperada, intento atrapar esos labios fugitivos para obtener un beso profundo, satisfactorio a comparación de los simples roces propinados, pero Sasuke tenía otros planes al respecto.

Con prontitud, abandono la boca de la chica para adentrarse en sitios desconocidos. Descendió hasta el cuello, depositando húmedos besos que arrebataban suspiros a la peli-rosa, ella intentaba aferrarse al Uchiha, moviendo sus caderas aun sobre el regazo del joven –quien comenzaba a percatarse que no solo la temperatura aumentaba, sino, también su grado de excitación- Debía admitir que le agradaba hacer esto, no solo por el sexo, era por la joven que estaba con él. Pensaba que existían dos clases de parejas: las que conectan sentimentalmente y las que lo hacen sexualmente. Para su suerte, ellos conectaban con ambas clases, ese era el mejor amor.

Necesitaba explorar otros sectores, así que se topó con el lindo sujetador de la peli-rosa. Su tiempo de partida había llegado. Poco a poco desabrocho tal prenda, lanzándola a lo lejos –en el lugar donde yacía toda la ropa- contemplaba sus pechos solo algunos segundos para nuevamente iniciar un recorrido desde el cuello, hasta uno de los senos. La joven reprimió el gemido torturando sus labios con suaves mordidas, pensaba que las manos de Sasuke se encontraban en todos lados, hasta que se percató de otro suave musculo sobre uno de sus pezones ya erecto. El, mordía y lamia, mientras con una de las manos libres, estrujaba, acariciaba y pellizcaba.

Sakura podría apostar que hasta ese punto sus mejillas estarían del mismo color que un tomate, pero era imposible reprimir tanto placer y el cumulo de sensaciones que amenazaban con salir a relucir entre gemidos.

Con un movimiento ágil dejo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica tendido sobre la cama. Sasuke movió la cabeza, descendiendo por su vientre, dejando marcas de sus besos sobre la piel nívea de Sakura. La sensación de que podía hacerla suya, tocarla, degustar el dulce sabor de su piel, era algo portentoso, sabía que Sakura lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el, la prueba suficiente de esto era escuchar como los suspiros abandonaban inconscientemente los labios de la chica al dejarse llevar por el enorme placer.

Continuo descendiendo, topándose con la última prenda que llevaba la peli-rosa. Se detuvo durante algunos segundos para contemplarla. Lucia preciosa con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho alzándose a causa de la agitación, tenía la boca entreabierta lo que le daba algunas pinceladas de erotismo a la complaciente escena. Prosiguió, esta vez, besando sus largas, suaves, torneadas y sensuales piernas. Estaba tomándose su tiempo, leía en braille cada surco de su piel, memorizaba su sabor, sus gemidos…sus reacciones. Paso dos dedos sobre la fina tela que cubría la intimidad de la chica, notando como arqueaba la espalda y poco a poco abría las piernas en forma de aprobación para que continuase con la acción. Llevo las manos hasta el borde de las bragas, apartándolas con lentitud hasta llegar a sus pies, donde fueron lanzadas fuera del campo de visión. Palpo el punto de placer, formando círculos con el dedo pulgar, percatándose como la humedad de la chica se hacía presente. Sakura no alcanzo a reprimir ese gemido, la ola de sensaciones comenzaba a golpearla repetidas veces, Sasuke sintió como el cuerpo de la peli-rosa comenzaba a temblar, así que, para llevarla a la cúspide del placer introdujo dos dedos en su intimidad, realizando movimientos similares a los de unas tijeras lo que llevo a Sakura al pináculo del placer.

Sakura estaba respirando fuertemente, nadie le había hecho sentir algo similar, ni siquiera un aproximado. Rápidamente, con suma desesperación, alcanzo los labios del chico, colocando el peso sobre sus rodillas, a lo que Sasuke respondió apegando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica contra el suyo, rozando su miembro –aun preso en su pantalón- contra el sexo de Sakura, provocando que esta volviera a gemir de manera abandonada ante aquella situación.

Ahora era el turno de la chica, así que, sin más, volvió a recorrer el torso del azabache, prestando atención también a su cuello, donde depositaba suaves besos. Bajo lentamente hasta el broche del cinturón, del cual se deshizo con prontitud, no paso demasiado tiempo hasta dejar al Uchiha con las mismas prendas de ventaja que ella. Moviéndose hacia enfrente lo beso desesperadamente, apegándola hacia ella. Sasuke gimió al sentir la fricción existente entre ellos. El, la tomo entre sus brazos y la acaricio, esto apenas comenzaba, faltaba mucho para llegar a la expiración.

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a enviar señales, avisándole que debía continuar, pero esta vez Sakura tomo la iniciativa, colocándose nuevamente sobre su regazo, esta vez, provocando roces sumamente tortuosos pero al mismo tiempo placentero. El movió la cabeza y la beso, mientras Sakura dejaba caer sus caderas y lo tomaba dentro de ella.

—Sasuke. — Gimió lentamente, deteniendo los movimientos. El sentir como las paredes de la chica, halaban y apretaban era asombroso. Sakura era asombrosa. La chica comenzó a mover las caderas, primero en placenteros círculos, después, manteniendo un paso sensual, apasionado; arriba, abajo, adentro, afuera. Sus caderas llevaban el mismo y repetitivo vaivén. Al poco tiempo Sasuke jadeaba, gemía y suspiraba, estaba en el cielo.

Ambos deseaban más, por lo que, el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaron, esta vez invirtiendo las posiciones; Sakura debajo de su cuerpo, sosteniéndose de la cabecera para no dejarle caer todo el peso al delicado cuerpo de la chica. Todo se tornó más salvaje, más demandante. Sakura gritaba de placer, al mismo tiempo que estrujaba las sabanas y se torturaba a reprimir cada gemido, pero eso no importaba, le daba igual si los vecinos se enteraban de lo bien que la estaban pasando ahí, movió las caderas para alcanzar el paso del Uchiha, quien se aferraba a sus muslos. El pelinegro se percató que Sakura estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, por lo que, ahogo aquel grito en un apasionado beso, obligándole a detenerse para dejarla disfrutar de ese momento tan mágico.

—Ah, ah. — Jadeaba la chica. — Sasuke-kun. — Recito seductoramente, reiniciando el movimiento de caderas para ayudarlo a terminar. De pronto, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó y después sintió como explotaba, finalizando dentro de la peli-rosa.

La habitación estaba desordenada, la cama desecha y ellos, completamente agotados por todo el gasto energético y el esfuerzo realizados.

Sasuke dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo a lado de Sakura, quien inmediatamente se recostó sobre su pecho. No se necesitaba decir nada, el momento fue épico, mágico, hermoso, en donde sus cuerpos no solamente se unieron, también sus almas lo hicieron.

El santiamén pareció derrumbarse al recordar nuevamente la charla entre Sasuke y su padre. Al poco tiempo, alzo la mirada, encontrándose con Sasuke completamente dormido. Ella se incorporó un poco, cubriendo la desnudez de ambos con una fina sabana. Exhalo lentamente, abrazando el cuerpo de Sasuke, dispuesta a acompañarlo en los dulces sueños…eso, si la charla lograba desaparecer de su mente.

_Ojala las cosas hubiesen permanecido así…y que el futuro les deparase algo mejor…_

_Pero no todo en la vida era perfecto. _

Continuara.

—X—

I'm Back! –O al menos por un segundo- ¡Logre escaparme de mis atenuantes tareas para traerles este capítulo! :3 ¡Por lo que, regrese con mucho…pero mucho drama y por supuesto, con un poco de lemmon xD!

Discúlpenme si la escena de sexo no salió como lo planeado –no soy experta relatando ese tipo de situaciones- pero espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Como siempre, acá abajo encontraran la respuesta a sus lindos reviews :3

Nekatniss ¡Hola de nuevo mi estimada Nekatniss! :3 Como siempre, es un placer saludarte Sobre las escenas entre estos dos…intento hacer que sean inolvidables ñ.ñ ya que eso es lo que se merecen. Ahora que ambos han dado un paso enorme a su relación, cabe ver cómo se desarrolla la misma después de la charla con su padre. ¡Espero haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Nos leemos en los otros fics! ¡Cuidante, saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Mr-sunrise ¡Wow! ¡Muchísimas gracias por calificar a mi fic con tal adjetivo! Te aseguro que las respuestas llegaran pronto :3 jaja sobre todo con Kishitroll, la espera es larga jaja. No tienes por qué agradecerme, al contrario, yo te agradezco a ti por leer estas pequeñas creaciones. Debo decir que yo también espero seguir leyéndote por aquí y una vez más, lamento la demora estuve muy ocupada. Recibo con gusto con gusto el delicioso cheesecake ¡te mando uno más grande y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Saludos!

Anttomercury ¡Hola Antto! ¡Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! Créeme que si leyeras los borradores te darás cuenta que esto apenas es una pequeña muestra, todavía falta la cereza del pastel ¡Muchísimas gracias Antto! ¡Te mando un abrazo muy, muy fuerte y un enorme beso! ¡Cuidante!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha ¡Así es! ¡Ahora ambos mantienen una relación –hasta cierto punto- solida! ¡Veremos cómo se desarrolla! ¡Saludos!

Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Sé que las historias AU no pueden parecer atractivas para el lector, pero de verdad, les agradezco el hecho de que lean, añadan a favoritos, le den follow y sobre todo, que se animen a dejar un lindo comentario, de verdad, mil gracias por su constante apoyo. Espero no estarlos defraudando con la historia. Ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y también que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Sin más, yo me despido, pronto estaré de regreso con mas, solo una semana de martirio y regresare completamente aquí ¡Saludos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Que tengan un buen inicio de mes! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo 10: Did you ever had a dream?

**Capítulo 10**

**Did you ever had a dream? **

Abrió los ojos aun con pesadez, removiéndose entre las sabanas como un gato, todo realizado con sumo cuidado para no perturbar el sueño de su acompañante.

Contemplo al azabache profundamente dormido, encontrando la mera imagen de la tranquilidad plasmada en su imperturbable semblante. No le molestaría despertar así por el resto de su vida, a lado de Sasuke.

Sus pensamientos románticos se disiparon al recordar las desdeñosas palabras de Fugaku. Era irónico tomarle tanta importancia a una crítica tan letal como la del patriarca Uchiha, ya que, ella estaba moldeada para eso, aceptar tanto los comentarios positivos como negativos, pero por alguna extraña razón, esas expresiones emitidas la noche anterior le causaban temor.

Trataba de conversarse a si misma de que Sasuke no se dejaría llevar por la corriente del rio, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no sucedería, lo que provocaba que su corazón se partiera poco a poco, preparándola para el inminente golpe.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del azabache. Trataba de huir de ahí como su fuese la escena de un crimen. —

—Na-nada. — Replico nerviosa. El firme agarra del azabache logro atraerla nuevamente a la cama, sintiendo como el chico se colocaba sobre ella sin dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. —

— ¿Segura? Parece como si estuvieras huyendo de mí. — Mascullo Sasuke, mirándola atentamente con tanta intensidad, como si quisiese ver el alma rota de la peli-rosa.

—No es eso. — Dijo ella seriamente. — Simplemente estaba levantándome para ir a trabajar. — Decirle a Sasuke que había escuchado la conversación con su padre la noche anterior sería un grave error por lo que guardaría todo y se haría pedazos por dentro. Emitida la excusa, Sasuke se apartó, tomando asiento al borde de la cama, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún rastro de ropa que pudiese cubrir la desnudez.

Ambos imaginaban que el despertar sería algo romántico, tipo película hollywoodense; Ella recostada en la cama con el cuerpo desnudo a la vista insaciable de su pareja, quien lentamente con la yema de sus dedos recorría cada milímetro de su piel con parsimonia. La escena se vio destruida por el comportamiento atípico de ambos, era deprimente tener que afrontar eso cuando la noche anterior no solo había conectado sus cuerpos, sino también sus almas.

Los dos prosiguieron como si nada hubiese pasado, se pusieron de pie y dieron marcha a las rutinas. Saura terminaba de cambiarse, la mañana era lluviosa, por lo que había obrado por un look nada ostentoso; Camiseta blanca, jeans, botas negras estilo militar y chaqueta de piel negra, debía estar preparada para adentrarse en el no tan complaciente clima.

A la hora del desayuno, Sasuke tomo sus cosas y miro a la peli-rosa con una seriedad e indiferencia que no pasaron desapercibidos ante los ojos esmeraldas de la chica.

—No llegare temprano. Incluso es posible que no llegue a dormir. — Espeto, sujetando con fuerza la mochila que colgaba sobre sus hombros. —

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo?— Pregunto insegura, ocultando sus manos debajo de la mesa para que el pelinegro no notara como estas temblaban.

—Tengo mucho trabajo. — Respondió, dispuesto a no decir nada más y salir de ahí. —

— ¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarte cuando salga de la agencia?—

—No. Suigetsu y Juugo lo harán. — Abrió lentamente la puerta pero sus pasos se vieron truncados una vez más cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de su linda novia.

—Sasuke-kun…buena suerte. — Dijo Sakura, esperando recibir al menos una pequeña sonrisa por parte del pelinegro, cuando lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada fría y una tortuosa afonía.

—X—

Sus fanales esmeraldas yacían clavados sobre un punto poco concreto, evidentemente esa mañana su actitud para trabajar estaba por los suelos.

—Parece que tengo la atención de todos…menos de Sakura. — Replico Kakashi, desviando sus irises oscuros hacia el absorto rostro de la peli-rosa.

—Lo lamento. — Mascullo, tratando de ofrecer una de sus mejores sonrisas. —

—Bien. — Dijo Kakashi, sonriente. — Como sabes Sakura, hemos solicitado tu presencia porque queremos hablar contigo de algo importante. —

— ¿Hice algo mal?— Pregunto exaltada, mirando atentamente y con miedo a su jefa y por supuesto a su manager. — No era mi intención, puedo remediarlo. Si se trata de mi desempeño, voy a mejorarlo, lo juro. — Replico tan rápido que las palabras brotaron de sus labios como si estuviese recitando una especie de trabalenguas.

—En lo absoluto Sakura. Estamos muy felices con tu desempeño, por eso estas aquí. — Espeto Tsunade, dedicándole una mirada llena de complicidad a su querido aprendiz. — Kakashi lo explicara. —

—Por la mañana recibí una llamada bastante peculiar. — Relato con parsimonia, sosteniéndola mirada esmeralda de la chica, donde podía apreciarse ciertos indicios de tristeza. — ¿Sabes lo que es un contrato de exclusividad?— Sakura asintió. — Como sabes, un contrato de tal magnitud conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Al parecer un prestigioso diseñador quiere que seas la portadora de su nueva campaña, lo cual abarca una amplia gama, ropa, accesorios, zapatos entre otras cosas. —

—Quieren que firmes un contrato con ellos para ser una de las modelos que los represente en la semana de la moda en Paris, New York, Tokio y Milán. — Agrego la rubia. Sakura sonrió, por fin escuchaba una buena noticia después del tormento que se desatado por la mañana. —

—No sé qué decir…me siento completamente halagada, por supuesto que me gustaría trabajar con el. — Dijo, mirando atentamente a Kakashi y Tsunade. Por sus semblantes dedujo que existía una parte de la propuesta que no sería de su agrado. — Pero para obtenerlo debo hacer un sacrificio… ¿no es así?— La dupla asintió.

—Veras…El diseñador posee una residencia en Paris, por lo que, la mayor parte del trabajo se desarrolla en Francia. Planteando tu situación, sería complicado volar los fines de semana hacia Tokio durante el tiempo de duración del contrato, por lo que, el desea que te establezcas permanentemente en Paris. —

Rápidamente Sasuke llego a su mente. Sus trabajos era una bomba de tiempo, no faltaría mucho para que explotara y detonara un sinfín de problemáticas para la pareja.

—Ve esto como una gran oportunidad. — Tsunade entrelazo una mano con la peli-rosa. — Tienes demasiado potencial…y si no se explota al cien por ciento será desperdiciado. Tu futuro en el mundo de la moda es prometedor, Sakura. Has llegado hasta aquí por tus propios medios, pronto conseguirías un sinfín de contratos y todos los diseñadores mataran por querer trabajar contigo. —

—Coincido con Tsunade-sama. — Sakura se quedó en silencio, apartando lentamente su mano para cambiar el semblante de felicidad por uno atiborrado de tristeza e inseguridad. Mordió su labio inferior, desviando sus irises verdes hacia el suelo.

— ¿Tendré tiempo para pensarlo?— Pregunto vacilante. —

—No tanto como quisiéramos. Debes dar una respuesta dentro de dos semanas. — Sakura paso saliva. Lo que tanto había soñado se contoneaba frente a ella, pero esos sueños se veían truncados por una persona a la cual amaba con todo su corazón; Sasuke.

Las decisiones ya no dependían solo de ella. Debía charlar con Sasuke. Si el pelinegro accedía, ambos comenzaría una nueva vida en Francia, inclusive el Uchiha se vería beneficiado, podría impulsar su arte alrededor de Europa, consagrarse como un magnifico fotógrafo.

—Prometo tener una respuesta lo antes posible. — Se puso de pie lentamente.—Gracias por esta oportunidad, no los defraudare.— Dicho esto, abandono la sala rápidamente, dirigiendo su paso hacia uno de los baños, ocultándose en un cubículo mientras sus manos temblorosas realizaban una torpe búsqueda del celular.

Tecleo de memoria el número de su mejor amiga, conteniendo un grito lleno de emoción.

— ¿Ino?— Pregunto entusiasmada.

—Frentona ¿pasa algo?— Respondió la rubia al otro lado de la línea. —

—Ino…— Susurro, derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¿Estas embarazada, Sakura?— Cuestiono Ino abruptamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Llama para decirte UE tal vez en los próximos meses tengas que ir a visitarme a Paris. — Sakura aparto el móvil al escuchar el grito de Ino, la chica podría reventarle el tímpano con tal alarido. — Te contare todo en cuanto nos veamos…solo quería decírtelo. — Mascullo. — Hablamos luego cerda, te quiero. —

Al finalizar la llamada salió de la agencia con rumbo hacia el estudio de Suigetsu donde podría encontrar a Sasuke, tal vez de esa forma podría ayudarlo a aventajar con los asuntos de su próxima exposición.

Camino por algunas cuadras, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse anunciando la inminente llegada de la noche. Apresuro el paso tanto como sus piernas le permitían, podría apostar que su cabello y todo su aspecto en general estaban hechos un desastre, sobre todo sus hebras rosadas ya que la humedad del clima provocaba que este se pusiera un poco rebelde.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de proseguir con la prolongada caminata, solo faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar al estudio, desde ese punto podía apreciarlo con claridad. Precedentemente de seguir, atisbo al pelinegro muy bien acompañado por una chica pelirroja de nombre Karin. La dupla abandonaba el lugar, manteniendo una charla amena, mientras la chica sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del azabache.

En ese predijo momento sintió como todo comenzaba a derrumbarse poco a poco, golpeándola fuertemente hasta el punto de dejarla un poco inconsciente, no en sentido literal, sino, figurativo. Recargo su peso contra la pared de un local.

Alzo nuevamente la mirada, notando como ambos se alejaban hacia un punto desconocido. Instintivamente y cegada por los celos opto por salir de ahí y buscar refugio donde nadie la defraudaría.

—X—

Bebió el trago con presteza, percatándose de la placentera quemazón que provocaba el licor al recorrer su garganta.

—Vaya ¿segura que no quieres la botella completa?— Dijo Liba con sarcasmo, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada fulminante. — ¿Mal día?— Ella asintió. — Al menos esto te hará olvidarte de los problemas durante algunos minutos, manada deberás enfrentarte a una resaca. —

— ¿No tienes algo como para noquear a un caballo?— El chico rio ante el comentario de Sakura. —

—Tengo lo suficiente como para noquearte a ti. — Dejo la botella a lado de la joven. — Cortesía de la casa, disfrútala. —

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan considerado, Kiba?— Alzo una ceja y sonrió irónicamente, llevando el contendor de cristal hasta la altura de sus labios. — Para su mala suerte, cuando bebía las canciones se transformaban en personas, los sucesos del pasado no tardaron y hacerle compañía.

— ¿Piensas beberte toda esa botella tu sola?— Al escuchar la pregunta, viro instintivamente para contemplar mejor al hombre que se dirigía con tal atrevimiento. De todas las personas en el mundo, Hitachi era la última con quien esperaba encontrarse. — Hola, Sakura. —

—Por supuesto que no. — Respondió. — Hola Itachi. — Sentencio apacible, tratando de no demostrar con la tristeza que cargaba desde el inicio del día.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?—

—Se mi invitado ¿Quieres un poco?— Itachi negó. —

—Nunca me he acostumbrado al sabor del vodka. — Confeso el pelinegro.

—Ni yo, pero estoy aquí. — Alzo el vaso y volvió a beber. — Debo confesar que no esperaba verte aquí. — Se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo los irises negros del azabache. —

—Necesitaba despejarme. Mi vida no gira en torno al trabajo. — Mascullo Itachi. —

—El alcohol debe estar harto de tener que asumir las metidas de pata de todos nosotros. — Agrego la peli-rosa, poco a poco sentía como la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

— ¿Problemas con Sasuke?— Cuestiono, curioso por saber respecto al tema, sin dejar pasar desapercibido el fatídico hecho de que Sakura estuviera escuchando la conversación padre e hijo la noche anterior.

—Algo por el estilo. — Recito resignada.

—Sé que esto es un tema que no me compete pero… Así es el amor, te da muchas razones para irte, pero tomas esa pequeña e insignificante razón que te da para quedarte. — Tal vez…Itachi tenía razón, existían pequeños detalles, los cuales, provocaron que la peli-rosa se enfrentara a una ola de sentimientos encontrados.

—Todos somos un desastre cuando nos enamoramos. — Espeto.

—X—

Miraba desesperadamente la pantalla del teléfono, incluso perdió la cuenta de las llamadas realizadas y sin respuestas. Eran las tres de la mañana y no había rastro de Sakura, era como si la tierra la hubiese tragado.

Escucho el ruido de un auto a las afueras del edificio, así que sin más, acudió a la ventana más cercana, oteando como la peli-rosa descendía del lujoso coche de su hermano. No era de esperarse que los celos salieran a flote en ese preciso momento.

Aguardo con toda la paciencia posible, esa misma noche se desataría una batalla campal en el departamento. Trataba de mantener la calma, pero el simple hecho de imaginar porque su hermano y Sakura estaban juntos le hacía imposible el trabajo.

Sakura entro en el departamento, lanzando la chaqueta y su bolso al sillón libre. Camino hasta la cocina como si el no estuviese presente y solo fuera un cero a la izquierda. Bebió un poco de agua y contemplo al Uchiha desde el otro extremo del lugar.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?— Pregunto posesivamente, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, poniendo en prueba los dotes actorales de Sakura.

—Sasuke, realmente estoy agotada, hablaremos de eso por la mañana. — Replico, dando media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de ahí y escabullirse de la confrontación. —

— ¿Te acostaste con mi hermano?— La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría, obligándola a detener el paso, aun sin creer que Sasuke la tuviera en tal denigrante concepto. Ella no respondió, si el pelinegro deseaba jugar ella le demostraría que podía hacerlo mejor. —

—No sabes de que hablas. — Susurro. — Hablaremos mañana. — Aviso, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. —

— ¡No!— Interrumpió Sasuke, alzando la voz. — ¡Hablaremos ahora! Así que respóndeme ¡¿Dónde estuviste?! ¡¿Te tiraste a Itachi?!— Su expresión estaba bastante perturbada, evidentemente solo se encontraban signos de enojo. —

—En primer lugar, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. En segundo, detesto cuando alzas la voz…— Sasuke camino rápidamente hacia donde yacía, tomándola bruscamente del brazo, obligándola a sostener su mirada. —

—No lo repetiré una vez más Sakura, así que responde ahora. — Espeto.

— ¡Estuve lejos de ti!— Exclamo la aludida. — ¡Me molesta que me tengas en un concepto tan bajo Sasuke! ¡No me acosté con tu hermano!— Ella sabía que Sasuke no creería la explicación, cuando la mente del Uchiha generaba una idea, no existía poder humano que pudiese hacerlo cambiar de opinión. —

— ¡No mientas Sakura!— Dijo el azabache, estrujando poco a poco el brazo de la chica. —

— ¡No te estoy mintiendo, maldita sea!— Logro zafarse del agarre del azabache, contemplándolo con esos fanales esmeraldas que solo detonaban un sinfín de sentimientos negativos.— ¡Anda vamos a reprocharnos todo lo que tengamos en esta vida!— Sasuke guardo silencio, temeroso a dar el primer paso sin argumentos válidos, lo cual, le hacía sentir como un completo estúpido al cuestionar la palabra de Sakura.— ¡Perfecto, iniciare yo!— Camino furiosa de un lado a otro, tratado de contener la furia, lo cual era imposible hasta ese momento. La bestia estaba desatada y no existía nada que pudiera enjaularla. —

—Karin tenía razón. — Susurro. El comentario llego a oídos de la oji-esmerlada. —

—Una de tus tantas enamoradas ¿no es así? Se lo que ella piensa de mí, también estoy consciente de la opinión de tu padre…ahora vamos a invertir los papeles Sasuke… ¿Te tiraste a Karin?— El aludido se quedó perplejo ante las erradas acusaciones. —

—Por supuesto que no. Karin es solo una amiga, la acompañe a casa, eso es todo. — Respondió Sasuke, esta vez apaciblemente. —

—Bien, es todo lo que deseaba saber. — Sakura seco las lágrimas con la palma de su mano, había llorado demasiado durante el día y la noche no sería una excepción. — Camino lentamente a la puerta. — ¿Ya estas feliz? ¿Lo viste?— Abrió la puerta lentamente, necesitaba salir de ahí o se volvería loca. Sasuke comprendió las intenciones de Sakura, por lo que sin más preámbulos, salió con ella. —

—Abandono todo, Sakura, perdón…sería estúpido decir que no lo sabía, pero ambos estamos conscientes de la conversación. —

— ¿Perdón? Es verdad que eso cambia todo ¿no?— Sonrió tristemente. —

—Sakura, perdóname. — Suplico. Trato de acariciar alguna parte de su piel pero ella rehuyó cualquier tipo de contacto de forma brusca. —

— ¡Vete!— Ordeno Sakura, con todo el desprecio que le era posible. — Vete. — El azabache dio media vuelta, atisbando la postura tomada por su novia. Exhalo resignado, aquel había sido su error y evidentemente el perdonarlo era el reto más duro propuesto a Sakura.

La peli-rosa tomo asiento sobre los peldaños, soltándose a llorar en silencio como una niña pequeña, a la cual, habían despojado de toda en la vida. Esa sería una de las noches más largas de su vida y a decir verdad, el futuro de ambos como pareja comenzaba a tornarse sombrío e ininteligible.

**Continuara. **

¡Oficialmente hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia…o eso parece !

Capítulos llenos de emociones y un sinfín de sentimientos están por venir así que…sosténganse

Debo agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, sé que no tiene mucha difusión pero es perfecto que algunos aun continúen leyéndola y la añadan a sus favoritos, en serio, mil gracias por su constante apoyo, en especial a Nekatniss y Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, mil gracias chicas, por dejar un comentario en cada capítulo 3

En fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ñ.ñ sin más, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima espero tengan un lindo día ¡Cuídense! ¡Besos y abrazos muy fuertes desde la distancia! ¡Hasta luego! ñ.ñ/


	11. Capítulo 11: No es un juego

**Capítulo 11**

**No es un juego. **

Era extraño estar merodeando por las calles de Tokio a altas horas de la madrugada, sumándole a esto el poco tiempo que tuvo para tomar sus cosas, lo que implicaba que no podía tomar un taxi o realizar cualquier tipo de llamada, solo restaba caminar y buscar un refugio una vez más.

Se sentía como un estúpido al generar una discusión a causa de los celos. Había pagado caro sus errores, lo cual, hería sus sentimientos, sobre todo porque no creía posible que Sakura olvidara aquel altercado fácilmente.

Miro unos cuantos segundos a la puerta, llamando hasta tres veces de forma desesperada. Al otro lado pudo entrever a un rubio con semblante aletargado. Confiaba plenamente en que Naruto no le negaría pasar una noche en su hogar.

—Teme ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Demonios ¿Acaso bebiste demasiado?— El bombardeo de preguntas no se hizo esperar, a lo que Naruto recibió como respuesta una larga afonía, descifrando inmediatamente que algo andaba mal con su mejor amigo.— Pasa.— Sasuke se adentró despaciosamente, tomando asiento en el sillón blanco que formaba parte de la decoración de la sala.—

— ¿Hinata está aquí?— Pregunto el azabache apenado. Por momentos olvidaba que su mejor amigo era un hombre casado, por lo tanto, no dejaba pasar por alto los pensamientos de Hinata entorno a su corta estadía. —

—No. Fue a pasar unos cuantos días con su padre y hermana. — Replico el rubio, contemplando atentamente la faz del pelinegro. — Puedes hablar. — Mascullo. — Pero creo que necesitaremos un poco de esto. — Dijo, sacando a relucir una botella de coñac. — La estaba guardando para una situación especial…pero creo que esto lo amerita. — Vertió el líquido en dos copas pequeñas, estrechando una de ellas al azabache. —

Sasuke dio un largo trago, demandando otra en ipso facto.

—Discutí con Sakura. — Comenzó a hablar Sasuke. — Todo comenzó desde la mañana. Al parecer mi comportamiento no fue el indicado, tenía razón en sentirse confundida. Por la noche, cuando regrese al apartamento, ella no estaba ahí. Trate de llamarla al celular pero simplemente mis llamadas eran rechazadas. — Volvió a beber. — Llego no hace mucho, acompañada de mi hermano y con aliento a alcohol. —

—Imagino que no fue una pelea pequeña ¿verdad?— Sasuke asintió, Naruto estaba en lo correcto, no por nada acudiría a refugiarse con el rubio, al menos que la situación lo ameritara. — Los celos fueron un factor importante…— Dijo el rubio, exhalando con parsimonia.

—Mi padre también tiene que ver en esto. — Replico el Uchiha.

…

_Fugaku yacía postrado en su escritorio, tratando a Sasuke como un cliente más y no como su hijo. El azabache estaba acostumbrado a eso, su padre siempre tomo una postura severa en cuanto a la educación de sus descendientes. _

_Itachi estudio en una de las mejores universidades de Japón, graduándose de la carrera nombrada Economía de Empresa, poseyendo una maestría en la misma rama, lo que posicionaba al primogénito Uchiha como el mejor postor a heredar las empresas de su padre. _

_Por otra parte estaba el, quien opto por quebrantar los designados de su padre, abandonando la escuela de arquitectura para adentrarse en el mundo de la fotografía. Este tipo de decisiones orillo al patriarca a casi desheredar a su hijo, pero la sangre llamaba y en ese momento necesitaba ayuda de azabache menor. _

—_No iniciare la plática con rodeos, iré al grano. — Espeto el hombre con voz imperturbable. — Hagamos un trato, Sasuke. — Mascullo. — La empresa requiere de tus servicios temporalmente. Pienso dejar a Itachi en el mando y por lo tanto con tu aprendizaje en arquitectura, deseamos financiar lo que sería nuestra nueva adquisición, por lo que, no solo fungirás con el papel de constructor, también precisamos de tu servicio como fotógrafo, todo esto para darnos a conocer no solo en el mercado nacional, sino también en el internacional. Se te pagara por tus servicios como es debido. — _

—_No estoy seguro de poder diseñar un edificio. — Confeso. — Pero conozco a otra persona que podría hacerlo. — Replico Sasuke, dejándose tentar por la jugosa oferta. — _

—_Si lo estoy proponiendo a ti es porque deseo a personas de confianza. — Dijo Fugaku, clavando la mirada tan pesada sobre el Uchiha. —_

—_Ella es de confianza y una de las mejores, su nombre es Karin Uzumaki. Precisamente sus abuelos llegaron a ser socios tuyos, en pocas palabras no estarías trabajando con desconocidos. — _

—_Llama a esa chica. Me gustaría entrevistarla primero, dile que traiga consigo algunos planos de sus trabajos anteriores y por lo tanto, un diseño bien elaborado, se presentara en la junta en cuanto haya finalizado.— Lo que decía Fugaku Uchiha era orden, nunca una sugerencia.— En ese caso, aparte de encargarte de promocionar a la empresa, me gustaría que ayudaras a tu hermano. Debes aprender del manejo de la empresa, Itachi te necesita, no podrá hacerlo solo. —_

—_Los negocios nunca han sido mi fuerte. Prefiero solo ser un intermediario para darte la difusión deseada. — Sentencio Sasuke parcamente, posando sus irises negros en cualquier parte de la oficina que no fuese el rostro de su padre. — _

—_Abrir tu propia galería requiere dinero, la renta, los marcos e impresiones no se pagaran solas. Estas en aprietos Sasuke, te conozco, eres mi hijo y por lo tanto, no voy a abandonarte. Tomas esta oferta o me veré obligado a buscar la ayuda en otro lugar. — Su padre había dado en el blanco. Ciertamente el realizar una exposición demandaba muchos gastos para comprar pintura, paneles, soportes, vitrinas, vidrios, hacer folletos, comida, vino entre otras cosas, por lo que, el dinero que ganaba con Orochimaru no sería suficiente. _

— _¿Cuánto tiempo?— Pregunto el Uchiha menor, oteando como su padre le dedicaba una sonrisa casi burlona. — Estoy dispuesto a aprender sobre las funciones de la empresa… ¿pero cuánto tiempo?— _

—_Un año. — Replico el hombre. — Tendrás el tiempo suficiente para preparar tu exposición y presentarla. Mientras tanto, también trabajaras en la empresa. — _

—_Entonces… ¿tenemos un trato?— Pregunto Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. — _

—_Itachi te esperara mañana. La hora de entrada es a las nueve en punto, lleva traje y donde realizar anotaciones, lo necesitaras. — _

…

— ¿Le dijiste a Sakura? Ella puede malinterpretar las cosas, Sasuke. — Dijo Naruto ciertamente consternado. —

—Esperaba decírselo por la noche... pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve el tiempo necesario para ponerla al tanto. — Dijo el azabache, recargando todo su cuerpo contra el sillón, al mismo tiempo que sus irises negros se posaban sobre el techo. —

— ¿Qué piensas hacer para remediar las cosas? Digo, evidentemente ella no desea verte en casa, por lo tanto ¿A dónde iras?—

—Perdonarme ha sido lo más difícil que le he propuesto hasta el momento. — Dijo Sasuke. — Por el momento, buscare refugio con Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo, al parecer han conseguido un lugar más amplio donde vivir. —

Por un extraño motivo, Naruto se sentía pesimista al respecto. Sabía que el problema no tendría solución, conociendo el carácter de ambos, tal vez la mejor opción sería terminar. Esperaba estar equivocado y que ambos continuaran en paz.

—X—

Oteo impresionada la enorme torre corporativa Uchiha y asociados. El diseño de esta era digno de la pretensión de los dueños.

Camino temerosa hasta la puerta principal, donde varias personas entraban y salían constantemente. Dedico unos cuantos minutos para contemplar su imagen reflejada en el cristal. Agradecía al maquillaje por ocultar los signos de insomnio y las bolsitas bajos sus ojos a causa de llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Se adentró hasta llegar a la recepción, donde amablemente una joven le sonrió, recibiéndola cálidamente.

—Buenos días señorita. Bienvenida ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?— Pregunto dulcemente. —

—Buenos días, estoy buscando al joven Uchiha Sasuke. — Mascullo Sakura tímidamente, mirando asombrada el interior de la torre. —

—Un momento, por favor. — La recepcionista dio aviso sobre la llegada de la peli-rosa. — Puede pasar, utilice el elevador, piso numero treinta, es la única oficina en el pasillo. —

—Gracias señorita, es usted muy amable. — Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa. —

—Disculpe… ¿es usted Haruno Sakura?— La aludida asintió. — Soy admiradora de su trabajo ¿podría darme un autógrafo?—

—Por supuesto. — Sentencio la chica, plasmando una linda dedicatoria acompañada por una firma. — Que tengas un lindo día. — Dicho esto, emprendió paso rápido hasta el elevador. Estar ahí le parecía sumamente eterno, las personas entraban y salían, mientras mantenían conversaciones sobre el estado de la bolsa, finanzas, contratos entre otras cosas desconocidas para la peli-rosa. Al llegar a su destino, contemplo la puerta temerosa, llamando a esta en dos ocasiones, encontrándose con el patriarca Uchiha. — Buenos días señor. — Saludo educadamente y sin ninguna pizca de rencor alguno. — ¿Esta Sasuke?— El hombre hizo un ademan con la mano, invitándola a pasar a la oficina. —

—Buenos días Sakura, puedes tomar asiento. — Dudosa, realizo la acción, dedicándole una mirada llena de desconfianza al padre de Sasuke. — Sasuke se encuentra trabajando en estos momentos, pero me alegro que estés aquí, quiero discutir unos asuntos contigo. —

—No quiero robarle parte de su valioso tiempo, señor Uchiha. Regresare en otra ocasión. — Sus intenciones eran ponerse de pie y huir de ahí en ipso facto, sus deseos se vieron frustrados al escuchar la orden de Fugaku. —

—No. Toma asiento una vez más. — Clavo su mirada llena de desdén sobre ella, cohibiéndola al instante. — Ambos nos movemos en el mundo de los negocios… por lo tanto, tengo uno que proponerte. — Sakura estrujo sus labios, aguardando por lo peor. — ¿Cuánto deseas por alejarte de mi hijo?— La pregunta fue un golpe bajo para la peli-rosa, esto fue evidente, al fruncir el ceño y ponerse de pie al ver el cheque sobre la mesa. —

—Nunca creí que usted fuera esa clase de persona. — Tomo el papel, haciéndolo trizas y lanzándolo hacia el escritorio. — Si usted cree que voy alejarme de Sasuke está completamente equivocado. —

—Vamos, no debe ofenderse señorita Haruno. Las mujeres como usted solo buscan dinero. Algún día, cuando se convierta en madre, comprenderá que uno solo desea ver por el bienestar de sus hijos. Acepte el dinero, y todo esto quedara en el olvido. — Era asombrosa hasta donde podía llegar la insolencia de Fugaku.

—Con todo respeto, señor…pero usted y su dinero pueden irse al carajo. — Dicho esto, abandono la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, iniciando una búsqueda con la mirada. Descendió por las escaleras, rezando por encontrarse con el azabache. Por suerte, sus piernas la llevaron hacia el comedor general, donde en una mesa a lo lejos, podía apreciarse a Sasuke, acompañado por Karin.

Ella, trataría de mantener la calma y no explotar. El destino o cualquier cosa estaban jugando cruelmente con ella. Primero estaba la charla mantenida con su suegro y en segundo lugar se encontraba a Sasuke con la última persona que deseaba verlo, pero no armaría una escena ahí.

—Sasuke-kun. — Llamo, atrayendo la mirada apática del azabache hacia ella. — Hola…Karin. — La pelirroja no tardo en incomodarse. —

—Hola, Sakura. — Saludo cordialmente Karin. No ignoro lo tenso que se tornó el ambiente, por lo que, tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie. — Nos vemos en la oficina, Sasuke-kun, aún quedan demasiadas cosas por resolver. —

—Hn. — Dijo el Uchiha. —

—Hasta luego, Sakura. —

—Hasta luego, Karin. — Cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la peli-rosa tomo asiento frente al Uchiha, quien no se dignaba a mirarla. — No digas nada, yo hablare. — Dijo decidida. —

—No ahora, por favor. — Sasuke continúo analizando las estadísticas plasmadas en las hojas, ignorando por completo la presencia de su novia. —

— ¿Entonces cuando? ¿Mañana?— El azabache dejo escapar un largo suspiro. —

—Nunca hable del futuro, del tuyo y del mío. — Agrego el, sin miedo a herir los sentimientos de Sakura. —

—Yo, espontáneamente habría dicho, nuestro futuro. Creo que debo estar satisfecha con el presente. Imaginaba que estaríamos los dos juntos por años, fui una estúpida al generarme esa clase de ilusiones. — El silencio impero, había afonías que no que no mataban pero que si dejaban el corazón malherido. La tensión podía sentirse en aire y ser cortada con unas tijeras, aquel no era el lugar adecuado para resolver sus problemas. — Solo venía a pedirte disculpas. — Agrego Sakura. — Diviértete con tu nuevo empleo. — Con el corazón roto, dio media vuelta, caminando con rumbo hacia la salida.

Sasuke medito unos cuantos segundos sobre sus palabras. Al parecer las palabras insulsas de su padre lograron convencerlo, creando una brecha entre Sakura y el. Se puso de pie, corriendo detrás de la peli-rosa, alcanzando a aprisionar su delgada muñeca con un firme agarre.

—Espera. — Espeto con voz seria, sosteniendo los fanales esmeralda que se tornaban cristalinos por las lágrimas. —

—Sigue con tu trabajo, yo también tengo cosas por hacer. —

—Estas tratando de herirme. — Sonrió algo frustrado. — No seas ridícula, no eres capaz. —

—Sasuke…si realmente me amaras no me habrías lastimado ¿cierto? Pero lo hiciste. — Abruptamente se soltó del agarre, dejando al pelinegro sin las palabras suficientes para defenderse.

Sakura había llegado curando sus heridas, y estaba partiendo creando más.

El dolor más grande provenía cuando se prolongaba lo que ya tenía fin. Tal vez, lo mejor para los dos era dejarse ir. Esperando volver a verse, o quizá esperando no volver a encontrarse jamás. Quien sabe, de hecho ni el mismo lo sabía.

CONTINUARA

—X—

Este capítulo fue más corto de lo normal pero estoy reservando la otra parte del drama para el siguiente capítulo :3

Ojala la historia sea de su agrado ñ.ñ Debo agradecerles por darle una oportunidad: 3 y obviamente por su constante apoyo. Me gusta escribir esta historia, en sí, todo ya está planeado obviamente cuando escribo y doy una segunda lectura cambio algunos aspectos, pero créanme, todo ya está fríamente calculado.

Anttomercury solo espera a ver los siguientes capítulos, son un mar de drama jaja Gracias por continuar aquí Antto Te entiendo, las palabras de un autor pueden transportarte a un sinfín de lugares y hacerte sentir muchas cosas a la vez, son pocas las historias que han causado eso en mí, pero debo decir que son muy buenas. Siempre es un gusto leerte estimada Antto ¡Cuídate! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso desde la distancia! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Nekatniss No podría decir exactamente "mitad" ya que tengo planeado que la historia contenga veinticinco capítulos Normalmente intento hacer que los títulos encajen con el contenido del capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por todo Nekatniss, no sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho pero viene desde el corazón. Gracias a ti por leer ¡Cuídate! ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso!

Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo

Sin más, esto es todo por hoy, prometo regresar con más

Así que cuídense y ¡Hasta la próxima! ñ.ñ/


	12. Capítulo 12: BOSCO

**Capítulo 12**

**BOSCO**

A pesar de no estar en la mejor forma -emocionalmente- Sakura no se detenía con el trabajo.

Creía firmemente que si pasaba suficiente tiempo absorta en los asuntos laborales, los problemas con Sasuke se disiparían de su mente, otorgándole un momento de tranquilidad. Realmente había perdido la cuenta de los días, todo parecía demasiado eterno ante sus ojos, el simple hecho de no ver a Sasuke en la casa solo le recordaba los malos momentos que los orillaron a darse un tiempo.

—Tiempo. — Pensó ella, sonriendo frustrada. Si la persona hubiese sido otra, el tiempo se lo daría permanentemente, pero como se trataba del Uchiha, ella no tuvo más remedio que acceder a jugar, sometiéndose a las peticiones del pelinegro. — Las cosas que hao por amor. — Añadió. —

—Estuviste magnifica Sakura. La diseñadora estará encantada con las fotografías. Expresas sutilmente el significado de la colección, aun así sin llevar un poco de ropa. — Mascullo el fotógrafo, quien estaba evidentemente impresionado por el profesionalismo de la peli-rosa.

—Gracias, me siento halagada. — Dijo sonriente. — Hago todo lo que está en mis manos. Fue un placer trabajar contigo una vez más, Daika. —

—Lo mismo digo, Sakura. Te espera un gran futuro en Paris. — Para ser sincera, había olvidado por completo todo el asunto de mudarse a Francia. Poco a poco la situación con Sasuke se volvió fundamental en su vida, por lo que, aparto tal tópico abruptamente, anegando la respuesta que debía otorgarle a Kakashi y Sakura.

Obviamente eso sería una total falta de respeto a su manager. Kakashi constantemente trabajaba durante horas para conseguirle los mejores contratos en el mundo de la moda. Aquella no solo era una oportunidad para ella, sino que también lo era para el peliblanco. Y qué decir de Tsunade. Ella tenía fe ciega en su persona, sabía que Sakura poseía un potencian excepcional y si este sabia explotarse adecuadamente, el rostro de la chica seria recordado durante años como icono de la moda, así como lo fueron en su tiempo Audrey Hepburn, Brigit Bardot y la magnífica Marilyn Monroe, quienes dejaron huella en la humanidad por su belleza.

Suspiro resignada, era un completo desastre. Sasuke era el culpable de sus males.

Por segundos imaginaba como seria la vida para el azabache, sobre todo cuando Karin trabajaba en turno completo con el chico, teniendo la oportunidad de estar cerca de su amor platónico. Incluso sabía que el chico estaba viviendo con ella, lo que solo lograba incrementar la inseguridad y los celos en la peli-rosa, disipando cualquier opción sobre otorgarle el perdón. Extrañamente, comenzaba a darse cuenta que había dejado de ser una prioridad para pasar a ser una opción, ese pensamiento por más duro y cruel que fuera tenia razón.

La verdad era que si, Sasuke la defraudo, así como elevo sus esperanzas hasta el cielo le enseño que el "para siempre" suele decepcionar, que a veces la eternidad representaba un segundo y luego de repente se va. Habían hecho el amor y luego el amor los hizo mierda.

—Sakura. — Dijo Kakashi, deteniendo el paso solo para mirarla. Todos a su alrededor habían partido a sus casas, dejándola completamente sola y no con la mejor compañía, su mente. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta que Kakashi estaba ahí.

—Kakashi. — Respondió al mismo tiempo que daba un respingo. — No esperaba verte aquí, bueno si lo esperaba es bastante tonto pensar eso, pero pensé que tú también ya estabas en casa. — Explico con evidente nerviosismo.

—Lo mismo digo, Sakura. Creí que ya estabas en casa, pero es un alivio encontrarte aquí. — Sakura parpadeo más veces de lo normal, levantando una ceja aun sin comprender las palabras de su compañero de trabajo. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?—

—Puedo preguntar ¿A qué se debe esta invitación tan repentina?— Cuestiono insegura, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras en seguida. Kakashi exhalo lentamente, dedicándole una confortante sonrisa. —

—Es reconfortante saber que elegiste el modelaje y no la actuación. — Espeto. — Eres mala ocultando tus sentimientos. Anda, toma tu abrigo, evidentemente necesitas charlar con alguien. — Dicho y hecho Kakashi había dando en el blanco, por lo que, se puso de pie y salió de las instalaciones acompañada del peliblanco, subiendo a su coche. Al llegar al restaurant no tardaron en encontrar una mesa.

Aquel lugar era sumamente exclusivo, diversas personas de negocios, famosos e incluso mafiosos lo posicionaban como su opción preferida para pasar el rato, incluyéndolos a ellos dos. La dupla no tardo en ordenar los platillos que más llamaron su atención en el menú, por lo que solo restaba aguardar.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos al grano o deseas suavizar la plática con un tema de tu interés?— Pregunto Kakashi, posando sus ojos oscuros sobre la faz de la chica. Sakura no podía dejar de mirar al hombre, sentía mucho respeto hacia él y no podía negar que era lo bastante apuesto como para dejar a varias chicas embelesadas con sus atractivos físicos, sumándole a esto el porte y la educación, haciéndolo el partido perfecto para todo mujer, un hombre de ensueños, pero no para Sakura. Su tipo siempre habían sido los chicos rebeldes, tal cual el azabache. Sentía una gran debilidad por ellos, tanto que podían ser su perdición.

—No quiero aburrirte con este tema. Son cosas bastante sentimentales y ahora que lo pienso absurdas. — Dijo Sakura, sonriendo mientras movía su cabeza en forma de negación. —

—Para tenerte de esta forma no son problemas absurdos. Tal vez no pueda otorgarte el mejor consejo, pero si puedo escucharte. De vez en cuando no hace falta que una persona responda. — Respondió con voz apacible, acercándose un poco para contemplar a la chica.

Sakura se tomó el tiempo necesario para comenzar a hablar y que las lágrimas no brotaran como fuente.

—Tengo novio…o al menos lo tenía. — Corrigió instantáneamente. — La situación es complicada…nos conocemos desde niños, al principio éramos amigos y para mí un crush imposible. Por un momento pensé que solo se trataba de una simple etapa de fangirl, pero me di cuenta que no fue así el día que comenzamos a vivir juntos. Todo se dio lentamente, no podíamos retrasar lo evidente, tal vez por el miedo a terminar de esta manera. — Se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, rememorando algunos de los mejores momentos que pasaron juntos. — Las cosas marchaban bien…hasta hace unos cuantos días, cuando comenzó a trabajar para su padre. Mantuvimos una discusión y lo corrí de la casa, al día siguiente acudí a hablar con el…pero me pidió un tiempo. — Kakashi no apartaba la mirada de la peli-rosa, el contacto visual era de vital importancia para el peliblanco, sobre todo porque así le demostraba a Sakura que estaba escuchando el relato de su fatídica relación amorosa. — Deje todo por él, negué cariño a personas que de verdad me querían en su vida, solo por él, fui tan idiota como el…—

— ¿Puedo dar mi opinión al respecto?— Cuestiono, notando el asentimiento por parte de su acompañante. — Eres una gran mujer para ser una segunda opción. — El comentario fue para ella un gancho al hígado, nunca pensó que tanta sinceridad lograría afectarla. — Las cosas no deben ser como él quiere. Creo que debes aceptar al siguiente que venga, darle la posibilidad de que te amé. Todos merecen una oportunidad, al menos de ser correspondidos una vez. Sakura, no seas el lema de nadie porque tú eres poesía. —

La ojo-verde no pudo evitar sonrojarse, eso había sido un hermoso cumplido e inesperado.

—Ahora entiendo por las mujeres adoran pasar tiempo contigo. — Mascullo un poco inquieta, desviando sus fanales viridian a otro punto. —

—Aunque no lo creas…mi suerte en el amor ha sido horrorosa…o mejor dicho, nunca tuve esa suerte. — El mesero no tardó en llegar con sus pedidos, irrumpiendo la conversación tan amena que mantenían ambos. Kakashi agradeció para comenzar a comer al paso de la chica. —

—Creo que es demasiado atrevido preguntarle por qué…pero necesito argumentos para creer en esa historia. Está siendo demasiado modesto. — Kakashi sonrió mientras bebía un poco de vino. —

—Es verdad. — Dijo con voz tenue. — La primera se llama Rin. Estuvimos enamorados durante nuestra adolescencia. — Sakura supo que el solo se limitaría a dejar el relato ahí, sin lujo de detalles. —

— ¿Qué paso con ella?— Inquirió, oteando a su acompañante mientras las ganas por fisgonear aumentaban. —

—Ahora está casada con mi mejor amigo. — Relato el hombre, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada. — Logre recuperarme. Después llego Hanare, con ella las cosas iban en serio. Estaba seguro de que sería la indicada, pero después desapareció sin dejar rastro. Al parecer ahora vive con un millonario. —

—Eso es terrible. — Agrego Sakura, notando como el peliblanco asentía ante el comentario. — Aun me cuesta creer como fueron capaces de no estar con usted. — Espeto, sin prestarle atención como las palabras brotaban de su boca como un rio. —

—Viene lo mejor. La que se llevó gran parte de mí, y no estoy hablando sentimentalmente sino económicamente. Incluso tú llegaste a conocerla, su nombre es Mei Terumi, la presentadora del programa matutino. — La peli-rosa no pudo ocultar su impresión. Mei era conocida por su belleza. Había participado en concursos de tal índole, adquiriéndole el título de ganadora en reiteradas ocasiones. Cuando su carrera como reina de belleza finalizo, Terumi no dudo en incursionar en el periodismo, adquiriéndose con su programa el horario que todos deseaban en la televisión.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que el mundo es relativamente pequeño. Nunca pensé que ustedes hubiesen tenido una relación. — Confeso, llevando una pequeña porción de comida hasta su boca, permitiéndole proseguir a Kakashi con el relato. —

—Comenzamos a salir rápidamente. Me sentía un hombre afortunado al tener a tal mujer conmigo. No voy a negarte que pase los mejores años de mi vida a su lado, es bastante hermosa y con un carácter espectacular. No puedo quejarme de mis años de matrimonio, ni siquiera de ella, fue simplemente magnifica. —

— ¿Entonces…que ocurrió?— Indago la modelo, deteniendo sus bocados para escuchar con atención el final de la romántica historia. —

—A veces el amor no es suficiente y el camino se torna difícil. Lamentablemente los dos desistimos, por lo que decidimos que lo mejor sería separarnos. — Tal vez Kakashi tenía más razón de la que le gustaría admitir. No debía forzar su relación con Sasuke, a lo mejor, eso era todo lo que tenían que ofrecerse y lo mejor sería guardarlo con ellos como uno de los mejores recuerdos. Algún día llegaría esa persona indicada. — Estuve a punto de casarme otra vez, pero aun no me siento seguro para dar tal paso. —

—Yo también estuve a punto de hacerlo.— Dijo Sakura, dejando anonadado a Kakashi por tal confesión.— Era un buen chico, pero no con quien deseaba pasar el resto de mis días. No voy a negarlo, llegaron otros pero sin trascendencia en mi vida. —

—Y después esta este chico. — Añadió el hombre. — No todo está perdido. Ignora las palabras que dije antes ¿Quién soy yo para dar consejos sobre una relación cuando he terminado cuatro? Si las cosas tienen solución…no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que te ama tanto como tú a él. —

—X—

Después del trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Apenas dejaba sus obligaciones en la oficina para sumergirse en la faena de la galería, sumándole a esto que vivía en una casa de locos. Frecuentemente Karin y Suigetsu discutían por cualquier cosa, así como que la pelirroja inventaba cualquier excusa para estar con él, Juugo era más tranquilo, solamente se limitaba a observar y charlar con Sasuke apaciblemente, sabia los problemas que tenía el azabache y el no deseaba darle más.

—Sasuke-kun. — Dijo Karin con voz más melosa que un melocotón. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?— El azabache habría rechazado la oferta, pero había tanto por hacer, sobre todo el colocar las fotos en sus respectivos marcos para ser exhibidas, por lo que un par de manos más seria suficiente para aventajar la atenuante tarea. —

—Por supuesto. — Respondió Sasuke sin prestarle demasiada atención. — Coloca con cuidado las fotografías dentro de los marcos. — Explico. — Trata de no arrugar la imagen. — Karin asintió, tomando asiento a lado del chico mientras ponía manos a la obra. —

Sasuke pensaba sobre todas las cosas que había dejado en el apartamento, precisaba de algunos objetos, lamentablemente estaba evitando cruzarse con la peli-rosa, porque sabía que en cualquier momento que ambos estuvieran de frente algo sucedería.

Su relación ya no poseía ni pies, ni cabeza. Realmente no sabía hacia donde se dirigirían, era un futuro incierto. Las palabras insulsas de su padre lograron surgir efecto, y por más que intentara hacerse creer que él no era culpable las cartas se volteaban en favor de la chica.

—Karin ¿podrías pasarme un sobre que esta sobre el ropero?— La pelirroja no tardo en acatar las órdenes del azabache, alcanzando dos sobres. Uno de ellos llamo su atención. Sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta saco las fotos resguardadas con lentitud. Las efigies capturaban a la peli-rosa en toda su esencia, había diversas imágenes, algunas de ellas solo hechas para Sasuke, retratando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica en diferentes ocasiones, así como existían algunas con el azabache. Una –entre tantas- logro quebrantar el corazón de la pelirroja; Sasuke y Sakura estaban abrazados como dos buenos amigos, sonrientes, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo sentir egoísta y profundamente culpable, sino, la forma en que ambos chicos se miraban, había verdadero amor en esos ojos.

—Karin. — Llamo el azabache cerca de ella. Sin darse cuenta la aludida viro todo su cuerpo hacia Sasuke, aun con el sobre en la mano. El Uchiha tomo el contenedor, pidiéndole con una simple mirada una explicación. — Lo lamento, yo…yo…—

—No tienes por qué disculparte. — Mascullo Sasuke, regresando la carpeta hasta el lugar donde nadie se suponía iba a encontrarlo. —

—Ahora entiendo por qué la elegiste a ella…— El pelinegro se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Karin. — Es sumamente hermosa…no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y por supuesto aunque la tuviera, no la tomaría. — Confeso. — Pero tú de verdad la amas ¿no es así?—

"_No la amaste. En realidad no querías estar solo o, tal vez, ella te hacía sentir bien sobre tu miserable vida. Pero no la amaste, porque uno no lastima a la persona que ama"— _Sasuke se decía lo mismo constantemente. Él era la causa del dolor de Sakura. En reiteradas noches el insomnio llegaba, plasmando en su mente como la estaría pasando ella o simplemente divagando en esos recuerdos que aunque solo fueran ya lejanas proyecciones le traían una tranquilidad enorme.

Sasuke solo se limitó a mirarla de soslayo ¿Qué se podía decir en momentos como ese? No deseaba herir los sentimientos de Karin, las palabras no serían suficientes para disipar el dolor que le causaba el rechazo.

Dio media vuelta, alcanzando su chaqueta abandonando la casa y emprendiendo paso hacia su viejo hogar. Mientras caminaba, fumo alrededor de dos cigarrillos, retornando al viejo y desagradable habito, como salida, una forma de escapar.

No tardó demasiado en arribar. Noto que las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que instantáneamente dedujo que Sakura se encontraría en casa. Subió con parsimonia cada peldaño, notando como el nerviosismo aumentaba en su interior. Llamo a la puerta dos veces, siendo atendido de inmediato.

Contemplo a la peli-rosa de pies a cabeza sin ningún atisbo de discreción. La chica llevaba un hermoso y provocativo "babydoll" color tinto. Durante su estadía por la casa, aprendió el exquisito gusto de Sakura y su fascinación por la ropa íntima, lo que agradecía constantemente, ya que en diversas ocasiones ella modelo para él un sinfín de prendas parecidas, las cuales, lucían muy bien en Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun. — Mascullo nerviosa. — ¿Qué haces aquí?— Sasuke cerró los ojos lentamente, realizando un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer en las "provocaciones" de la peli-rosa.

—Solo vine por unas cuantas cosas. — Admitió, sosteniendo los fanales esmeraldas de la chica y aguardando por su aprobación. Escucho como Sakura dejo escapar un largo y pausado suspiro, ella no le negaría la entrada al azabache.

—Adelante. — Indico con voz suave, cerrando la puerta tras la entrada del pelinegro. Contemplo al chico con cautela, embriagándose con el aroma tan varonil de su colonia. Esperaba no terminar haciendo algo de lo que podría arrepentirse la mañana siguiente.

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación, colocando en una mochila tanto cosas personales como herramientas de trabajo. Cuando salió, miro a Sakura sentada en el sillón, con la mirada fija hacia otro punto que no fuese él. Con cierta timidez el tomo asiento a su lado, a lo que la hermosa joven respondió con una mueca llena de confusión.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas?— Cuestiono Sasuke, tratando de romper esa tensión generada entre los dos. —

—Si te digo que bien estaría mintiéndote. — Respondió Sakura, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.— Pero el trabajo me mantiene distraída, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ti.— Ella realizo una pauta casi interminable ¿De qué se supone que hablarían? No era sencillo sustituir los besos y las caricias por simples charlas que no llevarían a nada. — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo de tu padre?—

—Bien. — Espeto parcamente. Ambos se miraron –por una enésima vez más- era una tortura estar tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. El, su cuerpo necesitaba de ella, sobre todo esa dosis de besos diarios de la que se había privado hace semanas.

Como un reflejo, llevo la mano hasta su suave rostro para tener una privilegiada de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sus labios se vieron cerca de los de ella, sellando el inminente magnetismo con un beso hambriento y demandante. Ella, sin poder ignorar la situación, corto la distancia entre los dos, acercándose lentamente al Uchiha, notando como los fuertes brazos del azabache se enredan en su estrecha cintura, obligándola a sustituir su asiento, posándose sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

Él no podía evitar acercarla a su cuerpo, absorbió su aroma hasta sentirse lo suficientemente mareado, mientras sus labios aumentaban la intensidad del beso. Las manos del Uchiha no tardan en comenzar un juego peligroso, levantando el diminuto camisón de la chica, fundiéndose en la nívea piel de la peli-rosa.

Los delgados dedos de Sakura fueron trazando un camino desde el cuello hasta llegar a sus hebras oscuras, perdiéndose y enredándose, así como las manos de Sasuke en su ropa. Sus manos no tardaron en realizar el amago de desprenderla de ella, percatándose como la chica seductoramente muerde su labio inferior.

Débil ante las provocaciones Sasuke descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a sus firmes pechos, arrebatándole un gutural gemido comprimido.

—N-no.— Susurro Sakura con dificultad, deteniendo las caricias de Sasuke.— No, Sasuke.— Repitió, perdiéndose en esos irises negros que solo detonaban reproche y confusión.— Si vamos a terminar con esto quiero que sea definitivamente.— Alcanzo su camisón, colocándolo una vez más para cubrir su torso desnudo.

—Sakura…ven, vamos a charlar. — Mascullo, acariciando la zona del sillón donde minutos antes yacía la presencia de la aludida. —

— ¿Para qué quieres charlar? No llegaremos a nada con las divagaciones, Sasuke-kun, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que tú fuiste quien pidió un tiempo? Te lo estoy otorgando, pero he llegado mi limite, es momento en que tú me otorgues una respuesta concreta, la definitiva. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?— Los reproches no se hicieron esperar. Sakura tenía un punto, el cual, Sasuke capto con rapidez. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres estar conmigo? ¡Entonces demuéstralo!—

—Mierda, Sakura. — Mascullo Sasuke. — ¡Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo!— Tan solo un beso basto para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Los mejores momentos de su vida los estaba pasando a lado de la peli-rosa. Todo el mundo podía irse lejos, el permanecería a lado de Sakura, sin importarle la opinión de los demás. Varias personas dirían que solo perdía el tiempo con ella, pero cuando eso se hacía con alguien que quieres era una de las mejores formas de aprovecharlo. — Esto es como un puente. — Susurro cerca de sus labios. — Una vez que lo crucemos, todo estará bien. Tú puedes continuar modelando. Tal vez, lo mejor sería irnos muy lejos de aquí ¿Qué te parece el campo?—

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— Pregunto extrañada por los planes del azabache. — Digo…es extraño escucharte hablar así. — Le dedico una sonrisa tímida, realmente no le desagradaban los planes del azabache, al contrario, ella estaría dispuesta a dejar todo por él.

—Sí, o podríamos viajar por el mundo…Sakura. — La severidad en su voz capto toda la atención de la aludida. — Cásate conmigo. — Ella, entro en un trance, su primera reacción fue lanzar una enorme carcajada aun sin poder creerlo. —

—Sasuke… yo… ¿acaso la presión fue tanta que decidiste proponerme matrimonio?—

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Si? ¿No? Cualquier respuesta sería aceptable. — Mascullo Sasuke. Sakura sonrió levemente, el corazón le latía tan rápido, como si fuese a escaparse de su pecho. Durante mucho tiempo había fantaseado con aquel momento, ahora lo tenía servido en una bandeja de plata. Llevo ambas manos hasta su rostro, depositando nuevamente un beso sobre sus suaves labios. —

— ¿Esto es respuesta suficiente?— Sasuke asintió. — Tenemos que lograrlo esta vez. — Dijo ella firmemente.

—Lo lograremos. — Acoto Sasuke, avizorando el brillo en los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Sakura. — De verdad lo haremos. —

Tal vez ambos estaban haciendo lo correcto, o eso trataban de decirse a sí mismos para convencerse…tal vez, solo estaban retrasando lo inevitable, una bomba de tiempo que no tardaría en explotar y dejarlos completamente heridos.

Continuara

—X—

Les traigo la actualización más reciente del fin mientras esperamos por el último capítulo de Naruto Gaiden

La historia va muy avanzada ahora que lo pienso aunque yo misma podría dividirla en dos partes (No hablo de hacer una segunda parte jaja xD) pero si va a marcarse una pauta en el desarrollo de Sasuke y Sakura.

Ojala estén disfrutando de este fic como siempre, gracias por todo.

Nekatniss Un momento aún más triste viene en camino (Spoiler xD) Muchísimas gracias por decirlo mi estimada Nekatniss. Por supuesto, aún queda mucho de Grudge-Blues Una vez más, gracias por leer, yo adoro todo el apoyo que encuentro en cada review tuyo ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo, cuídate!

saki-chan, devo admitir que eu nunca pensei que minhas histórias são lidas em outros países (desculpe o Português teve de recorrer ao tradutor) Saki Pelo contrário, graças a você para ler este fic, eu espero que você esteja gostando e não esta defraudandote. Um abraço e cumprimento de uma distância! Cuidado!

Anttomercury ¡El Sasusaku no es para mentes débiles jaja! ¡Siempre hemos estado rodeados de drama en este bello fandom! *u* No por supuesto que no soy tan perversa como el señor Kishimoto :3 aun no llego a tal grado de maldad. Te comprendo Anttomercury, no me desagrada el Naruhina, pero creo que después de tanto ajetreo con el SasuSaku no podría adaptarme a la hermosa calma de tal bello pairing. Las personalidades de ambos dan muchas ideas para crear fics. Oww Antto, muchísimas gracias por leer cada una de mis historias, en serio, mil gracias. Si, sé que está desarrollándose rápido su relación, pero con el paso de los capítulos sabrán por qué Oh si…habrá una enorme SORPRESA muajajaja: 3 Te mando un fuerte abrazo, un gran beso, espero un día poder visitar Chile y por supuesto poder encontrarte Espero te encuentres bien Antto y por supuesto, sabes que estamos charlando por este medio ñ.ñ ¡Cuídate, hasta la próxima!

Sin más, esto es todo por hoy. Espero el capítulo les haya gustado, prometo que regresare con las actualizaciones lo más rápido posible.

¡Cuídense! ¡Saludos! ¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima, bye! ñ.ñ/


	13. Capítulo 13: Slow burn

**Capítulo 13**

**Slow burn**

La noche desapareció para darle la bienvenida al día. Sasuke y Sakura pasaron una de sus mejores veladas, realizando planes sobre su boda tan precipitada. La idea de casarse en secreto era una opción, sería divertido ver la cara de sus amigos al darles la noticia, aunque no sería lo mismo para la peli-rosa, quien soñaba en tener -literalmente- una boda de ensueño.

Por otra parte, ambos analizaron los pros y los contra, colocando las vertientes sobre una balanza. Debían tomar en cuenta que la relación no sería igual, ya que, ahora, los uniría un contrato y una frase que decía "hasta que la muerte los separe".

Al final, acordaron que durante esa noche le dirían a sus amigos sobre su sorpresiva decisión.

Sakura sentía como un sentimiento de culpa se instalaba en su interior. Durante toda la charla ella omitió una palabra fundamental, "Paris". Era difícil decidir. Francia era todo lo que había soñado, se estaba llevando el premio mayor a la bolsa, pero amaba tanto a Sasuke que le costaba imaginarse una vida sin él.

Exhalo lentamente, avizorando su imagen en el espejo. Nunca creyó que eso sería tan complicado. Deseaba ser firme, como el ritmo del tambor.

¿Era su vida Sasuke? ¿Y no su sueño realizar?

Al salir del baño, retorno nuevamente a la habitación del azabache, recostándose a su lado, posando su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, quien aún no despertaba. El movimiento de su hermosa novia logro abstraerlo del mundo de los sueños, abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con las hebras rosadas de Sakura.

—Oh. — Mascullo sonriente, mostrando su dentadura perfecta mientras sus ojos irradiaban un brillo singular. — Buenos días, dormilón. — Sentencio con voz dulce. Sasuke no se resistió, por lo que sorpresivamente unió sus labios a los de Sakura en un tierno beso. — ¿Iras a trabajar hoy?—

—No. — Respondió el Uchiha, acariciando con parsimonia la suave piel de la peli-rosa. — Ya hice mucho por la empresa. Debo enfocarme en la galería. — Sakura no podía estar más feliz por Sasuke. El chico estaba a punto de dar un gran paso. Durante esa exposición tendría la oportunidad de vender alguna fotografía y tal vez, si la suerte estaba de su lado, de consagrarse como un fotógrafo.

—Podría ayudarte. Hoy es mi día libre. — Sasuke asintió. El azabache sabía que algo ocurría con Sakura, lamentablemente –para ella- la conocía tanto, que podría dar clases intensiva de su vida. Por eso sabia cuando algo andaba mal con la peli-rosa. — Sakura. — Llamo con voz grave. — ¿Qué sucede?— Ella se congelo al escuchar esa pregunta, el Uchiha no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, mucho menos cuando cualquier excusa que podría ofrecerle solo quedaría en un bardo intento por mentirle.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Replico, fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas. —

—No intentes engañarme…puedes confiar en mí, Sakura. — La aludida tomo asiento al borde de la cama. Realmente no quería encarar a Sasuke cuando le diera la noticia, seria doloroso para ella ver la expresión en su rostro. Con morosidad acerco su cuerpo a la ventana, haciendo de lado las cortinas que le obstruían ver a la ajetreada gente en el exterior.

—No es nada. Solamente que todo esto me parece…— Sonrió débilmente, avizorando al Uchiha desde ese punto. — Debemos preparar ciertas cosas antes de ir a la cena organizada por Naruto. — Su única opción era sacar otro tema para desviar el del viaje a Paris. Le contaría, pero a su debido tiempo.

—Sakura…no voy a presionarte. — Respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al baño y comenzar con la rutina diaria. — Llegara el momento en el que tu sola vas a decirlo. — Sakura dejo escapar un largo suspiro, era como si estuviera atrapada en una pérfida pesadilla. Odiaba sentirse así, por obvias razones no era de su agrado mentirle al Uchiha, pero después de charlar de la boda y de un futuro juntos –como ella lo había planteado- el decidirse por ir a Paris suponía enormes sacrificios y uno de ellos era Uchiha Sasuke.— ¿Iras a trabajar hoy?— Cuestiono con voz firme.

—No lo creo, es mi día libre. Hinata me pidió que la acompañara a realizar unas cuantas compras, así que…hoy no podre quedarme a desayunar contigo ¿no hay problema?— El Uchiha negó. — ¿Estarás en la galería?—

—Si. Suigetsu y Karin me ayudaran a comenzar a montar la obra. — Informo Sasuke, solo para no causar mal entendidos que posiblemente los llevaría a desatar una tempestad en los tiempos de calma.

—Pasare a ayudarte cuando regrese. — Dijo sonriente, depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de Sasuke. — Buena suerte. — En ese santiamén, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no le molestaría despertar cada mañana a lado de la peli-rosa.

—X—

Las chicas paseaban por los alrededores del centro comercial, contemplando las tiendas abarrotadas de ropa, anunciando las nuevas tendencias para estar al último grito de la moda. Se adentraron en un establecimiento para obtener un momento de descanso, habían caminado durante largo rato que el cuerpo ameritaba una recompensa por soportar tanto.

—Dios. — Dijo Hinata, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. — Esto es exhaustivo. — Susurrar—

—Lo sé. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía. — Agrego la peli-rosa. Un mesero se acercó amablemente a ellas, dejando la carta para que pudieran ordenar.

Mientras su pedido llegaba Sakura puso a Hinata al tanto de la situación con Sasuke. Relatándole detalladamente cada acción realizada y por supuesto, la impulsiva propuesta de matrimonio.

Hinata no podía estar más feliz por su amiga, ella sabía que Sakura estaba perdidamente enamorada del azabache, pero noto esa inminente tristeza en su rostro. Primero la excuso con la ausencia de Uno. La rubia se había mudado a una ciudad cerca de Tokio, pero con el trabajo era casi imposible contactarla.

—No luces muy feliz, Sakura… ¿Es por Ino?— Pregunto con voz dulce. Sakura miro desganada el plato que tenía frente a ella.

—No es solo por ella…Estoy triste por mi. — Confeso, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos aperlados de la chica Hyuga.

—Pero porque ¿Qué pasa Sakura?— Hinata tomo una de sus suaves manos al mismo tiempo que la peli-rosa se soltaba a llorar, esperaba que su bardo intento por reconfortarla funcionara. —

—No lo sé. — Respondió la Haruno entre sollozos. — Me siento tan mal porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el futuro. Por un momento estaba decidida a tomar la oportunidad de irme a Paris…pero cuando Sasuke llego, todos esos pensamientos se disiparon… ¿Qué me espera Hinata?, todo me confunde, no sé. — Oculto su rostro entre sus manos, ahogando los sollozos, aguardando por un consejo que la hiciera sentirse mejor. — Todo me da vueltas, como si estuviera en un torbellino. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Que no encuentro la salida. Me siento atrapada…sofocada. — Hinata sentía empatía por Sakura. Ella misma había experimentado tales problemáticas, ya que, su trabajo demandaba su presencia en otros puntos del mundo, realizando presentaciones con la compañía de ballet.

—Y te has preguntado… ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?— Esa pregunta cayó como un balde de agua helada. Era difícil darle una respuesta concreta cuando la confusión no la dejaba pensar claramente. — Sabes… Cuando me case con Naruto, ambos tomamos en cuenta que mi trabajo no se encontraba aquí. Al inicio se opuso, pero con el paso del tiempo encontramos la manera de balancear nuestros sueños y nuestros trabajos. — Relato Hinata con parsimonia. — Hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Compartimos sonrisas y lágrimas…la distancia nunca ha sido un impedimento para estar juntos. — Espetar—

—Sasuke está abriendo su galería, no me gustaría obligarlo a ir conmigo a Paris. — Sakura guardo silencio, al parecer la respuesta llegó sorpresivamente a su mente. — Creo que…lo mejor será permanecer aquí. — Hinata noto la inseguridad en su réplica.

—Podrías hablar con el hoy en la noche. Tal vez los dos lleguen a un acuerdo. —

—Tal vez…— Susurro Sakura, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de hacer lo correcto.

—X—

Todos estaban reunidos en la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuga.

Los anfitriones se encargaban de amenizar la velada con charlas que fueran de mutuo interés entre los invitados. Normalmente el sequito estaba conformado por una serie de artistas. Uzumaki Naruto era un reconocido productor musical, Sai, un renombrado pintor, Neji Hyuga un afamado escritor y por supuesto Sasuke quien comenzaba a trazar su camino como un isigne fotógrafo. Shikamaru Nara comenzaba a hacer públicas sus películas, las reseñas decían que el chico se transformaría en un gran director de cine. El único que difería con tales profesiones era Chouji. El integrante del clan Akimichi se transformó en un popular cocinero en Tokio, abriendo una célebre cadena de restaurantes.

Por otra parte, todos estos hombres sostenían que no habrían llegado a la cúspide de no ser por sus denominadas "musas". Como bien se discernía, Uzumaki Naruto estaba casado con Hinata Hyuga, una hermosa y talentosa bailarina de ballet, el primo de esta era novio de una chica llamada Tenten, la cual, trabaja creando espectaculares esculturas, Ino y Sakura se alejaban un poco, desviándose por el modelaje, campo donde ambas ya eran bastante reconocidas y en el caso de Chouji, su novia era una mujer de negocios, administrando las empresas de su pareja, lo mismo sucedía con la pareja de Shikamaru, Temari. La rubia se movía por el mundo de la economía.

— ¿Cómo va el progreso del libro, Neji-san?— Pregunto Sakura, bebiendo un poco de vino mientras su fanales esmeraldas observaban al chico de ojos aperlados. —

—Estoy avanzando lentamente. Pienso realizar un viaje a Francia. — Escuchar el país alarmo a Sakura, ¿Por qué todo giraba en torno a la ciudad del amor?—

—Son excusas baratas. — Interrumpió la castaña. — Escribes y reescribes lo que ya habías reescrito, por tal razón no llevas gran progreso en el libro. —

—Creo que un escritor debe estar satisfecho con su obra ¿no es así cariño?— Pregunto Ino a Sai. — Es similar a una pintura o inclusive a una escultura, si tu no estas contento con tu trabajo ¿Cómo vas a exponerlo?—

—Veo que tienes un punto. — Replico Shikamaru. — Trabajar es problemático, sobre todo cuando la inspiración se va. — Agrego con voz apática.

—Los únicos que no se complican son Karui, Temari y Chouji. — Dijo Naruto, arrebatándole una sonrisa a los antes mencionados. — Es difícil vender tu arte hoy en día. —

—Por supuesto que lo es. Los desgraciados ya no aprecian la vertiente artística, todo lo contrario, quieren que pintes lo que se vende hoy en día. — Dijo Sai con evidente molestia. —

—No hay que alterarnos por eso. — Sentencio Hinata tímidamente. — Todos amamos lo que hacemos ¿no es así?— Los ahí presentes asintieron firmemente, prosiguiendo a lo que se denominaba como postre. La charla prosiguió amenamente, hasta el momento en que las primeras botellas de vino escasearon, por lo que Sasuke y Naruto acudieron por unas cuantas reservas.

El rubio estaba enterado de toda la situación entre Sasuke y su flamante novia, la cual, también era su amiga. Sai no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

—Sasuke. — Saludo cordialmente, con poca expresión en su rostro y también en su tono de voz, caminando directamente al refrigerador. — Naruto ¿tienes un poco de agua mineral?—

—Sí, debe haber una botella ahí. — Señalo el rubio con el dedo índice. —

—Sasuke ¿Qué opinas sobre el trabajo que le ofrecieron a Sakura en Francia?— El rubio fulmino al chico de piel pálida con una mirada. Al ver el rostro del Uchiha, Sai supo que el chico no estaba enterado, por lo que evidentemente había metido la pata. — ¿No te había dicho?—

—No. — Respondió Sasuke seriamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. —

—Al parecer estuvieron insistiendo, pero Sakura lo rechazo, para que tú pudieras abrir tu galería sin problemas. — Dijo el chico, saliendo estrepitosamente de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Sasuke estaba anonadado, sus hipótesis sobre si Sakura le estaba ocultando algo eran ciertas. La chica estuvo escondiendo tal noticia, tal vez por miedo a la reacción o la decisión que pudiera tomar el. Evidentemente, Sasuke, estaba molesto.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Naruto preocupado. —

— ¿Tu lo sabias?— Cuestiono molesto. — Contesta. — Ordeno, tratando de no alzar la voz para atraer público indeseable. —

—No. — Sentencio Naruto. — Para mí también es una sorpresa. — Reconoció el chico. Si quieres saber por qué no te lo conto…ya te lo dijo Sai. —

—X—

Sakura se percató de la seriedad proyectada por su novio, comenzando a dudar si debía contarle sobre Paris o no, aunque, de cualquier forma, ella ya había otorgado una respuesta definitiva, rechazando por completo la jugosa oferta por la cual distintas modelos matarían.

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke se dirigió directamente hasta el pequeño bar improvisado, vertiendo un dedo de escoces en un contenedor de cristal, bebiéndolo rápidamente y sirviendo otra dosis.

—Me gustaría obtener una respuesta sin que estés ebrio. — Sasuke se detuvo con el tercer trago, dejando el pequeño vaso en la mesa de madera que sostenía a la botella. —

—Bien, te escucho. — Ínsito Sasuke, clavando sus irises negros sobre la peli-rosa. — Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar…Sakura. — El silencio era desagradable y Sasuke no tenía la paciencia para soportar las prolongadas afonías, no en ese momento. — ¿Por qué no mencionaste lo del trabajo en Francia?—

—Temía que la respuesta no fuera la que yo deseaba escuchar…y que lo nuestro se terminara a causa del trabajo. —

—Eso es un poco egoísta, Sakura. — Reprocho Sasuke, avizorando como Sakura oteaba el suelo. —

— ¿Egoísta?— Pregunto ella, sonriendo un poco molesta. — ¿Es egoísta el que yo haya rechazado la oferta por ti? No me parece que lo sea. Mucho menos cuando tu padre se ha empeñado en destruir nuestra relación. —

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— Aquello no pintaba nada bien, Sasuke lo intuía, eran de esas cosas que se sabían antes de tiempo. Estaba claro que dejo pasar por alto algo de vital importancia. —

—El día que charlamos en tu trabajo. Minutos antes de encontrarme contigo, tu padre me ofreció una generosa cantidad de dinero para alejarme de ti. — Relato Sakura con todo el dolor de su corazón. — Creí que Francia seria la opción adecuada, tú estabas planeado tu futuro y evidentemente yo no estaba ahí. — Sasuke guardo silencio, estaba angustiado pero el orgullo que lo caracterizaba saldría a flote en esa disputa. —

—Y al parecer así será Sakura. — Cruzo de nuevo su mirada con la de ella, alegrándose de encontrarse con esos ojos verdes, pero con esa mala sensación de que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre. — Esto no es por mí, sino por ti. —

— ¡Demonios!— Grito molesta. — ¿Ahora yo soy la mala del cuento? ¿Por qué no aceptas que tú también tuviste un poco de culpa? ¡Mierda Sasuke! ¡¿Qué demonios buscabas, que demonios buscas?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que yo no pude darte?! Porque no nos hagamos idiotas Sasuke, yo todo lo humanamente posible te lo di y lo sabemos. — Sasuke se quedó en silencio al escuchar esa verdad, le costaba admitirlo pero ella tenía las ganar.

—Porque yo no tuve nada que ver en esto. — Sasuke estaba aplicando esa frase que decía "El que esté libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra" pero Sakura esperaba que el chico tuviera la puntería adecuada para asestarle un golpe. —

—Mírame a los ojos. — Ordeno Sakura. — Di eso otra vez. —

—Creo que es momento de que los dos continuemos por caminos separados. — Mascullo Sasuke. Era doloroso, pero trataba de hacerse creer que esa decisión era la adecuada para él y para la peli-rosa. — No me tergiverses, y tampoco me malinterpretes. —

No había nada más, la fortaleza por defender ya estaba derrumbada.

—Tú y yo seguimos buscando trascender. Los dos somos obstáculos. — Agrego Sasuke con voz fría. —

—Sasuke…lo intente, dios sabe que lo hice. — Susurro Sakura. Evidentemente Sasuke no disfrutaba ver a Sakura desmoronarse. La peli-rosa contemplo esa mirada llena de lastima, lo cual, encendió su furia, desplazando el sentimiento de tristeza. — Pero no pretendo causarte lastima, a ti, ni a nadie, tampoco quiero que te sientas culpable de nada…te libero de mí, vamos, se feliz y no me busques jamás. — El azabache no era el único que podía jugar así, ella también podría hacerle daño y se lo demostraría. —

En ese lapso de tiempo, donde el estar cerca se hizo más doloroso, Sasuke pasó demasiado tiempo encerrado en su habitación, empacando todas sus cosas y meditando sobre su discusión con Sakura.

El enojo estaba disminuyendo, por lo que comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus decisiones. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para remendar el daño causado. No imaginaba como seria estar lejos de Sakura, la amaba demasiado, la quería tanto que dolía.

Al salir, se encontró con ella. La chica aguardaba pacientemente en la sala. Sus irises negros se encontraron con esos ojos verdes, percatándose de una punzada en su corazón. Ambos habían echo el amor…y lamentablemente, el amor los hizo mierda.

—No quiero volver a saber de ti. — Dijo Sakura con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. — Ni que tú sepas de mí. —

— ¿Me esperaras?— Pregunto el Uchiha, ajustando la mochila que colgaba de su hombro, avizorando el deplorable estado de Sakura. —

— ¿Es un reto?— Sasuke negó. — Ya lo veremos. Ahora vete…— Al alzar la mirada se encontró con la inmensa soledad arropándola con frialdad. Todo había finalizado. El cuento de hadas se tornó en una pesadilla. Alcanzo su celular, tecleando el número con rapidez y llevando el móvil hasta su oído, espero a que la persona solicitada contestara.

—_Hola, ¿Sakura?— Pregunto Kakashi con voz adormilada. —_

—Lamento llamar a esta hora. — Se disculpó Sakura, tratando de simular un tono de voz imperturbable. —

— _¿Sucedió algo?— Dijo el peliblanco algo preocupado. —_

—No, todo está bien. — Mentía pero ella creía que no había una maldita necesidad para saber que yacía incompleta, no deseaba que su fragmentación estuviera a vista de todos. — En realidad llamaba para aceptar la oferta. —

Era ahí cuando tal vez los dos podrían ir tranquilos por la vida, aunque, sería un trabajo complicado, tomando en cuenta que los dos chicos se amaban con vehemente locura.

**Continuara**

**Bueno…les pido de la manera más atenta que traten de no odiarme…En cuanto al capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado (Aunque hacer ambas cosas va a ser difícil XD) **

**A partir del siguiente capítulo, comenzara lo que denomino yo como "Segunda fase" o al menos, el inicio de esta, donde podremos apreciar el desarrollo de Sasuke y Sakura separados y como prosiguen sus vidas después de la ruptura amorosa. **

**Muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo durante este proceso **** en serio, no saben cuánto aprecio el constante apoyo. **

**Bueno, sin más divagaciones, acaba abajo encontraran la respuesta a sus reviews ñ.ñ**

Agness-celty ¡Hola! ¡Que gusto tenerte en esta historia también! ñ.ñ Bueno, ambos fics son diferentes en ciertos aspectos :3 En este fic encontramos a un Sasuke y una Sakura actuando de forma "romántica" lo que no está sucediendo en Temática de la carne :3 pero pronto añadiré ese toque de romanticismo jeje. Sakura tiene el potencial para serlo, no me pareció tan descabellada la idea de cambiar su profesión a otra completamente distinta Nuevamente planteamos el tema de los miedos, los cuales, lograron separarlos, también no le quitemos méritos a su carácter…los dos son de cuidado jeje. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón Agness, por todo el apoyo 3

Si, que bueno que me dices de tal error, lo deje pasar por alto e.e creí que lo había cambiado pero no fue así -.- solo fue un mero error :3 En fin Agness, espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha una oportunidad que evidentemente desaprovecharon :c ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos Elaine!

Nekatniss a este momento me refería :3 espero no te haya tomado por sorpresa. Bastante, pero vale la pena :3 por ejemplo, valió la pena esperar diez largos años para ver a estos tortolitos siendo cannon *—* Jaja pero es lo que hace atractivo al SasuSaku, sabíamos que estaba ahí, pero Kishimoto siempre intentaba "desmotivarnos" hasta cierto punto, aunque era de esperarse, y por tal motivo nos recompenso con dejarlos juntos y darnos a la muestra más cannon ¡Sarada! Jeje. Como siempre Nekatniss muchísimas gracias, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado ñ.ñ ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Cuídate! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! ñ.ñ/

Anttomercury ¡Mi estimada Antto…temo decirte que solo acertaste en una hipótesis! u.u Es evidente que su relación cambio por completo :3 pero me alegra saber que sus ideas están un poquito alejadas, ya que tal vez lo que venga en el capítulo 14 si sea realmente una sorpresa. En serio, verán por qué su relación se desarrolló tan rápido, en la segunda fase de la historia podrá apreciarse las consecuencias de tal avance :3

Realmente es hermoso cuando personas como tú —y como los otros usuarios que dejaron un lindo review— tienen la gentileza de decirte el "por qué" les agrada tu fic, y como van comentando con tanto fervor y buenas vibras en cada capítulo, es ahí cuando dices "Estoy haciendo algo bien" y te motiva a seguir escribiendo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, otorgar una respuesta, los aprecio demasiado como para ignorar sus comentarios, ustedes son ese motor de fuerza. ¡Cuídate mucho Antto! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! ¡Te envió un abrazo aún más fuerte! ¡Nos leemos luego!

**Creo que esto es todo por hoy **

**Ojala hayan disfrutado la lectura y por ende también del capítulo. **

**¡Cuídense! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ñ.ñ/ **

**¡Adiós! **


	14. Capítulo 14: Tú y yo solos

**Capítulo 14**

**Tú y yo solos**

Uchiha Sasuke consagraba por enésima vez en la vida el solemne apelativo, perteneciente a ilustres empresarios, pero ese dogma cambio cuando el más pequeño de la célebre familia alcanzo la fama mediante una preciosa exposición conformada por una meticulosa selección de las mejores fotos, mostrando la belleza capturada por la lente del pelinegro.

Existía una sección en especial, la cual se llevó a la bolsa un sinfín de halagos, sobre todo por la espontaneidad de las efigies, donde podía avizorarse a Sakura en todo su esplendor, mostrándole a los espectadores como la vida de una modelo podía ser tan normal como la de cualquier ser humano.

—Es preciosa. — Mascullo una chica acercándose al protagonista de la noche. Sasuke la miro de reojo, prestándole un poco de atención al comentario efectuado. — Me refiero a que todas las imágenes son impresionantes… ¿Acaso esto es un portfolio?— El Uchiha se tomó el tiempo necesario para contemplar a la chica frente a sus ojos. Era hermosa, al menos para los estatutos se Sasuke lo era; Cabello rojo, casi anaranjado, ojos grandes color violeta, tez blanca y labios rojos, irradiando una enorme sonrisa.

—No precisamente. — La chica abrió los ojos tanto como pudo por la impresión, esperando por la excitante historia que se ocultaba tras las bellas imágenes. — Ella y yo…somos muy buenos amigos. — Tras la palabra "buenos amigos" el contexto era completamente diferente, omitía ciertas cosas –bastante fundamentales- como que Sakura y el mantuvieron una hermosa relación –mientras duro- la mejor relación de su vida se atrevía a decir.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?— Sasuke se sintió un intruso entre esos ojos violeta, los cuales demandaban sacar a flote el pasado que poco a poco trataba dejar atrás, donde realmente pertenecía. No viviría de los recuerdos, se negaba a convivir con esos fantasmas que solo le traían tristeza. —

—En Paris. — Termino de beber el champaña de un solo trago, dejando la copa vacía sobre la bandeja de un camarero. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, la charla se había tornado ciertamente incomoda. Sasuke avizoro de reojo el cuerpo de la chica, meditando si sería buena idea ir a dormir solo esa noche o en compañía. No negaría que a la vista de algunas féminas era considerado atractivo, por lo que, algunas mujeres eran atraídas a él como si fuese un campo de fuerza magnética. — ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?— La joven negó con parsimonia, esbozando una sonrisa coqueta. — ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi apartamento? Está a unas cuantas cuadras. —

Solo bastaba ofrecer una invitación atrevida, disfrazándola con unos cuantos tragos de por medio y la excusa barata de pasar un rato agradable escuchando su selectiva colección de música, mientras bebían a los pies de la chimenea y charlaban de lo magnificas que eran sus vidas.

—Por supuesto.— Espeto la joven, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, bajando la mirada y saliendo bien acompañada de la galería, tomada del brazo del mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke.

El pelinegro no se consideraba a sí mismo como un casanova. Repudiaba la idea de pasar una simple noche en compañía de alguna bella dama, y después desaparecer su recuerdo al cambiar las sabanas la mañana siguiente. Era la primera vez que hacia algo tan descabellado como eso, habían pasado ya tres meses desde la partida de Sakura, por lo que no se negaría al calor que unos brazos desconocidos podían proveerle.

Su éxito lo dirigió a transformarse en alguien sumamente renombrado, ahora todos peleaban por tener una fotografía tomada por Uchiha Sasuke, otros comenzaban batallas campales para trabajar con él, aunque el azabache era como un lobo solitario, solo estaba ahí para vender su arte.

Con la primera paga compro un lujoso apartamento en el centro de Tokio, después llego el auto y por ultimo algunos caprichos y las cuentas. Trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo distraído, de esa forma su mente no tenía tiempo para invocar a Sakura, a menos que el rostro de su perfecta ex-novia apareciera en las revistas, anuncios o videos musicales.

Realmente no sabía nada de ella, al menos nada que fuese cierto, con una vida como la de Sakura no era de esperarse que surgiese algún rumor absurdo entorno a ella. Estaba bajo el foco de las celebridades, codeándose con actores, músicos o millonarios, disfrutando de la vida, mientras él tomaba asiento en la banca y observaba su juego desde lejos, como un simple mirón.

— _¡Demonios!— Grito molesta. — ¿Ahora yo soy la mala del cuento? ¿Por qué no aceptas que tú también tuviste un poco de culpa? ¡Mierda Sasuke! ¡¿Qué demonios buscabas, que demonios buscas?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que yo no pude darte?! Porque no nos hagamos idiotas Sasuke, yo todo lo humanamente posible te lo di y lo sabemos. — _

Recordaba la severidad en las palabras de Sakura así como en su impetuosa mirada. Aquellas eran rememoraciones que lo más adecuado sería evitar que saliesen a la luz.

Una vez en el apartamento todo fue fugaz y mientras pasaba por los efectos del encuentro sexual, a su mente llego Sakura y en su cama no estaba más esa chica desconocida, sino esa bella peli-rosa de hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Al finalizar, Sasuke acudió al minibar por un trago, avizorando a la chica desnuda sobre su cama, comenzando a sentir los efectos de la tal renombrada "cruda moral". Le molestaba ser tan despreciable como lo había sido hace algunos momentos pero deseaba alejarse emocionalmente durante algunos segundos.

Después de su rompimiento con Sakura, había pasado confinado en la oscuridad de su habitación como vil ermitaño durante días, negándose a socializar con cualquier persona que compartiera la casa. Pasaba día y noche maldiciéndose a si mismo por sus absurdas decisiones. Todo habría sido más fácil si hubiese acompañado a la chica en su travesía. Ella se adaptó en el en diversas situaciones y él ni siquiera pudo corresponderle de tal forma.

La chica se puso de pie, oteando la hermosa foto que yacía sobre el buro a lado de la cama, notando que se trataba de la mismísima Sakura, aquella que pudo apreciar en las bellas efigies que conformaban la galería del azabache. Inmediatamente genero dos hipótesis.

— ¿Te rompió el corazón?— Indago con franqueza, encontrando sus ojos violetas con los oscuros del pelinegro. Atisbo el abrupto cambio en sus facciones y como su cuestionamiento era completamente ignorado, o eso pensaba ella. —

—No sé de qué hablas. — Respondió Sasuke parcamente, bebiendo otro dedo de whisky, limitándose a ver la botella medio vacía que yacía sobre el mueble de madera. — No entiendo por qué traes ese tema. —

—Puedes hablar al respecto. — Dijo con voz suave. —

Sasuke no había hablado de sus sentimientos con nadie, los estaba reteniendo para sí mismo, cuando estos amenazaban con salir simplemente los aplacaba con el alcohol, retrasando lo inminente.

—Tal vez si…pero es una historia demasiado larga, faltarían cigarrillos para terminar esta charla.— Sasuke llevo el primero de ellos hasta sus labios, alcanzando el encendedor cerca de la mesita de madera, percatándose como el humo recorría su laringe hasta llegar a sus pulmones, expulsando tal veneno con lentitud.—

No sabía si contarle, ella no podría soportarlo o tal vez el no podría contarlo. No podía esconderlo era cierto lo que podía encontrarse en su mirada, desde hace tiempo él no era nada. La veía a todos lados menos a su lado. Eran el uno para el otro sin el otro no eran uno, olvido olvidarla por que olvidarla era olvidarse a sí mismo. Sus problemas tenían un nombre pero no querían su apellido. Su mundo entero estaba en pedazos, cuando solo la tenía en su cabeza pero no en sus brazos.

—Es que hay otra mujer. — Sentencio entusiasmada. —

—No—

—Pero la ha habido…y cuando te quisiste dar cuenta se había largado con otro tipo, la mujer se fue de tu lado y no la pudiste retener, por eso ahora ni siquiera eres humano. —

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa altanera, terminando con la vida del cigarrillo y por supuesto con la tortuosa velada.

—Es así de sencillo.— Espeto fríamente.— Sera mejor que te llame un taxi ¿o prefieres ir caminando?— La chica no tardo en vestirse, sintiéndose un poco ofendida por no recibir ni una mirada por parte del galante fotógrafo, arrepintiéndose al instante por sacar a relucir a tal fantasma en un momento como ese.

Sasuke escucho el portazo. El sonido lo hizo regresar a la realidad, nuevamente estaba solo con sus fortuitos pensamientos.

Dejo caer su cuerpo desnudo en la amplia cama que segundos atrás compartía con una hermosa dama. Clavo sus irises negros sobre el techo imaginando cualquier cosa.

La veía a ella en todas partes. La avizoraba a su lado mientras bebía su café y oteaba el amanecer. Podía recordarlos a los dos estando recostados en la cama al mismo tiempo que la lluvia caía.

Solo quería superarla. Estaba cansado de sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la imagen de Sakura se manifestaba frente a él. Estaba tan enfermo de sostener ese amor por ella, donde no obtenía nada a cambio. Necesitaba aprender que la verdad era que ella siguió adelante y el también debía hacerlo, pero era tan difícil olvidar a alguien que amabas.

Su misión de ahora en adelante seria olvidar a Sakura, todo se trataría sobre eso.

La idea de emprender un viaje durante mucho tiempo no parecía tan descabellada, al contrario, encontraría una forma de despejarse y continuar con su vida, reafirmar la estructura que lo sostenía.

A la mañana siguiente se reunión con Itachi, quien en los últimos meses lo había apoyado con todas sus decisiones y sobre todo con el duro proceso del olvido al cual estaba sometido el azabache.

—Llegas tarde. — Refuto Itachi, avizorando a su hermano mayor, quien no tenía muy buen aspecto. — Imagino que pasaste una larga noche ¿no es así?— El semblante de Sasuke dejaba mucho que desear, tenía ojeras bajo sus orbes negras, signo del constante insomnio que lo asechaba. —

—Y tú estos demasiados bromistas. — Espeto el pelinegro, tomando asiento frente a su hermano mayor. — No me desviare en el tema. Esto es una despedida. — Itachi lo miro algo sorprendido. —

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Interpelo Itachi.

—Como lo escuchaste. Me ofrecieron unirme a una travesía como fotoperiodista, voy a cubrir una serie de sucesos alrededor del mundo. Cuando finalice la exposición marchare. — Relato serenidad, avizorando las muecas de su hermano mayor ante tan descabellada idea. —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te marcharas?—

—Alrededor de dos, tres años, aun no lo tengo bastante claro. Si soporto el ambiente turbio al que estaré sometido, tal vez me establezca ahí alrededor de cuatro años. Mi oportunidad de obtener un premio Puliere está ahí. — Los hermanos Uchiha guardaron silencio. —

—Todo esto lo estás haciendo por ti o por Sakura. — Sentencio Itachi rompiendo con la afonía. — Creo que ambas cosas influyen, deseas alejarte de ella ¿cierto?— El hermano mayor había dado en el blanco, dejando a Sasuke sin excusas suficientes para defenderse.

—Por mí. — No le molestaba sonar egoísta con su respuesta. — No puedo olvidar a Sakura cuando todo el mundo parece girar en torno a ella. Debo rehacer mi vida sin ella, no me detendré, por tal motivo acepte unirme al trabajo. —

Itachi exhalo fuertemente, comprendía el por qué Sasuke tomaba vertientes drásticas y peligrosas, pero eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo con tales optativas. Contemplo a su hermano pequeño, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

—No te sobreexpongas demasiado, quiero que tú mismo regreses a recibir tal premio. —

—Lo prometo. — Replico Sasuke comprendiendo la mirada de preocupación que proyectaba su hermano mayor pero si de esa forma lograba obtener una distracción, lo haría sin remordimientos.

Sasuke deseaba no recordaba bien su rostro, ni su voz, ni su mirada. No recordar sus historias ni sus penas ni sus glorias. Aunque a veces la encontrara caminando entre sus sueños, rememorándole un sentimiento del que ya no eran dueños.

Ella decidió irse dejando pequeñas piezas detrás tras su partida, ¿cómo se suponía que viviría si no podía sacarla de su mente? Realmente seguía amándola.

—X—

Paris, "la ciudad de la luz", considerada como una de las más bellas capitales de Europa, Paris era sin duda eso y mucho más. La hermosura de la ciudad, su relevancia mundial, el glamour y su historia tan profunda han ido convirtiendo poco a poco en Paris en el centro internacional de la moda.

Las firmas más prestigiosas del mundo y los diseñadores más reconocidos se establecían ahí para presentar sus últimas colecciones y anunciar las tendencia que vendrán para la próxima temporada, es por eso que durante el año se organizan muchos eventos de moda y desfiles de alta costura.

Ha runo Sakura se había transformado en la persona favorita de tan prestigiados diseñadores para ponerle cuerpo y rostro a sus obras de arte. La chica llevaba tiempo establecida en la preciosa capital, trabajando como una hormiga, de esa forma los contratos caían del cielo y podía representar a las mejores firmas de la ciudad.

Todo marchaba bien, excepto que estaba demasiado alejada de sus amigos. Extrañaba la impertinencia de Ino, la timidez de Hinata, la hiperactividad de Naruto pero sobre todo esos ojos ónix que lograban volverla loca, esa voz que podría reconocer a la perfección…extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke. Pero los dos tomaron una decisión que los llevo a crecer como personas, aunque eso implicase terminar con la linda relación entre ambos.

—El apartamento posee una vista excepcional desde sus siete habitaciones. Como puede apreciarlo señorita está ubicado en el cuarto piso, pero el edificio es sumamente discreto, puede darse cuenta de esto al encontrar la triple recepción. — Sakura avizoraba cada detalle de lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Era extraño tener que vivir sola una vez más, sobre todo cuando el lugar era enorme.— La cocina es amplia así como el comedor, tiene cuatro alcobas, baño con tina y regadera, una bodega, un lugar de estacionamiento. Si puede notarlo los techos son altos, el suelo es de madera, molduras chimenea. —

Sus fanales esmeraldas imaginan como seria haber llevado a Sasuke con ella, tal vez habría respondido a que todo era demasiado ostentoso para los dos.

— ¿Cuál es el precio?—

—Cuatro millones de euros, en yenes sería un equivalente a quinientos ochenta millones. — Los vendedores de bienes raíces eran buenos generando ilusiones. Mostraban casas que se ajustaban a tus expectativas, pintando un bello panorama para convencerte de comprarlo, todo marcha bien hasta que el precio salía a relucir. —

—Es demasiado. — Susurro al peliblanco. Kakashi se había ofrecido para ayudarla a encontrar un apartamento adecuado. — No creo que pueda costear un departamento así. —

—Si ustedes lo desean, esperare en la habitación continua para que charlen un momento. — Escucharon el golpe de los zapatos contra el suelo de madera, generando estrepitosos ecos a su paso. —

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Cuestiono Kakashi. Por un segundo los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron obstruidos al contemplar la linda faz de su manager, evidentemente el peliblanco era bastante apuesto, sumándole a esto su enorme personalidad, el porte que emanaba podía atraer a un sinfín de mujeres a sus pies. — Acabas de firmar un contrato por veinticinco millones de euros. —

—Me refiero al apartamento, es demasiado para mí, mucho espacio para una sola persona.— La peli-rosa se encogió de hombros, oteando la torre Eiffel desde la ventana, dejando escapar un enorme suspiro que se mantenía prisionero entre sus labios durante mucho tiempo.

—No debes buscar cómo llenar el vacío. Solo es un lugar donde vas a sentiste como en casa, eso es todo. De vez en cuando es bueno tener unos cuantos lujos. — Kakashi le dedico una confortante sonrisa, la cual, fue bien correspondida. Desde su instancia en Paris, el peliblanco se convirtió en un gran amigo, podía confiar en el plenamente. —

—Creo que tienes razón. — Mascullo entusiasmada, mirando extasiada las habitaciones a su alrededor. Avizoro cuidadosamente a Kakashi. El peliblanco se acercó hasta ella, rompiendo con lentitud la barrera llamada distancia entre sus rostros. Se sobre salto al sentir el cálido de uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón.

—Recuerda, Sakura. Dama es aquella que no le interesa tener muchos hombres a sus pies, sino uno que este a su altura. Este es tu caso. —

Anonadada, espero a que Kakashi se alejara para que ella pudiese emitir su decisión a la vendedora y firmar el contrato para establecerse en su nuevo hogar el más rápido posible. Efectuado el trato, los compañeros de trabajo tomaron rumbos completamente diferentes.

Además de ser una promesa en el modelaje, Sakura aún era joven, veintidós años lo constaban, evidentemente la chica tenia las inquietudes de cualquier chica de su edad y en su posición. Planeaba comerse al mundo de una mordida. No era fácil negarse a las exclusivas fiestas que se llevaban a cabo en los mejores establecimientos de Paris, donde ella era cordialmente invitada a cada una de ellas.

Necesitaba despejar su mente después de tanto ajetreo. No estaba en el mundo para trabajar solamente, por supuesto que no, era todo lo contrario, disfrutaría de su vida después del tormento que Uchiha Sasuke le hizo pasar a ella misma.

Llevaban dos largos meses alejados el uno del otro. Todos le decían que dejara de aferrarse al dolor y lo superara, no era la gran cosa. Había mejores personas afuera. Lo que esas personas no entendían, que hacerlo era tan doloroso ser lastimado por alguien en quien confiabas y amabas. Alguien que prometió siempre estar ahí para ella. El mismo que se marchó, la ignoro y la trato como si nunca hubiese sido parte de su vida.

Apestaba extrañar tanto al azabache, odiaba lo que el sentimiento la orillaba hacer, enfocarse en sus viejas fotos, en los viejos mensajes. Sonrió como una estúpida al rememorar los mejores momentos con el Uchiha, pero después el dolor apareció una vez más, sabía que no debía hurgar en el pasado.

—Sé que hay bonitos recuerdos. — Se dijo a sí misma en la soledad de su habitación, abrazando sus piernas hasta llevarlas a la altura del pecho. — Pero no es de cuerdos, tener recuerdos por obsesión. —

Esa misma mañana, cuando despertó, quería que todo se tratara de un mal sueño, que llegara la hora del almuerzo y la llamara para abrazarla, -porque entre esos brazos todo estaba bien- sentir su boca tibia humedecer sus labios, preguntarse qué pasa, decirle que soñó que la dejaba, que su historia acababa para siempre, que quería separarse luego de todo lo que habían pasado, era mejor de ser "nosotros".

Se restregó los ojos porque era cierto, no se trataba de un mal sueño, porque no tenía sus brazos para abrigarse del frio. Era duro descubrir que solo la había amado por sus flores, no por sus raíces.

Había vuelto a sus condiciones natales, dormir, llorar y comer algo de vez en cuando. Temía el regreso de la primavera, porque tal vez alguien miraría sus flores después de tantas lluvias, alguien volvería a quererlas y ella no se negaría, porque si lo hacía se lo concedería.

—El me dejo a mí por todo. — Susurro, derramando las últimas lágrimas. No lloraría más por Sasuke, era una promesa para ella, simplemente para sentirse mejor. — Hoy solo quiero pensar en cosas que me hagan feliz. — Espeto.

Esa misma noche dejo a la Sakura rota en el armario. Tomo un hermoso vestido halter, ajustando la tela a sus curvas, arreglo su cabello y oculto los rastros de su tristeza tras el maquillaje. Haruno Sakura estaba de regreso en el juego, conquistaría el mundo.

Cuando llego a la enorme mansión donde se lleva baba a cabo el festejo, Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, avizorando las excentricidades que algunos millonarios llegaban a adquirir cuando no sabían qué hacer con su dinero.

—¿Haruno Sakura?— Pregunto una enigmática chica acercándose a ella, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.— Donde quedaron mis modales…Mi nombre es Zemfira Ershova.— Estrecho sus manos en un efusivo saludo.— Estaremos juntas en el próximo desfile.— Refuto, obligándola a caminar tomadas del brazo. Zemfira poseía una mirada enigmática, sus enormes ojos cafés proyectaban misterio. Todo en sus facciones estaba balanceado; tez blanca, nariz respingona, labios carnosos y cabello oscuro.

—Mucho gusto Zemfira, es bueno tener una amiga, comenzaba a sentirme un poco solitaria entre tanta gente. — Confeso Sakura, adentrándose en la escandalosa mansión acompañada de la amigable Zemfira. —

—Esto es nuevo para ti, pero pronto te acostumbraras y te sentirás como en casa, es difícil salir de tu zona de confort. — Sakura sonrió aliviada, la castaña poseía algunas características de la exuberante Ino, aunque ella misma sabía que no existía punto de comparación entre su nueva conocida y su vieja amiga. — Toma esto. Lograras adaptarte al ajetreo. — Zemfira deposito una pequeña pastilla blanca en la mano de la peli-rosa. —

Insegura, atisbo el objeto desconocido que yacía sobre su mano. No era tan ingenua como para saber que aquello se trataba de una droga, todo lo contrario, conocía los efectos que estas causaban sobre su cuerpo pero solo la tomaría como una escapatoria a su cruel realidad.

—Pero quien dirige mi rumbo guie mi nave. — Susurro, colocando la pastilla sobre su lengua y tragándola con gran facilidad. Media hora después de tomar la dichosa ambrosía, efectos como euforia, locuacidad, desinhibición, disminución del sueño, alucinaciones auditivas y visuales aparecieron.

Sakura se dejó llevar entre el mar de gente, dejando que su cuerpo actuara por sí mismo, moviendo cada extensión de este al ritmo de la música. Sasuke ya no estaba más ahí, solo se encontraba ella y el mundo parecía haber desaparecido con sus problemas.

No tardo que toda la belleza producida por el MDMA comenzara a tornarse turbias, como una mismísima pesadilla. Todo su entorno comenzó a dar vueltas, sus fanales esmeraldas veían pasar a un sinfín de personas frente a ella, muchas de ellas famosas.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, estaba perdiendo la cordura, si se quedaba un segundo más ahí perdería cualquier rastro de sí misma. Con dificultad se abrió paso entre la gente, su destino era llegar al baño lo antes posible. Al arribar cerró la puerta con seguro, sus jugos gástricos amenazaban con salir. Abrió la llave del lavamanos llevando un poco de agua hasta su rostro y labios resecos.

A ese paso no podría soportar las ostentosas fiestas que se efectuaban en la ciudad de la luz.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?— Se preguntó al verse reflejada en el espejo. Desconocía esa imagen, no podía continuar con tal falsedad, ahí mismo comprendió lo que significaba ser real.

Alcanzo su celular y busco con la mirada el número de cierta persona, la cual, acudiría a su rescate inmediatamente. Esperó paciente mientras sus oídos se torturaban con el mutismo de la línea.

—Sakura. — Espeto el hombre con cierta alegría. —

—Lamento llamar tan tarde…estoy en una fiesta y la verdad es que…necesito ayuda. — Confeso la aludida, oprimiendo sus labios y reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. —

— ¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti. — El galante príncipe azul acudiría al rescate de la damisela en peligro. Sakura otorgo la dirección y salió de ahí, escapando de su tormento. Aguardo a las afueras de la mansión, sintiendo alivio al encontrarse con una cara conocida. El peliblanco había tardado menos de lo esperado en arribar.

—Lo siento…yo. — Sakura abrazo con fuerza a Kakashi, reprimiendo su llanto mientras ocultaba su rostro entre su pecho y lanzaba grandes sollozos. —

—Todo está bien. — Replico Hatake, pasando una mano por sus sedosos mechones rosados, proveyéndole el consuelo del que fue privada al llegar a Paris. — Tranquila. — Con delicadeza la llevo hasta el auto, acomodándola en el asiento delantero. Minutos después en la acompaño, emprendiendo marcha a un destino completamente desconocido. Kakashi se tomó el tiempo necesario para contemplar a la hermosa chica que yacía vacía. Estaba seguro que esa flor marchita con unas cuantas lluvias curaría sus heridas y en la primavera volvería a ser la bella flor que fue antes de ser pisoteada y herida.

La llevo hasta su apartamento. Le despojo de los tacones y la recostó en su cama, contemplo la tranquilidad en su faz después de la tormenta. Sonrió levemente, el sofá no sería tan incómodo al final de cuentas.

Y mientras ella estaba sumida en un perfecto sueño, acogida por la soledad, de sus labios escapo el nombre más perfecto.

—Sasuke-kun. — Susurro entre sus más placenteros sueños.

**Continuara. **

¿Esperaban la actualización tan rápido?

Hemos llegado a lo que yo denominaría como la segunda fase del fic, después de este capítulo se darán cuenta que el lapso de tiempo es corto pero continuamente se volverá aún mayor.

Creo que ya deben estar generando algunas hipótesis sobre lo que sucederá con Sasuke y Sakura :3

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y sobre todo que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Gracias por su constante apoyo, de verdad, lo aprecio de todo corazón.

**Nekatniss** ¡Hola Nekatniss! Espero te encuentres de maravilla y también que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado creo que fue más tranquilo que el anterior, después de tanto ajetreo esto era necesario…bueno sobre ser mala creo que no podre evitarlo pero compensare eso con el paso de los capítulos. Nuestro fandom es maravilloso, lo digo con toda la extensión de la palabra. Todo lo contrario Nekatniss, gracias a ti por leer y darle una oportunidad a mis historias ¡Saludos! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo! Nos estamos leyendo ñ.ñ/

**Anttomercury**¡Hola Antto! Ojala te encuentres bien ñ.ñ respecto al capítulo anterior…querrás decir mi bipolaridad jajá, inicie el relato colocando miel sobre hojuelas y al final con una pelea. En serio esta historia está llena de drama, todavía falta mucho por desvelar y problemas por resolver. Cuídate Antto, mil gracias por leer ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia!

Esto es todo por hoy. Tal vez las actualizaciones se tornen más rápidas de lo normal, dependiendo de cuanto me tome escribir el capítulo, realizar cambios y correcciones.

Por el momento espero hayan disfrutado de este.

Me despido, nos leemos hasta la próxima ¡Cuídense! ¡Les envió un fuerte abrazo! ¡Adiós! ñ.ñ/


	15. Capítulo 15: El ganó

**Capítulo 15**

**El ganó**

Dos mil quinientos cincuenta seis días eran el equivalente a siete años, para Sasuke había sido el lapso de tiempo más atenuante, arduo y estresante de su vida.

Resumiría su acaudalada vida a los veintinueve años, tenía de todo; Éxito, un buen amigo, premios de fotografía, generosas cifras de dinero resguardadas en los bancos, viajes alrededor del mundo, aprendizajes, victorias…y siete años sin ver a Sakura, donde la vida iba tranquila sin saber directamente de ella.

Ninguna novedad, sin rastro de ella. Era evidente que se había olvidado. Pero el no. Como olvidarla cuando la veía todos los días. Se había vuelto un ícono de la moda. Adulada por mujeres y fantaseada por hombres, "La hermosa flor de cerezo", la mejor en todas las empresas de la moda y revistas.

Ahora entre los dos existía esa enorme brecha donde el fan se alejaba de su ídolo. Lamentablemente para él, saber la ubicación de Sakura era inasequible, por lo que solo sabía un poco de su vida a base de noticias, donde la mayoría se basaba en chismes. A ella siempre le agrado la idea de mantener un perfil bajo, vendía su trabajo no su vida privada.

En cambio para el azabache, después de retornar de su encomienda como fotoperiodista, su trabajo fue elogiado mundialmente, lo que le otorgo no solo un premio, sino que fue galardonado por sus hermosas imágenes que ahora daban la vuelta al mundo.

Pero como fotógrafo no solo podía vivir del periodismo. Debía buscar otras formas de ganarse la vida, llevaba fotografiando a modelos para prestigiosas marcas desde hace algunos meses, siempre con la esperanza de coincidir con Sakura en algún momento, lo cual nunca sucedía, ya que la peli-rosa se encontraba lejos de ahí, realizando su vida en Paris.

Avizoro el imponente edificio frente a sus ojos. Aquella mañana acudía a una reunión de trabajo con el famoso empresario y manager de las estrellas, Hatake Kakashi.

El prestigioso hombre era un ávido admirador del trabajo de Sasuke. La oportunidad de fusionar el ingenio del empresario y la creatividad del fotógrafo se dio rápidamente con un proyecto sumamente prometedor, donde una serie de diseñadores de todo tipo se unían a una causa altruista, donde Kakashi era el principal implicado en tal idea, por lo que, todos confiaban que su arte se vería plenamente plasmado sin ser alterado por la lente del Uchiha.

Sasuke se adentró en el edificio, sintiéndose un poco culpable al no preocuparse por su aspecto. Su apariencia había madurado, llevaba el cabello más largo con un flequillo colgando que cubría la mitad izquierda de su rostro. No estaba dispuesto a utilizar traje, por lo que le parecía innecesario presentarse tan formalmente, estaba ahí para ser contratado por su arte no por su físico.

—Uchiha-sama. — Llamo amablemente una de las tantas recepcionistas que se encontraban en el lobby. — Hatake-sama lo está esperando en su oficina, si gusta acompañarme lo dirigiré a esta. — Sasuke siguió los pasos de la linda trabajadora, atravesando un sinfín de pasillos a los que no presto la mínima atención. — Adelante. —

El pelinegro avizoro la ostentosa oficina. Podría apostar que el tamaño de esta era similar a la de su apartamento. Estaba perfectamente decorada y poseía una de las mejores vistas en Tokio.

Kakashi ajusto la parte superior de su traje, al tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al azabache, mientras este examinaba el porte y la elegancia del empresario al utilizar prendas que oscilaban los miles de dólares.

Sasuke debía admitir que nunca se había sentido tan intimidado como en ese momento. Se adentró en la habitación a duras penas, posicionándose frente a su futuro socio.

—Esto es increíble, nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo, Uchiha-san. — Kakashi sostuvo su mano en un efusivo saludo, otorgándole el tiempo necesario al azabache para procesar todo lo que sus irises negros contemplaban. — Su reputación lo precede. —

—Lo mismo digo, Hatake-sama. Es un honor el posicionarme como su principal candidato para dar imagen a la campaña. — Dijo el azabache con su tono de voz apático y la mirada orgullosa. —

—Por favor toma asiento, ¿no te molesta si hablamos de tu, verdad?— Sasuke negó, acomodándose en un enorme sofá de piel. — ¿Whisky?—

—En las rocas. — Debía admitir que durante sus años de soledad el alcohol se había convertido en su mejor amigo para aliviar las penas, no quería decir que era un alcohólico declarado, pero de vez en cuando recurría a su amargo dulzor para huir de la realidad por un instante. —

—Soy fan de su trabajo. Todas las imágenes que presentaste en tu última galería fueron sublimes, simplemente espectaculares. — Dijo Kakashi, preparando con parsimonia las bebidas de ambos. —

—Me sorprende no haberlo visto en la exposición. — Confeso Sasuke, tratando de fisgonear en los retratos que decoraban algunos muebles, los cuales eran ilegibles desde su Angulo, ya que la luz chocaba contra el cristal y el brillo proyectado le impedía ver con claridad las efigies. —

—Digamos que me gusta mantener un perfil bajo. Llegue ahí por casualidad, mientras visitaba Paris. Desde ese momento comencé a seguirle el paso y por lo visto tuve suerte.— Entrego el contenedor de cristal al pelinegro, tomando asiento frente a él, bebiendo un largo trago de licor.— Creo que es momento de explicar el por qué te encuentras aquí.—

— ¿Te molestaría si enciendo un cigarrillo?— Kakashi negó, dándole permiso a Sasuke para darle rienda suelta a sus instintos suicidas. —

—Veras. Esta campaña es sumamente importante, puede hacer historia en el mundo de la moda. Grandes diseñadores de ropa, accesorios entre otros reúnen sus creaciones para apoyar a diversas fundaciones alrededor del mundo. Nos gustaría realizar la difusión necesaria. Hemos contratado a gente de prestigio para formar parte de este proyecto por lo que, todos los socios deseamos que tú seas parte del equipo. Se te pagara por tu trabajo. — Kakashi entrego una carpeta amarilla a Sasuke. — Ahí se encuentra el contrato, podrás encontrar distintas clausulas y por supuesto el dinero prometido. En cualquier caso si consideras que este es poco, puedes hablar conmigo y yo mantendría una charla con los socios para persuadirlos a subir la apuesta. —

—Debo ser sincero con usted. Es poca mi experiencia trabajando en esta rama. Pero estoy dispuesto a formar parte de este proyecto. — Kakashi sonrió satisfecho, siempre obtenía lo que quería y Sasuke no sería una excepción. —

—Hatake-sama. — Atajo una de las tantas asistentes que trabajaban para el antes mencionado. — Su esposa está esperando en la línea uno. Recordando que usted asistiría a comer hoy a casa. — Notifico con timidez. —

—Gracias, Hozumi. — Sasuke entendió la mirada de incomodidad que el peliblanco le dedicaba al ser interrumpida abruptamente su conversación, por lo que ya era momento de marcharse a casa. —

—Creo que es hora de retirarme. — Sentencio el Uchiha, apagando su cigarrillo y bebiendo de un golpe el whisky antes preparado. —

—Lo lamento.— Se disculpó Kakashi tomando con rapidez el celular y las llaves que yacían sobre su escritorio.— Por un momento había olvidado que mi esposa esperaba por mí en casa.— Confeso apenado, saliendo de la oficina en compañía de Sasuke.— Pero creo que podremos hablar al respecto hoy en la noche. Precisamente me reuniré con los socios en una reunión especialmente organizada para la campaña. Sería bueno que nos acompañases y conocieras a cada uno de ellos. —

—No tengo planes para la noche así que… ¿Por qué no?— La respuesta abandono sus labios de forma involuntaria. Nunca fue un hombre el cual se divirtiera en reuniones extravagantes donde podría encontrar a unas cuantas celebridades. Había abandonado el mundo de los "raves" hace mucho tiempo. —

—Perfecto. Deje una invitación especialmente para usted a Hozumi, en la misma puede encontrar la ubicación y dos boletos por si desea llevar a un acompañante.— Explico oteando con rapidez el reloj que yacía en su mano izquierda.— Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que entrar en otro rol pero lo esperare con gusto en la noche.—

—X—

Las noches en verano eran cálidas y tranquilas, las calles de Tokio estaban repletas de personas que aún le otorgaban vida a la ciudad durante el crepúsculo.

Acudió a la velada lo mejor presentable posible, había desempolvado sus trajes más lujosos para asistir apropiadamente. Llevaba la mayor parte de la velada postrado frente a la barra, bebiendo un applejack tras otro.

Dejó el vaso vacío, poniéndose de pie para reunirse con sus futuros socios en el salón principal. Ni siquiera entendía por que decidió asistir a esa fiesta, estar en casa durmiendo, lucia más tentador que tener que charlar con un mar de gente dispuesta a besar su trasero, falsos aduladores.

Caminó, ignorando a todo y todos los ahí presentes. Demostrando una enorme apatía por su entorno. La música sonaba fuerte, los tragos corrían como el agua y la comida se servía por montones.

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco asustado, pasó la mayor parte de su vida rodeado por la naturaleza y conflictos sociales, y estar nuevamente frente a una congregación de masas enorme le hacía sentirse atrapado.

—Sasuke. — Hablo Kakashi, atrayendo con prontitud la atención del aludido. — Por un momento creí que no asistirías a la velada. — Confesó el hombre. —

—Lo lamento, me distraje en la barra por un momento. — Excusó, librándose de la culpa de no querer formar parte de eso. —

—En ese caso vayamos a presentarte a los socios. —Los dos hombres deambularon por medio salón para llegar a la mesa predilecta, donde todos los trabajadores yacían reunidos, hablando de todo lo que acontecía en el medio del espectáculo. Entre ellos, Sasuke estaba completamente perdido. No pertenecía al sequito de actores, cantantes o músicos en general, el trataba de plasmar lo hermoso mediante imágenes. — Aquí esta. — Replicó el peliblanco con entusiasmo. — Señores, les presento a Uchiha Sasuke. —

—Mucho gusto. — Replico con formalidad, llevando una mano para estrecharla con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. —

—Ellos son la modelo y directora ejecutiva de Dressing dreams, Tsunade Senju. Su socio y dueño de Dressing dreams Jiraiya. Mi ex-esposa y nueva socia Mei Terumi, el importante hombre de negocios, A y su socio Darui. Debes conocer a la famosa actriz Kurotsuchi y por ultimo uno de nuestros financiadores, Gaara. — La reputación de todos era sumamente impresionante, cada uno era un pionero en sus respectivos trabajos. —

—Será un privilegio para mí trabajar con todos y cada uno de ustedes. — Mascullo Sasuke, tomando asiento entre la zona vip. —

—Y para nosotros también. Contemplamos tu trabajo y simplemente es espectacular. — Hablo Kurotsuchi dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta al fotógrafo. —

—Ahora comprendemos porque es merecedor de tantos premios. Su última exposición reflejo la crueldad que llego a darle el toque de sofisticación. — Sasuke debía acostumbrarse a ese y un sinfín de cumplidos, estaba preparando sus oídos para el resto de la velada, lo que sería sumamente difícil, considerando su apatía por el mundo desde que cierta dama le rompió el corazón.

—Cariño ¿no vas a presentarme?— Preguntó una mujer con voz dulce. El simple hecho de tener unas cuantas copas encima provocaba que su mente comenzara a maquinar cosas sin el mínimo sentido, tanto, que pareció escuchar la voz de Sakura en la indagación previa. —

—Lo siento. — Susurro Kakashi. — Sasuke, me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa, ella es Haruno Sakura. — El Uchiha se quedo perplejo. Era demasiado por procesar. Su futuro socio decía que estaba casado con su antigua ex novia, la bella Sakura, con quien paso momentos inolvidables y a la que precisamente tenía siete años sin ver. No podía ser posible, se rehusaba a creer que aquella mujer que aún no salía de sus pensamientos, realizara su vida lejos de él. — O mejor dicho, Hatake Sakura. —

Temeroso, avizoro sus pequeñas manos, buscando algún indicio que le demostrara su supuesta alianza. Lamentablemente sus ojos ónix se toparon con un anillo clásicamente elegante, con un enorme diamante blanco corte cojín rodeado por una fila de diamantes blancos y rosas engastados en cuenta, la argolla de matrimonio no era menos discreta que el anillo de compromiso. Sencillamente en sus manos llevaba alrededor de medio millón de dólares. Eran los lujos que personas como Kakashi podían proveerle a ella.

Lentamente fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de crepe con escote barco delantero y un gran escote en la espalda, manga larga y falda estilo sirena en color negro.

Sus fanales ónix se paralizaron al avizorar su hermoso rostro, contemplarla ya vez más era mejor que probar la ambrosía. Pudo apostar como las lágrimas se contenían en su rostro. El universo estaba conspirando para que su reunión con Sakura fuera un fiasco.

Toda una ola de sentimientos los estaba azotando. En ese preciso momento el tiempo se detuvo y todos a su alrededor desaparecieron.

Sintió un poco de alivio al percatarse que él no era el único sorprendido, sino también la peli-rosa, quien parecía haber visto algo peor que un fantasma.

—Mucho gusto. — Susurro apenada, estrechando sus manos. Les parecía sumamente extraño sustituir los besos por simples apretones de mano. Sasuke secó discretamente la lágrima que había abandonado uno de sus ojos de forma involuntaria.

La reunión se había tornado sumamente incomoda. Sakura tomo asiento a lado de su respectivo esposo, aparentando que nada malo sucedía entre los dos. Era complejo soportar atisbar las muestras de afecto entre Kakashi y Sakura. De todas las personas en el mundo, ella iba a parar con el que sería su próximo compañero de trabajo.

A todo esto se le sumaba la idea de tener que cruzar palabras y miradas con Sakura durante el tiempo que el proyecto estuviera en pie. Sasuke pensó en desistir, sería lo mejor para él y para ella. Sabía que entre ellos dos existía un vínculo que ni el tiempo podría desgastar.

Necesitaba encontrar la manera de tener un momento a solas con ella. Estaba sumamente confundido, anhelaba respuestas pero también necesitaba sentir por un momento su piel. El suave tacto de sus manos no bastaba para apaciguar la tormenta en su interior.

—Sakura, en un momento regreso. Jiraiya tiene algo importante que decirme. — Kakashi avisaba sobre cualquier movimiento que estaba a punto de efectuar. Aquella era la oportunidad del azabache para charlar con Sakura, pero no enfrente de todas esas personas, eso levantaría sospechas.

—Está bien.— Sasuke se percató como su corazón era pisoteado una vez más al atisbar como esos labios que una vez fueron suyos se posaban sobre los de otro hombre, todo comenzaba a desmoronarse. No era tan fuerte como lo pensaba y no estaba seguro si soportaría un segundo más ahí. —

Las parejas no tardaron en formarse para ir a la pista de baile, dejando en completa soledad a los dos ex-amantes.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— Indagó Sasuke decidido, ofreciendo una de sus manos para llevarla hasta la pista. Sakura dudó por unos segundos, pero las ansias por saber que había sucedido con Sasuke durante esos siete largos años la carcomían por dentro. —

Caminaron lentamente, posicionándose entre otras parejas. Sasuke coloco una mano sobre su cintura, percatándose de la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. Había besos que se pronunciaban por si solos la sentencia de amor condenatoria, había besos que se daban con la mirada y otras que se daban con la memoria.

Los dos se movían al lento y melancólico compas de la tonada, rememorando el día en que sus labios se unieron por primera vez en la boda de Ino. Lamentablemente, la acción no podía repetirse.

—No escuche que estuvieras de regreso. — El rostro de Sasuke estaba más expresivo de lo normal, tanto, que Sakura podía percatarse de la enorme mezcla de sentimientos que detonaba su faz. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?— El Uchiha no quería tocar temas dolorosos que implicasen a Kakashi, aunque considerando la posición de Sakura y el tiempo trascurrido, el peliblando era imprescindible en la de su amada. —

—Viene a trabajar, estoy formando parte de la campaña. No solo porque Kakashi sea uno de los principales promotores. A pesar de ser su esposa, aún sigo siendo modelo. — Expreso con parsimonia, sintiendo como su corazón y voluntad se quebrantaban al ver a Sasuke. —

—Te fuiste mucho tiempo. — Mascullo el pelinegro. —

—Lo se…pero ambos deseábamos trascender, tú mismo lo dijiste. — Un suspiro escapo entre sus labios. Sakura se sometió a una metamorfosis extrema, ya no era la chica entusiasta con la que salió, sino una mujer que contenía sus emociones. — ¿Cómo van las cosas?— Ella, trataba de desviar la conversación hacia otro punto. Hablar de su vida privada seria doloroso, por lo que era mejor evitar esos temas. —

—Igual. — Respondió con rapidez, sosteniendo los fanales esmeraldas de la chica y conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla fuertemente, romperse a llorar y reconocer que todo había sido culpa suya. Realmente la amaba, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, reteniendo las palabras que morían antes de ser sentenciadas. — Sakura…yo…yo, aún sigo siendo el mismo en el interior. —

La peli-rosa se quedó cabizbaja, estrujando sus labios y proyectando una muestra de disgusto.

—Sasuke. — El honorifico -kun- desaprecio. Sin este, su nombre sonaba apagado, muerto. La forma como lo había pronunciado anteriormente, cuando ella aún estaba con él, también había perdido la vida. Su nombre no brotaba igual. — No importa quien seas en el interior, son tus actos lo que te definen. — La música se detuvo, obligándolos a detenerse por unos cuantos segundos. —

—Los dos conseguimos lo que queríamos ¿no es así?— Sasuke se rehusaba a separarse de la peli-rosa, simplemente no quería dejarla partir como aquella noche. —

—La fama no es para nada importante. — Sakura comenzó a caminar, siendo cegada por los malos momentos que le hizo pasar Sasuke años atrás, el azabache trataba no parecer desesperado en su absurdo intento por alcanzarla, discretamente tomo su mano, atrayéndola hacia él. Los labios de la peli-rosa quedaron cerca de su oído. — ¿Recuerdas la vez que dijiste que no fuera tonta? ¿Qué nunca podría lastimarte?— Sasuke asintió. — Estamos igual ahora. —

Sasuke retaba a todas las personas a decirle que trago era más amargo que pasarse un nuevo atado a su garganta. Si aquello se trataba de una pesadilla, rogaba por despertar lo antes posible.

—Sakura. — Hablo Kakashi, poniéndole punto final al reencuentro entre los trágicos amantes, colocando una mano sobre la cintura de la aludida y depositando un beso sobre su mejilla.— No te molestaría si llevo a mi esposa a bailar un rato ¿verdad?—

—Por supuesto que no, adelante. Solamente estaba charlando con Sakura de los viejos tiempos. — Mascullo el pelinegro, contemplando la expresión de confusión que se plasmaba en la faz del magnate hombre de negocios. —

—Mi presente. Mi pasado. — Susurro Sakura. — Si nos disculpas. — A duras penas logro zafarse del embrollo. Kakashi no estaba sospechando nada, o al menos eso creía Sakura. Antes de partir, Sasuke volvió a sujetar su muñeca, obligándola a detener el paso. —

—Debemos hablar. — Por el tono de voz que utilizo el pelinegro, ella sabía que no lo había dicho como una sugerencia, si no, como una orden. — Espera mi llamada. — Sin decir más, se separaron. Ella tomo el camino a la izquierda, el a la derecha. Pero olvidaron algo. El mundo, es redondo.

Sasuke esperaba encontrarla como la recordaba, pero era obvio que Sakura había cambiado. A su rostro se le notaba la expresión cansada aunque su sonrisa le seguía pareciendo igual de hermosa.

La ida los había llevado por rumbos distintos, eran dos desconocidos ahora y no entendía por el destino, o lo que fuera, los volvía a reunir. Quizá jamás lo entendería pero lo que si sabía es que su corazón palpitaba como cuando brillaban de amor, incluso temblaba de nervios de tenerla cerca aunque bien sabía que eso ya era pasado.

A pesar de saber que ya no eran los mismos, su corazón la reconoció y él no podía negar que sentía dicha por ello. Como le hubiera gustado volver el tiempo a aquellos días. Pero eso no sucede, las historias no vuelven.

Ahí estaban los dos, frente a frente. Había quedado atrás la historia que fueron, so sabía si se estaba por escribir una nueva. Solo que eran ellos, reconociéndose, era el recuentro con ella y estaba muy feliz.

Después de años se volvieron a ver. Se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, que decir ni en qué dirección correr. De esas tres opciones, decidieron añadir una cuarta, alejarse.

**Continuara**

—**X—**

¡Capitulo quince a la orden! ñ.ñ

Pasaron muchas cosas…Kakashi y Sasuke se reúnen para trabajar juntos. Sasuke y Sakura se reencuentran…ella y Kakashi están casados…Creo que eso no las tomo por sorpresa ñ.ñ en el próximo capítulo podremos apreciar cómo fue que surgió su relación con Kakashi, ya verán por qué agregar eso será trascendental.

Vamos en el capítulo quince de veinticinco, por lo que el fic lleva un gran progreso. Por ende, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Agradezco de todo corazón su constante apoyo 3

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ñ.ñ

A continuación encontraran la respuesta a sus reviews:

_**mimi1898**___¡Por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti! ñ.ñ Oww, el sentimiento es correspondió 3 ojala te esté gustando el rumbo que está tomando esta historia y ojala que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ñ.ñ ¡Saludos mimi! ¡Es bueno tenerte de regreso! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso! ¡Cuídate!

_**Nekatniss**___un placer volver a leerte. Bueno, tenía la idea de los viajes en mi mente desde hace unos cuantos días, solo que tarde en subir la historia porque no sabía cómo desarrollar la trama. Owww muchísimas gracias ñ.ñ bueno, no puedo prometer unirlos tan rápido como en el capítulo doce, jaja se lo que se siente, pero todo es por la trama. ¡Te agradezco por todo Nekatniss! ¡Cuídate! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso!

_**Agness-celty**___Jaja, por favor no me odies por crear ilusiones y luego separarlos, bien dicen que no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos ñ.ñ no, si pensé en hacerla adicta a algo pero después cambie eso de la vida de rockstar. Acertaste Agness, hay KakaSaku en este fic, pero eso no quiere decir que sea completamente sobre esta pareja, es totalmente SasuSaku. Pensé en plasmar un ItaSaku pero, me parecía mas tentadora trabajar con la primera ñ.ñ Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario, espero el capítulo te haya agradado, ¡Saludos! ¡Cuídate! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

_**Anttomercury**___¡Hola Antto! Espero que estés bien ñ.ñ

Hablando respecto al capítulo anterior, creí necesario plasmar la perspectiva de ambos en el mismo trascurso de tiempo, añadiendo algo importante para no divagar y hacer tediosa la lectura. El arrepentimiento lo hice presente en los dos, es de humanos errar: 3 Bueno, en este capítulo se dio su reencuentro (Me encanta tu neutralidad jaja) Así es, hubo química e historia jefe pero eso lo dejare para el próximo capitulo. Tengo esos ratos en los que termino de redactar rápidamente y actualizo. No me gusta hacer esperar, es bastante frustrante, llevo esperando actualización de un fic desde hace tres meses ;'( y no quiero que las personas que leen mis historias pierdan el interés por la demora ñ.ñ Como siempre Antto, es un placer leerte, ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso desde la distancia! ¡Cuídate! ñ.ñ/

Sin más, yo me despido. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima ¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Capítulo 16: You lost me

**Capítulo 16**

**You lost me **

Todos sus sentidos se disiparon. Hacia demasiado tiempo que deseaban estar los dos solos en la intimidad.

Entre caricias y besos, se dio el momento, entrelazando sus cuerpos desnudos, expresándose, deseos y llenos no pasión. El tiempo no paro, mucho menos ellos dos lo harían. De su piel emanaba un exquisito sudor, su respiración se aceleraba y cada embestida significaba arrancar un gemido de sus carnosos labios.

El la miraba fijamente, contemplando la erótica efigie que su hermosa compañera plasmaba; Ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta, rogando entre lamentos de éxtasis mas placer. Aquel hombre se percató del suave agarre de unas manos en su espalda, mientras el repetía cada embate con más fuerza. El hombre noto el momento en que su chica llegaría al pináculo del placer, así que, para ahogar el sonoro gemido que escaparía de su boca, unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.

—Mierda. — Susurro agitado, tratando de no dejar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su delicada esposa.

— ¿Acaso acabas de…?— Indago Sakura sorprendida, obstaculizando el placer por completo, mientras examinaba atentamente las facciones del peliblanco.

—Trate de sostenerlo…perdí el control sobre mi cuerpo. — Exculpo Kakashi, quien trataba de no efectuar contacto visual con su linda esposa. Era mucho pedir el contenerse cuando después de algunas semanas un momento tan efusivo como ese surgía. Lentamente abandono el cuerpo de Sakura para recostarse a su lado y poder acariciar su suave y nívea piel. —

—Está bien. — Sakura giro su cuerpo desnudo entre las sabanas, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al hombre que veía cada mañana al despertar, desde hace cinco años. — Tal vez este sea el momento adecuado. — Susurro, desviando el tipo de conversación hacia algo sugestivo. Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa, buscando sus labios con desespero.

Habían comenzado el día con el pie derecho, al menos eso sentía Kakashi, quien pasaría toda la mañana postrado detrás de un escritorio, manteniendo una charla con los socios que emprendería el prometedor proyecto que venían planeado desde años atrás.

La rutina se quebrantó al iniciar el día, pero esa no fue la excepción para que la pareja de esposos continuara con sus respectivas actividades diarias. Los dos tomaron un baño juntos y después de eso cada uno prosigue con sus cometidos.

—Sakura ¿Qué opinas al respecto de Sasuke?— Pregunto Kakashi desde el vestidor. La indagación tomo por sorpresa a la peli-rosa, quien no podía sacar de su cabeza su fortuito reencuentro perpetrado la noche anterior. Después de siete largos años…después de que ella decidiera continuar con su vida, Uchiha Sasuke reaparecía de la nada.

Ella, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, su ahora esposo, creía que ellos apenas se conocían, cuando en realidad compartían un historial lleno de amores y pasiones. Confiaba en que Sasuke tuviese la sensatez de no abrir la boca y relatarle al peliblanco su cuento de hadas.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber que pienso sobre él? No creo que valga mucho la manera del como lo veo. — La chica continuaba con su usanza matutina. Kakashi salió del vestidor ajustando su corbata, aguardando por la respuesta de la peli-rosa. —

—Eres mi esposa y colega. Digamos que necesito el "visto bueno"— Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Si lo meditaba bien, enfocándose en el ámbito profesional, Sasuke era bueno con su trabajo, se atrevía a decir que podría ser el mejor. —

—He visto sus fotografías, son…hermosas. Logra capturar los sentimientos en una sola imagen. Y como persona…creo que es un hombre centrado y sabe lo que quiere. — La peli-rosa se puso de pie, ayudándole a su esposo a reacomodar su corbata. Ella sonrió satisfecha, depositando un beso fugaz sobre los labios del hombre al que estaba unida.

—De todos los fotógrafos que conocimos, Sasuke obtuvo más votos. Necesitamos añadir a este proyecto gente comprometida. Vamos por buen camino, Sakura. — Replico con entusiasmo.

—Kakashi…— Hablo Sakura con timidez, desviando su mirada al suelo y colocando sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de su marido, sintiendo como este se alzaba al compás de su respiración pausada. —

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— El aludido alzo una ceja, tratando contemplar el rostro contraído de su esposa para deducir –mediante sus expresiones- lo que pasaba con Sakura. —

— ¿Es necesario que yo participe en esto?— El simple hecho de pensar que tal vez durante la campaña tuviese que cruzar miradas y palabras con Sasuke le aterraba. Había estado viviendo en un cuento de hadas durante largo rato, y el azabache suponía una amenaza para esa hermosa ilusión que ella misma construyo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Si la confusión fuese representada en una imagen, Kakashi proveería el plano principal. Evidentemente no estaba comprendiendo a que se refería Sakura, era extraño ver como su entusiasmo por el proyecto moría poco a poco, orillándola a ella a desistir. —

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. — Tenemos tantos planes tú y yo. Además, creo que merezco un descanso, aprovecharíamos ese tiempo libre, y no sé, tal vez dentro de algunos meses llegue el bebé que tanto hemos esperado. — Los fanales oscuros de Kakashi se iluminaron al escuchar la posibilidad de sumar un miembro a la familia.

La idea de tener hijos con sus antiguos –y fallidos- matrimonios nunca se planteó en su cabeza con tanta fuerza como con Sakura. La diferencia de edades nunca fue problema entre los dos, sabía que el reloj biológico de la peli-rosa funcionaba a la perfección a sus veintinueve años, pero el tiempo se le venía encima a él al pensar en sus cuarenta y tres bien vividos años. Habían estado buscando la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de alcanzar el objetivo de algunas parejas casadas.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— Pregunto con seriedad, examinando las reacciones de su hermosa esposa. No deseaba generarse ilusiones, comprendía que, buscar tener un hijo no era tan fácil como lo explicaban en la escuela.

Para Sakura la idea del bebé no lo dirigía a ideales egoístas. Aunque para ser sincera consigo misma, ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado el llevar una vida dentro de sí y que años después esta misma vida la llamara "mamá"

—Llame a la doctora hace algunos días. Dijo que podría recibirme en el consultorio…esto es lo que estábamos buscando desde hace tiempo ¿no es así?— Kakashi sonrió. Ese tema debía discutirse con cautela a la hora de la cena, mientras tanto, él debía irse a trabajar como era de costumbre. —

—Hablaremos de esto cuando regrese. — Anuncio con voz ronca. — Si no deseas participar en el proyecto, lo comprenderé. Ahora es momento que vaya a la oficina, voy retrasado. — Un beso fugaz sirvió como despedida. —

—Buena suerte. — Grito Sakura desde la habitación.

Completamente en soledad, se desplazó por los rincones de su hermosa casa, la misma que ella y Kakashi eligieron para vivir. Las paredes estaban decoradas con exquisitos cuadros, la mayoría de ellos siguiendo vanguardias como el dadaísmo, surrealismo y fauvismo. En las habitaciones principales podían apreciarse retratos de la pareja, algunas de diferentes travesías y otras de ocasiones para nada especiales.

Tomo asiento en el sillón principal de la sala, no sin antes alcanzar el precioso álbum de consejos y fotografías que ellos mismos y algunos amigos habían creado. Cuando los dos atravesaban una situación difícil como pareja, acudían al libro, donde la primera página les recordaba el juramento de amor que se habían hecho en el altar.

Kakashi no podría estar atravesando por los mismos problemas que Sakura. En cambio, ella, no sabía cómo afrontar el hecho de que Sasuke estaba de regreso. Era increíble como una persona podía llevarla al pasado. Había olvidado como olvidar y así su corazón y su mente se llenaron de recuerdos hasta explotar. La memoria era la condena para los que estaban arrepentidos y extrañamente Sakura comenzaba a sentirse así.

—X—

_La relación surgió espontáneamente. Kakashi era su único pilar y amigo en el tumultuoso mundo de la moda. De repente, dejo de verlo como el simple manager que le conseguía contratos y paso a ser una persona en la cual confiar. _

_Con el paso del tiempo la amistad comenzó a solidificarse, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, hablando de sus vivencias, riendo con las aventuras y apoyándose cuando los malos recuerdos salían a la luz. _

_Kakashi era como el elixir que reavivo sus ánimos por la vida. _

—_Sakura. — Llamo con su típico tono de voz apagado, aunque esta vez cierto nerviosismo se centraba en las cuerdas vocales del galante caballero. — _

_Aquella tarde los dos habían sellado su contrato con otra importante marca, por lo que, la idea de festejar tal hecho no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos del peliblanco. _

— _¿Si?— Pregunto intrigada. _

—_Me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras salir a cenar conmigo?— Sakura no pudo evitar plasmar en su faz una mueca de impresión. No le molestaba salir con Kakashi, al contrario, los mejores momentos los pasaba a lado de él, solamente le tomo por sorpresa la osadía de su compañero al atreverse a pedirle una cita. _

_Fue ahí cuando ella se percató que el interés de los dos era mutuo. Después de todo, había pasado un año desde su ruptura con Sasuke, lo que le hacía pensar que el chico ya estaba rehaciendo su vida sin ella, no quería decir que aquello se basara en un absurdo sentimiento de despecho, sino que, ella debía mirar hacia nuevos horizontes y Kakashi era uno de ellos. _

_Así que, esbozo una de las más sinceras sonrisas, lo cual, avivo la esperanza en el galante caballero. _

—_Por supuesto, estaré lista en mi apartamento a las ocho ¿te parece bien?— Kakashi no contuvo su entusiasmo al asentir firmemente ante la afirmación de la chica. — Nos vemos en la noche. — Recito ella despidiéndose. _

_Había olvidado el nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que alguien le gustaba. No quería arruinar las cosas ni que Kakashi saliera huyendo del restaurant al verla. Esa misma tarde ni sus más halagados oufits eran suficientemente buenos para complacerla. Deseaba impresionarlo, tomando en cuenta el antiguo historial romántico de su cita, donde una hermosa conductora figuraba como el principal contendiente. _

_Rendida, opto por no parecer la modelo de revista, sino, Haruno Sakura. Escucho el llamado a su puerta, exaltándose y perdiendo la cabeza. Pensaba que el hombre esperaría abajo, por lo que, reordeno un poco el apartamento mientras Kakashi esperaba afuera. _

_Al abrir, dejando entrever al peliblanco utilizando un atuendo casual y no sus ostentosos y formales trajes. _

—_Hola. — Saludo nerviosa, evidenciándose al instante con una simple sonrisa. — Lamento la tardanza, solo que…pensé ibas a esperar abajo y mi apartamento esta hecho un desastre. — _

—_Creí prudente el venir por tu hasta la puerta de tu casa, además te traje chocolates, recordé que las flores no son de tu agrado. — Kakashi estrecho la caja, sonriéndole a Sakura con los ojos cerrados. Ella tomo el presente, colocando con cuidado en la mesita a lado de la puerta. — ¿Estas lista?—_

— _¡Sí!— Y así comenzó su velada. Su primer destino fue un restaurant a espaldas de la torre Eiffel, prosiguiendo con la interminable charla que mantenían desde su transcurso al lugar. Instalados en una mesa con una vista privilegiada. — Bien, es tu oportunidad de conocerme. — Dijo Sakura, provocando que Kakashi guardara silencio durante largo rato. —_

— _¿Cómo son tus padres?—_

_La pregunta llego suavemente, sorprendiendo a Sakura. Ella estaba esperando preguntas sutiles y sencillas como ¿Cuál es tu color favorito o tu comida? Algo común, no un cuestionamiento privado. _

—_Ellos eran buenas personas. Digo, demasiado buenas. Simples y contentos con sus vidas, se amaban con locura el uno al otro, incluso después de la repentina muerte de mi padre. A veces me pregunto si yo merezco ser su hija, y luego me doy cuenta lo afortunada que soy. — Respondió rápidamente, ignorando el hecho de que hablar de ellos provocaba que ella los extrañara aún más. — ¿Qué hay acerca de tus padres?— Inquirió, mirando por encima de Kakashi, quien no regreso el gesto. _

—_Si mal no recuerdo, esto era la oportunidad para conocerte a ti y no a mí. — Respondió gentilmente. _

—_Pensé que sería apropiado un juego "pregunta y respuesta", tus preguntas algo sobre mí, ahora es mi turno para preguntar algo sobre ti. — Sakura protesto, cruzando sus brazos una vez._

—_Tal vez otro día. —_

_Demonios, estaba tan emocionada con el prospecto de que finalmente aprendería algo más sobre Kakashi, solo para ser decepcionada. Sakura sabía que él era una persona increíblemente reservada, pero ella había compartido historias personales y precisaba escuchar más. _

— _¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?— _

_Ahora ese cuestionamiento la había tomado con la guardia baja. Dirigió una mirada atiborrada de impresión en la dirección de Kakashi, pero el pareció no percibirla. _

—_Si. — Admitió, posando sus ojos sobre la mesa. Se prometió a si misma ser sincera con Kakashi, ocultando algunos diminutos detalles que pudiesen revelar situaciones incomodas. Era una pregunta impar, así como un cuestionamiento que nunca pensó saldría de los labios de Kakashi. —_

— _¿Cómo era el?— Vinó su siguiente cuestionamiento. _

—_Lo conocía desde que éramos unos niños, siempre lo admire. Él era tan…apacible, casi melancólico. Perdió a su madre a corta edad, y podría decir que estaba roto por eso. Siempre pensé que yo sería la indicada que podría remendarlo. Era un enamoramiento adoleces ene al inicio, pero a medida que crecíamos llegue a conocerlo profundamente, convirtiendo mi admiración en amor. Creo que nunca llegó a amarme de la manera que yo lo hice, pero siempre supuse que había algo ahí, algo que no le permitía ser feliz. — _

— _¿Qué sucedió?— _

_La mente de Sakura se vio azotada por un sinfín de recuerdos agradables y tristes. Había llorado por el durante meses. _

—_Las cosas no funcionaron…nuestros sueños eran distintos…tenía solo veintidós años, supongo que pensé que el tendría el sabor. —_

—_Bueno…al menos pudiste darte cuenta de eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. — Mascullo Kakashi, retornando a la atención a su apetitoso platillo. Todo se había quedado en silencio. — Sakura quiero decirte algo. — El corazón de la aludida se aceleró al escuchar esa simple oración. — He estado pensando en muchas cosas desde hace tiempo. Después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos no he podido concentrarme bien en el trabajo. — Comenzó a relatarle. — Me has hecho meditar sobre los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Tus palabras, tus gestos, todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que estamos aquí en Paris…Sakura, yo te amo. — Dijo emocionado._

_Deteniendo el mundo por quinta ocasión en aquel día._

—_Ka-Kakashi. — Tartamudeo a duras penas. — ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¿No se trata de un sentimiento confuso…tu sabes, alguna clase de relación distinta?—_

—_Es la verdad. Tuve tiempo para aclarar las cosas y me siento como un tonto al no ser capaz de darme cuenta antes. Jamás diría algo así por sentirme confundido. Solo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Hablar contigo todos los días, estar juntos todo el tiempo, consolarnos cuando era necesario, compartir nuestros triunfos…son tantas cosas. Pero todo me lleva a la misma replica, no puedo estar lejos de ti porque te amo. — _

—_Ka-Kakashi…yo…— _

—_Así que decidí pedirte una cita y traerte al lugar adecuado. No podía decirte esto si aspiro a que tengamos algo más que una relación como amigos y compañeros. — Respondió serio. — Debo cortejarte…quiero que veas que esto realmente me importa. —_

_Sakura contenía las ganas de soltarse a llorar, estaba emocionada, el corazón le latía rápidamente ante las palabras de Kakashi. Así que sin decir nada más, ella tomo la iniciativa de plantarle un beso en los labios, correspondiéndole los sentimientos expresados segundos antes. _

—_Esto no será perfecto a veces… debes entender, que no soy un concepto. — Comenzó Sakura, sosteniendo la mirada de Kakashi mientras hablaba. —A veces habrá peleas, pero cuando nos reconciliemos habremos aprendido algo el uno del otro. —_

—_Te prometo que cada momento que vivamos juntos será mejor que el anterior. — Unió sus labios firmemente a los de ella. Reían, charlaban, intercambiaban besos y miradas. La noche no podría haber salido mejor. _

_Pero Sakura sabía que un nuevo comienzo implicaba muchos cambios. Lamentablemente, ella odiaba las transformaciones. Y a pesar de expresar en el exterior un sentimiento que en cierta medida podía ser correspondido, por dentro, se sentía extraña al ofrecerle sus labios y abrazos a otra persona que no fuese Sasuke. _

—X—

Después de la primera cita, la relación floreció a sus anchas.

A pesar de la diferencia abismal de edad, los dos parecían llevarse de maravilla, derrochando amor cuando sus caminos se cruzaban pero manteniendo la postura cuando los asuntos del trabajo lo demandaba.

Salieron alrededor de dos largos años, basando su relación entre tiempos compartidos, citas y viajes excepcionales. Eran magníficos los momentos que habían pasado ella y Kakashi para llegar a la cúspide de esta.

—X—

—_Sakura… ¿te casarías conmigo?—_

_La joven modelo solo podía parpadear una y otra vez, más de lo que era normal. Estaba en un estado de shock. No esperaba a que ese momento llegara tan rápido. Las demás parejas atisbaban con cautela la romántica escena, esperando la contestación de la dama implicada. _

— _¿Si? ¿No?...Seria agradable escuchar una respuesta. — La voz de Kakashi logro traerla de regreso a la realidad, otorgándole poco tiempo, provocando que esta se sintiera un concurso de televisión donde debías decidirte en ir por la opción "a" o "b"._

— _¿Estás seguro de esto…Kakashi?— El hombre sonrió, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Era irónico que ella preguntara algo así._

—_Si no estuviera seguro, ¿crees que estaría arrodillado, ofreciéndote un anillo?— Sakura río con nerviosismo, escuchando el tic-tac del reloj en su cabeza, marcando los segundos que se transformaban en horas. — _

—_Por supuesto que acepto, Kakashi. — Con agilidad, Kakashi sacó el anillo de la pequeña caja negra, colocándolo sobre el delgado de dedo de su ahora prometida. Sakura lo abrazo con fuerza, tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, afortunadamente no pudo escuchar sus pensamientos ante el enorme alboroto que armaron los comensales. _

—X—

Alzo la mirada hasta la foto de boda que colgaba sobre la pared, formando parte de la ostentosa decoración: El, de esmoquin, con una sonrisa torcida, los brazos curvados formalmente alrededor de su cintura, sonriéndole ampliamente al hombre que la miraba con tanto amor.

Realmente, no recordaba haber querido casarse. Lo que sonaba como una bella tradición para algunos, sonaba para ella como una trampa. No es que nunca haya soñado con su día especial. Resguardaba en su caja original el hermoso vestido blanco y llevaba en su pequeño dedo las alianzas que demostraban la unión verdadera entre un hombre y una mujer.

No es que desprestigiara al amor o el compromiso, pero un papel y una ceremonia onerosa no harían que alguien se quedara.

Las personas nunca terminaban de crecer mentalmente y emocionalmente. Nadie puede confirmar que una pareja crecerá y cambiara junta y no aparte. Y esa incertidumbre la aterraba.

—X—

_Se miró al espejo por enésima vez en la tarde, sintiendo tanta lastima por sí misma. Ahí estaba ella, vistiendo un hermoso vestido de tul y encaje estilo princesa, con un escote estilo bañera y un cinturón estrecho enmarcando su diminuta cintura, desprendiendo en la parte baja una falda de gran volumen. Todo iba acorde, sus mechones rosados eran sometidos en un procesado peinado, así como su rostro estaba coloreado con tonos suaves de sombra, colorete y labial, ya que el maquillista no dejaba de resaltar su belleza natural._

_Estaba rodeada de un montón de objetos. Las perlas se evitaron a toda costa, por que significaban lágrimas en el matrimonio, el velo para protegerse del mal de ojo y los celos de las mujeres que deseaban a su marido –las cuales serían demasiadas— algo nuevo auguraba un futuro feliz, algo prestado para transmitir la buena fortuna, algo azul como símbolo de fidelidad y del amor…y algo viejo que representaba el pasado de Sakura…que simbolizaba su historia. _

_Comenzaba a sentirse mal por ella, estaba a punto de convertirse en la esposa de alguien. Era bombardeada por una horda de preguntas existenciales, ¿en verdad deseaba eso?, ni siquiera tenía la respuesta. _

—_Anda frentona, sonríe un poco, estas casándote no lleno a un funeral. — Bromeó Ino, tratando de darle ánimos a la aludida. —_

— _¿Te sentías de esta forma?— Cuestiono, mirando una vez más a la persona proyectada frente al espejo. —_

— _¿Cómo?— Ino no dejaba de ultimar los mínimos detalles. Sakura era su mejor amiga y no por eso dejaría que el día de su boda luciera como un desastre. —_

—_Atrapada. — Mascullo Sakura. Sabía que era estúpido, pero a veces le gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes. Una vaga lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, la misma que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos azules de su mejor amiga, activando una clase de alarma en el interior de la rubia. _

—_Sakura… ¿Qué sucede?— _

—_Me siento tan angustiada…tan sofocada. — A esas instancias su maquillaje debía estar completamente arruinado, pero no le importaba, necesitaba llorar con toda la fuerza que su corazón le permitía. — Ino… no me caso. — _

— _¡¿Qué?!— _

—_No…no sería justo, ni para él…ni para mí, ni para nuestro amor. — Ino se acercó con lentitud, tomando una buena reserva de pañuelos para otorgárselos a Sakura. —_

—_Sakura… ¿pero por qué tomas esta decisión ahora?— La rubia tal vez tenia razón. La boda se había planeado con meses de anticipación, todos hablaban de ello, catalogándola como la unión del año ¿y por qué no? La modelo del momento estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con su manager, aumentando el morbo entre la audiencia. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—_

—_He cometido muchos errores en la vida, al no encontrar el momento adecuado para decir que no…Ino… ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero esta responsabilidad!— La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, pero con la problemática desatada, eso se veía muy lejano. — _

—_Hay, Sakura…escúchame. — Ino coloco sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica, obligándola a otearla con firmeza. — No es nada del otro mundo sentirte de esta forma...es extraño, pero con el tiempo todo se tornara normal…Amas a Kakashi ¿no es así?— Sakura asintió con firmeza, limpiando sus lágrimas con algunos pañuelos. — Tranquilízate ¿está bien? bebe un poco de champagne…le diré a Kakashi que nos retrasamos un poco. — _

_Todo se solucionó a tiempo, la novia estaba lista para encaminarse al altar y ser entregada a su futuro esposo. _

— _¿Está todo bien?— Mascullo Kakashi, aparentado prestar atención a la ceremonia pero realizando un bardo intento por ocultar su consternación. _

—_Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?— Una sonrisa basto para apaciguar al peliblanco, permitiéndole al sacerdote continuar con la ceremonia. Al final del día, después de una fiesta digna de recordarse, el señor y la señora Ataque, partieron a su luna de miel y a una larga travesía como marido y mujer. _

—_X—_

Fue ahí cuando ella encontró la respuesta a todos sus problemas; El pasado amenazaba con arruinar el futuro, el presente solo se quedaba allí parado, mirando quien ganara.

**Continuara.**

Este capítulo estuvo basado prácticamente en recuerdos y centrado en la pareja crack (Ojo: Ese fic no es completamente KakaSaku) el motivo por el que elegí introducir a esta pareja era porque creí necesario añadir un triángulo amoroso, no quiero facilitarle el trabajo a Sasuke en su trabajo por reconquistar a Sakura, debía introducir un obstáculo, es por eso que el KakaSaku entró, por otro lado me vi tentada a utilizar algo de ItaSaku, pero al final me decidí por la primera opción.

**Nekatniss**No está de más salir un rato de estos rumbos :3 creo que se despeja la duda como se convirtió en la esposa de Kakashi. Te aseguro que la angustia aumentara en sus próximas reuniones :3 imagina; Un esposo que ignora el pasado amoroso de su esposa…reunión con su socio (quien es el ex de su esposa)… ella llega inesperadamente ¡Bum! Toda una guerra se desata ñ.ñ No, gracias a ti por leer Nekatniss 3 ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso!

**Anttomercury**¡Hola Antto! Espero que te encuentres de maravilla

Así es…siete largos años sin saber el uno del otro.

La sorpresa me la tenía reservada hasta el reencuentro y en este apartado me tome la libertad de relatar cómo fue que comenzaron (Al menos su relación, compromiso…boda etc) Debía encontrar una forma de reunirlos, al menos una dramática y nada mejor que por las vertientes del trabajo.

Espera a leer los próximos capítulos :3 todo será muy emocionante.

Como siempre es un placer enorme, te envió un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso desde la distancia, nos estamos leyendo ¡cuídate mucho! ñ.ñ

Sin más, yo me despido.

Mil gracias por leer ñ.ñ/

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por ende, que este haya sido de su agrado.

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima, bye!


	17. Capítulo 17: How

**Capítulo 17**

**How **

Su vida estaba llena de comodidades e incontables excentricidades, fruto del arduo trabajo empleado sobre las pasarelas y otros medios. Cualquiera en su sano juicio y que hubiese deseado ese estilo se sentiría henchido de felicidad.

Lamentablemente para Sakura el caso no era así.

Advertía lo afortunada que era. Muchas mujeres deseaban estar en su lugar -¿y cómo no?- estaba dotada de belleza e inteligencia, el balance que hacía de una mujer esa creación perfecta de la que tanto se hablaba en programas televisivos o revistas. Poseía una "generosa "fortuna, además, se codeaba con las celebridades de todo el mundo, en sus listas de amigos era frecuente encontrar a unos cuantos actores, deportistas y egocéntricos millonarios. En cuanto a su vida personal, estaba casada con un adonis griego. Kakashi era un hombre respetuoso, inteligente y con una reputación intachable. Se decía que si alguna vez concretaban la búsqueda de los hijos, estos serían mejor parecidos que sus padres, pero independientemente de su bondadosa genética, Sakura no difería con que su esposo era un hombre afable, cariñoso y la amaba con locura.

Para él, la peli-rosa era su tercer matrimonio, para ella, el primero en la lista.

No le parecía extraño que Kakashi hubiese posado sus ojos en ella –y no lo decía por ser egocéntrica- tomando en cuenta que el hombre ya estaba atravesando el llamado cuarto piso, mientras ella estaba pasando por la transición de los afamados treinta, en pocas palabras, la belleza y juventud aun no habían desaparecido.

Contemplo de reojo la efigie que el espejo le regresaba, sintiéndose satisfecha con el tiempo invertido durante la mañana, levantarse temprano había sido más productivo de lo que pensar, por lo que no existía espacio para los arrepentimientos; Llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alta desordenada, resaltaba con un poco de maquillaje sus famosas facciones, añadió unos cuantos centímetros de altura con unos zapatos estilo _"batignolles" _negros, remarcando sus femeninas curvas y sus pronunciados atributos con un vestido _corte lápiz, _en tono coral claro, rodeando su pequeña cintura con un cintillo dorado.

Antes de salir, coloco un poco de perfume francés en los puntos clave de su cuerpo. Alcanzo los pendientes de diamantes azul cielo y rosado, así como un brazalete, ambos, regalo de Kakashi por su aniversario número cuatro.

—Sakura-sama. — Saludó el chofer al ver la despampanante entrada –o mejor dicho, salida- de la aludida. —

—Buenos días. — Respondió ella con calidez, subiendo al ostentoso auto que estaba a su disposición. —

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, Sakura-sama?— Preguntó el chofer, antes de poner en marcha el motor, avizorando a la hermosa señora _Hatake_ por el retrovisor. —

—A la casa de Ino. — Anuncian con alegría. Había pasado un lapso de tiempo considerable desde su última reunión, por lo tanto, la charla se prolongaría. Ambas debían ponerse al tanto de muchas cosas, y entre esos tópicos entraba la sorpresiva reaparición de Sasuke.

No tardó demasiado en desplazarse desde el tumultuoso centro de Tokio hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde la familia Yamanaka estaba instalada. Descendió del auto con la elegancia y gracia que la caracterizaban, caminando con agilidad por el sendero que marcaba el camino hasta la puerta, llamo dos veces y aguardo afuera durante unos cuantos segundos.

La rubia no demoro en dejarse ver. Al abrir la puerta, en su faz se posó una sonrisa enorme y sincera. Estaba feliz por tener a Sakura en su hogar una vez más. Las dos chicas se abrazaron con fuerza, aunque la peli-rosa noto que algo entre las dos se estaba interponiendo. Bajo su mirada hasta el estómago de la chica, percatándose que Ino había sustituido su vientre plano por uno abultado, convirtió parte de su cuerpo en el refugio perfecto para un bebé.

— ¡Ino! ¡Luces preciosa!— Exclamo Sakura extasiada. —

—El que esté embarazada y haya perdido mi figura no quiere decir que también haya perdido el sentido de la moda. — Bromeó. — La vida de casada te sienta bien frentona, o tal vez debo decir que Kakashi es bueno en lo que hace. — La peli-rosa serio nerviosa ante el comentario. En los últimos días el hombre que estaba instalado en sus pensamientos era Sasuke, lo que le provocaba una inmensa culpa; ¿Cómo podía dormir en la misma cama con su marido cuando en su mente solo existía lugar para el azabache?

— ¿Puedo?— Cuestionó ella, avizorando maravillada como su mejor amiga estaba alcanzando sus metas en la vida. —

—Adelante. — Respondió la chica de ojos azules, permitiéndole a su amiga sentir al bebé. — Es bastante inquieto, no me deja un segundo en paz. —

— ¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebé?—

—Si. — Dijo con decepción. — Estaba segura de que sería una niña, mis instintos me lo decían, pero cuando asistimos a la última cita el doctor dijo que podíamos saber el sexo del bebé, Sai y yo accedimos… Debiste ver el drama que cause cuando me dijeron que era un niño. — Sakura río levemente. No le extrañaba que la Yamena hubiese reaccionado de esa manera. Cuando una idea se posaba en la mente de la rubia no existía poder humano que la hiciese cambiar de opinión. —

— ¿Cómo reacciono Sai? Imaginó que debe estar orgulloso. — Amabas chicas tomaron asiento en la sala del jardín, donde no les caería nada mal un poco de aire fresco y cálidos rayos del sol. —

—Creo que se mantiene neutral en la situación. Ese mismo día me dijo que no importaba si era niño o niña, lo que realmente importaba era que todo saliera bien, desde su desarrollo hasta su nacimiento. A veces aparenta no tener sentimientos, pero de vez en cuando pierde los cabales y la paranoia lo invade. — Relató Ino con parsimonia. —

—Estoy segura de que serás una gran madre, cerda…o bueno, que ambos serán unos grandes padres. — La afonía impero entre la charla, dejando un poco consternada a Ino. —

— ¿Recuerdas que hicimos una promesa?...Las dos nos embarazaríamos al mismo tiempo y tendríamos hijas y ellas sería exactamente como nosotras. — Ambas lanzaron una enorme carcajada al rememorar ese juramento sagrado e inquebrantable que años atrás habían efectuado. — Evidentemente…yo me adelante y no cumplí con una parte…pero tu aun estas a tiempo. —

—No lo sé…— Mascullo Sakura cabizbaja. — Ino…tengo algo que contarte. — La antes mencionada se quedó en silencio, obligando a la peli-rosa proseguir con el relato. — Sasuke y yo nos reencontramos. — Ino palideció al instante, quedándose pasmada con las palabras de su mejor amiga, a quien evidentemente, la reaparición del Uchiha la había afectado de forma considerable.

— ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?— Interpeló impresionada, abriendo sus ojos tanto como le era posible. —

— ¿Recuerdas la campaña donde Kakashi está trabajando? Kakashi siempre menciono que contrataría a un fotógrafo magnifico pero nunca menciono su nombre. El día de la reunión con los socios nos encontramos…bailamos un rato y también charlamos, pero eso solo logro confundirme. —

Sakura estaba sumamente desesperada por encontrar la solución a todos sus males.

—Mientras bailábamos…sugirió que los dos charláramos. Creí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte. Durante años soñé con el reencuentro, me mentalice a mí misma que cuando nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse yo…yo sería capaz de mirarlo sin sentir nada. — Solamente estaba buscando una salida fácil, sin complicaciones. No sabía si lo correcto sería correr hacia él, abrazarlo y embriagarse con su aroma –como en los viejos tiempos- o solo decirle adiós para separar sus caminos definitivamente. —

—Y ahora estas sumamente confundida. Puedo asegurar que mantienes un debate entre lo "adecuado" y lo que tu deseas. — Ino entendió la problemática a la perfección, Sakura estaba absorta en un triángulo amoroso; El antiguo amor retornaba de las sombras cuando ella ya estaba felizmente casada con un buen hombre. — Si las cosas terminaron entre ustedes dos fue por una razon ¿no lo crees?—

— ¿Y si realmente no terminó? Cualquier fuerza, ya sea divina o el mismo destino nos reunió en el lugar apropiado…Todo sucede por algo, Sasuke no será la excepción. —

—Sakura…El amor puede llegar a abrirnos nuevas heridas o cerrar todas las que alguna vez tuvimos.— Aquel pensamiento filosófico solo provocó que la peli-rosa caminara sobre una línea delgada o atrapada entre dos caminos, una vereda dirigía a Sasuke y la otra a Kakashi.

—No sé cuándo sufro más, si amándolo o queriéndolo olvidar. — Susurro. — Hui de él, y terminamos encontrándonos. — Una sonrisa rota ¿y por qué no? Fingida, se dibujó en su faz, mostrándole a Ino toda su fragmentación hecha pedazos.

—Déjalo ir, y lo que ha de ser, será. —

En esta historia llamada vida se aprende rápido todo, menos dejar ir.

—X—

—Buenas tardes Sakura-sama. — Saludó con timidez la secretaria de Kakashi, contemplando el paso seguro y la mirada altanera que la peli-rosa tenia. Evidentemente se dirigía a la oficina de su marido, así como que algo malo ocurría. — Me temo que su esposo está en una reunión importante. — Susurro temerosa ante la posible reacción de la joven dama. —

— ¿Con quién está?— Lo último que deseaba Sakura era pasar algún momento desagradable, suficiente había tenido con la grata sorpresa de su marido días atrás, donde sorpresivamente le presentó a nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

—No informó, solamente dijo que tenía una reunión importante y no deseaba ser molestado. — Sakura se hizo de oídos sordos ante la sugerencia de la chica, irrumpiendo de cualquier forma en la oficina del peliblanco.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella, ambos oscuros. Yacía prisionera entre su pasado y su presente.

—Sakura, no esperaba tu llegada, creí que pasarías toda la tarde con Ino. — Tomó a Kakashi desprevenido. Él peliblanco no esperaba la llegada de Sakura, mucho menos cuando se llevaba a cabo una junta sobre el vital proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo. —

—Esperaré afuera. — Dijo titubeante. — No era mi intención interrumpirlos. — Emitió una sincera disculpa a todos los ahí presentes. Era de mal gusto presentarse abruptamente. —

—En realidad, nosotros ya estábamos por retíranos. — Sentencio un aclamado diseñador de la firma. —

—Si me permiten damas y caballeros, los acompañare a la salida. — Kakashi dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, pasando de largo por el escritorio con paso elegante. — Sasuke, me gustaría hablar contigo. — El corazón de la peli-rosa se detuvo al escuchar la petición de su marido. Por muy extraño que fuera, su lado paranoico se alteraba cuando ellos dos estaban solos. Temía que Sasuke revelara fragmentos del pasado.

Su estártela se aceleró, palpitando con rapidez, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho al avizorar a Sasuke acercarse a ella.

—Sakura. — Habló con voz áspera, examinadora de pies a cabeza.

—Uchiha-san. — Sasuke se desplazó con lentitud y cautela hasta el oído de Sakura, susurrando con voz ronca lo que sonaba a una provocación. —

— ¿Acaso ya no soy Sasuke-kun?— Sakura se paralizó. Esperaba que esa conversación pasara desapercibida ante los oídos y ojos de su marido. Por suerte, al mirar de reojo en dirección al peliblanco dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Kakashi estaba demasiado entretenido con otras personas que con ella. —

—Quiero hablar contigo. Claro que no aquí. — El azabache se colocó a su lado, aparentando contemplar algunas fotografías que decoraban las paredes de la oficina, Sakura realizó la misma acción, ya que la gente estaba ansiosa por devorar con chismes a las figuras públicas.

—No vale la pena, Sasuke. — Con todo el dolor de su corazón. Había recuerdos que no cabían en una maleta por eso se llevaban en la nostalgia, Sasuke era uno de esas rememoraciones. El pelinegro susurro nuevamente a su oído, pero esta vez se trataba de una dirección.

—Te espero después de las tres. — La reunión estaba pactada, no había marcha atrás.

Al finalizar todo el ajetreo de la junta, Kakashi y Sakura se quedaron completamente solos en la oficina.

— ¿Resolverás todo hoy?— Sakura estaba parada frente al enorme ventanal que proveía una magnifica vista del centro de Tokio.

—Probablemente. — Kakashi se arrellanó en la silla detrás del escritorio, exhalando fuertemente. —

— ¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto la peli-rosa consternada. —

—Estaré fuera algunos cuantos días. Debo resolver otros asuntos en Italia. Me temó que te quedaras sola en casa, al menos que desees invitar a Ino. — Sin Kakashi en la ciudad, la situación de Sakura se veía beneficiada, claro que no lo admitiría, temía estar en una misma habitación con Sasuke sin que nadie más los interrumpiera. No estaba segura si sería capaz de detener sus impulsos. —

—Ya veo…— Susurro a duras penas. — Los días serán eternos con tu ausencia, buscare la forma de distraerme en casa, ya ideare algo. — Kakashi asintió, invitándola a tomar asiento sobre su regazo. Sin más opción ella accedió, contemplando con cautela las facciones de su esposo.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un efusivo beso, donde el calor de sus cuerpos era palpable aun si solo estaban separados unas cuantas pulgadas el uno del otro.

De forma repentina, un extraño recuerdo arribó a su mente, una rememoración reprimida en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

—_Ups._ _—Ups. — Replico Sakura para lanzar una carcajada. Coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del azabache, atisbo su rostro y sonrió levemente. — Realmente me gustabas. — Mascullo. — Estaba completamente enamorada de ti… ¿Cómo no? Eres endemoniadamente…Guapo— Acorto la distancia, se acercó lentamente al rostro del azabache, sosteniendo la mirada imperturbable del Uchiha. — Lástima que solo seas mi amor platónico. — Volvió a reír._

— _¿Acaso ya no sientes lo mismo por mí?— Pregunto Sasuke. Intentaba alejar a Sakura, pero la cercanía lo dejo inerte, poseído por esos ojos esmeraldas. —_

—_Tal vez si…tal vez no. — Sentencio con un juego peligroso de palabras. — ¿Alguna vez sentiste lo mismo por mí, Sa-su-ke-kun?— Susurro el nombre cerca de su oído. La respiración de Sakura logro erizarle el vello y provocarle un escalofrió._

—_Sakura…— Murmuro._

—_Tu eres una "mala idea"— Susurro Sakura. — Pero me gustan las malas ideas. — Las miradas chocaron, causando una enorme coalición, no podían evitar lo inevitable. Sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, en un cálido roce. Sasuke degustaba los suaves labios de la pelirrosa. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle rápidamente, llegándole a cruzar por la mente la idea que si no se detenía la emoción le causaría un infarto, pero sabía tan endemoniadamente bien, nunca pensó que los labios de Sakura serían tan tórridos. _

—Sakura…Sakura ¿pasa algo malo?— Kakashi estaba confundido. Minutos atrás besaba sin preámbulos a su linda esposa, pero de un momento a otro de forma inexplicable, ella misma detenía el beso, dejándolo completamente consternado. —

—Estoy un poco distraída, lo lamento. — Mentía. ¿Cómo podía estar con su pareja mientras en su pensamiento estaba Sasuke? ¿Cómo era posible que actuara como si nada malo estuviese sucediendo?

La mente la traicionaba, lo pensaba. Y era algo que no podía contener porque sabía que sucedería. Recordó los momentos donde se besaban, hacían el amor y eran felices pero ella ya se encargaba de tornarlos a ambos en una amarga poesía.

**Continuara**

Este es un capitulo relativamente corto. No quería plasmar ideas de los capítulos por venir.

Sasuke tuvo una aparición fugaz, pero eso se compensara en el siguiente apartado, lo prometo.

En fin, temo que estamos llegando al final de la historia. Sé que al inicio dije que el fic contendría 25 capítulos, pero realice algunos cambios en los borradores y acorte la historia, así que lamento informar que solo quedan cinco capítulos pero dentro de estos se resolverán muchas cosas y serán extensos, así que vayan preparando sus lindos ojos ñ.ñ

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por su constante apoyo 3

Acá abajo encontraran la respuesta a sus reviews. Sin más que decirles, yo me despido, esto es todo por hoy y espero que tengan una hermosa semana. Nos estamos leyendo, ojala haya sido de su agrado ñ.ñ volveré con mas, lo prometo. ¡Cuídense! ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Anttomercury**¡Hola Antto! ñ.ñ yo me estoy muy bien gracias, aprovechando mi última semana de vacaciones u.u ¿y tú?

Así es, siete largos años sin verse y donde pasaron un montón de cosas.

Créeme, para mí fue complicado escribirlo, pocas veces he introducido a Kakashi en el fic como personaje secundario pero nunca lo hice protagonista de uno. Pronto Antto, prometo compensar ese capítulo con una alta dosis de SasuSaku ñ.ñ

Touche, has dado en el blanco. Estoy tratando de plasmar a una Sakura que quiere salvar a su matrimonio de la llegada de Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo quiere estar con Sasuke, este tema lo iré desarrollando en los últimos capítulos con más detalle.

Por cierto jaja Ino aparece en este capítulo y aparecerá en otro (Próximamente) Es imposible imaginarnos a Kakashi sin mascara aunque ya sepamos su verdadero aspecto ñ.ñ

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón Antto, en serio 3

Te envión un beso un abrazo muy fuerte, cuídate mucho ñ.ñ

PD: Lo se :O no pensé que avanzaría tan rápido, tomando en cuenta los otros fics que estoy desarrollando, pero tranquila, aquí estará esta historia :3 ¡Hasta la próxima antto! ¡Ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! ñ.ñ/

**Nekatniss**Jaja te entiendo, dímelo a mí, si para ti fue difícil leerlo para mí fue escribirlo jaja pero no dejare que Sasuke tenga el camino libre después de todo lo que hizo muajajaja

Los habrá Nekatniss, te lo prometo, es más ¡LO JURO! Los capítulos por venir son muy interesantes porque estamos llegando al final de la historia, eso implica resolver conflictos como ¿Qué pasara cuando se reúnan? ¿Sakura se quedara con Sasuke o continuara con su matrimonio? ¡Esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo de Grudge-blues! Jaja me proyecte un poco. Siempre es un placer leerte Nekatniss y por enésima vez ¡MIL GRACIAS POR TODO! ¡Te envió un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso! ¡Cuídate! ¡Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo ñ.ñ! Nos estamos leyendo.


	18. Capítulo 18: Second sight

**Capítulo 18**

**Second sight**

Mientras seguía recostada en la cama, su mente evocó un mar de pensamientos entorno a Sasuke y ella. El dolor en su corazón estaba haciendo acto de presencia, incrementando poco a poco, a medida que las efigies aparecían ante sus ojos con una nitidez exorbitante.

Llevo la sabana hasta su rostro, maldiciendo internamente la errada decisión de Kakashi al retomar un horario atenuante en un momento tan decisivo como ese. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a su mujer a la deriva mientras un fantasma del pasado regresaba para rondarla sin descanso.

Fue ahí cuando un antiguo lema le otorgo la respuesta adecuada para apaciguar el suplicio: _Puedes borrar a una persona de tu mente, sacarla de tu corazón es otra historia. _En cambio, el sentimiento de culpa no se ausento por completo sino todo lo contrario, se aferraba a ella con garras y dientes, dejando un pequeño pero vital recordatorio; Hatake Kakashi.

Sería bastante injusto seguir con sus impulsos egoístas. Lastimar al peliblando después de toda su larga historia sería algo ruin y sin escrúpulos. Kakashi no tenía la culpa, el había llegado a su vida con las mejores intenciones y la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, misma que ella no rechazo. Se sintió plena hasta el día que sus ojos contemplaron después de tanto tiempo a Uchiha Sasuke y su corazón invoco los sentimientos que ella misma juro desechar.

Lanzó un largo suspiro de dentista, enredando su diminuto cuerpo entre las sabanas de algodón egipcio. Tenía planeado quedarse en cama todo el día, anhelaba dormir por meses y cuando despertara no sentir nada por Sasuke. Debía encontrar la manera de distraerse mientras Kakashi estaba en la oficina, invertiría su dinero en tratamientos de spa, rutinas de compra entre otras cosas, incluso podría salir de viaje, escaparse de todo y de todos sin dejar huella alguna, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El teléfono sonó repetitivamente, la persona al otro lado de la línea no se rendiría hasta escuchar la voz de alguno de los señores Hatake. Con pereza, alcanzo el auricular a lado de la cama, llevándolo hasta su oído.

— ¿Hola?— Pregunto con voz adormilada, algo impropio de ella.

—Frentona, es bueno escuchar tu voz. Llamaba para invitarte a almorzar, Hinata vendrá a casa y considerando que Kakashi no está me pareció buena idea que vinieras a acompañarnos. — Ino hablaba con la mejor de las intenciones, ignorando por completo los planes que maquinaba su mejor amiga. —

—Planeaba quedarme en casa todo el día, descansar un poco pero llegaste a rescatarme del aburrimiento. Resolveré unos asuntos y te llamo más tarde ¿está bien?— El alivio llego y desapareció de forma instantánea. Por un instante se cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de que Sasuke podría estar llamándola. Sería bastante osado y descarado que tuviera la valentía de comunicarse directamente a su casa, aunque el Sasuke que recordaba no era un hombre inconsciente, mucho menos si se trataba de relaciones.

Las palabras de Sasuke resonaron en su mente continuamente, orillándola a tomar una decisión definitiva. Diría que si aunque estuviera muriéndose de miedo, aunque después terminara arrepintiéndose, porque de cualquier forma se arrepentiría toda la vida si su respuesta era no.

Se puso de pie con rapidez, tomando de su envidiable armario un sencillo vestido blanco con mangas cortas, combinándolos con unos zapatos de tacón alto color azul cielo. Paso rápidamente el cepillo por su cabello, quien había sido generoso con ella. Coloco un poco de perfume y cuando estuvo lista salió de ahí sin avisar.

—Señora, lo lamento, pensé que se quedaría en casa. — Se disculpó el chofer, quien minutos antes se encontraba escuchando con atención un partido de futbol, ignorando por completo la presencia de Sakura.

—No te preocupes. Puedes tomarte el día, yo saldré a pasear y después pasare a casa de Ino. — Dejaría un aviso por si Kakashi planeaba llamar a casa, esperaba que no lo hiciera, ya que solo empeoraría la situación.

Sintiéndose como una niña fantasma, subió al ostentoso automóvil de tamaño mediano, mismo que utilizaba de vez en cuando para salir por su cuenta. En trance, condujo su coche de un millón durante veinte minutos hasta la dirección pactada, para encontrarse con Sasuke.

Contemplo el imponente edificio, un estupendo monumento a la arquitectura moderna, creado por los mejores artistas e ingenieros, donde personas con enorme prestigio se instalaban para estar cerca del ajetreado centro de Tokio. Se miró por el espejo retrovisor, encontrando una enorme indecisión proyectada por sus fanales esmeraldas.

—Solo serán cinco minutos, es el tiempo suficiente para decir todo lo que quiero. — Se animó a sí misma, tratando de predisponerse a evitar cualquier tipo de tontería. Estaba ahí para dejar las cosas en claro –aunque aquella noche hace siete años había sido suficiente- le diría a Sasuke que cualquier intención que tuviese con ella era completamente nula e inadmisible, dejaría en claro su situación y ambos podrían continuar con sus caminos, continuando aparentando que la historia entre ellos dos nunca sucedió.

Salió del automóvil, caminando con elegancia hasta la recepción del edificio. Ya era casi medio día; Las nubles migratorias flotaban en el cielo como manadas de libros y el sol inundaba todo de brillantez. Subió las escaleras con lentitud, disminuyendo el paso al notar que estaba a punto de arribar a su destino.

Su cuerpo se paralizo al estar frente a la puerta. Era una mala idea, una muy pero muy mala idea. Lo mejor sería ir directamente con Ino y olvidar que alguna vez estuvo dispuesta a encontrarse con Sasuke después de siete largos y tormentosos años. Aun no olvidaba que él mismo dejo las cartas sobre la mesa, él mismo termino con el amor que tanto decían tenerse. Era bastante ilógico, demasiado sádico encontrarse con el pelinegro.

A veces deseaba seguir sus propios consejos, seguir esas preinscripciones psicológicas que recitaba una y otra vez en el espejo. Lamentablemente las cosas no eran así. Se armó del valor necesario, llamando a la puerta con las manos temblorosas. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que este saldría disparado de su pecho. Pasó gran parte de su vida soñando con él, soñando con ese encuentro.

Al abrirse la puerta lo primero que pudo entrever fue la presencia del mismo Uchiha, examinándolo primero desde los pies hasta la cabeza: Utilizaba unas botas de combate color café, unos jeans con rasgaduras y camisa a cuadros, llevaba el cabello atado en lo que la moda denominada _"Man bun hairstyle", _entre sus labios llevaba un cigarrillo y con su mano izquierda sostenía una costosa cámara. Poco a poco, temerosa, se encontró con sus irises color ónix, percatándose como su corazón se detenía al contemplarlo tan cerca, eran bocas que no decían nada, y miradas que lo decían todo.

—Pasa. — Dijo entre dientes, dificultando su habla por el cigarrillo. Sasuke era así, sus propósitos nunca duraban nada. Algo dudosa se adentró en el lujoso apartamento. Evidentemente el Uchiha estaba en medio de un importante trabajo por lo que pensó que regresar luego –o tal vez nunca- sería lo mejor. —

—Creo que estas lo bastante ocupado para mantener esta charla, será mejor que regrese otro día. — Sasuke se paralizo al escuchar las intenciones de Sakura. Era obvio que todo el desorden había causado en ella una impresión equivocada, si estaba trabajando a esas horas era para agilizar el paso del tiempo, esperarla se había tornado ciertamente molesto para él, por esa razón opto por distraerse, finalizando con algunas fotografías pendientes. —

—Por supuesto que no. — Replico de manera abrupta, extinguiendo la tenue llamarada del cigarrillo al restregarlo contra el cristal cubierto de cenizas. — ¿Quieres agua…vino?— Para ser sincero consigo mismo, no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, era sumamente incomodo tener que contenerse a sí mismo y trazar barreras entre los dos.

—Agua. — Sakura avizoraba maravillada las exquisitas obras de arte creadas por Sasuke. Se consideraba una fiel seguidora de su trabajo. Le encantaban aquellas fotografías de sus viajes a países recónditos, exóticos y mágicos pero lo que más amaba eran las historias que traían consigo aquellas espectaculares efigies. —

El Uchiha la invito a tomar asiento en la sala, dejando el vaso con agua sobre la mesa de cristal, oteando desde ese punto a la peli-rosa, tratando de leer su faz como solía hacerlo. Con el paso de los años el cambio de Sakura era notorio; Su cabello estaba más largo y sus facciones habían adquirido madurez. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, abrazarla, pero la distancia entre los dos era más que enorme, abismal. Por un segundo perdió la noción del tiempo, perdiéndose entre la delicadeza de su rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas mirando?— Se atrevió a preguntar ella, desviando la mirada al suelo donde el pelinegro no entrara en su campo de visión. —

—Hace cuánto tiempo…—Realizó una pausa, por extraña ocasiónconteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y dejar su fragmentación a la vista de Sakura.— Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta cuanto tiempo ha pasado…¿Crees que estoy diferente?—

La peli-rosa guardo silencio, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por balancear el trabajo entre su cerebro y corazón. Debía ser objetiva, dejar los sentimentalismos de lado. Necesitaba proseguir con el plan trazado, decir todo lo que debía decir y salir de ahí para no volver a verlo jamás, pero al mirarlo todo le parecía sumamente complicado.

—Todo es diferente, Sasuke…todo. — Mascullo Sakura. — ¿Recuerdas cuando decías que dejarías todo por mí? ¿Qué viviremos juntos en un lugar lejos de aquí? Que… ¿Qué nada ni nadie podría separarnos?— Sonrió con nostalgia al rememorar cada una de esas lindas promesas. — Imagínate, debes reírte cuando recuerdas eso. —

—Siento mucho remordimiento sobre esa época. Nos reencontramos en el momento equivocado. — Sasuke estaba consciente de sus errores, pero no los aceptaría por ese orgullo que ostentaba la familia Uchiha. Realmente no le serviría de nada lamentarse sobre el pasado, eso no solucionaría el presente.

— ¿Qué dices, Sasuke? Yo crecí también. — Ella alzo su tono de voz un poco, contemplando el arrepentimiento entre las facciones de Sasuke. — Tuve el tiempo de analizar y crear una tesis en cuanto al comportamiento adolescente y llegue a la conclusión de que son realmente dramáticos. Todo es excesivo cuando atravesamos esa etapa, vivimos entre todo o nada, no hay término medio. No tengas remordimientos, crecí también como tú y veo todo eso en la debida proporción como tú también debes haberlo visto. —

La afonía entre los dos impero de forma sepulcral, orillando a Sasuke a ponerse de pie y alejarse unos cuantos metros más de Sakura para procesar la crudeza de sus palabras. Le costaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, estaba dispuesto a recibir todo el rencor posible si con eso podía remendar las heridas.

—Y… ¿Cómo va tu vida? ¿Eres feliz?— Sakura rompió con el silencio. Hablarían de ellos de manera superficial, evitando entrar en detalles donde obviamente ambos saldrían lastimados. —

— ¿Qué se puede decir de un hombre realizado?— Cuestiono el Uchiha, posando su mirada fría sobre la de ella, retomando el lugar que segundos antes ocupaba. — Estoy trabajando por mi cuenta. He viajado, conocido y recorrido diversos lugares…— Las palabras se detenían al cruzarse con el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Tenía todo en la vida; fama, dinero, salud, reconocimiento, éxito…pero esta se sentía vacía sin ella, sin Sakura. — ¿y tú? ¿Eres feliz?—

—Mucho. — Replicó Sakura, limitándose a decir más de lo debido. —

— ¿Cómo fue que tu…y él…?— Sasuke estaba temeroso ante la posible respuesta de Sakura. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca menciono al peliblanco. —

—Sasuke, por favor no… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?— Ella no quería causarle más dolor de la cuenta, le parecía sumamente extraño adentrarse en su historia con Kakashi, tomando en cuenta el triángulo amoroso por el que estaban pasando. El aludido asintió, incitando a Sakura a iniciar con el relato de como inicio el hermoso cuento de hadas. La peli-rosa exhaló con fuerza, bebiendo de un trago el líquido para evitar que las palabras se rehusaran a salir. — Veras…todo comenzó en Paris. Después de que tú y yo termináramos yo sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba, él estuvo ahí para apoyarme en todo momento, los sentimientos surgieron y comenzamos una relación. Estuvimos saliendo alrededor de dos años e inmediatamente llego la boda. —

—Ya veo. — Le enfermaba pensar que él era ese prestigiado hombre que ocupaba el lugar que una vez le perteneció. Estaba enfermo de celos y cegado por la ira. —

—Kakashi…es el mejor marido que una mujer quisiera tener. — Espetó insegura. —

—Me alegra saber que eres feliz. — Mentía. Deseaba que ella fuera feliz a su lado, no con otro hombre. —

Había imaginado tan diferente ese encuentro, se sentía como un adolescente esperando por ella. ¿Fue ella quien cambio o fue él? No tenía las respuestas adecuadas a sus cuestionamientos.

— ¿Quieres más agua?— Pregunto, a lo que Sakura respondió afirmativamente.

El pelinegro se puso de pie, alcanzando el contenedor de cristal y caminado hasta la cocina, dejando a Sakura en completa soledad, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas mientras el realizaba la misma acción. Era doloroso…si tan solo todo pudiera ser diferente.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?— Dijo Sakura en su mente. La hora de partir había llegado, no existía nada más que decir, la promesa estaba cumplida y no existía nada más que pudiese atarla a Sasuke, proseguiría con su vida como lo estaba haciendo. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a escapar de ahí como un ladrón en medio de la escena del crimen.

—Vuelve y al menos inventa una despedida, al menos finjamos que tuvimos una. — Hablo Sasuke, deteniendo los pasos de la peli-rosa. Entonces ella empezó a dudar, reflexionar sobre lo que había echo. De hecho, ella termino dándose cuenta de sus errores, debilidades y miedos.

Lo miró y luego sonrió, abriendo sus brazos.

—Tenemos que darnos una merecida despedida. Terminemos bien, no tiene que quedar mal. —

Él se acercó rápidamente y la apretó entre sus brazos, embriagándose con el aroma que emanaba su cuerpo, deseando que el calor nunca desapareciera y que ese instante fuera eterno.

—Las cosas están mal para mí desde que te perdí. — Susurro Sasuke en su oído, rozando intencionalmente sus labios contra la suave piel de la peli-rosa. No quería que el abrazo llegara a su fin, eso implicaría dejarla ir sin oponerse.

Sus ojos negros relumbraban tenuemente.

Él acerco sus labios cálidos e impacientes, como nunca antes atrevidos y ardientes. Ella, estaba temblando como una hoja al viento. Los segundos pasaban muy lento, el momento perfecto donde solo sus labios y los latidos del corazón les nublaban la visión. Se aferró con fuerza a su camisa, tratando de oponerse a tal locura. Sus sentidos estaban adormecidos a medida que el beso se profundizaba.

Se alejaron, tímidos, evitando mirarse a los ojos. Sakura estaba tan avergonzada consigo misma que sentía iba a romper en llanto, pero en su interior y por alguna extraña razón, estaba feliz de que aquello hubiera sucedido.

Sin decir nada más, Sakura se marchó de ahí, dejando a Sasuke ciertamente confundido y a la vez esperanzado. Aquel beso era la prueba suficiente para demostrarle que no todo estaba perdido, la peli-rosa aun sentía algo por él y no desaprovecharía la segunda oportunidad que le era conferida.

—X—

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que había olvidado la reunión con Ino y Hinata. Debía inventar una excusa coherente, tanto para sus amigas como para su marido. Trataba de procesar su reunión con Sasuke, no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que aquello era un error más en su vida. Esperaba que su conciencia no resintiera el peso del beso, lamentándose y una y otra vez por todas sus acciones, pero cuando estaba con él era imposible detenerse, era como si su cuerpo se moviera y actuar de forma inconsciente, involuntaria, orillándola a realizar un sinfín de locuras.

Era desconsolador darse cuenta que las cosas no podían volver a ser como antes. Como ella prensa que lo eran. Lo único que tenia de verdad era el ahora. Sería una caja de pandora, pero su mayor secreto era su nombre. Podría generar mil y un emociones, pero en su interior siempre quedaría su amor por Sasuke y toda su esperanza.

Camino hasta la habitación, aparentando no tener ningún problema, ocultando cualquier actitud sospechosa que pudiese delatarla ante Kakashi, quien yacía recostado en la cama, leyendo una revista sobre economía. Ante la falta de atención, Sakura aprovecho el momento para despojarse de su elegante atuendo, sustituyéndolo por un camisón de seda negro.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?— Preguntó. Necesitaba escuchar la voz del peliblanco, la afonía estaba matándola porque lo único que era audible en ese preciso momento eran los pensamientos taciturnos en su mente, si tan solo su esposo le dedicaba una respuesta ella podría estar tranquila. —

—Un artículo sobre el sistema financiero Italiano. — Respondió Kakashi un poco desinteresado, prosiguiendo con la atenuante lectura. Una vez más, el silencio se hizo presente, era de esos mutismos que atravesaban cada vez que las cosas andaban mal entre los dos. — Llame a casa hoy por la tarde y me dijeron que habías ido a casa de Ino. — Sakura se paralizo al escuchar el comentario, al parecer su marido había dado en el blanco de la situación. — Las llamadas no entraban a tu celular. — Por un momento deseo que la atención del hombre se situara nuevamente en la revista y no sobre ella. —

—En realidad no estuve con Ino. — Admitiría algunas cosas para despistar a Kakashi. — Fui a dar un paseo, visitar la casa donde crecí…tu sabes que me pongo un poco nostálgica cuando tu no estas. — Tomo su lugar en la cama, sintiéndose indigna de pertenecer ahí después de sus actos efectuados por la tarde. Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del peliblanco, escuchando el apacible latir de su corazón.

—Ya veo. — Dijo seriamente, pasando sus dedos por los mechones rosados. — Mañana me gustaría realizar una cena para invitar a ciertos inversores del mercado artístico, por ende, Sasuke Uchiha también estará aquí. — El corazón y cuerpo de la chica se congelaron al escuchar al chico innombrable, eso era un golpe bajo, después del beso no era capaz de cruzar ni siquiera una mirada con el Uchiha y mucho menos si Kakashi, su esposo, estaba ahí presente. —

— ¿Es necesario invitarlo?— Cuestiono, procurando no sonar grosera, sospechosa e insistente. —

—Creo que tiene una gran oportunidad de alcanzar la cúspide del éxito, en especial si tiene un buen inversionista y una galería de prestigio, para su suerte, estas personas tienen ambas cosas. —

—Si tú lo dices. — Mascullo derrotada, no le parecía prudente llevarle la contraria a Kakashi.

De repente, se percató de los húmedos labios del peliblanco sobre su cuello, entreviendo lo que sucedería en las próximas dos horas si no lo detenía.

—Lo siento, Kakashi…no estoy de humor para hacerlo. — Si continuaba con eso, su mente proyectaría a Sasuke en lugar del peliblanco. Algo molesto, Kakashi retomo su lugar, apagando la lámpara a lado de la cama y dándole la esperada a la peli-rosa.

Benditos fueran los olvidadizos, pues superan incluso sus propios errores.

—X—

Mientras terminaba de cocinar el último platillo, Sakura no pudo evitar maldecir a Kakashi todo lo posible. Estaba más que molesta con él, aunque para ser sincera consigo misma, el peliblanco no tenía la culpa en cuanto a sus acciones, pero si la tenía al tener la "maravillosa" idea de invitar a cierto pelinegro a unírseles en la cena.

La simple idea de tener que soportar las miradas penetrantes de ambos sobre ella y tratar de aparentar que nada sucedía entre Sasuke y su persona.

Esperaba que el azabache refutara a la cordial invitación. Si mal no recordaba, él Uchiha odiaba, repudiaba con todo su ser a los falsos aduladores que buscaban promover sus obras para ser modificadas por algún egocéntrico comprador desconocedor de arte.

Abrió una botella de champagne, perteneciente a una meticulosa reserva. Kakashi era un ávido coleccionador de licores, sobre todo de aquellos vinos espumosos. Vertió el costoso líquido en las copas de cristal, retirándose del lugar cuando la mesa de aperitivos estuvo finalizada.

Subió con parsimonia cada peldaño, dirigiéndose a su habitación de la misma forma para comenzar un ligero ritual de belleza. Obtuvo un estilizado resultado con la ayuda de un hermoso vestido de canje color tinto, manga tres cuartos y corte asimétrico en la falda, presumiendo sus lindas, largas y torneadas piernas, añadiendo un poco de altura gracias a unos zapatos de tacón negros. Los mechones rosados caían por su espalda como una hermosa cascada, ondulándose de manera discreta en las puntas. Estaba claro que Haruno Sakura robaría más de alguna mirada aquella velada.

Kakashi no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en la habitación, luciendo uno de sus diversos trajes de diseñador, tratando de crear armonía entre su atuendo y el de Sakura.

— ¿Es demasiado?— Pregunto temerosa, buscando otra clase de opinión, es especial si venia de un punto de vista masculino. —

—Tú eres demasiado. — Replico Kakashi embelesado con su linda esposa, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado en la faz de la tierra al tenerla a su lado. —

—Necesito unos pendientes. — Mascullo la peli-rosa, dirigiendo el paso hasta el enorme armario. Mientras ella buscaba con rapidez en alguno de sus alhajeros, Kakashi se centró en el cajón del buro que yacía a lado de la cama. Sus manos y vista se movían con sumo cuidado, tratando de encontrar un par de aretes que hicieran juego con el atuendo.

La palma de sus varoniles manos se topó con una diminuta caja de cartón, acompañada de un dispositivo bastante conocido. Bien decían que la curiosidad mato al gato y Kakashi no era una excepción. Alcanzo ambas cosas, posando sus ojos sobre los objetos; Pastillas anticonceptivas y una prueba de embarazo con resultado negativo.

Su cuerpo se congelo, tensando cada musculo que lo conformaba, podría apostar que su corazón también se estaba deteniendo, sintiéndose traicionado por la hermosa peli-rosa quien lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con una mueca que mezclaba un sinfín de emociones.

—Kakashi…yo puedo explicarlo. — Habló con voz temblorosa a causa del nerviosismo. —

—Bien, te escucho. — Respondió el aludido, intentando mantel una actitud serena hasta escuchar la explicación de la joven, aguardando oír algo complaciente. —

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que acudí a mi cita con la doctora?— El peliblanco asintió. — Ese mismo día llegaron los resultados de los exámenes. Ambos somos capaces de tener hijos…pero el caso es que…no me siento preparada. — Aquel día, Sakura estaba segura con llevar en su vientre al hijo del hombre que amaba, permitiéndole proseguir con todo el proceso que conllevaba crear una nueva vida. El arrepentimiento llego de repente durante la noche, prescindo a tomar los anticonceptivos recetados por su ginecóloga, el mismo que mantenía en secreto. En cuanto al tema de la prueba, se centraba a su miedo por quedar embarazada y al inminente tópico del tan temido "retraso", en pocas palabras, era una manera de disipar las dudas.

—Eres un mar de contradicciones, Sakura. Aquel día dijiste que era el momento adecuado, que tú estabas preparada. — Kakashi alzo su tono de voz dos veces más de lo común, explotando ante la enorme indecisión de la peli-rosa. —

—Ahora es el peor momento, Kakashi. — Espeto, procurando defender su opinión de modo objetivo.

—Piensa al respecto, ahora tendríamos un verdadero propósito para quedarnos aquí. — Kakashi comenzaba a tocar argumentos peligrosos. Si estaban de regreso en Japón era por decisión de Sakura, quien decía estar harta de llevar la típica vida parisina plasmada en las películas, pero a su parecer, Japón había perdido el atractivo años atrás, obligándolo a vivir bajo los dictámenes europeos. —

Mientras tanto, el primer invitado arribaba al lugar, tratándose de nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, siendo bien recibido por la amable joven, invitándolo a tomar asiento en la sala, perseverando por la aparición de los anfitriones. Sus irises negros otearon con cautela las hermosas fotografías colgadas en las paredes, la mayoría de ellas eran de la boda y otras de diversos viajes, mostrando a una Sakura con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada llena de esperanza, a lado de un hombre que probablemente la hacía feliz.

— ¡No estoy preparada!— Escuchó gritar a Sakura molesta. Le parecía increíble como llego a memorizar sus tonos de voz y todo lo que conformaba a la peli-rosa, interpretaba a la perfección cada mueca, cada palabra, cada mirada, convirtiéndolo en un conocedor oficial sobre la famosa súper modelo, algunos dirían que era un acosador, los mismos que desconocían el pasado.— ¡Podemos esperar!—

— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo, Sakura?! ¡Llevas diciendo esa maldita excusa dos años!— Los convidantes perpetuaban una acalorada discusión en la planta alta, misma que era escuchada por los trabajadores y Sasuke. —

— ¡No quiero tener un bebé! ¡No! ¡Me aterra la simple idea de pensar que llevare una vida dentro de mi vientre por nueve meses! ¡Soy tu esposa, no una fábrica de seres humanos!—

— ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo!— Reprocho Kakashi. — ¡Porque cuando ese niño llegue tu seguirás luciendo como su madre! ¡¿No puedes comprenderlo?! ¡Quiero que me vea como su padre no como su abuelo!—

— ¡Tal vez hubieras meditado las cosas antes de casarte con alguien catorce años menor que tú!— La edad nunca fue un problema para ninguno de los dos, aun si casi se la doblaba. Cuando Sakura llego al mundo, Kakashi era un joven y apuesto adolescente, ignorando por completo que su futura esposa aun fuera un bebé. Los años de diferencia quedaban atrás, el peliblanco no aparentaba tener cuarenta y tres años, era como si tuviera la clave de la juventud eterna, en su faz eran visibles unas cuantas arrugas, no demasiadas como para hacerlo lucir viejo, sino las necesarias para marcar los estragos del paso del tiempo.

Sakura no difería con el caso, incluso, la edad provoco favorables cambios en su mente y cuerpo, ella era algo así como el teorema de los vinos; Entre más viejos, mejor.

— ¡Estoy consciente de que un niño no es un hobby, pero si una opción para salvar nuestro matrimonio!— Las palabras de Kakashi fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para herir los sentimientos de Sakura.

¿En qué momento entraron en una recesión para utilizar el adjetivo salvar?

Contuvo las lágrimas y mato el sin fin de improperios que tenía para lanzar en contra.

—Hablaremos de esto después, ahora es literalmente el peor momento para discutirlo. — La peli-rosa salió de la habitación en silencio en compañía de su marido. Ambos quedaron petrificados al notar la presencia de Sasuke, quien no probablemente había sido testigo de la pelea. —

—Sasuke, me alegra que estés aquí. — Dijo el peliblanco, tratando de simular que nada malo sucedía entre él y Sakura.

La presencia del azabache era la gota que derramaría el vaso. Imaginaba que el universo conspiraba contra ella o cualquier ente divino la estaba haciendo pagar por sus pecados. Tener a Sasuke en su propia casa era como adentrarse en las fauces del lobo.

—No podía faltar. — Respondió Sasuke simplemente, atisbando de reojo a Sakura. — Buenas noches, Sakura. — Saludo respetuosamente, evitando a toda costa causar una desavenencia peor que la antes contemplada.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke. — Escucharlo hablar fue como recordar las palabras antes del beso, no podía soportar tanta presión sobre ella pero tampoco podía generar una mala impresión ante los invitados y mucho menos fallarle a Kakashi una vez más.

La velada transcurrió tranquila entre charlas formales y halagos. Kakashi festejaba una fructífera inversión financiera que como fruto había aumentado su fortuna y la de los ahí presentes, por tal motivo se llevaba a cabo el amargo festejo.

Para suerte de Sakura, pocas fueron las veces que formulo una charla con Sasuke, fingiendo ser amigos pero cualquiera persona que viera como ellos se miraban y se sonreían notaría que ellos sentían algo más.

—Primeramente, gracias por estar aquí. — Hablo Kakashi autoritariamente. El brindis proponía ser algo inolvidable y épico, típico del hombre. Como podía esperarse, Sakura estaba a su lado, sonriendo amablemente a los ahí presentes, tratando de mirar con todo el amor que le era posible a su exitoso marido.— Principalmente quiero agradecerle a mi musa, mi fuente de inspiración, que me hace feliz hoy, Sakura.— Todos los invitados alzaron sus copas en honor a la aludida. Kakashi el rodeo por la cintura y ante la mirada de Sasuke, deposito un tierno beso sobre los labios que una vez le pertenecieron. — Debo informar que ella cocino todo hoy, no dudo que la cena haya sido de su agrado. —

—Un discurso, señora Hatake. — Pidió uno de los invitados.

Para Sasuke era un martirio escuchar cómo se referían a Sakura como la señora "Hatake", las leyes legales así lo conferían pero para él siempre era Sakura, la chica que nunca perteneció a nadie…ni siquiera a ella misma.

—No soy buena en esto, en el modelaje nunca me dijeron que debía hablar algún día. — La respuesta ante la broma fueron unas cuantas carcajadas. Ella poseía un encanto y carisma que podría atraer a cuela quiera. — Estoy emocionada de conocerlos a todos y espero que todo esto les guste. —

— ¡Por Kakashi y Sakura!— Exclamo un chico. —

— ¡Por Kakashi y Sakura!— Vocearon los demás. —

Al finalizar la magnífica velada, Sakura dejo marchar a los trabajadores temprano, encargándose ella misma de realizar ciertos deberes domésticos como lavar los trastes. Estaba exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente. Su cuerpo temblaba, su cabeza daba vueltas a medida que un inminente colapso se anunciaba.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, nunca pensó que después de tanto sufrimiento la vida aun no la recompensara adecuadamente.

—Sakura. — Escuchó a Sasuke llamarla. —

Limpio las lágrimas con la muñeca, secando sus manos con una toalla cercana para virar con lentitud en dirección al azabache. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, aguardando que alguno de los dos rompiera con la tortuosa afonía que años atrás parecía apacible y cómoda. —

—No te asustes, solo vine a despedirme. — A pesar de todo, Sasuke aún era un hombre sensato, tomando en cuenta el peligro y la enorme falta de respeto que conllevaría besar a Sakura o intentar alguna acción de índole romántica. — Gracias por la cena. —

—De nada. — Mascullo, revelando una sonrisa falsa para ocultar todos sus malestares. — Sasuke…escuchaste la discusión… ¿verdad?— El aludido se inmovilizo, dejando escapar un extenso suspiro como respuesta afirmativa. —

—Es un tema que no me compete en lo absoluto. — Sasuke tenía razón, los problemas maritales de Sakura y Kakashi no eran de su incumbencia, en especial cuando un día antes había tentado a la peli-rosa a cometer lo que se denominaría como "adulterio". — Pero, si necesitas hablar al respecto…independientemente de nuestro pasado…tú sabes. — Sus palabras entorpecieron a medida que contemplaba con más atención a la hermosa mujer frente a sus ojos. Debía realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para resistirse a ella. —

—Gracias. — Susurro. —

—Los invitados se han ido…creo que es hora de que hablemos sobre…— Kakashi detuvo sus palabras al encontrar a Sasuke a solas con su mujer. —

—Solo estaba despidiéndome de Sakura y agradeciéndole por la cena. — Espeto Sasuke, mirando desafiante al peliblanco. — Nos vemos mañana, Kakashi. Hasta luego, Sakura. —

—Hasta luego…Sasuke. — Murmuro Sakura. Dicho esto, el azabache se marchó de ahí sin decir nada más, provocando que Sakura sintiera que su corazón quería irse con él, pero quedo obstruido en su garganta. Devolvió la atención a Kakashi, quien estaba algo confundido por la rareza del encuentro. — ¿Podemos dejar esto en el olvido? Estoy cansada y creo que si seguimos discutiendo no voy a soportarlo. — Confeso Sakura. — Estaré arriba. —

Se desplazó hasta su habitación, despojándose de la ropa. Inmediatamente Kakashi no demoro en acompañarla, realizando su ritual para antes de dormir sin sentenciar una sola palabra. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, evitando mantener contacto físico.

—Sakura. — Llamo Kakashi con una seriedad sepulcral que erizo cada vello del cuerpo de la joven. —

— ¿Hm?— Pregunto con un sencillo monosílabo, no característico en ella, sino en el joven que era la mis misma manzana de la discordia. —

— ¿Sasuke es tu ex?— La pregunta tomo a la peli-rosa con la guardia baja, dándole poco tiempo para inventar alguna historia y defender su posición. Kakashi estaba sospechando y eso no era nada bueno.

— ¿Sasuke?— Cuestiono, tratando de aparentar impresión. —

—Si—

—Trabajé con él una vez, hace mucho tiempo. — Había hechos cosas que dijo nunca hacer. El problema era que con una sola mentira se ponía en duda todas las verdades. Solo debía actuar como si todo estuviera bien.

**Continuara**

**¡Actualización lista! ¡Espero haber compensado mi demora con esto! ¡Lamento la larga espera! :3 **

**La intensidad en este capítulo se mantuvo al inicio :3 creo que he metido a Sakura en un aprieto muajajja. Me gustaría darles un adelanto pero eso le quitaría lo interesante a los demás capítulos…por ende, prefiero que disfruten de este **

**Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta breve historia. No sé cómo expresar toda esa gratitud que siento por aquellas personas que se tomaron una parte de su valioso tiempo para leer y seguir este fic, en serio, mil gracias por todo ñ.ñ**

**Tengo una noticia importante, sé que podrá ser ignorada pero me parece justo justificar esto. Verán…planteare la situación lo más breve y sencillamente posible: Estoy atravesando mi último semestre de bachillerato, lo cual quiere decir que en cuestión de días comenzare mis tramites a la universidad (Si, estoy a punto de dar un gran paso jeje) Lamentablemente, la educación a nivel superior en mi país es muy arraigada, los lugares son pocos y la demanda es ENORME, es mínima la cantidad de personas que logran ingresar y en mi caso la carrera que estoy eligiendo requiere un alto puntaje, por lo que alrededor de dos meses estaré ausente. Tengo un examen que aprobar. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar la historia abandonada pero las actualizaciones no serán constantes como antes, inclusive, puede que en ese lapso de tiempo no haya ninguna (Tratare que no sea el caso) En fin, no sería justo que desapareciera de la noche a la mañana, por tal motivo les estoy otorgando una explicación coherente ñ.ñ **

**Nekatniss**como siempre ¡ES UN GRAN PLACER LEERTE DE NUEVO! ñ.ñ Hice algunas modificaciones en la historia, lo que a mi parecer añadirá más emoción. Oww nunca pensé que alguien se alegraría por mis actualizaciones :') Solo puedo decirte que ambos personajes tendrán un final feliz ñ.ñ no quiero terminar linchada jaja Nekatniss ¿estas tratando de hacerme llorar, verdad? :´) Gracias por seguir cada una de mis historias 3 en serio, creo que me veo obligada a agradecerte personalmente por esto :3 Como siempre ¡GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER Y COMENTAR! ¡Te mando un abrazo aún más fuerte y un enorme beso! ¡Cuídate mucho! ñ.ñ/

**Anttomercury**¡Hola una vez más, Antto!

Creo que era necesario pasar el protagonismo a Kakashi por unos cuantos capítulos ñ.ñ ahora veremos cómo se desarrolla este triángulo amoroso. Owww :3 me alegra saber que esa parte te trajo gratos recuerdos 3

Efectivamente, la ausencia de Kakashi será fundamental para Sasuke y Sakura, pero si doy adelantos le quitara emoción a la historia… ¡y así no se puede! Jajaja. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ñ.ñ Un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia, un beso ENORME, cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo n.n/

**DULCECITO311**¡Debo decir que he estado al pendiente de tus reviews en mis historias! No había tenido tiempo de responderlos adecuadamente, pero me enfocare en este ñ.ñ ¡Bienvenida al lado oscuro! ¡Tenemos galletas y mucho, pero mucho SasuSaku! ¡Muchísimas gracias por darle también una oportunidad a esta historia! ñ.ñ y pasando a ese tema; Ha sido compleja la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. Evidentemente al inicio no pudieron estar juntos. No te adelantaría más sobre la historia por que terminaría arruinándola, pero espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo así como yo disfruto de leerte a ti ñ.ñ Espero no haberte decepcionado y una vez más, bienvenida y muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar ¡Saludos, un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso hasta donde quiera que estés! ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ñ.ñ/

**Sin más, esto es todo por el momento. Intentare regresar tan pronto como me sea posible, pero por el momento, disfruten de este capítulo, está escrito con mucho cariño para cada una de ustedes 3 **

**¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Les deseo un lindo día, tarde o noche! **

**¡Hasta la próxima! ñ.ñ/**


	19. Capítulo 19: This mess we're in

**Capítulo 19**

**This mess we're in**

El arriesgarse al decir o asegurar que su relación estaba completamente estable era un pensamiento ingenuo. Ambos estaban al borde de la incertidumbre.

Diversos factores influían ante la crisis matrimonial atravesada, muchos de ellos se le adjudicaban principalmente a Sakura, quien no dejaba de oponerse ante las posibles soluciones propuestas por su marido.

Algunos aseveraban de que toda pareja se sometía a tal proceso, los Hatake no serían la expresión, no se suponía que todo fuese miel sobre hojuelas, al contrario, hasta los mejores matrimonios tenían sus altas y bajas, superando estos momentos para afrontar peores, pero ¿y si una contra parte comenzaba a dudar sobre el amor que tanto decía profesarle a su prójimo?, un contrato no aseguraría que la persona permanecería a su lado por siempre, lo cual, suponía provocarle a cierta peli-rosa un enorme dolor de cabeza con solo imaginarlo.

Uchiha Sasuke aún se presentaba ante sus ojos como una tentación evocada desde las tinieblas, el hombre tenía un potencial implacable, sumándole a esto los encantos de los cuales era poseedor así como la perfecta mezcla genética heredada por sus padres. Lo vivido se quedaba como una de las mejores experiencias en la vida, podría aventurarse en decir que nunca antes volvería a sentir algo similar, aquellos sentimientos era difíciles de ignorar y por ende, de olvidar.

No deseaba comparar a los chicos de su vida, pero entre Kakashi y Sasuke las diferencias parecían completamente abismales. El peliblanco era su esposo, tanto por las leyes divinas como por las establecidas en la sociedad, no odiaba a su esposo, mucho menos sentía desprecio por él, simplemente el amor que sentía era distinto. Kakashi se presentaba como su presente y Sasuke como el pasado, por lo tanto, su futuro parecía incierto.

Kakashi caminaba como una bestia enfurecida de un lado a otro. Llevaba hablando por teléfono largo rato, ignorando por completo a su linda esposa y el desayuno preparado por ella. Sakura solamente se limitaba a escuchar y mirar, nunca fue de su agrado entrometerse en los problemas que conllevaba manejar una empresa, mismos que Kakashi trataba de solucionar.

—No, no, por supuesto que estoy molesto, si estoy dejando a cargo a una persona es porque confió plenamente en ella.— Sus irises verdes trataban de seguirle el paso, leyendo con exactitud cada expresión dibujada en su faz.— En ese caso me veré obligado a tomar represalias.— Después de tanto tiempo, la llamada finalizó.

Kakashi retomo su lugar en la mesa, bebiendo un largo trago del café cargado. Llevo el dedo índice hasta su corbata, aflojándola un poco, sentía como la fina tela comenzaba a asfixiarlo, cosa que está exasperándolo hasta el punto de hacerle perder los estribos de la cordura.

Miro atentamente a Sakura, trazando un meticuloso camino desde sus pies, pasando por sus torneadas piernas hasta llegar a su lindo rostro. Ella, parecía no prestarle atención, evidentemente su mente se encontraba en otro lado, generando una morbosa curiosidad en él: ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Alcanzo el saco del suntuoso traje, poniéndose de pie con elegancia y reacomodando la corbata. Sakura salió de su trance, esperando cualquier palabra para romper la tensión originada por el disgusto de la noche anterior. Kakashi estaba manteniendo un comportamiento insólito con ella, desde el inicio del día, las muestras de cariño se omitieron, abriéndose paso al camino de la indolencia, donde ambos manejaban a la perfección sus papeles.

— ¿No vas a desayunar?— Sakura fue la primera en finalizar con aquella tortuosa afonía. Le parecía frustrante tener que escuchar sus propios pensamientos y rememorar un sinfín de recuerdos en su cabeza a causa del desinterés emitido por su galante marido. —

—No. — Respondió tajante. — Voy a llegar tarde a la oficina. — Dijo, haciendo un hueco ademan. — Creo que después de nuestra discusión encontré muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Tanto tu como yo necesitamos un poco de espacio para aclarar nuestras mentes. — Agacho la cabeza apesumbrado y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Escuchar palabras tan alarmantes como "muchas cosas en las cuales pensar" "Tomar un poco de espacio" solo logro inquietar aún más a la apacible Sakura, ¿Qué sucedería después?, esas oraciones se verían sustituidas por "Lo nuestro no funciono" y un inminente "Quiero el divorcio", tratar de salvar su matrimonio a esas instancias era como intentar parar la lluvia con las manos.

—Espero que el tiempo que estemos separados sea fructífero para los dos. No puedo quejarme sobre tu comportamiento, yo tuve la culpa. — Mascullo la peli-rosa, llevando unos cuantos mechones de pigmento rosado detrás de su oreja, manteniéndose cabizbaja para no tener que enfrentar a Kakashi. —

—No digas tonterías, los dos tuvimos que ver en esto. Yo te presione y tú actuaste de forma deliberada. Mi molestia no se centra en tu deseo por no tener hijos, sino, que lo ocultaste, creyendo que nunca me daría cuenta. — Añadió Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros. —

—Es estúpido preguntar esto pero… ¿vendrás a casa hoy?— Sakura rezaba por obtener una respuesta optimista, estar sola significaba un enorme peligro. —

—No. — Dijo tristemente, pasando una mano por su cabello. —

—Ya veo…—Susurro Sakura, mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿Dónde te quedaras?—

—Tal vez en un hotel o en la oficina. Tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer. — Kakashi miro nuevamente su reloj, pasando olímpicamente a su esposa, llegando sin dificultad hasta la puerta. Odiaba estar así con ella, realmente lo detestaba, pero su orgullo era tan grande que no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente la falla originada por su esposa.

—Hasta luego, Sakura. No vayas a cometer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después. — La aludida se quedó paralizada al escuchar la advertencia. Kakashi lo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba, ahora ella se encontraba en una posición delicada, un paso en falso y cualquier acción seria la gota que derramaría el vaso.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para retomar su rutina. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para prepararse sobre lo que iba a ocurrir. Caminó hasta su habitación, tomo un largo baño y del closet sacó un hermoso vestido negro ceñido, el cual, enmarcaba sus prominentes curvas. invirtió un poco de tiempo para maquillarse y peinarse, aquella tarde necesitaba desviar sus pensamientos hacia otro foco que no fuera la inminente caída de su matrimonio, por lo tanto, una larga tarde llena de compras lograría despejar su mente.

Haruno Sakura estaba de regreso en el juego, no voluntariamente…o eso decía para librarse de los problemas. Curiosamente, estaba muy tranquila…quizá, un poco de adrenalina le devolvería la diversión a su vida.

—X—

Dirigió sus pasos hasta el mini bar, vertiendo una generosa cantidad de ron en dos contenedores de cristal. Regresó con parsimonia hasta la sala, donde tomo asiento frente a su mejor amigo, quien exteriorizaba una incuestionable emoción ante el relato inconcluso de Sasuke.

El pelinegro, permitió que un largo suspiro escapara de sus pulmones. Hablar con alguien siempre era reconfortante, en especial cuando se trataba de Sakura, el mismísimo fantasma que no dejaba de atormentarlo después de siete largos años.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. No la había visto desde la noche anterior. Extrañamente una sensación desesperante comenzaba a tomar control sobre su cuerpo, tentándolo a buscarla sin importarle la fundamental pieza de por medio: Kakashi. Estiró las piernas, dándole un largo trago a la exquisita bebida que resguardaba su mano.

— ¿Y bien?— Naruto alzó ambas cejas, aguardando la respuesta de Sasuke para poder continuar en su labor improvisada como psicólogo de cabecera, mismo cargo que mantuvo desde la partida de Sakura hasta hoy en día. —

—Está casada. — Admitirlo costaba más de lo que imaginaba. Sakura ahora estaba unida de por vida a un hombre con el cual, no podía competir. — Tiene un esposo exitoso. Fue su manager. —

— ¿Quieres decir que estuvo saliendo con el mientras tú estabas con ella?— Naruto se tranquilizó al ver como Sasuke movía la cabeza, negando la suposición que una vez tuvo. —

—No. Todo comenzó en Paris…lo demás ya puedes deducirlo. — Restregó una mano contra su rostro ante el desengaño. — Hace unos días estuvo aquí, pensé que todo sería completamente diferente. Aun soy un ingenuo y estúpido al pensar que dejara a su esposo y vendrá conmigo. —

— ¿De verdad quieres escuchar mi opinión?— Naruto era reconocido por hablar con calidez y suavizar las situaciones más ásperas. Sasuke parpadeo más de lo normal y con un ademan lo orillo a continuar. — Fuiste, eres y serás un estúpido. — Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro del azabache, quien nunca admitiría que el rubio escandaloso tenía toda la razón. — Primeramente te recuerdo que tú decidiste finalizar la relación con ella, tu padre tuvo que ver en cuanto a su rompimiento. Segundo. — Levanto el dedo medio para proseguir con el meticuloso conteo. — Los dos continuaron con sus vidas, no puedes negar que no solo una dama te hizo compañía cuando te venía en gana, ella no iba a detenerse por ti ¿Por qué hacerlo?, si solo le mostraste indiferencia. —

—No tienes por qué recordarme todos mis errores. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por remendarlos, además, toda chica con la que salía me recordaba a ella ¿Cómo se supone que iba a continuar con ese tormento?— Espeto Sasuke entre dientes, lo que estaba diciendo su amigo no terminaba de caerle en gracia, si estaba ahí era para recibir apoyo no para escuchar la cruel verdad. —

—Por esa misma razón debiste correr tras ella, pero la dejaste marchar sin más. Esta es una clara consecuencia de que alguien saco ventaja de esto, y ese alguien es nada más y nada menos que su esposo…acaso no te has cuestionado como hubiera sido todo si los dos estuvieran juntos. — Sasuke se puso de pie, había terminado con su bebida en ipso facto por lo que necesitaría un montón de tragos para terminar la charla sin producir algún altercado con su mejor amigo. —

—Mierda…realmente la extraño, todo el día…todos los días. No puedes imaginarte lo patético que eso me hace sentir, porque no sé si ella también lo hace. — Vocifero Sasuke con impaciencia. Toda esa etapa comenzaba a agobiarlo, pero sabía mantener una imagen imperturbable, aunque por dentro estuviese derrumbándose en pedazos.

Naruto contemplo a su amigo con cierta tristeza. Durante todos esos años, fungía un papel como paño de lágrimas, había escuchado las historias tormentosas de su amigo e inclusive otorgarle uno que otro consejo, así como la poca información que obtenía de Sakura. Pudo comprobar que Sasuke de verdad la amaba.

Exhalo fuertemente, resignado a manifestar una cura para sus males poco inusual y descabellada.

—Tal vez…ella aun sienta lo mismo por ti, ¿no lo crees?...En el caso de que ella ya no sintiera ni siquiera odio y amor, simplemente no habría accedido a reunirse contigo, pero lo hizo.— Sasuke logro sosegarse, Naruto podría parecer un idiota, la mayor parte del tiempo lo era, pero cuando necesitaba un buen consejo el rubio estaba ahí para él, apoyándole en cada una de sus decisiones por más absurdas que fueran.— Así que, trata de persuadirla, habla con ella. El tiempo y las acciones serán fundamentales, debes planear bien tu jugada. —

Cada día que conformaban los atenuantes siete años de tormento, en cada segundo existía una evocación de Sakura. Lamentarse no solucionaría las cosas, al contrario, el tiempo perdido nunca podría recuperarse y por ende, debía remendar las heridas.

Cuando Naruto abandono el apartamento y estuvo en absoluta soledad, Sasuke pasó una mano por la mata de cabellos azabaches, aprisiono un cigarrillo entre sus labios, inhalando el embriagante humo que al exhalarlo se llevaría una parte de sus penas. Dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el sillón, atisbando fijamente un punto en la nada. De no ser por esas veces en que su mente maquinaba un montón de efigies del pasado podría jurar que no la recordaba nada.

—O—

_Reconoció el rictus que sus carnosos labios enmarcaban. Registro cada mueca que poco a poco iba apareciendo en su faz al otear esa pequeña casa en el campo, consideraba el disgusto que conllevaba llevarla ahí sin siquiera consultarle. _

_La pequeña Sakura regresaba a su hogar. _

_Sus fanales esmeraldas se tornaron cristalinos, mientras su cuerpo le impedía realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que salió huyendo de su pueblo en un intento suicida por alejarse de su pasado. El solar simplemente aparecía en sus placidos sueños, en esos gratos momentos donde sus padres aún estaban con ella…donde la inocencia perduraba…donde enfrentarse al mundo cruel era la última de las opciones en la vida. _

_Ella dio unos cuantos pasos con determinación pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo. Sasuke se preguntaba que le impedía continuar con el acto de osadía. _

— _¿Sucede algo malo?— Le pregunto con un sincero interés por saber su respuesta. Al pelinegro le importaba mucho Sakura, más de lo que llego a imaginar. _

—_Si. — Admitió sobriamente, encogiéndose de hombros y jugueteando con la falda del hermoso vestido blanco que utilizaba aquella mañana primaveral. — Es extraño regresar después de tanto tiempo…— Los cambios nunca fueron hechos para Sakura. Odiaba someterse al proceso atenuante de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida. — _

—_Dijiste que estabas acostumbrada a hacerlo. — Respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad. — _

—_El hecho de estar acostumbrado a algo no quiere decir que te agrade. — Un suspiro hondo abandono su ronco pecho. Esperaba encontrarse con una grata sorpresa, tal vez el lugar estaría infestado de inquilinos indeseados ante el abandono de la propiedad, harían falta unos cuantos muebles, y las paredes tendrían plasmadas sobre ellas el paso de los años, pero extrañamente, empezaba a sentirse reconfortada. _

_Tomo la perilla con cuidado, empujando con maestreza la puerta blanca y dejando al descubierto una habitación enorme, con hojas secas esparcidas por el suelo de madera. Pasó un poco de saliva para aclarar su garganta, introduciéndose en la casa tímidamente, al tiempo que trataba de asimilar la carga emocional. _

_Sasuke le siguió el paso, examinando con sus irises negros cualquier indicio que pudiese otorgarle la más ínfima pista sobre el pasado de la peli-rosa. Rápidamente tomo la libertar de recorrer el lugar sin ataduras, los muebles estaban cubiertos por finas sabanas empolvadas, mientras en la parte superior de la chimenea, yacían postradas unas cuantas fotografías familiares. Al Uchiha le llamo la atención una efigie en particular; Sakura era sostenida por su madre, quien depositaba un beso sobre sus regordetas y sonrosadas mejillas. Seguida de esta aparecía una más de la pequeña pelirosa, tomada desde un ángulo esencial que permitía captar la inocencia de la pequeña, así como la belleza de su rostro y el inigualable color de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. _

—_Ahora puedo corroborar que tienes un don nato ante la cámara. — Sasuke rompió el momento de tensión al contemplar una bella sonrisa. Los dos continuaron recorriendo la casa hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde un riachuelo encantaba las viviendas del lugar. _

_Los dos subieron al pequeño bote de madera, recostándose entre el espacio libre y entrelazando sus cuerpos para estar juntos y aprovechar el espacio. Sakura poso su cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón mientras Sasuke acariciaba con ternura los mechones de pigmento rosado. _

_De un momento a otro, Sakura comenzó a llorar. _

—_Estoy tan asustada ahora…no quiero salir lastimada. — Alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva de Sasuke. Le parecía impresionante como podía estar tan tranquilo, nunca exteriorizaba fuertes emociones y siempre convertía los desastres en éxitos. —_

—_No voy a lastimarte. — Sakura se estremeció al oír la afirmación. Estaba tan aterrada…muerta de miedo. —_

—_No soy un concepto. Soy una chica jodida buscando la paz mental. No soy perfecta. — Sasuke estaba atento ante las advertencias que Sakura enlistaba por primera vez en el poco tiempo que llevaban saliendo. A pesar de ser maravillosa ante los ojos de las demás personas, la chica era insegura y no se alegraba de ello, pero así ambos podían compartir sus debilidades en un momento tan profundo y tan íntimo como aquel. _

—_No veo nada que no me agrade de ti. — Admitió el Uchiha en un susurro, buscando algún defecto por si lo perfecto le asustase, aunque era cierto, no veía nada que ante sus ojos fuese desagravie. —No puedo verlo. —_

—_Pero lo veras. — Aseguro la chica. — Se te ocurrirán cosas y yo estaré aburrida y atrapada por que eso es lo que sucede conmigo. — "Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza", _la frase expresaba a la perfección todo lo que Sakura quería decir al enumerar sus defectos. Sobre aviso no había engaño…por suerte, él estaba dispuesto a aceptarla tal y como era. 

—_Está bien. — Replico sin complicaciones, con un tono de voz afable. —_

— _¿Esta bien?— Exclamo Sakura desconcertada y sin saber que responder. Minutos después sustituyo las lágrimas por pequeñas carcajadas. Los dos guardaron silencio, admirando como tenues rayos de luz se filtraban entre los diminutos huecos creados por las hojas de los árboles, impactándose directamente a sus rostros. _

_Sus manos se entrelazaron tímidamente. _

—_Podría morir en este instante, Sakura. Simplemente estoy feliz. Nunca había sentido esto antes, estoy justo donde quiero estar. — _

—O—

—X—

La casa estaba prácticamente vacía, y no lo decía simplemente por la ausencia de su marido, sino, por la de los trabajadores. Le parecía innecesario retenerlos ahí cuando no precisaba de sus servicios, mismo que podía realizar pos sí misma.

Eran las diez en punto de un viernes por la noche, por ende, el aburrimiento no tardó en aparecer y apoderarse de ella, así como una vacilante frustración ante la indiferencia que Kakashi mostraba. Desde la mañana de su partida, ningún aviso de llamada llego a su celular o los teléfonos de la casa, el peliblanco se estaba tomando bastante en serio eso de llevar caminos separados.

En un acto de despecho, alcanzo su costoso bolso y el oneroso abrigo de diseñador para salir nuevamente de casa. Subió al Cadillac (un generoso obsequio de su esposo) acelerando hasta el centro de Tokio. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y la mirada clavada en la carretera, planeaba acudir al famoso bar de Liba, mismo que había adquirido fama y prestigio a base de sus excéntricas pero deliciosas bebidas, el cual, visitaba años atrás, cuando los dos pasaban desapercibidos ante la vista de las personas.

Aparco el auto unas cuadras atrás. El sitio estaba abarrotado, una famosísima banda local estaba a punto de presentarse por lo que ciertas "gropies" aguardaban ansiosas en la larga fila que se extendía por todo el largo de la manzana. Como era de esperarse, atrajo las miradas de los ahí presentes en cuanto apareció. Tener el privilegio de contemplar a una súper modelo en un lugar así causaba revuelo.

Aprovechando del poder adquirido, pasó olímpicamente por la fila, clavándose frente al conocido guardia de seguridad.

—Buenas noches, señora Hatake. — Saludo con sepulcral seriedad, permitiéndole el paso de vez en cuando a pequeños grupos de personas. Cruzo los brazos entorno al pecho, alzando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño para parecer más intimidante, efecto que pasaba desapercibido para la peli-rosa. —

—Buenas noches, Keita. — Replico Sakura con familiaridad, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, en sus triunfos y derrotas acudía al bar para celebrar o ahogar sus penas en alcohol, esta vez el motivo no difería en lo absoluto. — Veo que el sitio estará a reventar. —

—Ni que lo diga, las bandas han peleado para poder presentarse en este lugar. —

—Ya veo.— Mascullo intrigada.— Bueno, estas de suerte esta noche, solamente he venido por unos cuantos tragos y no a que unos jovencitos provoquen que moje mis bragas.— Keita río ante la broma de Sakura. A pesar de estar furiosa consigo misma y con el mundo aun no perdía su sentido del humor. — ¿Qué dices, Keita?... Soy cliente frecuente, que esto sea en memoria por los viejos tiempos ¿sí?— El aludido contemplo la larga fila y se preparó para el disgusto y la avalancha de improperios que serían lanzados en su contra. —

—Por los viejos tiempos, señora Hatake. — Evocando una sonrisa triunfal, Sakura atravesó el umbral de la puerta, abriéndose paso entre los tumultos de gente y examinando con presión un lugar cerca de la barra. Inmediatamente se ubicó en un lugar prestigio. La banda apenas estaba preparándose para iniciar con el espectacular concierto, cosa que le importaba muy poco a la peli-rosa.

— ¡Sakura!— Saludó Kiba con alegría, mostrando su perfecta dentadura con una amplia sonrisa. — Debiste avisarme que vendrías para poner la alfombra roja. — El joven recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro por el comentario. —

—Vamos, no seas arrogante, mira como ha crecido este lugar, debería ser yo quien tuviese el honor de conseguir tu autógrafo. — Extrañamente estaba demasiado tranquila como para pensar tanto en Sasuke como en Kakashi, en realidad, deseaba que ambos desaparecieran de su mente por unos instantes. —

—No dejes pasar la oportunidad, nena. Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado y tener el placer de mi compañía, por lo general este va adjudicado a las lindas damas. — Nuevamente la acción de compañerismo apareció. —

—Eres bastante osado, Kiba… ¿acaso estas diciendo que no soy una linda dama?— El castaño estaba metido en un gran embrollo pero no sería el primero ni el último en aventurarse a desprestigiar la belleza de la chida. Sakura soltó una carcajada al ver el semblante preocupado de Kiba, el cual, parecía un semáforo ya que un color iba y venía en su rostro. —

—Oye, oye, había olvidado tu sentido del humor. Lo último que deseo es terminar con unas cuantas costillas rotas si admito que eres hermosa, eres muy guapa no hace falta que te lo diga… ya sabes, Kakashi es la envidia de los hombres. — Sakura dejo de sonreír al escuchar el comentario. — Oh, lo lamento, yo…—

—No te preocupes, Kiba, ya sabes cómo es esto. — Dijo Sakura con amarga apacibilidad. — Las mujeres no vamos a cansarnos nunca de perder a los hombres perfectos. — Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que aquella respuesta significaba. —

—Me siento halagado al ver que aun contemplas mi bar para apaciguar el mal de amores. — Kiba tomo su mano en un acto de empatía, como diciéndole que estaba ahí para ella. — ¿Lo mismo de siempre?— Sakura asintió. — Antes de partir…y sin ánimos de ofender, hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo: Los que se dejan amar y los que no dejan de amar. Piénsalo, puede que seas algo cruel después de todo. —

—Agradezco tus emotivas palabras de aliento, Kiba. — Mascullo con ironía. Minutos después llego a sus manos el tan ansiado licor, bebiendo tres tragos de un solo golpe, permitiendo que los efectos del alcohol comenzaran a arroparla con una hermosa nostalgia.

Gracias a la música evitaba escuchar sus pensamientos, centrándose solamente en la bebida.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia a su lado, hasta escuchar el cuchicheo lleno de letanías dirigidos especialmente a ella, efectuados por su gallardo compañero. Sakura lo miro de reojo, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de recordarlo o al menos, reconocerlo. Aquel joven era bien parecido; Alto, cabello oscuro y ojos claros. Tenía unos cuantos tatuajes esparcidos por su piel blanca y su rostro aun parecía al de un niño, por lo tanto, calculaba que no rebasaría los veintidós años de edad.

— ¿Primera vez aquí? Pareces perdida. — Habló el chico, inclinándose hacia adelante para escuchar la respuesta de Sakura. —

—Conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano. — Irguió la cabeza orgullosa, mostrando sus hermosos dientes antes ocultos por unos carnosos labios. — Eres demasiado joven como para estar en este lugar ¿no lo crees?—

—Te compraría un trago pero ya tienes uno.— Los labios del desconocido rozaron su oído a propósito, estremeciéndola por completo, no a causa del placer sino por la culpa.— Bueno, es bastante irónico que lo digas pero…mi banda está presentándose aquí mismo.— Replico encogiéndose de hombros.—

—Vaya, vaya, estas coqueteando conmigo. — Afirmo la chica, avizorando un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del chico. —

—Eres Haruno Sakura, una de las mujeres más bellas en este planeta, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se acercaría a ti?— Nuevamente bebió un largo trago como si de agua se tratase, el licor ya no causaba escozor a su paso pero si otros efectos en su cuerpo, como un mínimo estado de embriaguez. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar donde tengamos más…privacidad?—

—Mira, se lo que estas tratando de hacer. Crees poder aprovecharte de mí por el estado en el que me encuentro. Tu plan, es llevarme al hotel que está ubicado a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, mantendremos una charla sin importancia, la cual no recordaremos al día siguiente. Tendremos un buen polvo y lo dejaremos como un encuentro casual del que podrás alardear con tus amigos y presumir los siguientes meses hasta que otra chica caiga en tus redes. — Sakura había dado en el blanco, el joven músico palideció al darse cuenta de la sinceridad de la modelo. — No nací ayer, querido…además…estoy casada. Suerte para la próxima. — Las argollas entre su dedo eran un recordatorio constante del amor profesado el día de la boda, una promesa "inquebrantable".

Severamente pasmado y humillado, contemplo a la belleza arrogante. Le habían herido el orgullo. El chico aparto la mirada y apretó los labios con gesto sombrío y lleno de frustración, poniéndose de pie para encaminarse a un lugar donde fuera bien recibido.

Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Lo adecuado sería dejar de beber antes de que sus movimientos y sentidos comenzaran a fallarle por completo. Dejó el dinero sobre la barra, bebió un último trago, coordinando los movimientos para no terminar tendida en el suelo siendo el hazme reír de la enorme comitiva.

Su paso se vio obstruido por un galante caballero, mismo, que sus sentidos parecieron reconocer inmediatamente. Sus fosas nasales se embriagaron con su fragancia varonil a base de vainilla, haba tonca, pachuli, sándalo, heliotropo, jazmín y especias orientales, bajándole por completo el inminente grado de ebriedad en el cual se encontraba. Izó la mirada, encontrándose con ese chico al que deseaba evitar a toda costa: Uchiha Sasuke. Aquella noche los estilos de ambos contrastaban por completo, sobre todo el de Sasuke, quien no dejaba de emular la afamaba corriente noventera bautizada como "gruñe estile", en cambio, Sakura, lucia tan impecable, elegante y formal como siempre, cubierta de valiosas prendas y joyas de diseñador.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. No sabía cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo no respondía a ningún estímulo. A menos que proviniera de Sasuke.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. — Admitió Sasuke igual de sorprendido que ella. —

—Lo mismo digo. Si mal no recuerdo, los bares y antros nunca fueron de tu elección. — Sakura sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su rostro, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera toda su piel. —

—Necesitaba despejarme un poco. — Dijo el Uchiha, llevando ambas manos hasta los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Sus irises negros detonaban una vacilante inseguridad. Quería retener a Sakura un momento, sin importar que la amenazante afonía hiciera acto de presencia para transflorar el encuentro en algo incómodo.

—Creo que es momento de que me vaya. — Mascullo la olivarda, ocultando sus curvas bajo un abrigo negro, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse… ¿a quién traicionaría? ¿Todo su mundo o su corazón?

—Quédate un segundo…solo espera.— Sasuke la tomo por la muñeca, susurrando aquellas palabras cerca de su oído, notando como la joven aún continuaba siendo presa de sus estímulos, percatándose de que ambos reaccionaban de la misma forma cuando estaban juntos. Sakura asintió, dejándose llevar por la corriente del rio.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa más alejada, donde el azabache ordeno una botella de vodka para los dos.

El primer trago lo dieron en absoluto silencio, el licor ayudaría a sensibilizar el ambiente. Sasuke volvió a servir otra generosa cantidad, bebiéndola con el mismo furor que la anterior. Sus irises negros se posaron sobre el hermoso rostro de su acompañante, leyendo como sus facciones detonaban el cansancio y la tristeza de un alma confundida y atormentada.

Continuaron bebiendo hasta prescindir de los efectos del alcohol que llevaban consigo la valentía.

—Todos los hombres creen que soy un concepto…que puedo complementarlos a todos, hacer que se sientan vivos. Soy una chica jodida que solo busca la paz mental. — Sasuke mostro una ínfima sonrisa ante la seriedad en el rostro de Sakura, era curioso como aquellas palabras asolaron su memoria esa mañana.

—Conozco ese discurso de memoria. — Los dos entonaron carcajadas leves, no querían llamar la atención de los ahí presentes. Tímidamente, Sasuke coloco una mano sobre la de Sakura, izando sus miradas al mismo tiempo para encontrarse en una colisión exorbitante. — Seria distinto si tan solo pudiéramos intentarlo otra vez…— El tono de su voz estaba lleno de nostalgia y arrepentimiento. La peli-rosa atisbo el dolor tan profundo dominaban en esos ojos negros, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas. —

—Recuérdame. — Esbozo una sonrisa triste. — Haz todo lo posible, tal vez podamos. — Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, necesitaba detener el tormento, era una mujer casada, no podía fallarle una vez más a Kakashi, pero amaba profundamente a Sasuke y con el simple hecho de pensar en la tormentosa idea de dejarlo marchar todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

Estaba dispuesta a perdonar todas sus fallas, estaba dispuesta a continuar con él a pesar de todos los errores del pasado…al final de cuentas, ella lo había perdonado por el amor que sentía.

—Sera mejor que me vaya. — Abruptamente se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco con la amenaza de perder el equilibrio, por fortuna, las manos fuertes del Uchiha la sostuvieron con firmeza. —

—Te llevare a casa. — Espeto Sasuke, no como una sugerencia, sino, como una orden. —

—No creo que sea buena idea…puedo hacerlo yo sola. — Debía rehuir cualquier contacto, porque sabía que este la dirigiría hacia el camino de las tentaciones, donde el retorno era imposible. —

—Tampoco creo que sea buena idea que conduzcas hasta tu casa en ese estado. Dejaremos el auto al cuidado de Kiba. — Sasuke tenía razón, en su estado podría provocar cualquier accidente, a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie, por lo tanto, seguiría su consejo, solamente la llevaría a casa y aquella charla quedaría en el olvido. El pelinegro tomo las llaves y se abrió paso entre la gente, explicándole a Kiba la situación, quien amablemente accedió y pidió a Sasuke que cuidara de ella.

Al regresar, tomo a Sakura por la cintura, conduciéndola hasta la salida de emergencia. Ya en la calle, Sasuke volvió a sostenerla, llevándola entre sus brazos hasta el automóvil. Deposito su pequeño cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto para después subir al automóvil y comenzar a manejar directamente a casa de la joven.

Todo el trayecto se basó en escuchar hondos suspiros por parte de ambos, hasta que ella, harta de la afonía, decidió terminar con el silencio.

—Pronto se acabara todo. — Su cuerpo estaba rígido y su mirada fija en la carretera. Sasuke estrujaba la mandíbula con fuerza, evitaba mirar a la peli-rosa porque eso suponía un tormento insoportable. —

—Lo sé. — Mascullo. —

— ¿Qué hacemos?— Sasuke freno en medio de la carretera, aparcándose en una orilla y encendiendo las intermitentes para evitar accidentes, el lugar era bastante transitado, por lo tanto, no podía tomarse la libertad de estacionarse en medio, obstruyéndole el paso a todos.

—Disfrutarlo. — No dejaba de mirar a Sakura, buscando en sus ojos algo que ella estaba segura de estar mostrando. Poco a poco Sasuke se inclinó, besándola con dulzura en la boca, en un beso casi unilateral por que Sakura estaba inmóvil, pero por dentro se estremeció.

Poco a poco fue sediento ante las caricias de Sasuke, en un beso centrado e intenso. Él, coloco sus manos a los lados de su rostro, aumentando las respiraciones, fundiendo los bordes de su cuerpo para convertirlos en una parte de ella…olvidando hasta su propio nombre.

Lentamente fueron alejándose, reponiendo lo que habían cometido. Sakura se quedó en silencio, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y rojizos por el contacto, así mismo, su respiración estaba completamente descompuesta.

Escapando de la situación, desabrocho el cinturón y descendió del auto, ocultando su sombra entre la torrencial lluvia que azotaba al centro de Tokio, dejando a Sasuke completamente confundido y ciertamente decepcionado por su propio comportamiento.

Aquello había sido una muy, pero muy mala idea.

—X—

Para distraer su mente de los pensamientos taciturnos, Sasuke, caminaba de un lado a otro, preparando el equipo que llevaría a su próximo viaje. Reveló fotografías y ordeno imágenes, meticulosamente recopiladas en un sobre, y resguardadas en una gaveta donde la humedad no haría de las suyas para estropear las imágenes.

Se detuvo unos momentos para recapacitar lo que había sucedido con Sakura aquella noche, restregó una mano contra su rostro, pasándola por su cabello.

—Se suponía que ya te había olvidado...se suponía. — Manifestó a si miso. El licor ya no ayudaría en estos casos, anhelaba un poder superior que extrajera a Sakura de sus pensamientos y la borrara de sus recuerdos. —

Un insistente llamado a la puerta provoco que de sus labios saliera un bufido de exasperación, miro en dirección a la puerta, maldiciendo en silencio a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado, por suerte, probablemente sería Sitges y Karin, o peor aún, Naruto. No estaba dispuesto a responder, ellos deberían acatar la indirecta que Sasuke les estaba enviando.

Hubo otro llamado.

Dejando la cámara sobre la mesa de madera, gruño por la frustración. Caminando hasta la puerta, inhalo profundamente antes de girar la perilla para revelar a su visitante.

Sus ojos color ónix se abrieron como platos, frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que Sakura.

— ¿Estas ocupado?— Pregunto tímidamente, luciendo como si se hubiese arrepentido con su decisión.

Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de formular alguna oración. Estaba tratando de contenerse a sí mismo, pero en el hecho de que hace algunos minutos estuviese pensando en ella hacía del encuentro algo sorpresivo.

Sakura tomo su reacción como un incentivo a entrar al lugar, quitó su abrigo empapado, sin darse cuenta que el vestido negro se adhería a su piel como una segunda piel.

—¿Estas bien?— Interpeló Sasuke con voz tersa.— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?— Su instinto paranoico le ordeno mirar de un lado a otro por todo el largo del pasillo, cerrando la puerta minutos después para tener más privacidad con su invitada.

—Estoy bien. — Contestó ella, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho para resguardarse del frio.

—Sakura, no es regular que hagas visitas al azar… ¿de qué se trata todo esto?—

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, la peli-rosa viro sobre sus tobillos para encararlo, con una firme determinación en sus ojos esmeralda.

—Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido una locura. — Inició el relato con intranquilidad, intuyéndole a Sasuke que sus palabras no conllevarían a un final feliz. — Estoy casada…y estoy formando una familia. Nuestros encuentros deben queda en el olvido. Los dos tomamos una decisión hace siete años y por más dolorosa que sea, debemos adecuarnos a ella a la medida proporción. —

Sasuke llevo un cigarrillo a su boca. El discurso de Sakura lo estaba sacando de quicio y precisaba de un arma letal para contenerse a sí mismo y no desencadenar una disputa que llamara la atención de los vecinos.

—He venido a decir adiós, esta vez…será definitivo. — Sakura aparentaba no sentir nada al espetar cada palabra pero por dentro, comenzaba a quebrarse…derrumbarse.

—No puedo comprenderte, Sakura… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— La aludida no respondió, en cambio, Sasuke, llevo ambas manos hasta su cuello, conteniéndose para no lanzar golpes al azar a causa de su furia. —

—Simplemente quiero ser feliz. — Exclamo, sintiéndose como una tonta al expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, dándole la ventaja a Sasuke para manejar el juego a su merced. —

—Déjame decirte algo, Sakura…— Hablo Sasuke con firmeza. — Estas aburrida y atrapada, porque eso es lo que sucede contigo. Te has sometido a una vida que no deseas. Si, ahora puedes estar casada pero no con el hombre que amas, puedo asegurar que te sientes culpable al cuestionarte si realmente continuaras con él. —

Los comentarios comenzaban a herirle el orgullo. Sasuke estaba exteriorizando toda su furia en la forma más sutil pero dolorosa.

—Ambos sabemos que no está de moda amarme, pero no te vas por que en verdad no hay nadie para ti…excepto yo. — Mascullo Sasuke cerca de su oído, depositando un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—Eres un maldito engreído, ¡¿Ya olvidaste quien decidió terminar con nuestra relación?! ¡Fuiste tú!— Finalmente, la intensidad de sus sentimientos reprimidos comenzaban a aflorar la superficie, golpeando con sus puños el pecho del pelinegro.— Me gustaría decir que ya no te amo, que no te extraño, que solo eres un desconocido con el cual solo tengo recuerdos en común, me gustaría poder decir que ya no te necesito, que no me haces falta pero no puedo…— Espeto ella casi gritando.— Te sigo amando con las mismas fuerzas, te extraño cada día mas, me haces falta y te necesito a diario, no eres un simple desconocido…te volviste mi todo y ahora estoy sin nada.— Sakura permaneció de pie durante un interminable minuto, debatiéndose entre el amargo deseo de romperle la cara y la tenue necesidad de acercarse a él y ceder ante sus brazos, porque estaba sufriendo y ella lo amaba.—

—Deja llegar lo que viene y deja ir lo que se va. — Susurro Sasuke, notando como Sakura se derramaba entre sus brazos.

Ella, sintió las manos de Sasuke asir sus caderas, inclinándose para besarla, no obstante, Sakura rodeo el cuello del joven con ambas brazos, dando inicio a un beso más provocador y poco puritano que el anterior, notando como su sabor se adhería a su paladar, intoxicando todo su sistema.

Sasuke tomo unos cuantos minutos para admirar la belleza de la mujer frente a él. Nuevamente sus labios se unieron, mientras las manos de Sasuke se dirigían directamente a su espalda expuesta y otra a sus caderas, incitándola a rodear su cintura con sus torneadas piernas, aprisionando los hombros del chico con sus brazos a medida que presionaba su pecho contra suyo.

El pelinegro abrió lentamente su boca, recorriendo los labios de Sakura con la lengua y recibiendo a cambio un gemido lleno de placer puro. Ambos se encontraban perdidos en el momento, solo atentos cuando sus bocas se separaban antes de unirse una y otra vez en repetidas ocasiones, ansiosas por sentirse y descubrirse.

De un momento a otro llegaron a la comodidad de la sala, donde Sasuke dejo reposar a Sakura en el sillón más grande. Poco a poco Sasuke fue desprendiéndose de su ropa, dejando solamente la prenda interior. Sakura le siguió el paso, permitiendo que la tela húmeda de su vestido descendiera hasta sus pies para dejar al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo. El azabache, atisbo con parsimonia la obra de arte frente a sus orbes oscuros, incrementando la necesidad de hacerla suya una y otra vez.

La pelirosa se recostó sobre el sillón nuevamente, mientras Sasuke se abría paso entre sus piernas, volviendo a besarse hasta quedarse sin aire, percatándose como las manos de Sakura recorrían su piel sin presión.

—Tócame. — Suplico Sakura, contemplando como Sasuke reaccionaba de forma positiva ante sus intentos por seducirlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, descendió su mano hasta las bragas de encaje negro, iniciando unas placenteras caricias por encima de la tela, arrancándole gemidos embriagantes. Hastiado por la intromisión de aquella prenda, acaricio el borde con sus dedos, descendiéndola por sus largas piernas hasta dejarlas en el suelo, acto seguido, realizo la misma acción para estar en ventaja con la hermosa mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo.

Reincorporándose entre las piernas de la peli-rosa, la fricción entre sus sexos comenzaba a ser insoportable por lo que, sin más, comenzó a adentrarse con cuidado para no lastimar a su hermosa acompañante.

Sakura se aferró a su espalda con fuerza ante la abrupta intromisión en su interior, Sasuke no dejo pasar desapercibida esta acción, se detuvo unos cuantos instantes hasta que sus cuerpos se amoldaran a la perfección. Lo rodeo con sus piernas sin apresurarlo, moviendo su pelvis con una cadencia enloquecedora, provocando que la pulir-rosa gimiese alto, profundo, muy dulce y grave solo para él.

Ella repetía su nombre una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte con cada embestida, entrecerrando los ojos para ver como el placer dibujaba diversas muecas en el rostro de su amante. Los espasmos de un orgasmo desolador llego como un grito. Sus entrañas sufrieron dolorosas y placenteras contracciones, y aún convaleciente espero a que Sasuke alcanzara el suyo con una última embestida,

Sintió el peso de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, tratando de no dejarlo caer por completo para evitar lastimarla. El azabache se recostó entre sus pechos, dejándose mecer por la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Sakura, quien, en esos instantes, no sentía una pizca de culpabilidad ante lo cometido.

A pesar de estar sumamente agotados, ninguno de los dos olvidaba la charla pendiente, después de ese momento ¿Qué sucedería?

—Podría morir en este instante…simplemente soy tan feliz. — Susurro Sasuke, arrancándole a Sakura una sincera sonrisa.

La hora de decidir llegaría, pero por el momento, disfrutaría de la compañía de Sasuke hasta que el cuento de hadas finalizara.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, en silencio, escuchando el latir de sus corazones, acariciándose y besándose. Estaban alejados del mundo, Vivian en una realidad alterna donde los dos eran otra vez esos jóvenes enamorados y despreocupados de hace siete años…donde aún perduraba su amor.

—Tengo que irme. — Mascullo Sakura con dolor, recopilando sus prendas para cubrir su desnudes. Sasuke sabía lo que aquello significaba, ahora regresaría a los brazos de su marido. —

—Prométeme que tomaras la decisión adecuada. — Hablo el Uchiha, avizorando por el rabillo del ojo como poco a poco el cuerpo expuesto de Sakura empezaba a ser cubierto por prendas de color negro. — No importa la elección que tomes…yo, la aceptare. —

Sakura termino de subir el cierre de su vestido. Al contemplarlo, se estremeció, y con un gemido cayo de rodillas ante él, aprisionado el rostro del joven entre sus manos.

—Tú eres una decisión que me llevara a una vida completamente diferente. — Con dolor, volvió a besarlo, esta vez con gran ternura. Antes de decir algo más, alcanzo su abrigo y salió del apartamento, dejando a Sasuke completamente solo pero con una tenue esperanza de que tal vez, existía la remota posibilidad de que ella regresara a su lado…para siempre.

**Continuara**

—X—

¡Es bueno regresar aunque sea por un instante y que mejor que con un nuevo capítulo!

Como les había mencionado anteriormente, dije que trataría de actualizar si me era posible…así que la oportunidad llego y no pude rechazarla. No fue difícil escribir este capítulo, gracias a que la inspiración siempre estuvo a mi lado :´)

Muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, créanme que esta fue una forma para despejarme y librarme del estrés…eso de estudiar 24/7 es AGOTADOR, pero pasemos a analizar lo que ha sucedido en este capítulo.

Kakashi es un pasivo de primera, pero no por eso deja de sospechar que hay algo entre Sasuke y Sakura. Ahora no tuvo mucha participación en este capítulo, pero en los siguientes su rol desencadenara unos cuantos problemas.

Estoy consciente de que el "lemon" fue corto y tal vez más apasionado que romántico, pero creo que la tensión se centraba en otra parte y no a lado romántico y cariñoso.

Tengo una importante petición que hacerles; Desde lo que denomine la segunda parte de la historia (Que comienza con el reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura después de tanto tiempo) creo que comenzaron a imaginarse que habría infidelidad por parte de la protagonista, ósea, "sobre aviso no hay engaño", así que, les pido de todo corazón que juzguen lo ocurrido, solo es ficción y nuestra pareja favorita ya es canon.

La conversación en el recuerdo y en el bar, lo tome de un fragmento de la película "Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos", creo que, todas la frases encajaban en la escena, por lo tanto, hago el debido disclaimer.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, de tal forma, pueden dejar un lindo review que saben será leído y bien recibido De antemano, acá abajo encontraran la respuesta a sus comentarios del capítulo anterior.

**Anttomercury**¡Hallo nuevamente! (Hola en alemán xD)

Bueno…algo dentro de mi decía que la discusión entre Kakashi y Sakura generaría alegría en ciertas personas jaja, lo cual, me parece bastante normal, pasando del beso…creo que lo acontecido entre los dos ha puesto a Sakura en un dilema existencial, ahora llega la interrogante de ¿Tomara en cuenta los sentimientos de Sasuke? O ¿Sera una desalmada como Summer en 500 días con ella? O aun peor… ¿Una traidora como Daisy en el Gran Gatsby?…

Conforme a tus hipótesis, después de su noche apasionada, creo que será difícil para Sakura aparentar que nada malo sucede, por lo tanto, Kakashi notara algo extraño y comenzara a investigar… pero esto lo revelare en el próximo capitulo ñ.ñ

Espero firmemente que este capítulo no sea una excepción ñ.ñ en cuanto a mi ausencia, me estoy esforzando demasiado pero si lo vemos por el lado positivo…estaré de regreso por completo en siete semanas :3 Debo confesar que durante estos días me he sentido un poco agobiada, pero conforme voy mejorando voy adquiero confianza en mí misma, además, sus ánimos me ayudan a continuar, me ayudan a mantenerme firme y con los pies en la tierra.

Gracias por tu constante apoyo, Antto 3

Nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima, ojala hayas disfrutado de la lectura ñ.ñ ¡Te envió un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso desde la distancia! ¡Gracias por todo tu Newen: 3 está surtiendo efecto! ¡Cuídate mucho! ñ.ñ/

**Nekatniss**, por supuesto que no eres mala por alegrarte…jaja creo que no has sido la única en hacerlo.

Lamento causarles una reacción similar al exorcista…creo que este capítulo no ha tenido un cierre suave, y los dejare de la misma forma. Se vienen cosas intereses y mucho…pero mucho más drama de lo normal.

Gracias por halagar mi forma de escritura, Nekatniss, sé que aún tengo errores, pero con el tiempo puedo mejorar.

Lo último que puedo hacer es notificarles por que estaré ausente, no es justo que desaparezca así como si nada, debo enfocarme en pasar un examen c: pero cuando todo finalice, regresare, lo prometo. Muchísimas gracias por esas buenas vibras y sus comentarios llenos de aliento, en verdad, es reconfortante saber que cuento con el apoyo de alguien más para no derrumbarme 3 en serio, mil gracias de todo corazón, Nekatniss.

Si lo vemos por el lado bueno, estaré de regreso en siete semanas ñ.ñ para mi es mas presión jaja…porque es como una cuenta regresiva a mi examen y cumpleaños xD Me has puesto bastante emotiva :´) pero espero que mi ausencia haya sido compensada con este capítulo ñ.ñ

Me cabe darte las gracias por leer y acompañarme en este mundo llamado FF ¡Saludos, un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso en donde quiera que estés Nekatniss! ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ñ.ñ/

**DULCECITO311**¡Bienvenida al otro lado! Bl muajajajajaja

A lo largo de la historia (desde mi punto de vista) los dos lucharon por no arruinar la amistad que tenían…pero cuando su relación paso a algo más y esta "finalizo" aun continuaron luchando por hacer lo correcto y lo que su corazón deseaba.

Tienes toda la razón, Kakashi es muy listo y de armas tomar. En cuanto a Sakura, creo que la confusión aumento con lo acontecido entre ella y Sasuke. Como lo dije en las aclaraciones, sé que Kakashi no lo merece…pero tal vez sea lo correcto.

Saludos Dulcecito, nuevamente bienvenida ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ñ.ñ/

**Strikis**Obrigado pelo encorajamento. Eu estou lutando para conseguir o que quero.

Muito obrigado por tudo, eu espero que o capítulo foi ao seu gosto.

Saudações, um abraço e um beijo grande!

**Gabi **¡Es un placer saludarte de nuevo!

Sé que Kakashi es un buen hombre…y no merece esto, pero creo que tanto Sasuke como él aman demasiado a Sakura ñ.ñ pero primero dejare que disfrutes de este capítulo :3 ¡Gracias por leer y comentar Gabi! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por su constante apoyo.

Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, por el momento, debo desaparecer otra vez…pero no desesperen volveré ñ.ñ

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Cuídense mucho! ñ.ñ/

¡Adiós!


	20. Capítulo 20: Miss H

**Capítulo 20**

**Miss H**

**:::**

Sus irises negros seguían la silueta fémina como un cazador a su presa. Había algo en ella, algo diferente y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no aferrarse a esa idea la sospecha ya estaba planteada en su cerebro; Ella había estado con otro hombre.

Poco a poco trataba de engañarse a sí mismo, continuar creyendo que el cuento de hadas estaba presente y que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, ni siquiera la mismísima muerte. Le parecía sencillo leer las acciones o reacciones de su mujer. Sakura nunca fue una chica compleja, todo lo contrario, era más sencilla de lo que imaginaba. Con el paso de los años pudo observarla y aprender más de ella, a leerla como una página más de un libro.

El olor estaba impregnado en sus fosas nasales, aquel perfume merodeaba por toda la habitación descaradamente. La noche anterior, esa presencia perturbo todo su mundo y a pesar de ser un desconocido, el hecho de saber de su existencia lo dejaba a la deriva, en una vertiente de incertidumbre. Él robó su futuro y rompió sus sueños.

En aquellos momentos se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Sakura ocultaba algo enorme, algo que poco a poco salía a la luz. No dejaba de recordar ciertas situaciones, indicios que indirectamente confirmaban su teoría. Detalles en los que debía haber reparado hace años. Pero había estado demasiado ocupado, absorto en sus propios asuntos, su frecuente mal humor, su irritación hacia ella, las numerosas veces que prefirió pasar la noche en su oficina en lugar de regresar a casa para estar con ella, pero eso no justificaba a tan ruin hecho.

Alcanzo el vestido que decoraba el suelo. El delicado aroma del perfume estaba adherido en todo el algodón de la prenda. El mismo aroma que Kakashi había detectado sin reconocerlo desde la noche anterior, en ese preciso instante que sus labios rozaron su mejilla, en el cuello, en el cabello… ¡era un ingenuo!

El ruido atrajo nuevamente su atención a la protagonista de sus hipótesis. Aquella mañana lucia radiante, era tan hermosa que por dentro le dolía el alma de volver a imaginar cómo se entregaba a otra persona que no fuese él.

—Sakura. — Dijo con voz grave, poniéndose de pie y rodeando con ambas manos la estrecha cintura de la hermosa joven. Kakashi trataba de ser fuerte y soportar la mirada que le dedicaban esos ojos esmeralda de los cuales era prisionero. — Creó que es momento de regresar a Paris. —

El silencio no fue la mejor respuesta. La situación se estaba tornando melodramática y el impetuoso Hatake Kakashi estaba a punto de salir de sus estribos, el dominio de sí mismo lucia como algo imposible. Siempre había tenido la capacidad para controlar sus emociones, raramente los nervios tenían el mando…raramente se irritaba cuando las cosas no marchaban como él quería.

—No lo sé, yo…aun no estoy lista para volver. — Sakura desvió la mirada al suelo y mordió su labio inferior, causando que el imperturbable Kakashi reafirmara las teorías y perdiera la cordura.

—Maldita sea Sakura, ¡Di algo por el amor de dios!— Gruñó el peliblanco.

La aludida parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones. Kakashi nunca le había levantado la voz. El hombre contemplo a la chica con furia, pero no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada, apesumbrado, agacho la cabeza y oculto sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Si nos mudamos a Paris fue porque tú así lo deseabas. Dijiste que nunca más querías regresar y ahora no deseas irte, eres un mar de contradicciones. Quiero escuchar el motivo por el cual cambiaste de opinión tan repentinamente. —

Sakura lo comprendió, ¿acaso había sido demasiado obvia?, no, por supuesto que no, Kakashi era un hombre inteligente, las sospechas se manifestaban sin permiso alguno, ¿acaso no fue lo suficientemente discreta?, en cualquier caso ella sería la culpable sin atenuantes. Ella misma había permitido que todo aconteciera de tal forma. Los impulsos adolescentes la hacían actuar como tal, sin meditar unos cuantos segundos en la vida que llevaba, había cometido un grave error de eso no había duda.

—No creo necesario regresar a Paris. Podemos establecernos aquí sin problema alguno ¿acaso necesito una razón más para quedarme?— Replicó Sakura molesta. Era la décima ocasión que discutían en la semana. Los enfrentamientos se generaban por cualquier cosa, muchas de ellas insignificantes.

—No lo sé, tu deberías responder a esa pregunta.— Sakura negó con la cabeza y Kakashi no repitió la pregunta, ni siquiera se inmuto en dedicarle una mirada, paso de largo a lado de ella y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, dejándola contemplar su amplia espalda.— Hoy no iré al trabajo.—

— ¿Vas a quedarte en casa?— Sakura comenzaba a sentirse atrapada. La habitación poco a poco se hacía más pequeña. No estaba dispuesta a soportar la tensión mezclada con la culpa, debía escapar de ahí, necesitaba huir de la situación.

—Si. — Respondió Kakashi desconcertado. — ¿Por qué?— El gallardo hombre yacía de pie contra el marco de la puerta, estaba perplejo, la reacción de Sakura era sumamente inusual. Observo nuevamente las acciones realizadas por la peli-rosa, siguiendo cada movimiento con sus irises negros hasta escuchar el portazo, anunciando la salida y escape de su hermosa esposa.

Contemplo durante largos minutos la foto de bodas que yacía en el buro a lado de la cama. El olor aun no desaparecía, creía que tenía derecho a saber quién era aquel hombre.

: : : :

El llamado a la puerta detuvo todas sus acciones. No esperaba visitas a esa hora, mucho menos ese día.

Aparto la mirada del ordenador, colocó los lentes sobre el escritorio y extinguió la pequeña llamarada del último cigarro.

Miro de reojo su apartamento, no estaba lo suficientemente ordenado para recibir a alguien pero por la insistencia en el llamado no reparó en organizar al menos las zonas visibles. Eran las once treinta de la mañana, Sasuke se encontraba seleccionado las fotografías que mostraría en su próxima exposición.

Antes de abrir la puerta, considero infinitas posibilidades, sobre todo una; Sakura estaría al otro lado. Aun no podía borrar de su mente la noche anterior, misma que le otorgaba una pizca de ilusión al pensar que Sakura podría volver a él.

Lentamente apartó el pedazo de madera, dejando al descubierto a su persistente invitado. El azabache se paralizó al encontrarse con Hatake Kakashi y podría apostar que por la expresión plasmada en su faz el hombre se daría cuenta que no era la persona a por la que esperaba.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. Espero no interrumpir. — Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa, sosteniendo firmemente la carpeta entre su brazo y la mano izquierda.

—Buenos días, Kakashi. Por supuesto que no, adelante. — Sasuke recargó su cuerpo contra el umbral de la puerta, permitiéndole paso al esposo de su amada. — ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? ¿Agua, café, whisky?—

—Un whisky, por favor. — Kakashi inspeccionó con la mirada cada rincón del apartamento, buscando indicios que reafirmaran sus teorías acerca del affaire que sostenía su esposa. El olor tomo fuerza cuando Sasuke se aproximó para entregarle el contenedor de cristal atiborrado de licor.

—Me sorprende tu visita, no esperaba a nadie. — Confesó Sasuke, tomando asiento en el sillón principal de la sala. —

—Lamento llegar de improvisto. Hoy me tome el día libre y decidí venir en persona a entregarte las muestras del trabajo final. — Kakashi dejó el sobre amarillo sobre la mesa, acompañado de un cheque con una generosa cantidad escrita. — Además, el pago debía liquidarse hoy. Soy un hombre de palabra, Sasuke. —

Dicho y hecho, la reputación de Kakashi lo precedía.

Revisó la cantidad en el cheque, notando que está sobrepasaba unos cuantos ceros a lo estipulado en el contrato.

—Es más de lo que pactamos. — Replicó el Uchiha anonadado. —

—Lo sé, pero la cantidad anterior no cubría por completo el magnífico trabajo que realizaste, además, imaginó que debes tener grandes planes a futuro. — Kakashi se puso de pie, ocultando ambas manos en el lujoso pantalón que conformaba la vestimenta. Merodeaba por el apartamento, clavando su mirada en todas las efigies decorativas, captadas por el asustado fotógrafo. — Veo que saldrás de viaje. — Anunció el peliblanco, clavando sus irises oscuros en las maletas ocultas tras el sillón principal. —

—Si. — Mascullo Sasuke a secas. — Emprenderé un viaje para buscar mi próximo proyecto. — El teléfono irrumpió la conversación de ambos hombres, mismo inoportuno que agradeció el Uchiha. — Lo lamento, debo contestar. —

La distracción fue todo lo que necesitaba Kakashi para proseguir con su trabajo. Profanar la propiedad del joven podría considerarse delito, pero era más soez el ímpetu del muchacho al empeñarse a arruinar su matrimonio.

Una foto fue suficiente para corroborar las sospechas: Sakura aparecía en ella, aquel cabello rosado podía conocerse a distancia, esa apariencia exótica no podía ser igualada por nadie. Yacía desnuda sobre una cama, abrazando sus piernas hasta el pecho, con el cabello enmarañado y una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

El corazón de Kakashi se volcó, un gesto de dolor asoló toda su faz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban con aquellos encuentros?... ¿Acaso Sasuke era aquella persona por la que Sakura lloraba día y noche? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Al escuchar los pasos del pelinegro, ocultó la foto en una de las bolsas del pantalón y simuló con maestreza una tranquilidad infinita.

—Creo que es momento de regresar a casa.— Kakashi tomo su saco y dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta.— Fue un placer trabajar contigo.— Estrecharon sus manos en una cordial despedida, el peliblanco no detonaría una discusión así como si nada, no era lo apropiado, por más que quisiera hacerlo pedazos.

—Gracias por esta oportunidad. — Sasuke tragó saliva sin saber cómo actuar. —

—Te deseo éxito, Uchiha Sasuke. —

La condena llegaría para los acusados, ellos mismos habían decidido su destino.

Kakashi había dejado de escuchar. No dejaba de recordar demasiadas cosas, indicios que convertían lo que su mente decía en todo lo probable. Detalles en los que debió haber reparado hace años. Pero había estado demasiado ocupado, demasiado absorto en un cuento de hadas queso torno en pesadilla.

Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Solo habían pasado unas cuantas noches desde que hicieron el amor con tanta ternura, unos días en los cuales ambos estaban planeando iniciar una familia. Tal vez todo fura mentira. Una mentira ruin y estúpida, estaba cometiendo con ella la mayor de las indignidades con tan solo suponerla capaz de algo así. Pero recordó aquel aroma y la actitud extraña de su esposa.

Haruno Sakura era culpable, si, culpable sin atenuantes.

: : : :

Avizoraba el paisaje urbano, las personas corrían de un lado a otro como diminutas hormigas atareadas, las luces de los edificios opacaban a las que decoraban el manto cósmico en aquel ocaso, el único sonido audible era el estrés al cual eran sometidos todos en la semana inglesa.

Sakura permitió que un suspiro escapara de su pecho. La culpa oprimía su corazón, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Estaba metida en un enorme problema, ¿Cómo se le ocurría actuar como adolescente?, su vida le pertenecía a otra persona, misma que no solo se le entregaba en cuerpo sino también en alma.

Se odiaba a sí misma, no podía negarlo, la repulsión que sentía por ella era grande y profunda. Le dieron náuseas y se cubrió la boca con una mano, apretando el puño contra sus fríos y temblorosos labios.

Vio su rostro reflejado en el cristal del amplio ventanal. Estaba pálida y tenía un rictus de tensión en los labios, reconociendo a la misma Sakura Hatake de siempre. Veintinueve años, esposa, modelo consagrada. Sonrió amargamente, aquella era la verdad que estuvo evitando durante tantos años. Aquella era la vida que nunca soñó.

Inmediatamente, fue consiente de la presencia de Sasuke al arribar al apartamento. El sonido de la llave abriendo la puerta la obligo a aferrarse al presente.

Los dos se miraron sin decir ni una palabra.

—Honestamente, no sé por dónde comenzar. — Admitió Sasuke después de la eterna afonía. — Me preparé para este momento durante años y ahora que estas aquí, yo…—

Sakura mordió su labio inferior impaciente.

—Kakashi fue esta mañana a mi apartamento. — Sakura no esperaba escuchar esa confesión pero su sexto sentido le decía que Kakashi lo sabía todo. — Él, él debe sospecharlo. — Sasuke llevo una mano hasta su rostro, restregándola en reiteradas ocasiones.

Los ojos de Sakura viajaron hasta el suelo, mientras la omisión impugnaba su sistema.

Cuando ella no respondió nada, Sasuke continuo.

—Creo que es momento de tomar una decisión, Sakura. — Después de tantos años el momento decisivo había llegado, un lapso donde los dos reconstruyeron sus vidas separadas, en el cual, diversos caminos los dirigieron al mismo encuentro.

Sakura caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con el azabache. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para tocarlo. Deseaba estar entre sus brazos, pero la imagen de Kakashi siempre estaría presente como un recordatorio constante del presente.

—Estoy aquí ahora y finalmente podemos estar juntos, Sakura. Todos estos años de espera quedaron atrás. — Susurró Sasuke, adquiriendo el valor necesario para emitir tales palabras y tocarla por un segundo. —

Antes de cometer el objetivo, la peli-rosa terminó caminando al lado opuesto de la habitación, evitando encarar a Sasuke un segundo más, porque sabía que hacerlo complicaría las cosas, la quebrantarían y la llevarían a desistir a sus encantos.

—No podemos estar juntos, Sasuke. — Las palabras sonaron por toda la habitación como un eco doloroso, provocando que el azabache temblara un momento por la impresión. A medida que el rechazo recorría sus venas, las lágrimas se contuvieron en sus ojos, él sabía que la peli-rosa estaba pasando por un mal momento y deseaba que supiera que siempre se encontró en sus pensamientos durante siete largos años, tal vez eso lograría consolarla, pondría las piezas en su lugar y él podría hacerla feliz de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué?— Imploro con voz impetuosa, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de conservar la evidentemente calma perdida. —

—Cuando pensé en la posibilidad de estar juntos, eventualmente considere que en el pasado nuestra relación no funciono ¿Qué haría que funcionara ahora?... ¿acaso no recuerdas quien decidió terminar con lo nuestro?, lo que construimos se ha esfumado. — Sakura aún estaba resentida con el pasado, Sasuke lo entendía.

—En realidad, nunca esperé que aguardarías por mí toda la vida. Me comporté como un completo imbécil y no sabes como he llevado la carga y el arrepentimiento desde ese día hasta hoy. — Sasuke comenzaba a sentir la derrota. No podía darse por vencido ahora, no cuando aún persistía esa pizca de esperanza. Seguramente, ella aun tendría sentimientos por él; El hecho de no mirarla a los ojos era una indicación clara.

— ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos, Sasuke? ¿Acaso nunca los consideraste? Cuando desperté esta mañana, me di cuenta que tenía otra vida en la cual pensar…Ese hombre se ofreció a remendar mis heridas cuando tú las causaste. — Sakura guardó cada uno de los reproches para sacarlos a flote esa vez. — ¡Ni siquiera te esforzaste en recuperarme! ¡Estuve esperando por ti durante años!— Al borde del colapso, la peli-rosa viro sobre sus talones, frustrada por no saber lidiar con su propia desgracia. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil y la tensión entre ellos se hizo insoportable. — ¡Y ahora llegas como si nada! ¡¿Quién te crees para destruir mi vida así?!— Exclamó Sakura empujándolo, prefiriendo rozar su cuerpo a permanecer inmóvil más tiempo.

—Después de que te fuiste sabiamente, obviamente lo vi después de herirte torpemente. Al fin y al cabo ser feliz es lo que debo exigirte y si ya eres feliz sin mí no puedo contradecirte. — Espetó Sakura sobriamente. —Cuando apareciste en mi vida, todos esos años…yo estaba dañado y al parecer no podía ser reparado. Emocional y mentalmente, había perdido a todos los que me importaban…estaba roto. Necesitaba a alguien que me reparara y esa eras tú. No entendí por qué apareciste, pero lo hiciste, tú fuiste la razón por la cual me sostuve durante todo este tiempo y nunca te agradecí por eso. —

En la faz de Sakura se dibujó un gesto de dolor al abrir la puerta del apartamento.

—Tomé mi decisión. Ya te perdí una vez, Sasuke…puedo soportarlo toda una vida. — Mascullo Sakura, aparentando una firmeza que a kilómetros podía distinguirse como un manto que solamente cubría sus debilidades. —

—Pero yo no, Sakura. — Murmuro Sasuke, sus pensamientos se tornaban difíciles de procesar. El caminó hasta la puerta principal, atendiendo a la indirecta de Sakura; Era hora de marcharse. Sasuke no dijo nada a medida que mantenía la cabeza en alto y atravesaba el umbral.

Silenciosamente, continuo con su camino rumbo a casa, ignorando a todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor y manteniendo esos iriséis negros clavados en el suelo. Necesitaba ir a casa, no era de su agrado atravesar un colapso emocional en medio de la calle, rodeado de extraños.

Afortuna mente, arribo a su apartamento tan rápido como le fue posible. El lugar estaba tal cual: Fotografías esparcidas por el suelo, la cámara sobre la barra, unos cuantos plantos en la cocina, cosas insignificantes de las cuales se encargaría después.

El silencio no ayudaba demasiado. Dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama, procurando y prometiéndose a sí mismo aceptar la decisión de Sakura.

: : : : : :

Al adentrarse en casa las luces estaban parcialmente apagadas. Kakashi debería estar durmiendo en la habitación, sin embargo, corroboro si su marido había llamado en el momento que efectuaba una discusión con Sasuke.

Estaba emocionalmente agotada.

Colocó el costoso abrigo sobre el perchero, acompañado de la lujosa bolsa de marca y un largo suspiro por parte de la dueña.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos para encontrase con la presencia de Kakashi en la sala principal. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que podría ocurrir.

Kakashi no miró a Sakura, simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió al mueble bar, donde obtuvo una botella de licor añejo, mismo que utilizaban para celebrar en ocasiones especiales. Vertió una generosa cantidad de líquido y encaró a Sakura desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¿Quién es él?— Pregunto el peliblanco sin atenuantes. Kakashi fue el primero en disparar, tomando a Sakura con la guardia baja, desprotegida ante las acusaciones. —

— ¿Quién?— Replicó de repente, levantando los parpados y revelando la belleza de sus ojos color esmeralda. No iba a tratar de negar nada ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

—El hombre con el que pasaste la noche. — Kakashi continuaba hablando con tranquilidad. El mismo control delas emociones solo causaba en Sakura una exasperación enorme, mórbida y engañosa.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Sonrió nerviosa, tomando la botella para preparar una bebida que le permitiera digerir las penas. —

— ¿Crees que soy estúpido?— Gruñó Kakashi. — ¿Por qué estas mintiendo?— Kakashi la tomo bruscamente por los hombros, obligándola a sostener su mirada llena de furia. Sakura yacía absorta en un estado catatónico, donde el pánico bloqueaba sus sentidos. — ¡Mierda, di algo! ¡Lo es todo Sakura! ¡¿Desde cuándo me has mentido?!—

La vehemente estructura que sostenía sus sentimientos se rompió y con un sollozo aceptó la culpabilidad. Los sollozos comenzaron a escapársele del cuerpo, sacudiendo lentamente una y otra vez a medida que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Por qué no mencionaste que Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre por el cual llorabas todas las noches?!—

—No te lo dije porque, no se…no podía explicarlo. Todo con él había terminado, comencé una vida contigo…lo que hice no tiene justificación, nuca quise lastimarte, no era mi intención. — Aquella confesión desesperada lo enervó y llevado por la violencia estrujo con más fuerza sus hombros. —

—Me lastimaste, está hecho. — Nadie que lo conociera sería capaz de reconocer el odio que proyectaba su mirada. — Ninguna de mis opciones son las adecuadas porque eso no te haría feliz a ti... ¿lo amas?—

Sakura sollozó con fuerza, tratando de ahogar su llanto con cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance.

—Cuando estoy con Sasuke yo me siento como una persona diferente y cuando estoy contigo…soy otra persona. — La peli-rosa esbozó una tierna sonrisa, recordando los buenos momentos que vivió con ambos. A los dos los amaba de diferente manera, ellos mercaron una parte de su vida, por lo tanto, ambos eran sumamente importantes para ella, pero solo existía un camino.

Kakashi exhalo con fuerza, tranquilizándose para tomar la decisión adecuada aunque fuese la más dolorosa.

—Te amo, pero no obligare a mi esposa a amarme. — Declaró el peliblanco, tratando de mantener la calma. Bebió de un trago el licor restante, colocando el recipiente vacío sobre la mesita de madera. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos dirigiéndose al lobby de la mansión y sin mirar a Sakura replicó las últimas palabras de la discusión. — Llamaré a mi abogado, mañana mismo solicitaré el divorcio. —

Sin decir nada más, Saura dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Detuvo el paso al encontrarse frente a la alcoba que compartía con Kakashi, lo prudente seria que ambos tuvieran su propio espacio, lo necesitarían, así que desvió sus gráciles pasos hacia una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Nuevamente, por incontable ocasión la peli-rosa se rompió, desplomándose en la cama. Cubrió su cuerpo con la manta y ahogo su llanto en la almohada para que nadie la escuchara.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, comenzando desde cero, había dejado su destino a la deriva, ella misma se empeñó en destruir el cuento de hadas, solo le quedaba el tiempo y la decisión para seguir adelante y continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, a final de cuentas ya lo había perdido toda una vez, esta no sería tan diferente a las demás.

**Continuara**

**Me alegra decir que después de tanto tiempo…Estoy de regreso. **

**Primeramente, gracias por su infinita paciencia, lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero debía atender a mis obligaciones, en serio, mil gracias por esto. **

**Segundo, hemos llegado oficialmente al penúltimo capítulo de la historia, sé que en capítulos anteriores avise que aún faltaban unos cuantos para llegar al final pero sometí este fic a una serie de cambios y la lista de capítulos se redujo. Espero haya sido de su agrado, sé que es corto para ser un penúltimo pero estoy reservando ciertas cosas para el final. **

**Tercero, como lo dije al inicio de la historia, sé que hacer un fic donde existe OCC es bastante complicado y bajo la responsabilidad del escritor, no por nada al publicarla anuncie que existiría cambio en las personalidades de los protagonistas, lo escribo bajo riesgo y ustedes lo leen de la misma forma. **

**Los avisos parroquiales terminaron y me abro paso a decirles nuevamente ¡mil gracias! por leer, por comentar… ¡POR TODO! Ojala el capítulo los haya dejado satisfechos y por ende, hayan disfrutado de la lectura. **

**Prometo que responderé a los reviese en el próximo capitulo. **

**Sin más, gracias por leer, espero tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche. **

**¡Cuídense! ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Hasta pronto! **


	21. Capítulo 21: Cerca de mi

**Capítulo 21**

**Cerca de mi **

El diminuto espacio del elevador iba reduciéndose a medida que ascendía a su destino. Por momentos se sentía asfixiada, con la impetuosa necesidad de salir corriendo y escapar de todo el embrollo que ella misma había desatado.

Estaba dirigiéndose al último destino de la hermosa y "perfecta" historia de amor protagonizada por ella y Kakashi, quien fue su marido durante cinco largos años.

Contemplo su figura en los cristales del ascensor, aun vistiendo ropa de diseñador y utilizando los mejores tips de maquillaje, los estragos de la tristeza y el cansancio eran visibles en su bella faz. Trataba de ponerle buena cara a la situación, inmediatamente, después de ser publicada oficialmente la petición de divorcio, Sakura comenzó a buscar un lugar donde establecerse, debía comenzar desde cero, alejada de la ajetreada vida que había llevado por años, así como, alejarse de los chicos de su vida, esto solo le ocasionaría más inconvenientes.

—Es el último paso. Solo firmaras los papales y todo estará finalizado. — Indicó la abogada, sosteniendo con fuerza el maletín entre sus manos.

—Menos mal. Quiero terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible. — Y era cierto. Vivir bajo el mismo techo se había tornado una completa pesadilla. Estaba consiente que aquella decisión no era la mejor de todas, pero Kakashi insistió hasta el cansancio en retenerla ahí hasta que ella encontrara un lugar donde vivir.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. El lugar de la reunión era la oficina del peliblanco, quien aguardaba por ella, sentado en un enorme escritorio en compañía de sus abogados. El hombre ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla, estaba tan exhausto como ella, era el tercer divorcio en su corta vida, otra vez un matrimonio fallido para Hatake Kakashi.

—Tomando en cuenta que la señora Haruno se ha reunido con nosotros, no veo el inconveniente de comenzar con la última parte del proceso ¿cierto?— La antigua ex-pareja estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia del abogado.

El divorcio administrativo estaba finalizando. Ambas partes habían llegado a un común acuerdo, donde los bienes se repartían conforme se establecía en el acuerdo prenupcial. Tanto Kakashi como Sakura serían libres de continuar con sus vidas al salir de la oficina.

—Si no hay nada más que agregar, necesito que ambos firmen aquí y aquí. — Señalo la abogada de Sakura, asegurándose que no existiera algún inconveniente en el documento que pudiese afectar en un futuro a la peli-rosa.

Sakura plasmo su firma en ambos renglones sin titubear, no había marcha atrás, después de eso ella retomaría nuevamente su apellido de soltera y volvería a ser la chica que huía de la soledad.

Kakashi dudó durante unos cuantos segundos si aquello era lo correcto, había amado a Sakura como a ninguna otra y por ende, no deseaba perderla.

—No puedo hacerlo. — Espetó el peliblanco, colocando el bolígrafo sobre la superficie de cristal y contemplando uno a uno los rostros estupefactos de los ahí presentes.

— ¿Qué está diciendo Hatake-sama? Es una locura detener el divorcio así. — Alegó su fiel asesor, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Si me disculpan, me gustaría charlar un momento a solas con Sakura. Solamente pido eso. — Anonadada, la peli-rosa se aferró al asiento. Estaba temerosa e intrigada, Kakashi no era un hombre que realizara acciones impulsivas, siempre tenía un plan para todo.

Inseguros, los abogados abandonaron el recinto, dejando a la pareja en disputa en completa soledad para poder charlar cómodamente.

La afonía reinó durante algunos segundos, ninguno sabía por dónde comenzar. Era evidente que las asperezas estaban presentes y nada podía solucionarlo. Había tanto por hablar, tanto por explicar y sin embargo, ninguna palabra abandono los labios de Sakura.

—No podía firmar esto sin saber que será de ti. — Confesó Kakashi, rozando sus dedos con la mano de la peli-rosa, quien lo miraba atentamente sin parpadear. —

—Aun no tengo en claro que es lo que voy hacer pero puedo asegurarte que estaré bien… ¿tú lo estarás?— Sakura tomo la mano de su ex-esposo con ternura, como solía hacerlo cuando atravesaba un momento difícil, esa simple acción lograba reconfortarlo en sus momentos más oscuros.

—Supongo, con el tiempo lo iré asimilando. — Replicó encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para pedir una explicación y escucharla con la debida madurez. —

—Kakashi…sé que deseas una explicación de todo lo que sucedió. Mi historia con Sauce comenzó años atrás, pero esto es entre tú y yo y nadie más. No creas que no valió la pena, no creas que no eres importante, al contrario yo te amé con toda el alma…pero yo fui quien lo arruino y no podría seguir a tu lado pensando en la traición que cometí. Mereces algo mejor…— Necesitaba ser sincera para liberarse de la opresión en su pecho.

—Lo se…y por ende, te deseo mucha suerte pero antes de firmar, como condición…solamente pido un último beso. — Sakura alzo sus parpados, revelando la belleza de sus ojos esmeralda, no esperaba nada como eso. Sin más preámbulos y por más doloroso que fuera, ambos se pusieron de pie, mirándose atentamente, directamente a los ojos, uniendo sus labios en un beso de despedida, de eso que dicen "te vas pero no quiero", o "quisiera quedarme para siempre, pero ni puedo". Después se alejaron, retornando a sus asientos y permitiéndoles la entrada a sus abogados.

Minutos después, Kakashi firmaba el divorcio, otorgándole la libertad eterna a la peli-rosa. Sakura se despojó de las alianzas, colocándola en la palma de la mano de Kakashi y depositando un beso sobre su mejilla.

—Nos veremos luego, Kakashi. — Aquellas eran sus palabras de despedida, por más doloroso que fuera era un la necesario. —

—Hasta pronto, Sakura. —

: : : : : : : :

Colocó las flores en el florero, el último detalle para darle un poco de vida a su nuevo hogar estaba finalizado. Invirtió gran parte de su tiempo para reconstruir el lugar donde pasó su infancia, la remodelación funcionaba, hasta cierto punto, para distraerla de todos sus problemas. Necesitaba alejarse de la ajetreada vida que suponía el mundo de los famosos, las personas ahí podían ser demasiado crueles, sobre todo con un divorcio llevado a cabo no hace mucho tiempo.

Aún faltaban demasiadas cosas por organizar, principalmente su vida. Llevo unos cuantos libros a uno de los estantes, deseando que todo pudiese ser tan fácil como guardarlos en un librero. Contemplo atentamente el desorden de las cajas, poniendo manos a la obra, desempacando las últimas cosas que resguardaban.

En una de las cajas encontró su vestido de bodas. Una exquisita creación de un famoso diseñador, solamente diseñado para ella y el gran día. La nostalgia invadió el cuerpo de la peli-rosa, conservarlo suponía mantener los fantasmas del pasado junto a ella, por lo tanto, impulsivamente comenzó a tomar cosas que le traían malos recuerdos, resguardándolos en una caja de odio que no estaba dispuesta a mantener y los llevo al jardín de la entrada principal, anunciando una venta de garaje o mejor dicho, una donación.

—Estoy impresionada, frentona. De todas las cosas que esperaba encontrar esta no la había imaginado. — Sakura sonrió ampliamente al contemplar a su mejor amiga. Ino lucia radiante, el ser madre le sentaba bien, llevaba a Inojin en brazos y en su rostro se podía contemplar una felicidad exorbitante. —

—Lo mismo dije de ti cuando te vi con ese bebé en brazos, pero estas cosas suceden ¿no es así?— Las dos rieron al mismo tiempo y no depuraron en saludarse como las buenas amigas que eran, envolviéndose en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

—Toma asiento, me serás de mucha ayuda. — Espeto la peli-rosa, acercando una silla bajo la sombrilla que tenía preparada. —

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto?— Pregunto Ino maravillada, avizorando el montón de cosas que Sakura ordenaba. — ¿Acaso estás perdiendo la cabeza?—

—No, solamente son cosas de las cuales quiero deshacerme. Necesito desprenderme de todo, Ino. — Tomo asiento a lado de su amiga, tratando de disimular la tristeza que se dibujaba constantemente en su semblante. —

— ¿Cómo has estado?— Ino era la única persona en la que Sakura podía confiar plenamente, ella podría otorgarle una respuesta concreta a sus inquietudes, apaciguaría el impetuoso dolor que sentía. —

— ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad?— La rubia asintió. — Mi vida es un desastre, desde el divorcio todo fue de mal en peor. Todo esto es mi culpa y lo merezco pero estoy comenzando a cansarme. —

— ¿Has hablado con Kakashi?— Cuestiono Ino, aferrando el cuerpo del pequeño Inojin a su pecho. —

—No, no desde el divorcio. Al parecer regreso a Paris. Entendería si siente reconocer u odio hacia a mí, no lo culpo. — Sakura acaricio el cabello rubio del pequeño, piándole a Ino permiso con una simple mirada, a lo que la rubia accedió, colocándolo en los brazos de su mejor amiga. — Deseaba formar una familia. Anhelaba convertirse en padre y yo lo prive de su sueño, fui demasiado egoísta para otorgarle esa felicidad…si tan solo yo hubiera accedido, nada de esto estaría pasando. —

—Frentona. — Mascullo Ino en un suspiro de resignación. — Las cosas suceden por una razón, inexplicable por ahora, pero los momentos de agonía y hambruna se extinguirán. Si, al final queda lo más duro, enfrentar el cambio, aceptar que se terminó y cerrar ese libro antiguo. No te preocupes amiga mía, cada día se escriben mejores historias que ayer y si este final no fue tu decisión, no importa. — Los ojos de Sakura contenían las lágrimas. Escuchar aquellas palabras reconfortaba tanto su corazón.

—Duele, Ino. Es tan agonizante recordar. Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser antes de que todo esto sucediera. Antes de encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha en aquel bar, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si tan solo no se hubiera comportado como un bastardo. — El llanto de Sakura era plenamente verdadero, un alma rota estaba hablando en su lugar. Lo único que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas era dejar de sentirse así…tan asfixiada….sin salida.

—Señorita, lamento molestarla. — Irrumpió una joven tímidamente, jugueteando con el suéter que llevaba puesto. Sakura secó las lágrimas con la palma de su mano, fingiendo una sonrisa, aparentando que nada malo sucedía. — Me sorprendió ver el vestido de novia…—

—Por supuesto que no es una molestia, ven te lo mostrare. — Ino se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar la reacción tan despreocupada de Sakura, aquel vestido era una joya entre los vestidos de novia. La peli-rosa se dirigió hasta el estante donde resplandecía la hermosa prenda de un blanco inmaculado, detrás de ella iba Ino pisándole los talones, sosteniendo con fuerza al pequeño Inojin, aquella escena era algo que no podía perderse por nada del mundo.—

—Fue un regalo de un diseñador. — Explicó Sakura mientras sacaba el vestido de su coraza protectora. — Debo decir que es precioso. — Mascullo con nostalgia. — Creo que lucirá hermoso en ti que en mi guardarropa, ahí solamente se llenara de polvo. Anda, si deseas probártelo puedes pasar a la casa. — Los fantasmas de Sakura alegraban a otras personas, claro, ella desconocía la historia detrás del vestido, pero muy en el fondo la peli-rosa esperaba que esa chica tuviera un hermoso cuento de hadas y que nunca tuviera un final.

—Vaya, nunca lo imaginaria. Amas ese vestido, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Sabes lo que pensara el diseñador si sabe que lo regalaste. — Sakura no pudo contener la risa. —

—Estoy despojándome de todo lo que me hace mal, ver ese vestido todos los días me recordaba muchas cosas. Es hermoso pero no puedo conservarlo. — Espeto la chica, contemplando como su venta de garaje comenzaba a llamar la atención. —

Después de regalar el vestido, sentía como desaparecía un peso de sus hombros. Al finalizar la donación, Sakura e Ino pasaron a la comodidad del hogar de la chica, donde Sakura atendía las necesidades de su amiga y el pequeño.

Las dos trataban de concentrarse en un compulsivo maratón de compras. Según la rubia, aquella era la mejor terapia para reparar el corazón o al menos, una parte sanaría al ver las prendas, zapatos y bolsos de diseñador.

— ¡Es preciosa!— Exclamo Ino al ver la hermosa bolsa en la pantalla, despertando al pequeño Inojin. — Oh, diablos. — Mascullo, tratando de apaciguar el llanto del bebé. — Frentona, apresúrate, tengo un problema referente a maternidad. —

—Lo siento, regreso en enseguida, carga el bolso a mi tarjeta. — Profirió desde la planta alta. Ino siguió al pie de la letra la indicación de Sakura, al finalizar enfocó toda su atención en su hijo.

Un ruidoso e insistente llamado a la puerta interrumpió a la joven rubia, quien comenzaba a irritarse con el llanto del bebé y la eterna tardanza de su amiga. Sakura, por otra parte, empezaba a sentir la presión pero esperaba que Ino no contestara el llamado, sin importarle, tan solo recibiría un mensaje y se iría.

El llamado a la puerta no se hizo esperar, por lo tanto, nuevamente resonó en el hogar, esta vez con más urgencia que la anterior. No había manera que ninguna de las dos contestara al llamado. La peli-rosa bajó con rapidez los peldaños.

Ino, frustrada, vio esto como una demoniaca intervención y sosteniendo al pequeño mientras lo alimentaba, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ino cerda, no respondas. — Dijo Sakura, casi rogando. —

—No puedo concentrarme si siguen tocando, además, Inojin está inquieto. — Replicó Ino, sosteniendo la perilla y girándola ceremoniosamente para descubrir a su insistente visitante.

Desde donde estaba de pie, Sakura no podía ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, todo lo que podía percibir era una parte de la puerta y el perfil de la rubia. Avizoraba el rostro de su amiga, quien se había quedado sin palabras y visiblemente boquiabierta al abrir la puerta. En respuesta, aquella reacción provoco una curiosidad enorme por conocer a su visitante; ¿Quién estaba ahí afuera que había causado tanta impresión en Ino?

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Dijo la rubia con un ende de entusiasmo. —

Sakura percibió como su sangre corría fría mientras un nudo en su estómago se formaba. Sus ojos buscaron con rapidez alguna salida de emergencia, necesitaba escapar sin que él se diera cuenta, no podía enfrentarlo, no ahora. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, no había posibilidad de abandonar la casa sin hacer ruido.

— ¿Esta Sakura adentro?— Preguntó Sasuke con voz firme…esa voz varonil que perseguía a Sakura en cada pensamiento.

No podía hacer eso. Trató de llamar la atención de Ino sin hacer ningún ruido que advirtiera a su indeseado invitado que estaba ahí. La rubia estaba enfocada en el hombre bajo el umbral de la puerta, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

—Sí, está aquí. — Ino prácticamente accedió, sonriéndole a su amiga, claramente ignorando la mirada de odio dirigida hacia su persona.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera evitar su mirada, Sasuke se adentró en la casa, directamente en la dirección en la que ella miraba. Su corazón prácticamente se detuvo al encararlo.

—Este es un mal momento. — Sakura eventualmente encontró su voz sorprendida. — Ino y yo estábamos…—

— ¡Mira la hora!, el tiempo pasa volando ¿no es así?, creo que es momento de regresar a casa, Si debe estar esperándonos. Nos vemos luego, frentona. Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun. — La rubia desapareció de la escena, dejando en completa soledad a la antigua pareja, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza detrás de ella. Ahora las chances de escapar para Sakura eran nulas mientras advertía los ojos de Sasuke contemplando el suelo.

— ¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó él, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

La mirada de Sakura se detuvo en su rostro, ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así?

—Estoy bien. — Habló, recogiendo la copa sucia y la botella de vino para resguardarla en la estantería. —

—Eso no es cierto, Sakura. —

Ella se detuvo frente al fregadero abruptamente, lanzando la copa dentro de este, provocando un diminuto estruendo cuando el cristal se impactó contra los demás trastes. Le dio la espalda, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la superficie.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupaste por mi bienestar?— El tono sarcástico en su voz la sorprendió, este era un lado completamente desconocido para ella, nunca lo experimento; lo que significaba que Sasuke tampoco.

— ¿Desde cuándo pensaste que no lo hacía?— Pregunto en respuesta. Sakura cerró los ojos, no entraría en un argumento sin final con él. Simplemente no tenía energía para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Sasuke?— Cuestiono suavemente, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo. Podía escucharlo aproximarse lentamente.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde la última vez que nos vimos. Para ser honesto, no he dejado de pensar en ti durante siete años. —

—Me disculpo por perturbar tu mente. — Replicó ella, pasando olímpicamente al Uchiha hasta llegar a la puerta. — Ahora que lo has dicho eres libre de irte. —

Sorpresivamente, una mano se colocó sobre su cintura, sosteniéndola firmemente Sakura deseaba finalizar con el agarre pero no fue capaz. Sus fanales esmeralda se posaron sobre los irises oscuros del azabache, era incapaz de determinar la emoción que detonaban, instintivamente se vio animada a plantarle una bofetada pero la rapidez de Sasuke la detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza.

Exhaló con fuerza, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no tener ese impetuoso control de apaciguar sus sentimientos. Sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos mientras su mirada se nublaba, oteando con dolor la faz de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Sasuke?— Imploró derrotada. —

—Necesito que me escuches. Eso es todo. Escucha lo que tengo que decir y me iré para no regresar, si eso es lo que deseas. — Dijo Sasuke, todavía con aquella tranquilidad asombrosa, liberando a Sakura del amarre.

No importaba cuan herida estuviera ir sus acciones y como buscaba desesperadamente odiarlo por romperle el corazón, sabía que no podía. Estaba manteniendo el control para sí misma, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo.

—Quiero disculparme por todo. Lamento que me hubiera tomate tanto tiempo el darme cuenta que después de todos estos años, el sufrimiento que atreverse al alejarte… Fui el bastardo que te dejó ir…en verdad te amo Sakura, siempre lo hice, nada podrá cambiarlo. Si hay una oportunidad de estar juntos, si realmente puedes afrontarlo yo también lo hare. —

Sakura trataba de procesar cada palabra. Una lágrima solitaria escapó, rodando por su mejilla pero estaba tan anonadada para percibirla.

— ¿Estás diciendo que realmente quieres estar conmigo?— Inhalo con fuerza, sus manos temblaban como gelatina y sus piernas parecían no responderle, estaba aterrada, tal vez solo se tratara de un vil sueño. Sasuke formó una ínfima sonrisa.

—Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. —

Baldragas de contener sus sentimientos más tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir libremente al mismo tiempo que Sakura aferraba sus brazos a la cintura de Sasuke y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha. Esto era lo que había deseado, finalmente esos meses de sufrimiento, esos siete años de incertidumbre significarían algo.

Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, con tanta integridad que no podía describirlo. Él la había hecho reír y llorar, la hizo abrir los ojos…Ayudo a abrir sus alas, piernas y muchas otras cosas. Era el mayor bastardo que había conocido, el uno al que hirió tanto que no pudo soportarlo.

Ella le enseño a amar, a vivir, le ayudo a aprender como perdonar, pero cuando Sakura partió solamente dejo la culpa.

Sasuke era el mayor bastardo que nunca pudo olvidar.

Finalmente, el mundo tenía sentido otra vez.

: : : : : : : :

Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando llevo a cabo su primer desfile como profesional.

A lo largo de su carrera lució un sinfín de hermosas creaciones hechas especialmente para las novias. Ella en galardonaba los lindos vestidos pero nunca se sintió tan emocionada de utilizar uno, hasta ese momento.

—Es muy sencillo, frentona. — Masculló Ino, contemplando a su amiga de pies a cabeza. —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es hermoso. Además, lo encontré en una tienda con descuento. — Sakura contemplo su vestido, era bastante simple: Escote cruzado con tirantes delgados, una banda en la cintura con un pequeño tocado de flores.— Y no es realmente blanco.— Remarcó con orgullo, recordándoles a sus amigas lo pálida que le hacía lucir ese color, por lo que opto lucir algo distinto, una tonalidad rosa palo.—

—Luces preciosa. — Dijo el estilista, orgulloso de su trabajo. — Cuando el novio te vea se desmayara de la impresión. —

—Me conformo con dejarlo boquiabierto. Muchísimas gracias, es justo lo que deseaba. Lo último que quiero es parecerme a un payaso cuando termine la noche. — Sus mechones rosados yacían sujetos en un peinado semirecogido y su maquillaje apenas y podía percibirse.

—Con esos ojos no necesitas maquillaje para deslumbrar, querida. —

La sonrisa de Sakura detonaba pura felicidad.

El compromiso de Sasuke y Sakura había sido una importante noticia entre su círculo social y las noticias de la farándula. Después de un año de relación, de altas y bajas, donde el futuro parecía demasiado incierto para la pareja, Uchiha Sasuke tomo el valor necesario e hizo la propuesta, rápidamente Sakura acepto. Ambos ignoraron por completo los comentarios de los reporteros, quienes argumentaban lo rápido que la peli-rosa había conseguido un nuevo marido y muchos comenzaban a hacer apuestas sobre cuanto duraría el nuevo matrimonio de la chica. Lo que todos ellos desconocían era que Sasuke formaba parte de la vida de Sakura, parte de su pasado, presente y futuro, no solamente se basaba en un año de relación, sino en casi una década de estar juntos y reafirmar su amor.

—Bien princesa, es hora de llevarte al altar. — Dijo Ino, tomándola por los hombros y sonriendo ampliamente. —

—Espera, aún le faltan unas cuantas cosas. — Chinata las detuvo, sacando de una pequeña cajita un hermoso par de pendientes. — Los utilice el día de mi boda. — Sakura se sentía afortunada de tener a ambas chicas a su lado, ellas se habían convertido en su hada madrina, sin su ayuda estaría hecha un desastre. —

—Y yo tengo un obsequio para ti. — Un precioso collar largo con una cuenta color azul, matando dos pájaros de un tiro. — ¡Luces preciosa!— Espetó la rubia al borde del llanto. —

—No Ino, no me hagas llorar, arruinaras mi maquillaje. — Suplicó Sakura pestañeando, mirando de reojo a Hinata, quien secaba discretamente las lágrimas derramadas. —

—Es que luces preciosa. No me imagine que este momento llegaría, digo, luces completamente feliz, era todo lo que quería ver. Las cosas no siempre son fáciles, tú lo sabes, un matrimonio tiene sus altas y bajas, pero deben disfrutar y estar juntos en ambas cosas. —

—Lo hiciste cerda. Las amo. — Mascullo Sakura, abrazando a ambas con fuerza. Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió el momento entre las tres. —

—Adelante. — Ino fue la primera en alejarse, aserciorandose que nada le hiciera falta a Sakura. —

—Lo lamento chicas, pero la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar y no podemos hacerlo sin la novia presente. — Dijo Naruto, dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

Ino entrego el ramo a la peli-rosa, al tiempo que Hinata inmortalizaba todo con la cámara. Alguien debía fungir el rol de Sasuke.

Todas caminaron hasta el exterior. Los invitados estaban reunidos en un hermoso jardín, sentados bajo los tenues rayos del sol. Las damas de honor tomaron sus respectivos lugares, así como los padrinos. Era momento de la esperada caminata hasta el altar.

Sus miradas se conectaron en ese preciso instante, Sakura sonrió y él se paralizo. No había nadie más alrededor, solo ellos dos.

La peli-rosa comenzó a caminar por el angosto pasillo, atrayendo la mirada de los invitados mientras demostraba con orgullo su radiante sonrisa. Sakura bailaba y daba vueltas, quería gritarle al mundo lo feliz que era. Sasuke, al contemplarla, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Sakura, a su vez, pensó que Sasuke era el hombre más apuesto del mundo, el estilo formal le sentaba espectacularmente. Se había cortado el cabello un poco, pero en lo demás era "su" Sasuke, de quien primero había sido amiga, confidente, novia y en una hora más esposa.

—Luces hermosa. — Susurro Sasuke al tenerla a su lado, arrebatándole un hermoso sonrojo a su linda novia. —

—Lo mismo digo, bueno, no digo que luces hermosa, sino que luces muy…muy atractivo. — Sasuke no pudo contener una risa al percibir el nerviosismo de Sakura.

— ¿Podemos comenzar?— Preguntó el sacerdote amablemente, recibiendo la autorización de la pareja. — Queridos amigos. Estamos reunidos aquí para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en los lazos del sagrado matrimonio. Conozco a Sasuke y a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo y no puedo imaginarme a otras dos personas más perfectas para estar juntos. Ahora puedo proceder a los votos. —

Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Entregó el ramo a Ino para sentirse libre y colocarle el anillo a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, por mucho tiempo me pregunte si algún día encontraría a mi príncipe, mi alma gemela. Cuando nos reencontramos en aquel bar y charlamos, inmediatamente me di cuenta que eras lo que estuve buscando durante toda mi vida, y ahora aquí estamos, nueve años después de aquel encuentro, con el futuro frente a nosotros y solamente quiero vivirlo contigo, mi príncipe, mi alma gemela…mi amigo.— Dijo con emoción, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Hacia algunos días que la peli-rosa estaba plenamente emocional.

—Sakura, cuando te vi caminando hacia mí, pude darme cuenta que esto es sencillo…te amo. Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, ¿quieres saber cómo estoy seguro?— Torpemente sus labios se unieron en un tierno y apasionado beso, el cual se prolongó unos cuantos segundos. Sasuke nunca fue un hombre que siguiera las reglas y el adelantarse en besar a la novia suponía romper una norma.

—Entonces…—Irrumpió el sacerdote. — Por el poder que se me ha concebido, Sasuke, ¿Aceptas a Sakura como tu esposa?—

—Acepto. — Respondió el aludido con rapidez, colocando la alianza en el dedo de la peli-rosa.

—Tu, Sakura, ¿aceptas a Sasuke como tu legitimo esposo?— La peli-rosa mordió su labio inferior, colocando la alianza correctamente. —

—Acepto… ¿o no acepto?— El Uchiha palideció al escuchar el último cuestionamiento, pero el nerviosismo se apaciguo al contemplar nuevamente esa sonrisa. —

—Ahora, yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. — El beso no se hizo esperar mucho. Sasuke tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos, sellando su amor con uno de los besos más apasionados que jamás habían tenido en toda su historia junta.

Las exclamaciones de felicidad acompañadas de aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando ambos separaron sus labios.

—Les presento al señor y señora Uchiha. — Nuevamente todos aplaudieron a la feliz pareja, todos compartían la alegría de los novios, sobre todos aquellos que conocían la historia.

Ese día Sakura aprendió veinticuatro lecciones diferentes.

Había pasado toda la tarde de pie, caminando hacia el altar, moviéndose de un lugar a otro con el fotógrafo, bailando y saludando amablemente a todas las personas del universo, o al menos eso parecía. Ambos aceptaban todas las bebidas que les ofrecían, decir cosas como: "Hemos pasado un maravilloso día" quinientas veces era un trabajo cansado, pero como debían hablar con todo el mundo, era difícil llegar al bar para beber una copa.

El rostro le dolía, todas las personas querían tomarse una foto con los novios. El vestido impecable comenzaba a mostrar fechas a medida que la fiesta avanzaba. Cuando las personas se referían a ellos como "Señor y Señora" no atendían al instante, aún era complejo asimilar que eran marido y mujer, el hecho de llamarse "esposo" y "esposa" sin sentir nervios era algo imposible, al menos lo seria durante un tiempo.

En el momento le parecía realmente un gran problema ciertas cosas, pero los malestares desaparecían que únicamente era su boda, y las cosas negativas no las recordaría.

Durante la hora de la cena, donde los novios por fin tenían un merecido descanso, Naruto se puso de pie, golpeando con el tenedor la copa en reiteradas ocasiones, atrayendo la mirada y completa atención de los invitados.

—Ha llegado la hora de los discursos.— Se aclaró la voz y sonrió victorioso.— Como mejor amigo de los novios, empiezo yo.— Se adjudicó el turno sin preguntarle a Sasuke y Sakura.— La verdad es que no tengo un discurso preparado, soy bastante desorganizado a comparación de Sasuke, quien tenía preparado uno con semanas de anticipación.— Todos rieron ante la comparación.— Además, no tengo fotos vergonzosas para mostrarles, Itachi se hará cargo de eso.— Los invitados contemplaron al aludido, quien le sonreía maliciosamente a Sasuke.— Pasando a las cosas realmente importantes y serias…solo tengo un consejo para aquellos que se casan. Todos somos bastante similares al final pero trata de casarte con alguien…amable, con un buen corazón, y estos dos, tienen tales cualidades. Así que damas y caballeros, alcemos nuestras copas por nuestra adorable pareja. —

— ¡Por la adorable pareja!— Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Después de la cena llego la hora del baile. La pareja realizaba su primer baile como marido y mujer, cerca el uno del otro, abrazados sin importarles que alguien pudiera contemplarlos. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, los dos se sentían bastante cómodos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía.

—Sasuke…—Hablo Sakura cerca de su oído, moviéndose aun al compás de la música. —

— ¿Hmp?—

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. — El Uchiha miró a Sakura consternado, no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo Sakura, era como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma. — Tu padre está aquí. —

El azabache se paralizo. Hacía años que no habla con su padre, desde el altercado con Sakura. Fugaku había sentenciado que Sasuke estaba muerto para él, desconociéndolo como su hijo en ese preciso instante e hiriendo el orgullo del pelinegro.

—Sé que no quieres hacerlo…pero todo ha quedado en el pasado ahora. Hay un lazo que nunca podrás romper y él nunca dejara de ser tu padre. Es el momento de conciliarse, ¿no lo crees?...al menos, hazlo por mí y por nuestro bebé. — Si la primera noticia había tomado desprevenido al Uchiha la segunda lo dejo aún más desconcertado.

— ¿Bebé? Sakura ¿De que estas hablando?— Cuestiono impresionado. —

—Te lo explicare luego, no queremos hacer esperar a Fugaku Uchiha ¿verdad?— Los novios escaparon de la pista de baile hasta la intimidad de uno de los rincones del jardín.

Fugaku aguardaba por su hijo, los años le habían pasado factura, algunas canas decoraban su cabellera así como algunas arrugas aparecían en su rostro. El hombre recargaba parte de su peso en un bastón pero aun no era irreconocible ante los ojos de su propia sangre.

—Sasuke. —

—Padre. — Sakura los miro a ambos. —

—Sera mejor que los deje hablar a solas. Estaré por allá si me necesitan. — Sasuke le imploro a Sakura con la mirada que no se apartara, en respuesta recibió un beso en la mejilla. Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, pero el patriarca Uchiha fue el primero en tragarse su orgullo.

—Hijo, yo…estoy consciente de las injusticias que tuve hacia ti. En algún momento de la vida me di cuenta que las cosas se habían estropeado sin arreglo y decidí volver a empezar. Empezar de cero, pasar página…me empeñe a la idea que tu harías lo que yo no hice, que tu triunfarías en lo que yo fracase. Porque quería que alguien lo hiciera bien esta vez. Me aferre tanto a ese ideal que no tome en cuenta tu opinión ni tus sentimientos, lo que provoco tu odio hacia mí. Comprendo si deseas mantenerme alejado de tu vida, solamente vengo a decirte lo arrepentido que me siento, hijo mío. —

Sasuke guardo silencio, apretando los puños llego a la conclusión que por fin el y su padre coincidían en algo. Si algo había aprendido de Sakura era a perdonar…

—Padre…yo nunca te odie y jamás voy a hacerlo. Solo deseaba escuchar y ver el orgullo que proyectabas con Itachi, quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mí. — Confesó Sasuke. —

—Hay muchas cosas de las cuales no estoy particularmente feliz…pero si hay algo que siempre voy a agradecer y del cual sentirme plenamente orgulloso es de ser el padre de mi hijo. — Por fin, las asperezas quedaban limadas entre padre e hijo. El lazo se había reforzado y no había nada mejor para demostrarlo que un abrazo.

—Por fin veo que solucionaron las cosas. — Sakura nuevamente regreso, avizorando con felicidad a su suegro y esposo. —

—Así es. — Replico Fugaku. — Sakura es una chica bastante amable. Ella misma fue a entregarme la invitación en persona…mi comportamiento al inicio no fue el adecuado. La juzgue mal. —

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado ¿no es así?—

—En cierta parte, me recuerda demasiado a tu madre. Te casaste con la mujer indicada, Sasuke. Ella es quien realmente te hace feliz. — El Uchiha asintió. — Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia, Sakura. — Y así, oficialmente, los novios tenían la aprobación y bendición del padre de Sasuke.

La fiesta estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. La mitad de los invitados ya no estaban, solamente quedaban unas cuantas personas en la pista bailando y otras tantas en las mesas charlando.

La boda había sido causal. Un enlace clásico, organizado con meses y meses de antelación no iba con ellos. Lo que buscaban era el sema improvisación y la encontraron. Una celebración con tintes caseros. Algo tan efímero como la propuesta de matrimonio aquella mañana de martes cualquiera, mientras los dos desayunaban tostadas con mermelada de fresa y te con limón.

Los novios contemplaban desde un cómodo asiento el panorama. Estaban exhaustos, había sido un día bastante ajetreado y lleno de emociones para los dos.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado una boda más organizada? No lo sé, algo que apareciera en las revistas. — Pregunto Sasuke, entrelazando su mano con la de Sakura y contemplando atentamente esos fanales esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

—No. — Respondió la peli-rosa con una sonrisa cansada. — Por nada del mundo. — Sakura coloco su cabeza en el regazo de Sasuke. Después de eso llegaría a disfrutar de una cómoda cama. Ya tendrían tiempo para la noche de bodas, la luna de miel era para eso.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente del que hablar. — Recordó Sasuke. Él no se movió y ella no la miro. Sasuke acaricio su cabello. Al cabo de unos momentos, el Uchiha dio un largo y profundo respiro.

—Estoy embarazada. — Dijo ella con orgullo. —

— ¿Estas segura?—

—Completamente, bueno, lo averigüe hace unos días. Tenía un retraso, siempre estuve orgullosa de ser regular pero mi periodo tenía unas cuantas semanas sin llegar. Ingenuamente compre una prueba de embarazo y dio positivo. Días después acudí con el ginecólogo y hoy mismo confino mis sospechas. — Sakura se rio nerviosamente. — No quería decírtelo hasta estar completamente segura. —

Los dos guardaron silencio una vez más. Todo el sufrimiento había valido la pena.

—Y así comienza. Muchos, muchos tipos de días nos esperan. — Susurro Sakura contra sus labios. —

—Y vamos a disfrutar cada momento. —

Tratarían de vivir cada día como su hubieran decidido volver a ese día, disfrutarlo como si fuera el ultimo día entero de su extraordinaria vida. Solo podían esforzarse por disfrutar de ese notable viaje. Era la única e irrepetible historia de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Una historia que comenzó en el rincón de un bar.

**Fin**

_Una historia más llega a su fin. Tal vez cerrarlo con una boda fue un tanto cliché, pero creo que agregue algo mío. Tal vez no fue la mejor de las historias o la más conmovedora, pero estoy satisfecha con el trabajo que hice. _

_Debo agradecerle a cada una de ustedes por darle una oportunidad a este fin, realmente se los gradezco de todo corazón. _

_Espero que el cierre haya sido de su agrado, tenía planeado subirlo días atrás pero estuve haciendo unos ajustes. Una vez más, gracias por acompañarme en este camino. _

_**DULCECITO311**____Realmente espero no haberte decepcionado con el final. El capítulo estuvo lleno de decisiones (eso creo yo) y a pesar de que Kakashi siempre fue un buen partido, Sakura siempre sintió algo por Sasuke y nada de eso podría cambiarse. Y tal como lo dijiste, debía dejar todo atraer, suturar lo roto, armar lo destruido y afianzar sus propias bases. Muchísimas gracias por todo _DULCECITO311, en verdad, mil gracias por tu constante apoyo. Te envió un fuerte abrazo. ¡Saludos!

_**Nekatniss**______como siempre, no sé de qué forma agradecer todo el apoyo que me brindas, realmente me siento muy halagada de tenerte en mis historias, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que no solamente un fin es de tu agrado, siempre te encuentro apoyándome en cada una de mis historias y me siento en deuda por ello. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo para volver a actualizar, pero espero que el capítulo final compense la espera y por supuesto todo el drama de la historia. Siempre es un placer leerte, Nekatniss, mil gracias por todo, en verdad. Te mando un fuerte abrazo donde quiera que estés ¡Saludos! _

_**jenniferv97**____No había tenido la oportunidad de darte la bienvenida así que: Bienvenida al lado oscuro majuana. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, por supuesto que lo continuaría, no podía dejarlo a la deriva. Mil gracias por leerme Jennifer, te envió un fuerte abrazo, ojala la historia haya sido de tu agrado. _

_**Anttomercury**____Lo prometido es deuda y aquí regreso con el final. Oww siempre poniéndome sentimental, Anto, comprendo a la perfección al punto que quieres llegar. Bueno, trate de plasmar su relación como una no tan perfecta, donde ambas partes tenían sueños y ambiciones que demandaban los trabajos de ambos. Al final, trate de hacerlos afrontar el drama de forma madura. A veces se fuerzan tanto las relaciones que se rompe el encanto, ese punto era el que quería mostrar, que no siempre el amor es perfecto, tiene sus buenos y malos momentos, todo en uno. Es como la relación de Sakura y Kakashi, puede estar con una persona pero un anillo, una fiesta y un papel legal no te van a garantizar que esa persona va a permanecer contigo el resto de su vida, las cosas pasan y no todo resulta lo planeado. Amaba a ambos, de diferente manera pero los quería. _

_Los perfumes de hombre siempre han tenido olores penetrantes jajá, creo que son más fuertes que las fragancias de mujer. Me sentí triste y feliz de terminar este fic. Te enviare una botella de tequila (Jojo tienes suerte que venga del lugar donde se creó) Ojala los proyectos nuevos hayan llamado tu atención, ahora mi atención se centrara en ellos y por supuesto en "Hasta que el reino llegue". Saludos desde la distancia, te mando un fuerte abrazo ggg me siento querida 3 _

Sin más, mil gracias por todo. Esta historia llega a su fin pero he comenzado dos historias nuevas: La miel es más dulce que la sangre, centrada en un mundo AU, donde Sarada quiere conocer a su padre y ciertos sucesos llevan a Sakura y Sasuke a reencontrarse por su hija.

Y Sempiterno, la historia se desarrolla en un mundo medieval donde Sakura es una reina desterrada y Sasuke un guerrero errante que deberá ayudarla a recuperar lo que le pertenece.

Si alguna de estas historias les interesa, pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil, las dos están aquí en fanfiction, saben que son bien recibidas.

Llego el momento de decir hasta pronto.

Nos leemos la próxima vez, cuídense y hasta la próxima n.n/


End file.
